Always Me & You
by Chrissie32
Summary: Naya has something important to share with her best friend, Heather, but she doesn't know how to tell her so Naya writes Heather a letter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to "Always Me & You". This is dedicated to Ms. Rivera and Ms. Morris. I hope this story makes you laugh, cry, and just know how much I admire, respect, and love these two people. They have helped me in ways that they'll never know and for that I am eternally grateful to them. I appreciate you taking the time to read this and I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you.

Always Me & You

Chapter One

As soon as the director yelled, "Cut! Good job. Lunch!" on the "please tell me you love me" scene Naya turned around to face Heather and gave her a little wave and mouthed, "See you later!" Heather didn't have a chance to respond because she saw her best friend walk away with her head lowered looking at her feet. At that moment, Naya never felt so alone. She wanted to turn back around, run up to the love of her life, and throw herself into Heather's arms. She knew that in her arms is the one place Naya feels safe. A placed she'd like to call home forever. Naya resisted. Instead she just walked away. She walked out to the empty lot and just wanted to break down right there.

"_No, Rivera, don't do that here. You're almost to your trailer. You're strong enough!"_

Seeing her trailer off in the distance, she, unbeknownst to her, started to jog and then run to it like she was being chased and she wanted to get to a safe haven. Finally she arrived and walked up two steps and reached for the handle. It surprised the actress because of its coldness and made her release it from her grasp. She shuddered at the feeling, but was happy to have had one since just minutes ago she felt like she'd never feel any sensation ever again. Naya grabbed it again, prepared now for the chill, pull it just enough for her and entered. She turned around and locked it. She knew that, above all else, she just wanted peace and quiet. Away from everything! Away from GLEE. Away from memorizing her lines. Away from all of her co-stars. And, at this moment in time, away from Heather.

Since her voyage from the scene and set to her trailer the tears leaking from her eyes had intensified. Even though she always felt bad for crying, thinking that she has nothing to cry about, she was somewhat relieved to finally be able and feel free to express her feelings somehow. To have the opportunity to "get it out into the world" was the most comforting thing to Naya. The scene that she just went through was difficult for both her character and for the actress. In the past few months since the creator, Ryan Murphy, proposed the new storyline to both women, Naya had developed feelings for Heather, feelings much stronger than friendship. She just knew that this realization had nothing to do with the extra time being spent by the two of them. It was much stronger and she knew wholeheartedly that she'd come to that realization despite anything outside force. At first she was petrified to tell Heather how she felt. As time progressed and she had many more scenes with the beautiful dancer, Naya felt like she owed it to Heather and to herself to be brutally honest and let the chips fall where they may. Heather would always be her best friend even if Naya made her little declaration of love.

_Wouldn't she?_

That terrifying thought lingered in her head for at least five seconds and then she willed it to vanish.

Not knowing what else to possibly do to relieve her emotion from her heart she grabbed a pen and a few pieces of paper, sat down on her couch, and began to write:

_Dear Heather,_

_ I am more than compelled to write this to you to tell you that I've met the love of my life…my "songbird" if you will. I found the love of my life in you! Your sunny attitude towards life is just one of the many, many, many, many things I love about you_

_ Hearing my name being called at the ALMA Awards doesn't come close to hearing you say it … it brings chills down my spine and fills me with a new sense of good ole sexual tension and intense sexual anticipation. Please don't misunderstand me when I say that I was more than humbled with the nomination and was thrilled to win the award for "Favorite Female Music Artist", but the prize that I most want is the opportunity to win your amazing heart and your awe-inspiring love! _

_ You see, my life didn't start until I met you! Well, it had started some 25 years ago, but the true and authentic version of my life and what love is baffled me. Looking back on my life before even knowing you, I walked around in a fog, almost robotic state, truly believing that I knew about life, love, and happiness. Well, my thoughts about all of this vanished quickly as I watched you enter the room for the first time. It turned out that, despite what I thought, I didn't know shit! Haha! I literally fell down before you the first time we met, do you remember? Naya Rivera shocked by another person? It's just…just your damn, awe inspiring beauty that gets me every time. You turn on the light in my life. Your sunshine radiates on my heart and my emotions. Just knowing you, Heather, makes me want to strive to be a better actress…no, a better person! You "got jiggy" with my emotions and will always have the greatest fan of your life in me! _

_ I don't ever want to think about the possibly of missing out on knowing the greatest person in my world…my best friend…the love of my entire life. If it wasn't for "So You Think You Can Dance?" where you didn't make their Top 20 our lives would be drastically different. (Btw: Those judges were so stupid to let go of you. But you make them regret it every time you dance, Hemo!) I'm not sure if I ever told you that I think it's amazing that you had the opportunity to dance with Beyoncé several times. My girl Beyoncé really knows what freaking talent looks like! Holla!_

_ My life is kinda unimportant, but it all helped me to get to you through doing some commercials spots for K-mart as a young child. After those I landed a role in a sitcom which was subsequently cancelled. Then I did small roles on "The Fresh Prince of Bel Air", "Family Matters", and other shows. With time, GLEE came and with it came you!_

_ I don't have a clue as to what you are thinking, I'm sorry! If I know you like I think I do, you're probably thinking how am I so sure of my feelings? As you know I've dated some guys, most of them were jerks, but there were two that were genuine and treated me well. Despite their affections and loyalty I always felt like there was something not right and it withdrew my emotions and my heart from them. Gender doesn't matter. It's the person's heart and how they treat me that truly matters. Heather, in the past two years or so, I've come to know the person that you are and I've gotten to see your heart first hand by the kindness you've shown, the time you take to listen first and then give opinions, and so much more. The moment that I finally realized that you had my heart simply was when you held my hand for the first time in my trailer when we were relaxing between scenes. I cherish the small things. I long to have more of these moments with you. I want the starry glances. I want to see your blue magnetic eyes peering into my mine. I want to feel your soft lips as we exchange kisses in real life and not for the show. I want the honor of calling you, "my girl!"_

_ Okay, now that I've poured my heart out to you the question is can you be with me? Can you make me the happiest woman alive by giving me the opportunity to completely love you? Can we try, just try, to create something that will last the rest of our lives? When this time of our lives is over I don't want to walk away with any regrets. I simply want to walk away with you. _

_ Please consider these words that I've written to you as they come from the deepest part of my heart and soul. I'll wait for as long as it takes if I know that I'm waiting for you. Please know that what I'm about to say I will say over & over again when you feel that you can truly be with me. If I don't say it now, I'll never forgive myself. Heather Elizabeth Morris, I love you. I say that with a heart full of admiration, trust, and loyalty. I say it wanting nothing, but your love in return. I say it with every fiber of my being. _

_ I'll be waiting for you. _

_Always me & you,_

_Naya_

Feeling like she had accomplished what her heart wanted her to do she folded the papers in thirds and on the front, as neatly as possibly wrote her love's name on it. It simply read: _Heather_.

She held it in her hands for what seemed like hours. All of a sudden there was an intense banging on the door which brought Naya out of her concentration with a jump. She got up, ran to the door, and unlocked it to see Chris standing there visibly exhausted.

"Finally," he said as he looked at the Latina.

"Hey Chris…I'm sorry, I didn't hear you knocking?"

"More like pounding! What were you doing, my friend?"

"Just thinking…" Naya said with a far off tone to her voice.

"Ah, I see. Are you going to share with me?" he inquired.

"Do you mind, Chris, if I don't? Nothing against you…It's just personal. Did you need me for something?"

"I was sent to tell you that you're needed on set. Naya, no worries. Just know that I'm here if you need to ch-chat!"

"Shit…what time is it? Oh, thanks, Chris. That hour flew by." Before Naya bolted out of her trailer she turned around and grabbed Heather's letter. She planned on sliding it under Heather's door before she went to the costume department and then to make-up.

As she opened the door, she ushered Chris out and said, "I'll be over in a bit. There's just one thing I need to do first! Thank you for understanding."

"No worries…Kisses! I'll let everyone know you're on the way." He waved.

As Naya watched Chris walk away with a confidence that's all his own she ran to Heather's trailer and quickly slid the letter under her door. Naya looked around, after she did it to see if anyone saw her. She didn't see anyone so she quickly ran to get her costume for the next scene, whatever it was. She looked around not because she was afraid that someone would find her putting a romantic note under Heather's door. On the contrary, she looked around for proof of her bravery to actually go through with telling the one person she loves of her true and undying love and affection. Unbeknownst to her there was someone who saw what Naya did. Dianna rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks, turned around, and hid. She didn't want to catch Naya because she would probably not go through with it if Naya had an "audience". Dianna was very happy that Naya finally decided to go forward with the possible budding relationship.

Dianna told herself that she needed to congratulate Naya when they were alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone who have taken the time to read this story. Thanks for the comments too. Please keep them coming.

Pairings: Naya/Brittany. Naya/Dianna. Heather/Jane. For the character of "Jane" I tried very hard to sound half like "Sue Sylvester" and half "Jane". I could "hear" her in my mind writing her own lines. Hope that doesn't sound too weird.

Please drop me a line to let me know what you think – good or bad.

ENJOY!

Always Me & You

Chapter 2

Heather didn't hear anything outside her door as she was haphazardly tried to get into her Cheeri-o's costume. She knew she was running late and didn't want to hold up the day's schedule for anyone. Sometimes Heather was too conscientious for her own good and everyone always told her that.

She looked into the standing mirror on her closet door and told herself, _"It's as good as it's gonna get!"_ She twirled around and grabbed her pony tail elastic. Quickly she pulled her hair up and it stayed together pretty good. She swung around, pushed the door open, and took the first step out.

"Whoa! What the-?" she said as she almost fell down the stairs of her trailer. Even though she was a professional dancer, at that particular moment, she didn't feel like one. She laughed at herself and took a look around to make sure no one saw her "almost new dance move". She then turned around and found the culprit of her almost misfortune. A letter sat halfway in and halfway out of her door. She picked it up confused.

"_I didn't hear anyone…that strange!"_

At that particular moment she wanted with everything she had to open it and read whatever it said. But, she knew if she did that she'd most definitely be late for the scene. She decided to put it in the inside pocket of her Cheeri-o's hooding for now. Then she bolted to the set.

Meanwhile, on the set, Naya got there just in time, found an empty seat, plopped herself down, and then the magnitude of what she just did hit her.

"_What the f- did I just do?"_

With that Naya began to hyperventilate and the color of the Latina's skin quickly vanished. She actually felt nauseous. Her heart started to beat a million times per second, it felt. She got clammy and she felt a faint headache starting to emerge. Dianna walked into the room at that exact moment and saw her friend looking nervous. She ran to her and took a bucket seat right next to her.

"You okay?" she asked, hopefully.

"I feel sick…" Naya started to say.

"Oh, geez, that's not good. Can you describe your symptoms?" inquired Dianna.

"_Since when have you changed your profession, Agron?" _

Naya was always one to tell you what's on her mind, but right now she didn't feel like it so she answered, "Nervous…terrified…headache coming…feel like vomit," Naya said trying to catch her breathe.

"Oh, I know what you're feeling…"

"Oh do you now? Please Dr Agron tell me what do I have?" Naya quipped.

"You, my dear, dear friend, have the case of lovesickness!" Dianna looked at her and smiled.

"Love sickness….um, no, I don't!"

"Oh, really now? Let me ask you one question…"

"Ok," Naya said cautiously.

"What events led you to be feeling this way? Did you have lunch after your last scene? What did you do in your trailer for that hour or so? Seriously, yo, I was lookin' for ya," Dianna tried to imitate a rapper, badly. She even crossed her arms and gave Naya a teethy grin.

Naya could do nothing, so she chuckled as she looked at her friend.

"Seriously though what events led up to this?"

"I went to my trailer to decompress after Santana's 'tell me you love me' scene with Brittany. I did run to my trailer as soon as I got outside…."

"What were you running from?" Dianna interrupted.

"Um…I…have been going through some stuff," said Naya, hoping that was a good enough answer.

"Oh, I see," replied Dianna with half of a smile.

"What did you do when you got to your trailer?"

"Sat down and took pieces of paper and a pen out…"Naya knew she couldn't hide what she was did anymore so she said, "I wanted to write something down."

"Oh, I never pictured you the writing-type. No offense. What cha write?"

After Naya told her.

"A letter," Dianna's voice raised. A few of their cast mates looked, but shrugged and went back to their conversations.

"Dianna, keep your voice down. Obviously, you know something…Spill it," Naya said as she started to get defensive.

"Whoa, slow down chica. I'm on your side, remember?" replied Dianna with a grin.

"I'm sorry. Wait…sides? There aren't any. Ok, if you must know I wrote a letter to Heather. A letter that I hope will change the game a little."

"What 'game'? Monopoly? Scrabble? Ooohhh, I know Go Fish?" she teased.

"Ha ha," Naya looked at the other people in the room and whispered, "Ladies and Gentlegerms, we have for tonight's comedy the hilarious Dianna Agron! Let's give her a round of applause!" Naya pretended to clap her hands in a huge circle signifying the "round of applause".

"Thank you, thank you," Dianna played along, being a good sport. The she got serious and said, "Ok, please explain?"

"Ok, but you gotta keep this between us, just for the time being. Pinky swear?" said Naya, extending her right pinky.

"What…are we five?" Dianna snorted, "Okay," she said, holding up her left pinky.

"Say it!" demanded Naya.

"Okay, okay…Pinky swear!" They connected pinkies.

"Thank you. I'm in love with Heather," Naya blurted out almost too easily like she wanted so badly to tell someone else. She knew that if she just had the chance to announce it out loud it would be real. It would no longer be something that was floating around in her mind and was imprinted on her heart. She felt wonderful.

"Oh, you mean you love Heather as your 'bff'?" asked Dianna.

"Not quite…" answered Naya, lowering her head.

"Hey, Nay, it's me…talk to me, girl!" Dianna demanded, softly.

"I'm IN love with her. I love her with my entire heart and it breaks all the time that I'm not near her. I told myself that I'd be able to not let this happen and that the feelings I had towards her were just because she's my acting partner…but Dianna," looking up at her co-star and friend, "that's all a lie! I am so truly, madly, deeply in love with her and I've wanted to tell her for some time now. And…and…I did it today in the letter."

"OMG! Really?" asked Dianna, surprised. "I mean I saw you put it under her door, but I just thought it was something else. Well, I say, 'Congrats!'"

Naya looked down at her feet. "Um, thanks…."

"Is 'Congrats' the right word to use?"

"Um, that's the thing….when I was in my trailer writing it the emotions and the words flooded out of me with the easiest of ease. I told her almost everything I've ever wanted to. I gave her my heart on pieces of paper. Now that I went through with actually giving it to her I'm deathly afraid about what the consequences might be. Can she love me the way I want her to? Can she even fathom the possibility?"

"Listen, Naya, I'm not sure, but one thing I do know is that Heather is your best friend. Whatever happens from this moment on, I'm certain that that won't change…"

"I sure hope –" Naya tried to finish, but then her sunshine walked into the room. "Oh shit, there she is. What do I do?" asked Naya, nervously.

"Wow. You really love her!"

Naya was going to answer, but time had run out as Heather approached she was smiling at the group of two.

"Ladies…Whazzzz up?" smiled Heather and fell into the seat next to her best friend.

"Oh, nothing, right Nay?" said Dianna, teasingly. Naya quickly, yet forcibly elbowed her in the ribs.

"Um, owww, that hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It slipped." Naya looked her friend. Before Dianna could say anything else.

"Hey, Dianna, come over here!" yelled Cory. Before Dianna got up, she gave Naya an over exaggerated wink. Then she walked away.

"How much coffee did she have today?" questioned Heather.

"I dunno. A lot, I guess!" replied Naya.

Just as she looked down she saw Heather take the letter out of her pocket. Naya suddenly felt weak.

"Who…who's that from?"

"I dunno. I haven't opened it yet," answered Heather. As she started to unfold the paper, Ryan got everyone's attention so she put it back into her pocket.

"_Damn it, Murphy. Perfect timing as usual!"_

After the scene, Heather got up from her seat and began to ask her co-stars if they had written the letter. Naya was filled with anticipation and horror as she approached Dianna.

"Hey Dianna, did you write this?" Heather asked and held the letter up in front of her.

"Um, nope," Dianna said as Naya held her pinkie up in the air signifying their promise. Heather saw Dianna's eyes looking slightly behind her so she whipped around to see a frantic Naya with her pinky up. Then as quickly as she could Naya shove it up her nose.

Heather laughed and said, "Digging for gold?"

"_Smooth, Rivera, really smooth!"_

Heather walked up to Kevin and asked, "Hey Kev, did you write this?"

He looked surprised and said, "Sorry, babe. That doesn't happen a lot these days. A person actually took the time to sit down and write you a letter. Good luck finding the mystery person. They must think you're very special!"

Upon hearing this, Naya give herself a pat on the back and also reminded herself:

"_Buy him a six pack of anything he wants!"_

Although Kevin's response was perfect, it disheartened Naya to see Heather feeling defeated. After receiving the same positive, but "no" answer from all of the cast, she returned to her seat and looked sad. Naya got up from her seat and whispered, "Now you'll just have to read it when you're alone!" Heather nodded her head in agreement. Heather could not wait. She had to finish was a scene with Jane and then she'd go to her trailer to read what the mystery person had to say.

Before she left to go find Jane, Heather stood up and walked over to Naya. "Dinner tonight? My treat!"

"Well, when you put it that way, of course!"

"Meet me at Casa Morris at 6 pm, ok?"

"Absolutely! Have fun with your little adventure!" It struck Naya as odd when Heather never asked her about the letter. Maybe she thought her best friend would never do that because she didn't have to. Whatever the reason was Naya now excited again to have a little mystery to their friendship.

"I gotta find Jane! See you later!" And with that Heather ran off.

She found Jane in Sue's office reading a newspaper.

"Hi, Jane," she said.

"Hey, sport," Jane replied, 'How are ya?"

"Um, ok…"

"What's up?' asked Jane and sensed the disappointment in Heather's aura.

"Can we talk?"

"Anything for you, Hemo! What's buggin' you?"

"Well, today, I found this outside my trailer," Heather said and took out the letter and held it up.

"Is that a letter?" asked Jane with a teethy grin.

"Yea, it is…Do you have any idea who it's from?"

"No, darling, wish I did. Could it be a piece of fan mail?"

"I dunno. Wouldn't it come in the envelope so I'd know who sent it?"

"Ah, it was slid under your door?"

"Yes."

"Well, here's a question…who do you want it to be from?"

"What?"

"If you had a choice of everyone that you know now, who would you like to receive a letter from?"

"Wow! I've never thought of that! The only logical answer would be Naya, but …"

"But what?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because we're best friends and we've already told each other everything!"

"Could it be that she might have more to tell you?" asked Jane.

"Maybe…no…I don't know."

"Well maybe you ought to read it?"

"Yea, thanks Jane!"

"No worries! Now what are our lines? I honestly don't know 'em!" Jane smiled.

Putting the letter back in her pocket, Heather said, "I think you ask Brittany to help you with taking over. I have to say that I haven't remembered anything since I found my little surprise."

"I bet!"

The scene didn't take as long as she had anticipated and before she knew it Heather gave Jane a hug and said, "Thanks, Jane!"

"No problem kiddo! Keep me posted."

Heather gave her the "thumbs up" sign and left to go back to her trailer to finally read the letter.

Naya got back to her own trailer after aimlessly walking around the lot, shut the door behind her, sat down, and put her head in her hands. The headache she felt before had returned slightly so she took two Advil with a glass of water. She lowered the blinds to her trailer and just threw herself down on her couch and cradled her stuff monkey Heather had gotten her. "What's this?" Nay had asked. "Just because…" replied Heather.

Naya fell asleep dreamt about Heather.

_Heather was standing outside of Naya's apartment in front of the largest black limo Naya had ever seen. _

_Heather said, "After you, my beautiful Naya!" _

_Once the women were inside the limo lifted off the ground and travelled in the air like the grey DeLorian from the "Back to the Future" movies. It didn't stop until it landed in front of the entrance to the HOLLYWOOD sign. During the journey in the air they both looked out to the distance, hand in hand, and marveled at the scenery that felt like it was there just for them. Naya felt Heather's hot breath tickling her neck hairs which made Naya feel very weak in the knees and discovered a sense of excitement only her "blonde dancer" could evoke from her. The car landed and Naya was just a little disappointed because the closeness, for that moment, was over. They got out of the car, still hand-in-hand._

"_What are doing here?" asked Naya_

"_You trust me, right?"_

_Naya nodded._

"_Then follow me. I have a surprise for you, my dear."_

_When Heather and Naya walked past the gate and Naya saw a ladder lying against one of the enormous letters. _

"_What are we doing?"_

"_We're climbing up the ladder to where the next surprise is waiting!" said Heather, victoriously. She always loves surprising her best friend. _

"_Glad I wore comfortable shoes," said Naya as she followed Heather up the ladder. Naya concentrated on her friend's backside more than she concentrated on the act of climbing the ladder. She almost missed a rung, but she figured it out. When Heather got up to the landing she turned around and leaned down to extend her hands to Naya. Once Naya got to the landing, she just stood there and took in the scenery. Then she looked down at the picnic Heather had set up for them. Heather plopped herself down, and immediately pulled Naya down to sit next to her. Heather poured the champagne and gave Naya a glass._

_Then Heather wanted to be face-to-face with Naya so she could look into those chocolate brown eyes of hers. Then Heather said, "When I first moved out here from Arizona, I didn't know what to expect…I didn't know who I'd meet or where I'd end up in life. The only feeling that I can remember is the feeling of contentment and knowing that everything would turn out fine. I truly believe that it's because of you. I knew you would be a special person in my life before ever meeting you. I just had a feeling that you…you were out there just waiting for me…Naya, let's toast no more waiting?"_

_Heather never broke the eye contact with Naya. They clinked their wine glasses together. After Naya took a gulp of the sweet tasting alcohol, she put her glass down, moved forward to grab Heather's glass, and placed it aside. Then she pulled the taller girl towards her. Their lips were inches away. Naya was going in for the kiss…_

At that single moment, the streetlight which hung right over Naya's trailer came on, radiating white light into her trailer.

"Oh crap…Really?" Naya yelled out.

Realizing that it's the night time, she looked at her clock.

"Oh, shit!" Naya exclaimed, flew off her couch, grabbed her purse, and bolted out of her room, and to her car. She might be a little late to Heather's, but she would never let her down. She would never do that despite anything else that may or may not happen in their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: I hope this chapter is easy to understand. If it's not please let me know. There's a lot of dialogue and thoughts. Also, I am not a cook at all so if the description of making turkey meat ball mentioned in this chapter is not right, I apologize.

Thanks everyone for reading this story. I'm very surprised at how easily this is flowing out of me. I guess Naya has that effect on me! ;-)

Enjoy!

Always Me & You

Chapter 3

Heather didn't have enough time to devote her full attention to her little "gift" – the letter. She made it home in time to her small apartment and cleaned it up first because it looked like a tornado went through it. As soon as she got home, her "clean up" mode took control and she ran around the house cleaning that, moving that to the right spot, and she even went as far as to clean her bedroom in case Naya wanted to change or something.

Then, she took out the letter and set it on her coffee table in front of her couch. After doing that she ran to the kitchen and prepared dinner for the two of them. She thought about what to make. Luckily she had gone grocery shopping the weekend before so she had the ingredients. She finally decided on spaghetti and turkey meat balls. She tossed the uncooked spaghetti into a big pot and started to cook them. Then she tried to pry open the marina sauce which took her awhile.

"_Pop!"_

'Finally!" she exclaimed. And she tossed that into the same pot. While that was cooking, she got out the premade turkey meatballs, placed each one on the pan and stuck those in the oven. Next, she attended to the table, getting out a checkered table cloth like they were dining at an Italian restaurant. The she got a candle, lit it and placed it in the center of the small breakfast table.

"_Why am I doing? It's only Nay!"_

She didn't really have time to think because she had to change. She ran up to her room again and took out an oversized pink tee shirt that hung off her right shoulder, a black belt, and black leggings. After she got dressed she looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Lookin' good, Morris!" and chuckled.

"_Ding dong!"_

Heather bolted to the door as fast as she ever did. She opened it up and saw Naya standing behind it.

"Hey u!"

Naya just stood there and took in Heather's beauty.

_Say something quickly!_

"Um, um, um," Naya stammered.

Heather smiled, but said, "You okay, Nay?"

"Yup," she said, her eyes still focused on only Heather's figure.

Just then Heather sniffed the air which smelt like something was burning, and ran away saying, "Crap! Come on in."

Naya followed her into the apartment. Threw her stuff on the floor and looked around the apartment. It was a place she had been to before many times, but this time there was something different about it. She thought about what it would feel like to be there all the time, not as a best friend, but as a lover and partner.

She looked down and saw the letter sitting in the center of her coffee table like Heather's most precious gift. She could tell that it still hadn't been opened since it looked perfect.

"Heather, did you read your letter yet?"

"Um, no," Heather responded, from the kitchen. All of sudden, Heather yelled, "Oww. That hurts!"

Naya ran over to her aid as quickly as possible, retrieved an ice cube out of the freezer, grabbed Heather's injured hand and applied the ice to the redden spot.

"Does that feel better," asked, Naya, with hope.

"Yea, it does. Thank you."

There was then a long period of comfortable silence between the two women. Naya held her hand within hers. They just let the ice melt over their joined hands and joined foreign excitement.

Then Heather broke the momentary paradise Naya was in by saying, "Dinner's ready! Are you hungry?"

Naya was more than hungry for both actual food and sexual attention.

"Yes, I am!"

"Well, have a seat," Heather said, as she pulled out Nay's chair for her.

"Thank you," as she sat.

"It'll be a minute. Hold on! So how was the rest of your day?"

"Peaceful...I took a nap" said Naya, and hoped that she wouldn't have to explain, "How was filming with Jane?"

"Um, it was cool. I actually told her about the letter I received."

"Oh, yea, what did she say about it?"

"Well, she like everyone else doesn't know who wrote it, but she did ask me one question, though…"

"Oh yea? What did she ask?"

"She asked me out of all the people that I know now, who would I like to receive a letter from?"

Naya sat silently for a moment and then asked, "Who did you say?"

"Um," Heather said as she was bringing the food to the table, "I actually said you. Is that weird?"

Naya smiled widely and responded, "No not at all!"

"But…"

Naya dropped the serving spoon when Heather said this.

"Why would you write me a letter? We're best friends so I'd hope you know you could tell me anything, right?"

"Um, yea," Naya responded, but thought, "_Anything but this probably!"_

"Well, after we enjoy this dinner, I'm going to read it, FINALLY!"

"Good for you."

"Would you care for some wine?"

"Oh, boy…you have no idea!"

Laughing, Heather said, "Ok. Here ya go. Enjoy! I hope you like it!"

Naya forked a piece of the meatball and spaghetti together put it in her mouth and said, "Simply delicious. But hot!"

"Sorry, but it's good?" asked Heather, a little surprised.

"Yea, it is. What you don't believe me?" questioned Naya. Truth be told, Naya was so in love with her that she would have eaten anything that was placed in front of her. But this was really, really good.

"No, I guess. I'm no Julia Childs…"

"You're much sexier…." Naya let that slipped.

Heather looked up at her best friend and grinned. _Did she really say I'm sexy?_

"Um, sorry!"

"Don't apologize, Nay, I liked hearing you say that to me!" said Heather and surprised both people at the table.

Naya smiled wholeheartedly.

They talked for a half an hour more, and then Heather began to get up. "Give me your…."

"Oh, no, Ms. Morris, I have dish duty. Just point me to your dish detergent!"

"Great, thanks! It's under the sink in the cabinet! You sure?"

"You prepared a great meal…the dishes are the least I can do!"

"Great! Then I can finally read the letter!"

"Oh ok, great!"

_Well, the moment is here, Rivera…you better be ready! _

"Wait…um, let me refill your wine?" Naya tried to stall.

"Yes please!" replied Heather. She happily held up her wine glass.

"There you go, my friend!"

Heather got up from her chair and started to walk to her couch.

"Heather…"

"Yes, ma'am," as she turned around.

"Oh, nevermind," Naya said, waving her hand away to mean 'go read your letter'.

Then there was a long period of time where the only sound that was made was the dishes Naya was washing being banged around gently in the sink.

Heather sat down, placed her glass on a smiley face coaster, picked the letter up tenderly between her slender fingers, sat back, opened it up, and started to read. First she started to read it with idle curiosity. But with each sentence she felt her heart melt.

"…my "songbird" if you will." _I'm this person's songbird?_

"I found the love of my life in you!" _Wow!_

"…the ALMA Awards…" _Who do I know who has an ALMA Award? Wait…is this from her?_

"You see, my life didn't start until I met you!" _Oh, Nay…_

"You "got jiggy" with my emotions and will always have the greatest fan of your life in me." _Haha…she said 'jiggy', but wait…awwwww!_

"If I know you like I think I do, you're probably thinking how am I so sure of my feelings?" _Yes, I am thinking that._

" The moment that I finally realized that you had my heart simply was when you held my hand for the first time in my trailer when we were relaxing between scenes." Heather starts to cry when she reads this.

In the kitchen, Naya was trying so hard not to jump to any conclusions, especially negative ones. She has this bad habit of putting herself down before she lets the situation play out. Nevertheless, she is getting fearful with every moment that her blonde goddess doesn't appear in front of her.

Back on the couch, Heather is still crying softly as she continues to read.

"I want to feel your soft lips as we exchange kisses in real life and not for the show…" _Wow. She loves me like that. What do I feel though? Can I do this? Of course I can…she's Naya "fucking" Rivera – awe-inspiring beauty and a heart of gold. Anyone would be beyond lucky to be loved by her! _ Heather felt herself blush with that thought.

"I want the honor of calling you, 'my girl!'" _Aww, she wants me to be her girl. _

"Can you make me the happiest woman alive by giving me the opportunity to completely love you?" _I don't know. _

Can we try just try, to create something that will last the rest of our lives?" _Yes, we can. _

"Heather Elizabeth Morris, I love you." _Wow! She really does love me…how does she know my middle name?_

"Always me & you…" _Yes, Naya, always me & you._

_Ok, that was one of the most powerful letters I've ever read and it was actually written for me. I feel humbled, honored, and desired. I have one hesitation that I need to talk to Naya about, I guess. What happens if we try to be a couple and it doesn't work. We read about failed relationships all the time, especially in this business. I'd be completely lost without her in my life. Can we risk it? Should we risk it? If everything she wrote to me is authentic and I believe it is we'd be stupid to not try. Right? Shit…what was that noise?_

Naya dropped something and Heather heard her say, "Damn it!"

Now it was Heather's turn to go running to her side to offer assistance. Heather jumped up and ran to the source of the noise.

"Um, everything okay?"

"Yea, I broke a dish. Do you have shoes on?" Naya said, protectively.

_Aww she's worried about my safety. _

"Yes, flip flops! Let me get a broom!" Heather walks to the closet and retrieved the tool, "Ok, I'll clean…"

"No, it's my mess." Naya said and extended her hand to grab the broom from Heather. As she did this, Heather noticed that Naya was visibly shaking.

"OMG, Nay, are you alright?"

"Yea, it's the sound of the dish shattering that got me."

"You sure?" asked Heather, "Come with me."

"But… I should clean this."

"It can wait. I wanna talk to you. It'll still be the same when we come back."

"I'm sorry," Naya said, with a child's expression of guilt on her face.

Heather walked up to her and cupped her face in her hands. "Naya, don't worry about it."

With that Naya placed the broom against the counter and grabbed Heather's extended hand. Heather led her to the couch where the opened letter sat.

Heather let her sit down first, picked up the letter, and then sat down herself.

"So…"

"So…" Heather imitates Naya's comment which sounded like a question, but she knows it isn't.

"Can I ask what you thought?"

"Well, first of all, it was beautiful. I've never felt this loved before in my life. So thank you, Naya!"

Naya smiled, weakly, because she still couldn't read Heather's mind.

"You're very welcome. It came from the very bottom of my heart. I hope you know that I meant every word…You do, right?"

"Of course, babe!" Heather looked up after she said that. Naya smiled relieved and happy.

"I'm sorry because I don't know what to say next because I don't know what you are thinkin' and I don't want to interrupt. Maybe you should just talk and I'll go after you. Is that okay?" Naya said, nervously.

"Yea, that's cool. Um, okay. Your words melted my heart. I'm beyond flattered."

As she said that, she saw Naya lower her head and tried not to let her emotions show. Heather grabbed both of the Latina's hands firmly.

"Nay, look at me please?"

Naya did as she was requested to do. She never minded looking at Heather because she thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Naya, I love you," Heather started again and surprised herself with how easy that declaration came out of her mouth. She just knew that it wasn't the friendship type of love.

"I think I've always loved you I just didn't really know what it was. After reading your beautiful words, I can see how much you love me. My love for you is something that took me by utter surprise…good surprise though. My one and only concern is our friendship which I cherish everyday. I'm afraid that we'll lose that. And if that ever happened I simply don't know what I'd do. You matter to me, Miss Naya Rivera," said Heather as she smiled and continued, "Ok, so now what do we do? I wholeheartedly want to hear you say you love me and I want you to hear me say it everyday. But the friendship…"

"Ok, I gotta say something…" Naya interjected. "I love you Heather. I always have and you better believe that I always will. You are perfection in my eyes and in my heart. Anyone would be lucky to be your partner. And I want that person to be me. Wholeheartedly! I also am concerned about our fabulous friendship. If something ever happened to it, I would be inconsolable. At the same time, I truly believe that we owe it to ourselves to figure out what this is and what it could eventually be. I will never give up on you. I'll wait for as long as you need to come to a decision. Always me and you. Believe that when I say it. Can you consider it?"

"Yes, of course, babe, I'll do nothing but consider it," Heather replied.

"Okay I gotta clean up the dish…" Naya said as she started to get up.

Right then Heather reached over and pulled Naya into the most softest but purposeful hug ever. Naya got close to Heather's ear and whispered, "I love you more than you'll ever know!"

Heather felt herself start to cry again. Heather said, choked up, "I love you…"

With that the Latina smiled and hugged Heather tighter.

After the very warm embrace, Naya got herself up, still shaking a little but she tried to hid it as best as she could and walked back into the kitchen. They both didn't say a word. It was not done on purpose. Both the women felt that they said everything they needed to for the time being. It wasn't awkward at all, more serene and peaceful.

After she did that, Naya thought it would be best if she just left.

"Listen, I think I'm going to head out. I think that I've overwhelmed you and I just want you to really think about what we've said here tonight. I'd hope that you aren't weirded out. At the end of the day, I just want the opportunity to love and care for you, like in a romantic relationship," said Naya, still hopeful.

"I can only promise you, for right now, that I will wholeheartedly think about it. Like I said, I don't want to mess up our amazing friendship," replied Heather.

Naya walked up to her, and grabbed Heather's hands and said, "I totally get that, but I, honest to God, think that a friendship like ours makes a good foundation for a possible romance. I'm not trying to sway you, but, from the bottom of my heart, I think you and me could be extraordinary together."

With that Naya grabbed her stuff and started toward the door. Halfway in from the door, Heather pulled her into another hug, but this one had a message behind it. It simply meant that they'd get through this together.

When Naya got to the outside she turned when she heard Heather ask, "Naya…are we okay?"

"Yes, we're better than okay. We have walked up to the door of romance, my dear Heather. All we need to do is be brave enough to take each other by the hand and walk through it together."

Heather smiled.

"Hey, Hemo…"

"Yea, Naya!"  
>"Always me and you!"<p>

With that Naya turned and travelled down the stairs, across the street, and into her car. She looked at Heather who was still standing in front of the door. Naya rolled down her window and yelled, "Remember, Heather, I sincerely love you." And with that she drove off. Heather stood there for an additional minute before she realized that there was a hint of coolness in the air. She then closed the door, and turned back into her apartment. She swore she could hear it echo because Naya brought so much life, love, and laughter to Heather's life. It was the first time since she has moved out there that she felt lonely. She looked at the couch where the most important conversation of her life had just transpired. She remembered all the things she said and all the things Naya had said. She finished cleaning up and even though the clock on the wall read, "10:30 pm" she felt so exhausted so she decided to turn in for the night.

Heather got into her pajamas and just lay in her bed, first staring up at the ceiling and then she turned over to face the part of the bed that was unused. She imagined Naya lying on that side, smiling at her with those big chocolate brown eyes that made Heather weak in the knees. She imagined feeling Naya stroke her blonde hair saying, "It's all right, Heather. I'm here…I'll always be here."

At that moment, Heather started to cry uncontrollably. She felt horrible for crying when her best friend and love of her life declared her love for her.

"_She loves me…loves meeeee…she wants meeeeee!"_

Heather's tears were starting subside as she felt sleep suddenly take over. She fluttered her eyes once, twice, and on the third time she was asleep. She slept on and off. Although it was intermittent the sleep was peaceful and revitalizing.

Across town, Naya too was laying in her bed. She was having trouble with falling asleep. "Will you love me unconditionally?" Naya asked Heather even though she knew that she was in the dark room, alone.

That question right there is the one question that Naya wanted Heather to say, "Yes…of course!" Naya definitely knows that you can't make anyone love you unless they are sure themselves.

"_Can she love me at all?"_

"_What do I do if she can't? Do I distance myself? … Naya, no…you still are going to be her best friend. You promised that."_

All these thoughts ran rapid inside her mind. She suddenly felt she wasn't enough for Heather. Naya got up and paced around her room, as she cried.

"_Can I take it all back? No, Rivera, you can't. You don't even want to, do you? No, you don't. You love her and that's all there is to it!"_

These words seemed to calm her down enough to go back to bed. Once she was under the covers, she tossed her head of black hair from side to side as she tried to find the most comfortable position. She rolled over and "saw" Heather lying next to her.

"_This is only my imagination playin' with me!"_

"She looks so gorgeous…Damn it mind…Turn off!"

She turned her head to the other side and began to breathe heavy. Pretty soon her eyes fluttered and within a second Naya was asleep.

Even though both girls lived on the opposite ends of town they dreamt about each other that night. They dreamt that they were just holding hands. Nothing more and nothing else. Both women had bright smiles on their faces during their dreams.

By the time the sun started to come up, they were happy and were stirring in their separate beds. Naya awoke first and sat up straight in her bed immediately.

"Heather…" she called out, since her dream was so very real. She was saddened to realize it was only but a dream.

When Heather woke up she immediately turned over in her bed expecting the gorgeous Latina to be lying next to her. She, too, was disappointed that it was only a dream. The dream, however, solidified to her what she needed to tell Naya that day at work in private. No distractions…no surprise visitors coming for an impromptu conversation. Just her and the girl of her dreams. But before she had that life altering conversation with Naya she wanted to talk to Jane about what happened. Heather was sure that Jane would understand. She prayed that Jane would give her a piece of advice that would make the decision Heather was thinking about making the right one.

Heather quickly got up and ready for work. She grabbed a cereal bar and ate it in the car on the way to the studio. On the way out of her apartment, Heather grabbed her most prized possession – the letter, folded it, and placed it in her jean pocket.

Upon her arrival, she dropped her stuff in her trailer and immediately sought out Jane. She first went to her trailer, but she wasn't there. Then she decided to go to the costume department. As she was rounding the corner Jane was coming in the opposite directions. They both walked right into each other.

"Owww," they both yell in unison.

"OMG, Jane, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Sure, kiddo. No worries! You're here early. Um, why?"

"I'm here to see you actually. Do you have some time to talk? I –I –"

Jane could see the tears begin to form in Heather's eyes.

"No, no. Stop that. You'll make me start," Jane said, when she saw her younger co-star's emotions. "Follow me."

And they walked to Jane's trailer for a heart-to-heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all who are reading. I'm moving these characters down the path of a new relationship and I promise there will be speed bumps ahead.

Pairings: Heather/Naya, Heather/Jane, and Naya/Dianna

Always Me & You

Chapter 4

The walk to Jane's office was made in complete silence. Even passer-bys were mute to Heather. They might have said something, but the only thing she heard was her heart pounding. She kept her head slightly lowered so that her tear-stricken face would be hidden. She didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of this. Heather was the only one allowed to do that right now.

Once both of the tall ladies were in Jane's trailer, Jane said, "Sit down. You want a bottle of water?" Jane didn't mean for it to come out as a question so she handed Heather a bottle.

"Thank you," Heather sniffed, opened the bottle, and took a big gulp.

Jane pulled up a folding chair, looked at Heather and said, with real concern, "I take it you have read the letter."

"Yes, I did. It was the most beautiful thing in the world," replied Heather. She removed it from her pocket. Heather trusted Jane a lot so she knew that if she allowed Jane to read it, she'd keep it between them. Just in case, Heather said, "Between you and me," as she handed Jane the folded entity.

"Absolutely. Are you sure though?"

"Go ahead please!"

With that Jane reached for her black rimmed reading glasses, placed them on her nose, unfolded the piece of paper and began to read. Her eyes quickly darted back and forth as Naya's words touched her heart. After she finished it, she looked at Heather and said, "Wow! That was beautiful. I got choked up too. So…what are you thinking?"

"Truth be told, I honestly don't know."

"Have you seen Naya?"

"Yea, we had dinner at my apartment. And she cleaned the dishes as I read the – her letter."

"Oh my…"

"Yea. We talked about it afterward and I told her that I would consider it which is all I've been doing since she walked out of my apartment last night. I haven't seen her since."

"I see," said Jane, who was going to say something else, but stopped.

"What Jane? I see you wanted to say something else. I came to you for your honest opinion and advice…but I know this has to be my decision."

"That it does my friend. I was going to ask why didn't she just tell you face-to-face?"

"I'm not quite sure. I can only imagine that Naya thought I totally reject her in 'that' way…"

"Would you?" questioned Jane.

"I dunno…"

"Yea, I think you do. Spill it…"

"It's just that…it's Naya, ya know? She's my best friend in the whole world. Losing the friendship that we have created would be completely heart breaking. She knows this, by the way. She also is concerned, but she said, '…I, honest to God, think that a friendship like ours makes a good foundation for a possible romance.' Do you think it's possible?"

"Honestly…"

"Of course. Most definitely."

"Yes, I do," said Jane and added, "It takes a lot of work. My partner and I were once young like you and Naya and we met at college. We were best friends and then she asked me out, and surprisingly, I said, 'yes.' We've been together for a long time now. So I fully advocate it."

"Oh…"

"You're still not convinced?"

"No, sorry."

"Don't apologize. Let me ask you a question?"

"Are you, or can you see yourself, being attracted to her...ya know, sexually? You don't have to tell me, yes or no, but that's a big proponent to all of this."

"She's the most beautiful thing in the world to me, Jane."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Heather laughed for the first time today and Jane smiled her approval.

"Naya keeps telling me 'always me & you'. Like even if the relationship doesn't work we'd still have the friendship. Is that possible?"

"Look at it this way…The friendship you have now is a relationship, is it not?"

"Sure, it is."

"So, as I understand it, Naya is asking for another relationship on top of the one you guys have now. You follow?"

"Kinda…"

"She wants to love you in a way that is more than friendship. It doesn't mean that she never loved you as a friend. In fact, to me, she wants to love you doubly."

Just then Heather's whole persona lit up. Jane could see the heavy weight being lifted off the younger woman's shoulders. "Ah, I see…"

"That's great. Are you more comfortable with this yet?"

"Little bit. But I'm still nervous!"

"Bout what?"

"If I give her my heart, do you think she'll really accept me? I know that she says that she loves me…what if I'm not enough for her…"

"Heather," Jane assured her, as she patted the hand that Heather had propped on her knee. "After reading Naya's letter and knowing her as a person, I can guarantee you one thing."

Heather seemed to be waiting for the punch line, but there wasn't any.

Jane simply said, "If you give her your heart and whatever else, she will accept you without any hesitation at all!"

With this, Heather leaped out of her seat and gave Jane a big hug. Jane squeezed her gently, and then said, "Congrats! You've found her. It sometimes takes double the time for others to meet their special person and actually recognize them!"

"Thank you for talking with me, Jane. You have no idea how this has helped me figure it all out!"

"Great! I'm glad…anytime. Good luck. Now go find her!" Jane gave Heather her letter back and waved.

And with that Heather started to sprint out of Jane's trailer and into the world. This time she entered the world a new person, who is in love with the greatest person in the world. She knew that this is "their time" to do anything they wanted to as a couple. Heather felt compelled to find her. She checked everywhere for Naya. She went knocking on her trailer door and she went to the set and found that she wasn't there.

"Does anyone know when Naya is supposed to have her first scene today?"

A personal assistant looked down at her clipboard and replied, "11:00 am, Heather." Heather looked down at her watched and saw that it was 9:55 and then said, "Thank you."

She decided to go back to her trailer and think about what she wanted to say to Naya before she had the chance to actually see her. Then she had a great idea. Heather was going to take her love on a weekend getaway. She went straight to her laptop. She typed in: "Santa Cruz, California" and she was instantly taken to the Visit California website. She entered the name of the town she was interested in and she found a vast number of things to do with Naya. She started to get excited just at the idea. They were going to a boardwalk called, "Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk". Heather hadn't really explored California when she first got there so she thought Naya would be the best person for this expedition. Then she Googled hotels in the area and came across the Seaway Inn in town. She grabbed her cell and punched in the numbers feverishly. In a millisecond, Heather heard, "Hello, Seaway Inn, Patty speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Patty, my name is Heather Morris and I'd like to reserve a room with a view for this weekend. I would like to come tonight and stay until Sunday. Is this possible?"

"Not a problem, Ms. Morris. How many?"

"Two! How much would that cost?"

"$149.00. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. You accept credit cards, right?"

Yes, ma'am. King or double bed."

Heather could feel herself blush at this thought. It would be the first time they'd share a bed.

"Ms. Morris…."

"Oh, I'm sorry, King please! May I make a request?"

"Of course, how may we help you?"

"Would it be possible for the housekeeper to sprinkle the bed with red rose petals?"

"Not a problem."

Heather sighed. "Thank you. What happens now?"

"Well, you and your guest come tonight. Check-in already started and it goes until 8 pm. Please bring the credit card you want to pay for the room with you. That's it. Any other questions?"

"Just one…How long is the trip from LA to Santa Cruz? I'm new to the area. Do you have directions?"

"Of course, it's an hour's car ride. Since you provided us with your cell phone number, I'll text you the directions right now. You should receive them within five minute. Thank you for choosing us."

"Thank you very much, Patty, for your assistance!" Then Heather hung up.

"_I'm sexy and I know it!" _Heather heard her cell phone beep and found that she had the directions already. She made sure not to delete that important message.

Meanwhile, Naya got a coffee for herself and she even got one for Heather. She thought it would be a nice gesture which she was sure Heather would appreciate. Then as Naya got closer and closer to the studio and to Heather she felt both excited and nervous at the same time. She was anxious to just see Heather because she had been thinking of her nonstop since the conversation last night. She just wants to see the woman she is head over heels in love with.

_"Just be cool. Be the person Heather knows as her 'bff'. If you do that, you'll be fine."_

As she approached her parking space, Naya got those "love butterflies" in her stomach. She gets them only for Heather. _"Oh geez, I'm already whipped!"_ Naya chuckled at this thought.

She got out of her car and went straight toward her trailer to drop off her stuff. Then she walked over to Heather's and dropped off her latte on the stoop of her trailer and was going to knock, but she saw the "other blonde" in her life approached. Dianna smiled when she saw Naya coming down from the steps.

"Good morning," Dianna asked.

"Not yet," Naya hoped, looking at the trailer that housed her love. Then she turned her head to face Dianna.

"Ah, 'not yet'. So I see she read the letter. Did she read it in front of you?"

"Not exactly."

"And what does 'not exactly' mean?"

"It means that I was doing her dishes as she was reading it last night!"

"Oh yea, that's right. You went over there for 'dinner'," asked Dianna, as she put 'dinner' in visible hand quotes.

"Dinner was good. Spaghetti and meatballs. A classic. After dinner…"

"After dinner?" asked Dianna.

"Interesting!"

"Interesting?"

Naya opened her trailer door again, and Dianna sprinted inside.

"Ok, spill, Nay!"

"So I was washing her dishes when she was reading the letter. I could hear her crying softly as she read it. Then, I accidentally, I swear, dropped a dish and it shattered. She came running to my aid. She could see me shaking so she led me to the couch and we talked. I told her much I love her and that I want her to consider, really consider, being with me. She said she would. She also said that she loves me too and that it surprised her. We hugged and I told her that 'I love you more than you'll ever know'. Then I left so she could think and for me to also. Before I drove away, I rolled down the window and yelled, 'Always me & you'. And that brings us to today. I wonder if she's here yet. Did you see her? What's she wearing?"

"Slow down there tiger!" Dianna teased. Naya pretended to punch her.

"Oh shit, what time is it?"

"Five to 11. Why?"

"I'm late for my scene."

"Ooppss!"

"I'll keep you posted!"

"Yes, please!" Dianna left Naya so she could prepare herself.

_What's the fuckin' scene? Who's it with? What am I wearing?_

Naya didn't have time to think about that. She just ran out of her trailer to the costume department and then to the hair and makeup department.

While Naya was filming the scenes needed for that day, Heather was walking aimlessly around with a note for Naya. She suddenly found herself outside "home". Home is anywhere Naya is. She put the note under the door and walked away.

After a somewhat grueling shoot, Naya finally was done. She grew nervous that she hadn't seen Heather yet and it was already 3:30 in the afternoon. She hoped that she would see Heather soon. Walking up the steps of her trailer she saw something poking out from the door. A note? She got very nervous again.

_Is it from her? 1 hope so._

She bent over to pick it up. It read:

"_Naya, I'm better with the spoken word instead of the written word so all I will say is that we are going to spend time together this weekend. We're going on a journey together. Pack clothes for until Sunday. Casual, but "Naya" sexy! B ready at 6. I'll pick you up. B prepared to spend "quality" time with me. PS .Thanks for the latte!_

_~ H._

Naya immediately got goose bumps from the words that Heather wrote for her. She could felt her heart pound inside her ribcage. It felt like it might burst. She jumped up and down and screamed, "Yay" loudly. People turned their heads confused, but at that moment in time, she didn't care. Feeling totally refreshed from reading this note, she contemplated finding Dianna to share the great news with her, but decided against it. This moment was just for her and Heather and no one else.

Naya ran into her trailer, and since she was finished for the day, she collected her belongs and started to walk out. As she opened the door, Chris stopped her in her tracks.

"Where's the fire?" asked Chris.

"What, oh, I'm sorry, Chris, I was just about to leave for the weekend. I…I have a date!"

"With whom?"

"Uh…uh…"

"You don't know 'his' name? You're slipping Nay!"

"Oh. Ok, fine. I have my first official date with Heather tonight! Happy?"

Chris applauded and said, "Awesome! Where are you two gals going?"

"I dunno. She didn't say."

"Oh, a mystery."

"Listen, I got to go. I'll see you on Monday."

"Kisses. Have a good weekend," said Chris, as he sauntered away. This time Naya didn't watch him walk away. She put her note in her pocket, slammed the door shut behind her, bolted to her car, got in, started the ignition and drove out of there like she was involved in a high speed car chase.

By the time, Naya got to her apartment it was 4 pm. She showered, got dressed in a black shirt with lace on the top, a red skirt, and red shoes. She also squirted some "P.S. I love you" perfume on since Heather mentioned that she liked it the first time Naya wore it around her.

She then prepared a suitcase which consisted of an extra causal outfit of blue jeans and white and black long sleeved cotton tee shirt, her boy shorts and sleeveless tee shirt for pajamas, her toothbrush, and hair scrunchie. She also included her undergarments. She also packed a nightgown that she thought that she looked sexy in. She almost forgot to bring her "bathroom essentials", but remembered then at the last minute.

5:30 pm. _She should be here in a while. _

Naya sat on her couch and just began to talk out loud.

"Okay. You can do this. You're going to be spending time with the love of your life…You've spent hours with her, but this time, it might be slightly different. Just remember this isn't a race. You have all the time in the universe to spend your lives together. Just enjoy her and all she has to offer you. Carpe diem!"

"_Bzzzz" _Naya's doorbell rang.

Into the intercom, she said, "Hello."

"Well hello, there," a sexy voice said.

Naya asked, "Who is this?"

Heather laughed and said, "Nay, it's me. C'mon."

Naya laughed out loud. "Sorry, be right there."

She grabbed her purse, suitcase, her cell, and her house keys. She locked the door behind her and shoved the cell and keys into her purse and ran to meet Heather who stood in front of her car, with one pink rose. Pink because she remembered that Naya liked those.

Naya accepted her rose and said, "Aww, thank you!"

Heather held the car door open for Naya to get in.

"Naya, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Heather!"

Once Heather was in her car, she leaned across the seat and as Naya turned her head back in Heather's direction, Heather placed an innocent, but message filled kiss square on Naya's lips. Naya was caught off guard so she couldn't really enjoy the moment, but she had a feeling that there would be a lifetime of chances to redeem herself.

"Um, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You ready?"

"More than you know!"

Heather laughed a little. "Well, get ready to have the ride of your life!"

Naya didn't say anything, she just smiled. Heather sped off to the highway and took it all the way to Santa Cruz. They made small talk about that day's scenes and who they had shot with. Naya reached over and grabbed Heather's unoccupied hand and made small circles with her thumb. Heather liked this immensely.

As Heather noticed that they were getting off the exit, she said, "Ok, Nay, close your eyes?"

"Excuse me!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Morris, I do."

"Then close them."

Naya did as she was asked. Heather realized how beautiful she looks with her eyes shut and was distracted, but was brought back by a honking horn.

"Sorry," yelled Heather.

"Morris, what's happening?"

"Um, nothing, you're fine. Keep 'em closed!"

"Okay, okay."

A couple more minutes later and then Heather said, "Ok, open your eyes and look to the right!"

Naya's eyes fluttered and then she saw the coastline. She had never seen it before. "Wow," Naya admired, "Where are we?"

"Santa Cruz, California. Isn't it amazing?"

"Breathtaking…" Naya said almost inaudible. She felt a single tear begin to form and stream down her face. Heather noticed this and pulled the car over. Moving closer to Naya she said, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just a sap. You make me happy. No one – no one has ever done this for me! Thank you." Naya looked up at Heather with admiration and love.

"Well I am special I guess," said Heather and they both laughed.

"You have no idea. Thank you again!" Naya gave Heather a kiss on her cheek. Heather blushed. "Can we get to the hotel now, please?"

"Let's do it…"

"As you wish, my dear," Heather said and got back on the highway.

Five minutes later they drove up to the Seaway Inn. They pulled into a parking space and retrieved there luggage. They walked into the hotel and thought it was very pretty. It had a sense of home to it. They weren't sure if they each made the other person feel that way.

Heather walked up to the concierge and said, "Checking in please?"

"What's the name?"

"Heather Morris!"

"Very good, may I have your credit card please?'

"Here ya go?" Heather handed the man the credit card.

"Thank you," the man said, as he entered the number into the computer. He quickly gave it back to her. "Your room is all the way down the hall, last one on the left. Have a nice stay."

"Thank you." Walking back to Naya, Heather said, "You ready?"

"Sure," she replied, and they both grabbed Heather's suitcase. Their hands brushed against each others which made them both blush and have a new sense of anticipation of what lies ahead of them.

Heather unlocked the door and Naya walked in first. She was completely floored with the room and the view. Then she turned and saw that the bed was covered in red rose petals. Her heart stopped suddenly. Her level of desire for Heather increased a hundred fold.

"Naya, you okay? Was this too much? It's too much…Oh shit." Heather frantically ran up to the bed and was about to brush the petals off when Naya found her voice and said, "Don't you dare!" Heather stopped and looked up confused.

"Don't brush any of it off! It's beautiful and sweet. Again a first for me!"

Heather strode up to her and said, "How is that possible?" Heather asked with a smile. "You're Naya _'fucking' _ Rivera…"

Naya giggled.

"People should always do stuff like this for you. I'm dumbfounded that they don't!"

"Sad, isn't it?"

"Down right disheartening! But…" Heather looked at Naya, "that all changes right now!"

"Oh, it does?" Naya asked and walked up to Heather seductively.

"Darn tootin'!"

Naya just went with what her heart was telling her to do. She pulled Heather into her arms and planted the most romantic kiss she could give another person on Heather. They remained in that kiss and as close to each other as possible for what seemed like forever.

After they both broke the kiss, Naya asked, "When did you plan all of this?"

"Let's just say that I had an epiphany and I planned this after that realization. I'll tell you about that later?"

"You better."

"Trust me. I will!"


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: This is the getaway part one. I envision there being at least another part. Then I promise there will be some type of angst for them to go through as a couple. I really hope you all like it. Please feel free to write me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

Always Me & You

Chapter 5 

After they unpacked, they went to dinner. They found this nice, little seafood restaurant where they both ordered whatever they wanted.

"Order anything you want," said Naya, "it's on me!"

"But…"

"No buts," Naya looked at her sternly, but then smiled widely.

"Well if you insist…"

Just then the waiter walked up to their table and said, "Hello, I'm Matt and I'll be serving you. Are you ready or do you need more time?"

"You ready?"

"Yup, but you go first, Naya!"

Ok…I'll have the crab meat over white rice, baked potato, with sour cream, on the side, and the cooked carrots…."

"For your beverage?"

"Can we get a bottle of champagne?"

"Right away," said the waiter.

_She looks so damn sexy when she orders with certainty!_

"Heather…Heather…" Naya said, shaking Heather from her trance, "You're up!"

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry…"

"No worries. What may I get for you?"

"May I start off with the shrimp cocktail and then I'll have the two lobster tails with the mixed steamed vegetables?"

"Excellent choices, ladies. I'll be right back with your champagne!"

When he went away from the table, Heather said, nonchalantly, "I love a woman who knows what she wants!"

Naya blushed, but she did that on purpose, hoping Heather would catch that.

"Where were you just then?"

"Huh…"

"Right before you ordered…"

"Oh, I was having an inappropriate thought. That's all!"

"Do tell…"

"About you…Do you want to talk about the epiphany that I had today? Or wait until we get back to the room?"

"Well, you can tell me a little about it, if you want to."

"Um…"

"Heather, you don't have to now. It's alright!"

"No…no…just trying to collect my thoughts."

Naya felt uneasy for a second, but then Heather started, "When I got up this morning, all I could think about was you…and that you love me…"

Naya nodded her head.

"I wanted to get my thoughts together before I saw you because you have this talent of making my mind go mushy, mushy…"

"Mushy, mushy?"

"Yup," Heather continued, "I kept asking myself 'who can I talk to besides you to about this?' Does that sound harsh?"

"No, not at all. Totally understandable."

"So I went looking for Jane since she was helpful yesterday."

"Did you find her?"

"Yea, we actually walked into each other coming 'round a corner…hehe!"

"Ow, that must have hurt."

"I apologized and then started to cry."

"Oh, I'm sorry…Do you hate me for doing all this?"

"If I hated you, Nay, we wouldn't be here now! Anyway she saw my distraught state and brought me to her trailer to talk it out."

"I hope it helped a little. I have the same fear as you do…about losing our friendship." Naya said.

"Jane broke it down for me this way. She said that we already have a relationship…our friendship which she knows I cherish and I'd be completely lost I didn't have that. She told me that you understand this and that you want to doubly love me."

Naya nodded her head and said, "Yes, I do."

"She did ask me why you didn't tell me all of this face-to-face. I told her that I thought that you might have thought that I'd have rejected you in 'that' way…" Heather looked at Naya and said that that wouldn't have happened. "Is my reason that I gave Jane the right one?"

"Well, kinda. I just didn't think I was good enough for you. I still don't, but I had to try."

"Naya, you're EVERYTHING to me! I'm shocked and saddened that you don't already know this. I'm sorry that I didn't do anything to make you realize that."

"Heather, you don't have to apologize. You're my best friend!"

Naya extended her hand and Heather grasped it tightly. Just then Matt walked up with their champagne. Naya felt Heather start to withdraw her hand, but Naya held onto it.

"Here you go, ladies, enjoy!"

When he walked away, Heather continued her line of thought. "Jane helped me realize that this could work if we want it to. I was afraid that if I gave you my heart that I wouldn't be enough."

Naya's mouth dropped open, but she said, "Heather, you are and will always be plenty and far more than I deserve. I just want to love you. I am so head over heels in love with you."

Naya held up her champagne glass and Heather held hers up.

"I want to love you wholeheartedly and without any hesitation. I want you to be my girl and the love of my entire life. You are already, but I guess, I'm asking for your permission. Will you?"

"I will." They clinked glasses and took a sip. Just then Heather's shrimp cocktail arrived and she cut the pieces into bite sized pieces.

"You want?"

"Those are yours."

"I got 'em so we can share!"

"Well, if you put it that way, ok."

Heather then put a piece on her fork and extended it toward Naya. She seductively opened her mouth and bit off the hanging shrimp. The coldness of the seafood took Naya by surprise, but she chewed it and swallowed the meat.

"Another one? With cocktail sauce?"

"Um, maybe later. It was cold."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. You enjoy them!"

A few minutes later the main course arrived. Naya asked if Heather wanted any of hers, but Heather declined as she had more than enough on her plate.

"Enjoy!"

They both enjoyed the meal and opted not to have dessert there and to have it on the boardwalk. Naya received the bill and paid with her credit card.

"Thank you, Nay!"

"You're welcome, babe! Thank you for this weekend."

"You having fun," Heather asked, hopeful.

"More than you know."

"Great! And there's more to come. Boardwalk time?"

"Boardwalk time!"

They got up from the table, thanked Matt on the way out, and walked hand in hand out of the restaurant into the sea of fun seekers on the boards.

They went window shopping at some of the stores. They ate all the candy that they never had the fortune to eat as children. Cotton candy, funnel cakes, you name it.

They bought a book of ride tickets and went on pretty much all of them. Heather had never been on a roller coaster before so Naya dragged her on one and Heather held her hand the entire ride. When they got off the ride, Heather looked sick, but she was okay.

They found the "Tilt-A-Whirl", Naya's most favorite ride ever. They swayed back and forth and made it go as fast as possible. They rode that four times then Heather dragged her off of it.

By that time the crowd had started to disperse for the night.

"One more ride?"

"YES!"

"Let's do the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sure. Something calm!" Naya said.

They walked up to the ride, gave the ticket taker the right amount of tickets for the both of them and approached the ride.

"I want the purple one!"

"How old are we?"

"Shut up. I'm a kid here!"

Heather laughed and got into the purple one.

"Where you going? Sit next to me!"

"Ok," Heather replied easily.

'Good! Wanna hold my hand?"

"Do you even have to ask?" They clasped their hands together and magically the ride started. Naya rested herself against Heather. They both liked this feeling. As they approached the top of the gigantic ride, Heather looked down at Naya and simply said, "I love you!" She kissed the top of Naya head and she felt the love of her life sigh with contentment.

When the ride was over they got out and decided to call it a night. They walked back to the hotel since Heather's car was parked there. It was a beautiful night so they didn't mind.

Once inside the Seaway Inn, they walked around the premises for awhile, hand in hand. They just walked. There wasn't any conversation because none was necessary. They magically found themselves outside their room. Heather swiped the card and the little green light blink. That blinking green light, she hoped, would mean that their night was just beginning.

Once both the women were inside the room and the door was shut and locked, Naya pulled Heather into her arms and made herself crash into the wall with a thud.

"You okay?" Heather whispered.

"Um, yea," Naya responded with a sound of lust and pure desire in her voice. Heather never heard that tone in her voice before so she took it as a good sign. Heather placed butterfly kisses on Naya's neck as Naya led Heather to the bed. Naya pushed her down not forcibly, but with conviction. They made the red rose petals leap from the mattress and rearrange themselves in a different pattern.

"Give me a couple of minutes?" Naya asked, and then went to her suitcase, and retrieved her nightie. She hid it behind her back so Heather wouldn't see it.

As soon as Naya disappeared behind the bathroom, Heather frantically unmade the bed and took handfuls the petals and sprinkled them on the newly unmade portion.

_Is this really happening?_

"Heather…" Naya hoped.

"Yes."

"Ok, just checkin'! Not a dream!"

"No sweetheart this isn't a dream!" Heather reassured her.

_Sweetheart, I like that._

"Sweetheart, huh?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"I love it…and I love you!" Naya said, smiled and took a second to really let the magnitude of this moment sink in.

_I am going to be with her tonight! OMG, what if I'm not what she was hoping I'd be?_

"Heather?"

"Yea, babe?"

"Are you sure you want this tonight?"

"I am. Why are you having second thoughts?" Heather asked, as she approached the bathroom door that separated them. She lightly tapped on it. "I'm right outside the door. Are you okay? Want me to come in?"

"Um, no. I just want to make absolutely sure…"

"I haven't been absolutely sure about any of this…oh shit…that came out wrong…bare with me?"

"Yes."

"The last two days I've had emotion after emotion, most of them conflicting, but at the end of the day, I am certain that all I want is you. I want to be with you and I want everything you want. I love you like you'd never believe. And you can count on that." Heather said.

"Um…" Naya said and tried to hold back her tears.

"Hey," Heather said, as she tried to get inside the room to face her love.

"Hold on. Let me put on a robe. I don't want to ruin your surprise. Okay. Come in."

Heather walked in and saw Naya, who usually took over the room with her positivity and her "take no shit from no one" demeanor. She looked so very insecure about everything.

Heather extended her arms and said, "Come here?"

Naya ran into her arms.

"I dunno why I'm acting like this, Heather. It just got so real right now, ya know?"

"You better believe it. I'm completely shocked I'm this calm."

Naya laughed.

Heather took Naya's hands into her own and said, "Listen, we don't have to do anything right now. And I'm sorry if you thought that by me taking you away for the weekend, I expected something…"

"I didn't…"

"All I expected…"

Naya looked up slightly confused.

"Is to have a great time with the love of my life."

"And are you?" Naya asked, timidly

"Are you kidding me? Of course."

"Me too," said Naya and placed a kiss on Heather's cheek.

"This isn't a race, my love!"

"My love?"

"What? No good?"

"Perfect! I was destined to be 'your love'?

"I'd like to think so." Heather left the room and allowed the brunette some time to think.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything?"

"Go in my suitcase and get me my other pajama outfit?"

"Yup. On its way." Heather knocked on the door and Naya opened it. Heather averted her eyes as she handed the pile of clothes to Naya.

"Now can you do something for me?" Heather asked.

"Anything."

"Allow me the privilege of holding you…just holding you, and, maybe, stealing some kisses?"

"Baby, you don't even have to ask me."

"Awesome! I like being your girl."

"As do I, Miss Morris. Oh, one more thing…"

"Hmm"

"Don't think I just chickened out, now!"

"You," Heather laughed, "Never! All in our sweet time. Oh, just so you know I may get handsy though. You make me feel like a horny teenage boy!"

"Oh, do I?"

"Give yourself credit, my dear! You're drop dead, mouth gaping open, heart stopping, cheek smacking, holy shit gorgeous!"

"Um, is that a compliment?"

"Uh, DUH!"

"Ok, then. Thank you."

"Welcome! What the hell are you doing in there? I want Cuddlefest 2012 to commence!"

_Cuddlefest? Now that's being a grown up, Heather!_

"I'm coming..."

Heather sat on the bed and looked at the hotel art in their room, didn't pay too much attention, but when Naya walked out Heather's voice was mute. All she could do was look at her in amazement.

"Yup, drop dead!" Heather found her voice to say.

Naya smiled, and ran into Heather's opened arms. This moment right there solidified their new relationship. It didn't matter how many times the phrase "I love you" was used by either girl. It was right then it all came together. Both women were head over heels in love with the other. They had grown together so quickly in just two days. It was almost scary. They had the rest of their lives to see how far they could go.

Naya looked up at Heather while in the hug and said, "Always me and you!"

Surprisingly Heather then scooped Naya up from her standing position and carried her to the bed. Naya put her arms around Heather's neck. She gently placed the shocked Latina on the bed and threw the covers on her.

"Heather!"

"What? Did you forget that I, as Brittany, picked up a full grown man from his wheelchair and carried him to the bed? You were much lighter…and prettier!"

Naya laughed out loud. "Oh yea, I forgot about that!"

Heather bent lower and connected her lips with Naya's. Naya couldn't control her instincts so she pulled Heather onto the bed and then somehow, rather quickly maneuvered herself on top of the even more stunned blonde.

"Whoa!"

"See I have some surprises of my own."

'That you certainly do." They kissed again only this time there was a lot more heat and sexual desire for both women. Naya's black hair fell over them like an umbrella of love. Heather than twirled Naya onto her back. Heather placed her tongue inside Naya's mouth and both of the women's tongues thrashed against each other like they were always meant to be like this. Heather, instinctively, let her hands do some exploring. When Heather came up for air, she gave Naya a kiss on her cheek.

"N-Naya. Do you think we should stop?"

"Mhmm, what? I'm sorry. I was…"

"I said should we stop," asked Heather and wore an ear to ear grin on her face.

"Um, I think it's best. And I don't consider this to be 'Cuddlefest'! I want to really be in your arms!"

"Ok! Horny teenage boy here," Heather said and waved her hand 'hi'.

Naya laughed as Heather removed herself from atop of Naya.

Heather excused herself and retreated to their bathroom.

"Don't peek at your surprise though. It's hanging on the towel rack."

"Ok. Don't fall asleep."

"Ok"

Heather got undressed and into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and used the bathroom. Naya listened for the toilet to flush and she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Heather walked out of the bathroom, turned off the light, and was about to say something when she found a sleeping Naya. She walked up to Naya lying peacefully there and knelt beside her. Heather didn't know what possessed her to do this, but she placed a single kiss on Naya's soft lips much like Prince Charming did to Snow White to bring her back to life. Naya immediately felt her kiss there and when Heather decided to remove her lips, Naya gently grabbed Heather's head as to not break it. This surprised Heather somewhat. Heather guided the Latina up from her resting spot and they both stood up. Heather put both of her arms around Naya's waist. Then Heather picked up a standing Naya and held her up to about her height. This action surprised Naya as she gasped in the kiss.

"Wow!" Naya exclaimed when she came up for air.

"I know," Heather replied as she nestled her head into Naya's shoulder.

They both looked over at the digital clock and it read: "11:11".

"Make a wish," Heather whispered.

"No, need."

"Why?"

"Because I have all I'll ever need and want in my arms right now," said Naya.

"Aww, babe, you're too cute!"

"I know, I know."

After the moment was over, they both got into bed and this time, only cuddled. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I had a struggle with this chapter. Not writing it, but deciding how much was too much. Even though these are characters in a story, they are actually real people walking around life doing the best that they can. If I ever had the honor and privilege of meeting either one of them, I'd like to know that I did them justice.

This chapter is the most important one to me for reasons I hope you discover for yourselves. I'd love to hear what you have to say.

Thanks to everyone who have added me to their lists and for writing the reviews. You have no idea what that means to me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Always Me & You

Chapter 6

Naya and Heather were sleeping peacefully. At 3:00 AM, Heather was overtaken with the distinct urge and painful desire to see Naya's face and see her smile at her.

_Should I wake her up? That would be stupid. How did she get all the way on the other side of the bed? I want to hold her again._

Heather stroked her back and gently rustled her hair. For the first couple of seconds there was no response.

"Man, she's out cold."

Then Heather decided to maneuver herself so she could just hold her love in the night's quiet. Heather, as gently as she could, tried pulling Naya towards her without waking her up. Naya stirred, but fell back to sleep.

_I'm being selfish…I won't try again to wake her. I gotta pee!_

Heather quietly removed herself from bed without causing too much of a stir. She was successful and she quietly walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her making sure she didn't slam it.

While Heather was in the other room, Naya woke herself up. Confused for a moment she asked, to herself, "Where am I?" She finally put her fears to rest when she realized she was away with Heather.

_Where is she? It's too early to get up. _

Naya turned over onto her arm and saw the bathroom light was on and the door was shut. Satisfied with that answer, Naya shifted herself so that she was on her back looking up at the ceiling. She suddenly got the urge to hold Heather.

_I want to shock her, but what…_

Before Heather came out of the bathroom, Naya decided to remove her tee shirt and toss it on the floor on her side of the bed.

"That ought to do it!"

Naya positioned herself in a pose that surely told Heather that she wanted to hold her.

_Flush!_

"Here we go…"

Heather opened the door and walked into the outer room.

"I'm up," Naya said, nonchalantly.

Heather stopped dead in her tracks and just inhaled the sheer beauty that is Naya.

"I-I-I see that!"Heather wore the biggest smile known to man on her face. She tried to keep her composure, but failed miserably, she asked, "How'd you sleep?" Heather felt her cheeks getting hotter and redder by the second.

Naya laughed and Heather noticed the slight bouncing movement to her top. She then sat up in bed and said, "Get over here. I'm chilly."

Heather rushed to her, into bed, and then into her arms. The warmth of Naya's chest radiated onto Heather.

"Is it hot in here?"

"I wouldn't know," Naya answered, teasingly. "I know one way to alleviate that problem?"

"How?" answered Heather, downright stupidly. Naya mimicked what to do.

Heather suddenly imitated Forrest Gump to show her stupidity. "'ello…My name is Forrest, Forrest Gump…would you like a chocolate?" This made Naya burst with laughter at her lover's imitation thus making her chest rise and fall with each laughing sound.

To redeem herself, Heather lifted her shirt off of her body and insecurely turned to face Naya. Naya took a moment to take in Heather's beauty and then she said, "Say something? Anything, please!"

"You're beautiful!" Heather stared into Naya's chocolate colored eyes wishing to get lost in them forever. Heather caressed her face in the palm of her hand. Right then, Naya let out a moan of excitement.

_What this girl does to me, I'll never know._

Searching for permission in Naya's eyes, she received a shock of pure longing and desire. Heather started to bring her hand down Naya's body slowly. Naya moaned again giving Heather the "go ahead". Heather's hand continued it's decent, but stopped right at Naya's collarbone. She leaned forward and received Naya's kiss readily. Right now the two girls were as close to each other in mind and soul than ever before. Naya is usually the aggressive person in these types of situations, but she surprisingly, gave up that role with Heather. Whatever Heather wanted Naya made sure she obliged.

As they continued kissing, Heather's hand continued its decent lower. It stopped right at Naya's heart and stayed there for a few minutes. Breaking the kiss, Heather said, "This is the place I'd like to call 'home'."

With that Naya took Heather's hand and gingerly lowered it until Heather was touching Naya's breasts. Having this experience with Naya was the best ever since Heather was new to the whole art of love making. She'd only had one other partner in the bedroom before Naya walked into the picture. Heather made sure to give each of Naya's breasts the full attention they deserved. Then Naya engulfed Heather's mouth again in a kiss "for the ages!"

"Mhmmm," Naya moaned inside Heather's kiss.

Heather pulled back totally aware of what she was doing, "Am I hurting you?"

"God no. This feels soooo good. You don't mind me helping," whispered Naya, seductively.

"Not at all." Something Heather knew for sure was that there was a time to be funny and crack jokes and there was a time to be serious and attentive to Naya's needs. And that time was happening at that moment for Heather.

They started kissing again. Once again their tongues were going back and forth in their mouths hoping to satisfy each other's longings and desires.

Right then Naya screamed, "Ahhhh…I want you!"

With that permission, Heather found herself moving forward to be on top of Naya. She wanted to become one with her gorgeous Latina. She didn't want there to be any space between them. Naya realized now that Heather was on top of her so her hands could also go on their own journey over Heather's body.

They began at Heather's head, brushing the strands of hair that were going into her eyes. She travelled lower and massaged her entire back as Heather was kissing her and massaging her belly button. No one had ever done that to Naya and she knew that Heather was going with the ideas that she thought would make Naya happy and truth be told, this move of Heather's was adding to Naya's excitement. Naya then went lower and hovered over Heather's waistband.

Breaking the kiss for only a moment, Naya said, "Those need to come off." Obeying her every demand Heather quickly took off her pants and tossed them on the floor.

"All of them."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Naya said, panting with lust and adrenaline.

Heather removed her panties as well.

"Now it's your turn!"

Naya took everything off in one movement and tossed them aside. Now they were both naked and all of the restraints were lifted. Heather straddled Naya's waist and just took her into her heart and her mind.

"You're beautiful!" Heather exclaimed with a tear in her eye. Naya reached up to brush away that tear. Then she pulled her back on her. Naya continued her journey and grasped Heather's butt with both hands and just stayed in that position for a second.

"So are you!" Naya said with a tight squeeze. This excited Heather so she bit Naya's neck and left an imprint in her skin.

'Ah!" Naya sang out.

"You okay?"

"Yes, do that again!"

Naya's excitement level was raised again with Heather's second imprint on her neck. Naya's whole body shuddered and she had her release. Panting afterward, she whispered, "Thank you."

"That's what I want to do for the rest of my life!" Heather said and smiled widely. Naya stroked her face, tenderly.

After a few minutes of kissing, both women fell back on the bed in complete exhaustion. Their hands and hearts were entwined together.

They laid there totally delirious with happiness and love.

"Hey, Nay," asked Heather, "what do you dream about?"

Naya broke the hand holding flipped onto her belly to look at Heather's face.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want for your life? What do you dream about?"

"Well, in terms of family…I want what all girls want, ya know? The white picket fence, the kids, the dog, and you…the person of my dreams," Naya said, looking up at her. "I want the kind of love that I've been missing in my life. I want a sense of totality. Completeness. Feeling like I belong to someone."

"You now belong to me…if that's alright?"

Naya leaned up and kissed her again and then asked, "Are you sure?"

"What now?"

"Are you sure you want me?" asked Naya who looked sad for a minute.

"Where is that coming from?"

"I dunno. I know I started all of this. I think about what would have happened if I hadn't. Would we still be 'here' together?"

"Naya, you're my best friend. You should know that I don't pick up on the subtle clues. I need to be smacked upside the head sometimes. And that's what you did! I'm glad you did it. I was having the feelings you had also, but I didn't know what to do with them. We were in the same boat…" Heather looked at her and continued, "Now I don't know if I would have the 'balls' like you. But I've never been happier being 'here' with anyone else."

"I do have big ones!"

That's my girl!" Heather chuckled.

"Also … a dream of mine is to win an Emmy award."

"Really? That's great! For GLEE?"

"Yea, I think we're doing some great work and I'd like to see the show be honored for it through my nomination."

"Yes, we are…You know?"

"What?"

"Now that we're a couple, in real life, we can have the writers go deeper into the storyline for Santana & Brittany, if you want."

"A couple, huh?"

"Absolutely. What...we aren't to you?"

"I just like when you say it!"

"Well, you know what I think?"

"Um, no…What?"

"I think that the trophy is as good as yours!"

"Really now?"

"Absolutely, babe, I believe in you!"

That simple statement made Naya realize that Heather was the real deal. She cursed herself for not telling Heather how she felt sooner in the friendship. But what's done is done. She was just so happy to be with her right now.

"No one has ever told me that they believe in me! Thank you."

"I have from the very first scene we shared when we were just sitting in Sue's office. I don't remember if you had any lines, but you sat there and your presence illuminated the scene. I thought to myself, 'She's going to be a star, and I'm honored to get to see her do it'!"

"Aww, sweetheart, really?"

"I don't lie. You gotta start seeing yourself through my eyes," said Heather with a wink. Naya smiled at her and puckered her lips for what she thought would be an air kiss. But Heather jumped at the opportunity. She placed a gentle, but rougher kiss on Naya's lips and again Naya moaned.

Coming up for air, Naya said, "Damn you're a good kisser!"

"It's helps to be kissing you. I've been waiting a long time to have the privilege of doing that." Heather smiled and caressed Naya's chin.

Naya flipped herself onto her back again and nuzzled into Heather's body. Heather drew her as close as possible. Naya felt sleep start to take hold of her so she said, "I'm going to shut my eyes for awhile!"

"Ok, me too. We have a fun day ahead of us. Dream of me?"

"Always!"

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

With that declaration both of the women succumbed to sleep. They slept peacefully in each other's arms for the rest of the late night/early morning.

Around 8:00 AM Naya arose and went to use the bathroom. Once inside the room, she jumped up and down in sheer amazement.

_I can't believe this…I'm so happy. She makes me happy. And I'll do everything I can to make her as happy as I am._

When Naya exited the bathroom, Heather was still sleeping so she ordered room service in a whisper and then got dressed. Room service quietly entered and exited and Heather didn't awake from her slumber. As soon as Naya poured the first cup of coffee Heather was woken up by the smell of it.

"Good morning," Naya said, as she brought her the cup.

'Good morning…Ahh, that's good!"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Peacefully!"

"Oh, that's good. What do you wanna do today?"

"Wanna shop?"

"Of course. That'd be fun!"

"Then we can have dinner?"

"Sure. Anything you want, my dear."

"Anything?" Heather asked playfully.

Naya smiled, "We have tonight, remember?"

"Oh how can I forget?"

"Get dressed!"

Heather finished her cup of coffee, got out of bed, and quickly changed. As soon as the two were ready they opened the curtains to reveal a sunny day in their paradise. This place and this hotel, the Seaway Inn, will always be their "paradise". Somewhere to go to escape their everyday lives together.

They started to walk around the quaint and small town.

"This is the type of place were I'd like to end up, you know? After GLEE and whatever else comes my way, this is the place I could definitely call home. I think it is easy now because you're with me. And home is wherever you are," Naya said and smiled.

Heather shook her head in agreement.

"Hey, I want to go in this store for a second."

"I want to go in that one over there. Do you want to split up and meet back here in like 15 minutes?"

"Sure," said Naya, "I'll miss you."

"Aww, babe, come here." Heather said and gathered Naya into a hug and their first public kiss which surprised Naya.

"See you in awhile."

Naya watched Heather walk away and smiled, "There goes my girl!"

She then walked into a quaint store that sold everything. She wanted to get Heather a gift for the weekend.

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

"May I help you?"

"I'm just looking for now, but thank you."

"Sure. I'm Kathy, if you need anything."

"Thanks Kathy!"

Naya looked to the different areas of the store and gravitated to the jewelry section. She started to look at the various pieces in the glass case until her eyes settled on the perfect gift for Heather.

"Hey, Kathy. I think I know what I want?"

"Sure, what can I get for you?"

"May I see that necklace there?"

"Sure." Kathy removed it from the case and held it up for Naya to inspect.

"How much does that cost?"

"Um, $150.00. That's a pretty good price for this area."

Naya didn't care how much it cost she wanted Heather to have it.

"Does it come in a black box?"

"It can if you want it to?"

"Yes, please."

"Sure. Is that all?"

She thought that Heather would think something was up since she didn't get anything, Naya got herself a tee shirt.

"That'll be $165.50," Kathy said, with a smile.

"Thanks for the help."

"No worries. Have a nice day!"

"You too," Naya said, as she exited the store on her way to meet up with Heather again. She saw her in the distant and found herself running to her lover's arms. Heather saw her coming and extended her arms out to her.

"You didn't miss me too much, did you?"

Naya just laughed.

"What cha get me?"

"Um, nothing…"

"Ok," Heather winked.

"What…I got a tee shirt!"

"Cool."

"C'mon…Hold my hand." Heather said.

Naya extended hers and Heather grabbed it and she pulled Naya along their journey. The rest of the day was spent shopping, laughing, and having a good time together.

They returned to the hotel and got ready to go to dinner. They decided to go to the restaurant in the hotel. During dinner they laughed, talked, and held each other's hands feeling like there wasn't anyone else in the room.

"What do you want to do now? Do you want to take a walk? Go to the boardwalk again? Hang out in the room and watch movies?"

"Hmm, good choices. Can we do the walk and the movies?" asked Naya.

"Sure. I don't care as long as we're together!" replied Heather, smiling.

Let's get outta here!"

They left the restaurant hand in hand and went for a moonlit walk. As they were walking, Naya asked, "Do you believe in making wishes on stars?"

"Kinda. Do you?"

"Actually I do. Can I tell you my wish?"

"Sure!"

Naya closed her eyes and said, "I wish for you and I to have many years just like this together. For tonight, I wish that you allow me to love you fully and totally."

Heather leaned over and whispered, "You already do…" Then she kissed Naya's head.

They drifted around the town for an hour or so more and then they went back to their hotel room. They shut and locked the door. Once inside, Naya grabbed her nightie without Heather seeing and went to the bathroom to change. Heather changed while her goddess was in the other room. Then Heather unmade the bed and climbed in. Heather kept looking at the bathroom door wondering why it was taking Naya so long to emerge.

Naya got into the nightie and let her black hair loose. When she felt sexy, Naya opened the door, shut the light off, and just stood in front of Heather. Heather looked at her with the most loving look on her face.

"You're amazing! I guess we're not watching a movie…"

"No, Miss Morris, we aren't."

Then Heather scooted herself out of the bed and stood in front of Naya. Naya removed the inches of separation between the two and soon found herself in Heather's embrace. Naya, then, playfully pushed Heather back onto the bed and lunged on top of her, making their mouths inches apart. Naya hungrily took Heather's lips with her own and gave her the most powerful, yet sweetest kiss ever.

"Mmm," Heather moaned inside the kiss.

"You okay?" Naya asked when she broke the kiss.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. First you come walkin' out there looking all kinds of sexy and then you knock me off my feet, literally. You're paying my medical bills," Heather said, jokingly.

Naya laughed, but said, "Well, then, hold onto your hat!" Naya got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Naya went to the plastic bag that had Heather's gift inside. Taking the box out, she said, "I have something for you!"

Heather sat up and smiled. Naya nervously handed the black velvet box to Heather.

"Oh, babe, you didn't have to. I don't have anything for you."

"You've given me more than I could ever ask for. Please open it."

With that Heather opened the box and saw her present sitting there. Naya had bought her a necklace with two diamond encrusted hearts entwined together.

Naya knelt down on the floor, looked up, and said, "It symbolizes our two hearts coming together. Whenever you look at it I want you to know how much I love you and how much I have always loved you. Always me and you, baby, always."

Heather didn't know what to do with herself so she just began to cry.

"Oh, oh, please don't cry," requested Naya, who could feel herself getting emotional.

Naya got herself up from the floor and sat next to Heather who kept her eyes on her present. She hugged Heather as tight as she possibly could.

"I hope you like it."

_I hope you like it. Is that the only thing you could have come up with?_

"I love it and you," Heather whispered.

Naya smiled. She then took the box from Heather and placed it opened up, on the night stand next to them. She turned to Heather and gently laid her back on the bed. Then she got on her top of her and kissed Heather sweetly again. Heather let Naya take the lead this time and she just enjoyed everything. Heather and Naya made love again that night. This time it was more passionate than the night before they knew, instantly, what to do. Naya helped Heather to have her release using her thin and long fingers which massaged in and around Heather's most sensitive organ. Naya also used her tongue, when it wasn't busy massaging Heather's, to lick every part of Heather's body. Then they just held each other in the stillness of the night.

Seconds before they both fell asleep, Naya whispered, "Marry me?"

"Yes," Heather whispered back. But by then Naya has already drifted off to sleep. Before Heather could worry about not hearing Naya's response Heather drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi! I want you to know that I don't know truly about Heather and Naya's families except for the information I found on their Wikipedia pages. Thank you, icesk8er, for you insightful information. I included it as I want it to be as truthful and accurate as possible.

Also I don't know anything about their family lives and how each family interacts with each other. This is what I hope they are like from this chapter and on. I don't know what professional Naya's Dad is in.

Also I used one Spanish sentence using Google Translate. If the phrasing is off or something like that I am sorry since I don't speak Spanish.

Always Me & You

Chapter 7

_Did I ask her to marry me last night? Nah, I don't think so. OMG…what did she say if I did?_

These thoughts raced through Naya's head as she aimlessly walked around town.

_Am I fully ready to be someone's wife? And I ready to be Heather's?_

"Yes…I just love her! Who wouldn't want to marry her?" Naya yelled out.

_What should I do? Wait for her to ask? Ask her again myself so she knows it was for real and not some type dream? So, Rivera, you gonna do it? _

Naya walked around the town for a few more minutes and then headed back to the hotel to see if Heather was up.

Back in the hotel room, Heather stirred and woke up to find Naya gone from their suite. She found a note lying next to her. It read: "Went for a walk. Be back in a little while."

_Did she really ask me to marry her last night? Did I say yes? Am I ready for that big of a commitment?_

Heather got into the shower and turned on the hot water.

"Crap, that's a little too hot," she yelled. Then she adjusted the faucet.

"Ok, Morris, you love her, right? You want to be with her only, right? You can envision making her happy, right?"

She nodded to all three questions and smiled. She knew what her heart told her to do. She got out of the shower, threw a towel around her, and heard the hotel room door slam. She changed quickly and threw her towel with the others on the floor.

"Nay?"

"Yea, you in the shower?"

'Just got out. Be right out." Heather opened the door.

"Hi!"

"Good morning, baby. How was the shower?"

"Lonely, but I had time to think."

Naya froze in her spot.

"Bout what?"

"Last night…and the last things we said."

_Oh shit. I did ask her. Okay it may not be that bad. Whatever Heather wants._

"Oh?"

"You asked me to marry you…didn't you?" Heather looked like she was deep in thought trying to remember if Naya actually did. Naya hated to see Heather's expression so she admitted.

"Yes, I did. Let's sit down. "

Both of the women went over to the bed.

"Ok," Naya started. "I did ask you to marry me last night. I hope you know that I was sincere. I meant it. I am sorry that I fell asleep before you answered me."

Heather was staring at the sheets on the bed. She wasn't making eye contact with Naya.

"Heather, look at me please?"

Heather looked up at Naya. Naya could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Are those happy or sad tears? I-I-I know this is a little sudden, but, Heather, I just want to be with you."

Heather sniffed, "Happy tears! You really want to be with me?"

Naya nodded her head and smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Cuz I'm so stupid…"

"Honey…why do you say that?"

"It took us two and a half years to finally be together when I could have 'this' from the very beginning!"

Naya smiled, "That doesn't make you stupid, Heather. If anything I'm the stupid one…"

"Why?"

"It took me those two and a half years to grow a set and ask."

Heather chuckled.

"You okay with that part?"

"Yup," responded Heather.

"Now back to the issue at hand…" Naya got up, and knelt on her bended knee, took Heather's hand into her own and said simply, "Marry me, Heather? Just marry me!"

"Wow! You're asking now?"

"No time like the present, right?"

"Guess not."

"Marry me? Make me the happiest woman in the whole universe!"

"Universe, huh?"

Naya smiled when Heather smiled.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"You never needed to ask."

"All you could have said, 'I want you to marry me.' and I'd be like, 'okay…sure!'"

"I just wanted to do it the traditional way. C'mon, will you?"

"Yes, a million times over!"

Naya got up from her position and kissed Heather. After the kiss, Naya jumped up and down in excitement.

At that moment neither of the girls wanted this feeling to end.

"Can you move in with me?" Heather asked.

Naya almost fell over after hearing that question.

"What?"

"Move in with me, Nay! We're getting married so why not?"

"Um, okay. You sure?"

"Naya Marie Rivera…"

"Wow! You are serious! Ok, ok! I will!"

Heather then lifted Naya over her shoulder and spun her around. Naya let all the feelings rush over her in those moments. When Heather finally put her back on her feet, she held onto her until Naya could regain her balance.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist doing that!"

Naya just laughed.

"You gonna be okay? I'm going to let go."

"Yup!"

After that Naya reached down under the bed and retrieved a handful of the red rose petals from their first night and put them in her suitcase. Then they packed up their suitcases. When they got to the door, Naya stopped and turned to Heather.

"I hope the rest of our lives together are like this weekend."

"Me too." Heather bent forward and kissed her.

"You know that once we open the door, we start the rest of our lives."

Heather moved in front of her, held the door wide open, and said, "After you."

They travelled back to LA in a comfortable silence. They sang along to the radio and laughed and just enjoyed the car ride. When they finally reached Naya's apartment Heather got out of the car and helped her with her suitcase. As Naya got to her stoop, she extended her hand to grab her luggage. They both held onto it signaling that they didn't want to be apart. Naya had tears streaming down her face.

Heather looked at her and said, "Can forever start now?"

Naya sniffed and said, 'Of course!"

Heather retrieved her suitcase from her car, locked it, and followed Naya into her apartment.

"Could I do some wash since I have nothing here to wear to work tomorrow here?"

"Sure…Holy shit, tomorrow we have to go to work!"

"Calm down, breathe…"

"Ok," breathing in and out, "We'll talk about it."

"There you go!"

Once inside the apartment Heather threw her wash in the washer. Then she and Naya sat down and started to talk.

"Ok, game plan time….how should we tackle two things: 1.) telling people that we are madly in love and are an exclusive couple. And b.) That we're getting married?" Heather smiled again at the thought.

"Ok, I got an idea." Naya said as she smiled at Heather.

"Shoot!"

"First we tell all our friends at work cuz they'll noticed the quickest because I plan on stealing every kiss I can from you. Then we sit down and have a meeting with Ryan to share the news and we could suggest the furthering of the Santana/Brittany storyline. If he take our ideas, great, if not, no worries."

"Then we tell our families?"

"Do you want to reverse the plan?"

"Well, I'm concerned that someone might leak the story. I don't know who would, but as a precaution…I would like to have the right to tell who we want when we want before some trashy rag does," Heather said.

"Good point…so can we do it this way? Tell our friends tomorrow and tomorrow night we tell our families together. Does your phone have a speaker on it? I think mine does."

"Um, yea…I think that'll work cuz we're gonna need our friends' help moving your stuff into my apartment. Do you want to mass text them now so they know to come to your trailer at a specific time tomorrow?"

"You're so smart. That's why I'm marrying you."

"For my smarts, huh?"

"Ah, there might be another thing or two about you that I adore!"

"Are we telling the whole cast or just our friends? I think the whole cast."

"Yes, the whole cast."

Heather popped out her cell phone and started to send the text. She said, "'Major news…come to Naya's trailer 2morrow 9 am. – HeMo and Naya'? Sound good?"

"Yup, send it out!"

Heather found the folder of the numbers for the GLEE cast and sent it out to all of them.

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_ Heather's phone sounded.

**DIANNA ARGON: **I'm in. C u both 2morrow!

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_ Heather's phone sounded.

**LEA MICHELE: **Groovy.

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_ Heather's phone sounded.

**JANE LYNCH: **Great! Hope you're well.

"Hey, Nay!"

"Yea, babe…did you tell anyone from the cast about the letter and stuff?"

"Um, yea. I told Dianna. I also mentioned something to Chris, but not a lot. And you told Jane, right?"

"Yea,"

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_ Heather's phone sounded.

**CHRIS COLFER: **Fabulous. Kisses.

"Why does Chris always say, 'Kisses'?"

"HA! I don't know. You should watch him walk away!" Naya giggled at the thought.

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_ Heather's phone sounded.

**CORY MONTEITH: **Intrigued I am.

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_ Heather's phone sounded.

**KEVIN MCHALE: **Holla! Me and Jenna are in….Yo!

Heather giggled at the two responses.

"Ok, looks like pretty much everyone is coming…do you wanna 'practice' what we're telling everyone? Shit…my wash."

"Calm down, I got it. Okay. Can I make the announcement?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"Ok, I'll say something like, 'Thanks for coming…it means a lot to us…over the past two and a half years Heather and I have grown very close. Last Thursday after the "tell me you love me" scene between Santana and Brittany, I went back to my trailer and wrote the note that Heather asked you all about. This weekend we went to Santa Cruz and really fell in love. We've asked you here to tell you all that we are head over heels in love and are planning on getting married. Oh, that and I'm moving in with her!" Naya said and then took a big breathe.

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_ Heather's phone sounded.

**LAUREN POTTER: **Thanks for inviting me! I'm there.

"Aww, Lauren just texted us, 'thanks for inviting me'! She's so cute!"

"You should see her dance…cute times a thousand!"

"Ok, back to your 'speech'! It's good, but most of these people are getting up early for an early call. Key words, baby, key words!" Heather coached.

"That's true!"

"May I try?"

"Sure."

"Ok, from that, I got 'grown very close…I wrote the note…went to Santa Cruz…fell in love…getting married…moving in together…'"

"So shorter sentences?"

"Yes…less is more!"

"Gotcha! Thanks."

"Here to help!"

The buzzer went off on the dryer so Heather got up and retrieved her clothes.

"I gotta tell you more about my family." Heather said as she carried a big pile of clothes back to the couch.

"Ok."

"Well, it's me, my Mom, Jeannie, and two older sisters, April and Crystal," Heather said as she folded the items, "I told you my Dad passed away when I was a teenager, right?"

"Yea, what did he pass away from?"

"Cancer."

"I'm sorry. I bet you miss him!"

"A lot. He always wanted me to be happy in life. It's a shame that he isn't here to meet you." Heather said, getting a little emotional. Naya walked to her side, put hand on her shoulders, and just let her feel.

"Thank you. Appreciate it!"

"No need to thank me. Um, your Mom and sisters know about me, right?"

"Yea, they know we are partners on the show and that you're my best friend. I talk about you a lot to them."

'Good. So I'm not a surprise then. They know me as your friend."

'You're not a surprise…I need to let you know that I'm not sure how they will respond to our news."

"Ok," Naya said. "How do you think I should handle that? I want them to like me obviously."

"All you need to be is yourself. If they hear in my voice, how happy I am with you, it'll be okay. Remember you're marrying me not my family."

'Yes, but they are important to you so they're important to me, Heather."

"No, I know!"

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_ Heather's phone sounded.

**MATT MORRISON: **I'll be there.

"Matt's in…"

"Cool. Okay. My family is my Mom, Yolanda, Daddy, George, and little brother, Mychal and my little sister, Nickayla. My Mom's a model and my dad's in business."

"Sorry if this comes out wrong, but do they speak English? My Spanish isn't that good."

"Yes, babe, they speak English." Naya laughed.

"I just want to make a good impression. Do they know about me?"

"Of course…My Mom should be okay since she's been around gay people and I'm sure you'll win over everyone else."

All of the sudden, Heather got an idea.

"I hate to sound materialistic, but what about rings? They're gonna want to see 'em."

"Hmm, good point. How about we show them your necklace for now? I'll be working on the other stuff!"

"I don't really need one, but Lea's going to want to see it!" Heather winked.

"Argh, I know. It's in the works? Sound good?"

"Right now an 'engagement necklace'! I like that!"

Naya leaned forward and kiss Heather, passionately.

"Wanna watch a movie since we had other more fun things to do last night?" Naya asked, after she broke the kiss.

"Super. Can we order food?"

"Sure. You know where the takeout menus are hiding?"

"I'm sure I'll find them."

"I'm gonna go to my room and get into sweats…be right back."

Naya disappeared to her room for a few minutes. She went to jewelry box and searched for the ring that her grandmother gave her. She knew her grandmother was looking down on her from Heaven at this very moment.

"Por mi amor, Abuela, jgracias!"

"Nay, who are you talking to?" Heather surprised her and she frantically hid the ring.

"Myself…"

"O-k-k-k, do you want Chinese or pizza?"

"Um, pizza sounds good. Can you order it? I'll be right there!"

"Absolutely, babe."

Naya smiled, "That never gets old!"

"What?"

"You calling me 'babe'!"

"I hope it never does," Heather said, and smiled back, "Hurry up!"

"Ok."

_Did she see what I was doing? God, I hope not. She'll like it, right? I should try to hide it…_

"Naya…" Heather screamed, "You want anything else?"

"Mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce!"

"I love you!" Heather yelled, to make sure Naya was paying attention.

"I love you more!"

Naya changed and made sure to wear sweatpants with pockets for her ring. She sauntered out of her room and looked at Heather.

"Man…"

"What?"

"How you do even make sweatpants look hot? I tell ya!"

"Very funny!"

"It's the truth!"

"Thanks. How long for the food?"

"Twenty."

"I'll get paper plates and do you want soda?" Naya said.

"Sure. I'll get that."

"There's Coke Zero in there!"

"Awesome!"

While Naya was gathering up the essentials she was trying to think about where to hide her ring. She thought, "Don't hide it, but put it on the paper plate!"

So that's what Naya did. She brought out the stuff, dug into her pocket, and retrieved the ring. She placed it in the middle of the plate and walked very carefully over to Heather who was already sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

Naya placed the plate down right in front of Heather. She sat down and snuggled up against the taller woman. Heather felt Naya's warmth radiate off her body and onto Heather's. She loved this 'lazy Sunday afternoon'.

"I'd be careful not to eat that…"

"Uh," Heather looked down at her plate. Heather picked the ring up and just looked at it like she couldn't believe what she was holding.

"W-w-here did you get this, Naya?" Heather asked, dumbfounded.

"It was my Grandmother's. She said to give it to 'mi amor'. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, I do, but…" Heather said as she was giving it back to Naya, "It's a family heirloom. It should stay in your family! I'm flattered, though."

Naya put her hand up in protest. "Baby, you are now family. The moment you said, 'yes, a million times over!' we became family."

"But…"

"No buts! In my family this is what we do to keep the memory of the departed alive in our hearts. Now… can I PLEASE slip it on?"

Heather gave Naya the ring and Naya gently placed it on her left ring finger.

"But, now I don't have one for you…"

"Heather, babe, you have given me more than enough…you gave me your heart. And besides who asked who to marry her?"

Heather then grabbed Naya and lay back on the couch. She took her lips and placed the most passionate kiss she has ever given to anyone else on Naya's awaiting lips.

_Bzzz_

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_ Heather's phone sounded.

"I'll get the door…you get your phone."

"Okie dokie pokie!" Heather said and Naya laughed.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing, eating, watching movies and just enjoying the time together before they went back to work.

They climbed into bed together at 10:00 pm and cuddled in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

The next morning they got up, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and took their two cars to the studio. They pulled into their parking spaces by 8:30 am. They cleaned up Naya's trailer and made sure there was a seat for everyone even if they plopped themselves on the floor. At 8:55 everyone started to come to the trailer. Lauren was the first to knock on Naya's door.

"Hey, Naya…Thanks for including me. I'm so excited," smiled Lauren, non-judgingly.

"No problem, Lauren, come on in."

Then one-by-one the rest of the cast appeared at her trailer. Matthew Morrison, Jane Lynch, Amber Riley, Kevin McHale, Dot-Marie Jones…everyone.

"Once everyone was in and was settled down.

Naya said, "Thanks for coming. We won't keep you since we gotta start shooting and people will become suspicious when no actors are on set…Heather and I have big news…", Naya said, grabbing Heather's hand, "We recently became an exclusive couple…"

Smiles began to form and hoots of approval vibrated the tiny trailer.

"That's not all," Naya continued, "We've decided to move into Heather's apartment…oh yea, and get married!" Heather held up the ring Naya gave her very proudly.

People just sat there in silence. Naya looked around the room and saw different expressions of confusion and surprise. The only person who clasped her hands in excitement and wore a grin from ear to ear was Lauren.

"I'm so happy for you two," she said and threw her arms around both ladies.

"Thanks Lauren…"

Lauren broke the ice with her display of approval and soon everyone started to clap, yell, and just get happy. To bring the point home, Heather turned to Naya and pulled her into a big hug and a smooch on the lips to which was the loudest applause. Heather broke the kiss and turned to the crowd.

"We wanted to tell you guys first cuz we're a family! I hope you are happy for us. One more thing we are moving Naya's stuff into my apartment on Saturday and we could use the help. We'll order pizzas and sodas and whatever else. Please help us." Heather said.

"I'm in…I just need a ride," Lauren announced.

"I got you, Lauren!" Amber told her friend. Lauren held up a "thumbs up" sign.

"Well, congratulations, you two," Jane said and Matt shook his head.

"Thank you, Jane," Heather replied and there was an unspoken sentence, "You found her!" between the two women.

They hung around for a few minutes and then Dot said, "Ok, my friends. Let's have Naya and Heather stand in the middle of us and we could form a circle around them."

Everyone got up from their sitting positions and had Naya and Heather in the middle.

"Ok, Naya and HeMo, you will always have our friendship and protection. You too just concentrate on being a couple and living happy lives together. We'll take care of the rest."

To that everyone burst out with applause and shouts of congratulations.

"Ok let's go give the people what they want. All hands in the middle…c'mon, all in. On three can I get a 'GLEE'?" Dot asked and then counted off, "1…2…3…"

"GLEE!" everyone exclaimed.

Naya then turned to Heather and gave her a big kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter. The part about Lea and Dianna was something that I didn't expect to come pouring out, but I'm glad it did as it strengthens the whole story, I think.

Pairings: There were many in this one. I hope that you can understand them all.

Thanks for reading. There's a lot more so stay tuned.

Always Me & You

Chapter 8

"So are you excited for me," asked Naya to her friend, Dianna.

"Sure Nay." Dianna hesitated.

"What?"

"Are you totally sure about all this? You just started dating Heather. Aren't you rushing it?"

Naya looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Are you serious, Dianna?"

"Yea, I am."

"Yes, I am totally sure about this. I love her with my whole heart. It is the way my life is meant to be…with Heather. I know I rushed it a little, but I've never been happier."

"When did you propose?"

Naya blushed, but said, "After we made love and were lying in each other's arms. Right before we drifted off to sleep."

"So it was the 'afterglow' of the love making?"

"NOOO, it wasn't. I was going to ask her, but it kinda happened when it happened."

"Did it slip out?"

"No."

"So you intend on marrying Heather?"

"I'm shocked you even have to ask. Yes, I am."

"Oh," replied Dianna.

"You're acting like I'm marrying a complete stranger, Di!"

"I know you're not. I know Heather's your 'bff'. What happens if…"

"Something unexpected happens?"

"We work on it together and come out on the other side. For instance tonight we're calling our families to share the news with them."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because, Naya, I think you're rushing this!"

Naya didn't know what else to do so she just got up and stomped off.

"Nay…" Dianna called out, but didn't follow her. She knew Naya needed some time to think about it.

_What the f- is going on? She encouraged me to tell her. Of all people I would have thought she'd be happy for us. _

Before she could stop herself she bumped into Cory.

"Hey, Cory. Sorry I was preoccupied. You okay?"

"No worries. I bet. You have a lot going on!"

"And do you have an opinion?" Naya asked who became madder each second.

"Whoa! Slow down! It looks like you're about to explode."

"I'm sorry," Naya sad and looked at the floor, "I just talked to Di and she thinks I'm rushing things with Heather."

"Don't worry about Dianna, she doesn't know what she's talking about. If Heather's in your heart then I think you're doing the right thing!"

"Thanks…"

"And you can count on me for Saturday! I go wherever there is free pizza…and I want to help!"

"Haha. Thanks."

As Naya was talking to Cory, Heather was walking out of her trailer to make her way to the set for a scene.

"Hey, kiddo…Got a sec?"

She turned around to see Jane walking up behind her.

"Sure…but I want to get to the set on time. Walk with me?"

Ok…"

"So you had a fun weekend, didn't you?"

"Yea, Santa Cruz is beautiful. I had never been there before."

"I heard amazing things…"

"Something on your mind, Jane?"

Jane stopped so Heather stopped also.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"Marrying Naya?"

Without hesitation, Heather said, "Yes, absolutely. 110%...Why?"

"You don't think you're rushing it?" Heather noticed Jane's pure concern for the two young women.

"Jane, I love her with everything I have, she has been my best friend for the past two and a half years. I love her."

"That's great, kiddo, but just be prepared to have some trouble…my partner and I had some of that when we first started out…"

"If I'm not being too personal…like what?"

"Well, first telling our families."

"We're doing that tonight together. I told her that there might be some questions for her from my Mom," Heather said.

"Oh…"

They continued their walk to the set.

"Just because she's from a small town in Arizona. Things are different over there…I told her that as long as they hear how excited I am to be in love with her then everything will be ok. My Dad had always told my family, 'Heather's doing what she loves' or 'I want her to be happy!' And now…I truly am."

"Ok…All I'm saying is to be prepared. If you both need me you know where to find me."

When they were outside the door, Heather hugged Jane.

"Thanks Jane…you've been a big help to me."

"No problem-o!"

Jane watched Heather walk away and whispered to herself, "I hope they make it!"

Naya was sitting in her trailer when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

"Hey, Nay,"

"Hi, Lea. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you."

"Bout what?" asked Naya, but she thought she knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Um, you and Heather…"

"Yea, I noticed you didn't say anything when we made the announcement?" Naya pointed to a chair and motioned for her to sit down.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I-I-I-"

"Are you here to tell me I'm 'rushing it' too?" God, I swear!" Naya pouted. "Does anyone respect us?"

"Naya, hold on! I respect you guys…you have no idea!"

That statement startled Naya and it caused her to stop her tantrum.

"Oh," Naya said, "I'm sorry. I just assumed! What did you mean when you said, 'you have no idea'?"

"I, um, think it's great, um, that you two found each other…"

"Lea?" Naya said, as he raised her eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"I'm in love with Dianna," Lea blurted out and then covered her mouth in horror.

"What now?"

"You heard me."

"Wow, didn't see that one coming!" Naya scratched her head.

"Neither did I! Trust me!"

"Does she know?"

"God, no!" Lea said.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not brave like you!"

"I'm not brave, Lea, I just finally did what my heart told me to do. Let me ask you a question. Do you _really_ love Dianna? Like you never want to be away from her, all you want to do is hold her, and see her smile at you." With that statement, Naya felt lonely and longed to see Heather again.

'Yes, I do," Lea said which shocked both of the women.

"Then I think you know what you have to do…don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Were you scared?"

"Petrified. You gotta remember that I had two and a half years of pent up emotions. I asked myself, 'what happens if she doesn't feel this way for me?' about a million times…"

"How did you get over your fears?"

"I thought to myself that if I didn't tell her someone else would. That thought alone gave me the power to be completely honest with myself first and then with Heather. May I offer you a piece of advice?"

"Sure!"

"Don't write Dianna a letter cuz it's been done," Naya said, smiling, "Do it face-to-face. If I had the chance to do it over again and still get the same outcome as now, I'd have _told _her what I felt."

"Thank you, Naya! I truly appreciate it!"

"Keep me posted?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, one more thing," Naya said to Lea before she left the trailer.

"What's that?"

"If you happen to see my girl please tell her to bring her cute, little hiney to my trailer ASAP?"

Lea saluted Naya and said, "Absolutely! Thanks again!"

Lea shut the door behind her and went to go find Dianna. But first she bumped into Heather who was talking and walking with Dianna.

'Ooh, Heather, Naya wants you to bring your 'cute, little hiney' to her trailer ASAP."

"Is she okay? Anything wrong?"

"No, no, she's fine. She just misses you!"

"Aww." Heather said and then looked at Dianna, "We good?"

"Yup."

"Thanks, bye," Heather said, running to her lover's trailer.

"Wait Dianna, can we talk?"

Heather could hear Lea ask Dianna that question, but she wanted to see her Naya whom she hadn't seen since they made their big announcement.

Heather got to the trailer door.

_Should I knock or just walk in?_

She knocked.

"Come in?"

Hey!"

"Hey, babe, you don't need to knock. You know that right?"

"I know now. Um, I was told to get my 'cute, little hiney' here…You okay?"

"Yea, I just wanted to see you smile at me!"

Heather's face lit up.

"You know I go into withdrawals without seeing or kissing my sweetheart!"

Heather walked up to her amazing Latina and gave her a kiss which made Naya weak in the knees. They walked backwards towards the couch and plopped down on it while still kissing. Naya started to caress Heather's back and then Heather broke the kiss.

"Nay, we're at work!"

"I don't care," Naya whispered still in the moment.

"You know you make me go mushy mushy…"

Naya reached up and grabbed her lips with her own and pulled them both back in the same position. This lasted a few more minutes then Heather got up.

"I'll ravage you tonight. That's a promise!"

"You better!" Naya smiled, devilishly.

"Hey, random question, but do you know why Lea wants to talk to Dianna?"

"Holy shit! Really?"

"Yup…I was just walkin' with her when Lea told me to come to you. What's up with that?"

"Let's just say that there's something in the water here!" Naya said and winked.

You're kidding?"

"Nope!"

"Wow! Really? I don't 'see' it! You and me I 'see'!"

"Maybe this'll change Dianna's opinion! Argh!" Naya shook her head.

"What was that?"

"Dianna thinks we're rushing things…"

"Jane walked with me to the set and asked the same question."

"Oh…"

"Okay, what are 'we' thinking?" Heather asked as she sat down again.

"Are they right?"

"Honestly…" Heather said, "No they are not right! Jane talked to me about some of the 'roadblocks' when her and her partner announced their engagement, but Nay we can get passed all of it."

"You sound certain…"

"And you aren't?"

"I'm certain about two things: 1.) I love you with my whole heart. 2.) I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"And that's all we need! Don't worry about what other people think or say! At the end of the day….it's always me and you!"

"Once we tell our families there's no turning back."

Heather looked deeply into Naya's chocolate colored eyes and said, "I… can't…wait!"

They kissed again, but were interrupted with a pounding sound on Naya's trailer.

"Keep your pants on!"

Heather opened the door to see a mascara-streaked Lea standing there.

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Once Naya saw Lea's expression she said, "I'm sorry!"

Naya walked over to Lea and pulled her in for a hug and Heather joined them throwing her arms around the two of them.

"It didn't go well?"

"Nooo…she almost laughed at me." Lea said between sobs.

"Did you say something funny?" asked Heather.

"Um, no…I told her that I loved her and have for some time now!"

"Oh, Lea. I'm sorry," Heather said, looking down, "I didn't think…"

"It's okay…So now what?"

"Lea, I know it'll be hard, but now you keep your chin up and press forward."

"Is she still my friend?"

"Give her time. I'm sure it'll blow over. I'd keep the same routine you two had previously so she knows that there aren't any hard feelings."

"I feel unwanted…"

"Aww…we're very sorry." Heather handed her a tissue.

"All we can say is if the feelings aren't felt by both people than it isn't meant to be."

"Deep down inside I know that."

"You'll get past this and this experience will only be a hiccup in your friendship with Dianna!"

"You sure," Lea asked hopeful.

"Absolutely!"

"Thank you for talking, girls. Could you not tell Dianna about this?"

"It'll be our secret!"

"Thanks." She pulled Naya and Heather into another hug.

"See you later…" Lea said, sadly as she walked out of the trailer.

"Boy…That stung."

"I know right!"

"We are very lucky to have each other!"

"Yes, and that's why I say that we can get passed everything…as long as we're together!" Heather said, assuredly.

"Aww, babe."

Heather and Naya kissed again.

Right after work they planned on going back to Heather's apartment to call their families together. Both women, secretly, hoped that they would be totally accepting.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't like angst. I had tears in my eyes for Heather's phone call home. I really hope you like it and could get something out of this chapter.

This chapter mentions "Heather's" ex-boyfriend, Collins. I chose "Collins" because it sounded like an Arizona type name. I also didn't want to use her real boyfriend's name out of respect for her.

Always Me & You

Chapter 9

Once Naya and Heather's days were over they both got into their cars. Heather rolled down the window and said, "My house, no, our house tonight! No excuses. We have stuff to do."

"After you," Naya motioned for Heather to depart the studio.

As they left the parking lot, they saw Lauren outside. Naya stopped and said, "You okay, girl?"

"Yup. Waiting for my Mom to pick me up."

"Hey, if you ever need a ride let me know. I'd be happy to drive you anywhere!"

"Thank you, Nay!" Lauren said, smiling. "See you tomorrow."

"Night," Naya said as she drove off.

"Congratulations!" Lauren yelled as Naya's car passed. Naya honked her horn and smiled.

The ride was peaceful and it flew by. Once they arrived at Heather's place and got out, Heather said, "Hey, I looked behind me when I turned the corner and you weren't there, what happened?"

"I stopped to talk to Lauren who was waiting for her ride. I told her to let me know if she ever needed a ride!"

"Aww, that was nice!"

They walked up the steps and Heather opened the door, but she wouldn't let Naya in.

"Heather, what's going on?"

"Hold on!" she said as she threw her stuff down.

"Ok."

Heather returned and scooped Naya up into her arms.

"Heather," Naya yelled.

"I'm carrying the most beautiful thing in the world over our threshold! Got a problem with that?"

"Um, nope." Naya said, looked up at her, and then kissed her. Once Heather returned Naya to the floor she reached up and engulfed her lips with Heather's making sure she showed Heather how happy she was.

"Geez, you're gonna give me a heart attack, Rivera…but what a way to go!"

"Hahahaha!"

When do you want to call our families?"

"How 'bout now?"

"Right now…"

"No time like the present, right?" Naya smiled as she remembered when she said those exact words.

"May I use the bathroom first?"

"Honey, this is your place now. You don't need to ask…In fact you never did before!"

"I don't know why I said that actually!"

"It's okay. I understand."

Naya walked to the bathroom and Heather watched her exit.

"I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you walk away!"

"Um, ok," Naya said and smiled.

"It's the truth! Hurry up and come back."

While Naya used the rest room, Heather got out two wine glasses and filled them halfway. There were two important things they had to do tonight: tell their families and make love. Honestly Heather was more excited about the latter, but she also wanted to tell her family the news.

"Ok, I'm back!"

"Come liquid courage my dear?"

Naya grabbed the glass, but only took a little sip.

"I want to be level headed for this."

Who are we calling first? Yours or mine?"

"Let's call mine first?"

"Sure…"

"Come to the couch," Naya asked and Heather obliged.

Naya found her parents' number and hit 'send' on her phone and made sure the speaker was on.

"Hello," a young woman's voice answered.

"Hey, Nickayla, it's Naya! How are you?"

Hey, sis, I'm doin'. How's the fab life?"

"Peachy…Hey is everyone else there? I got news."

"Hold on…Mom, Dad, Mychal…come here! It's Naya."

"Nicky, put me on speaker!"

"Ok, give them a minute!"

In a matter of seconds, Naya's entire family was sitting at their phone.

"Hi, everyone!"

"Hi, Nay…" they said.

"Ok, I have some pretty exciting news…."

"Are you nominated for an Emmy," Naya's mom, Yolanda, asked, hopeful.

"Not yet."

"Are you getting a juicier storyline?" asked Mychal, her little brother.

"Not exactly,"

"Have you signed a recording deal yet?" asked her father, George.

"Umm, nope. Can I tell you please?"

"Ok," they all yelled into the phone.

"Well, you remember, my best friend, Heather, right?"

"Yes, she's a doll. Can't wait to meet her!"

Heather smiled.

"Well, you'll be meeting her sooner than you think. We fell in love and we're moving in together on Saturday, and…"

"Go on," her mother insisted.

"Um, I've asked her marry me … and she said, 'yes'!"

With that the two women heard thunderous applause and laughter and sheer happiness.

"That's wonderful!"

"Where did it happen? Naya, did you do it the 'proper way' on your knee?"

"Of course. We went away this past weekend to Santa Cruz and really fell in love. I've never been happier."

"I can tell in your voice," responded her father, who sounded like he was getting emotional.

"Don't cry, Daddy!"

"I can't help it. My first born is getting married!" The girls could hear him blowing his nose into a tissue.

"Actually Heather's sitting next me right now."

"Hello, everyone!"

"Hey Heather. How are you my dear?"

"Honestly I'm in love with the sweetest person I know so I'm doing great. Mr. and Mrs. Rivera, Naya is my whole life. I can't see my life without her in it!"

"Heather we are Yolanda and George!"

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"So what about the ring?"

"I actually gave her Abuela's ring! I think she would have wanted me to."

"Yes, she would have and will watch over you two for years to come!"

"I know," said Naya, starting to cry. Heather comforted her and gave her a tissue.

"Hey, Heather…" George said.

"Yes, sir…I mean George!"

"Welcome to the Rivera family. We are so happy and blessed that our Naya found someone who she loves deeply like her mother and me."

"Thank you. Please let me say that you I promise to love her everyday and to protect her and her heart every second of the rest of my life!"

Now everyone was crying. Naya looked up at Heather with such love and devotion in her eyes at that moment.

"I knew it…"

"Knew what, Mom," Naya asked.

"That you'd eventually find your way to each other! You talk about her ALL the time!"

"It's true," said Naya looking at Heather.

"I just wish we had done this sooner," Heather replied.

"That doesn't matter," George said.

"You found each other now!" Yolanda added.

"Hey, Peanut Gallery, you happy for your big sister?"

"Of course," they both said in unison.

"Thanks guys."

"When can we see you two?" Naya's Mom asked.

"Actually a bunch of our friends from GLEE are coming over to my apartment to move my stuff out and into Heather's on Saturday. Can you guys come to lend a hand?"

"Yea, Saturday's great for us!"

"Cool. Let us go and call Heather's family now. I love you all very much."

"We love you, Naya and Heather."

"Aww. Thank you. I look forward to seeing all of you on Saturday."

"Mom, as it get closer I'll text you," Naya assured her mother.

"Ok."

"Naya…"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"You've made us very proud! We love you and couldn't be any happier!"

"Thank you. I love you."

"Good luck with Heather's family. And Heather if your Mom has trouble you give her my number…Naya has it. I'd be happy to talk to her."

"Oh, thank you. I may take you up on that offer, Yolanda!"

"Love you all."

"Bye…"

Just before Naya hung up the phone, she and Heather heard Naya's family shout, "Hooray!"

"They are so cute!"

"Well now they are a part of you. When my Dad welcomes anyone to the family he means it."

"And I sincerely meant what I said…I'll love you everyday and protect you and your heart every second of the rest of my life!"

"I don't doubt you will, baby!"

"Ok, ready for your call."

"I need to say one thing…"

"Ok."

"Whatever happens in the next ten minutes, please remember that I love you like nobody's business. And just because they might sound negative about this doesn't mean for a second that I don't love you. Okay?"

"Ok," Naya responded and reached for Heather's hand since she saw Heather's emotion.

"Here we go."

Heather dialed the phone and within two rings she was transported back to Arizona.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Heather is that you?"

"Yea. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? How are things on GLEE?"

"Great…Actually that's why I'm calling. I have some news. Are April and Crystal around?"

"Hmm…"

"Can you call them please?"

"Sure. Hold on. Hey girls, Heather's on the phone. She wants to talk to us."

"Be right there!"

"Oh, Heather, before I forget I ran into Collins today."

"Oh really…"

Naya mouthed to Heather, "Who's Collins?"

Heather brushed her hand away as if to say it's not important. She reminded herself to tell Naya who he was after the conversation.

"He's doing well. He's planning a trip for business out to California. I think it would be nice if the two of you caught up…"

"M-"

"Oh here they are. Let me put them on speaker."

"Hi, guys," Heather said to her sisters.

"Hi," they both said.

"Ok, so I have news. You remember Naya Rivera, my acting partner and best friend, right?"

"Hmm…"

"Well something just happened between us last Thursday…"

"Heather…define 'something' please?" demanded her mother.

"Well, I fell in love with her…"

Dead silence.

"And we are moving in with each other on Saturday…"

More dead silence.

"And we _are _getting married!" Heather felt herself start to get angry. Naya reached out her hand and gave it a tight squeeze and held it. She didn't care how long she would hold Heather's hand.

"Mom? April? Crystal?"

"Um," her Mom spoke up, "Heather, dear, are you confused?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like boys?" said her Mom, regretting the way it came out.

"I'm _in_ _love _Naya."

"You've only known her for two and a half years, do you really 'know' her?" asked her Mom.

"Yes, of course I do. Not only do I know her, but I also know how she makes me feel…which by the way, is beyond wonderful. Thanks for asking."

"Heather," Mrs. Morris said, shocked.

"Mom, I'm happy."

"You don't know what that is!"

"How can you say that?"

"What about Collins…"

"What about Collins…we dated in high school and up to right before I left for California. You want to know why I left?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Because he cheated on me."

Again dead silence.

"Well, that's over…H-"

"Yes, that is over. I am with Naya now…a person who I know would never hurt me like that!"

"That's all well and good. But how are you going to get the things you want…"

"Rather the things you want for me?"

"I thought we wanted the same things. I guess I was mistaken."

Right then Naya couldn't take it anymore. The expression on Heather's face told her that she had to step in.

"Hello, Mrs. Morris…This is Naya."

"Oh, hello. I didn't know that we were on speaker on your end as well."

"I am stepping in because if you could see your daughter's expression right now you'd want someone to."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Morris said, secretively shocked.

"I don't doubt that you love your daughter and sister. I understand your family more than you think. I know that this is a shock for you. But all I can say is that I love Heather. I love her with everything I have and everything I'll ever be. I know that you love her also. She is the same loving, brilliant, and amazing person she was before she picked up the phone to call you."

"That's all good, but how will you be perceived?"

"Perceived?" Heather asked.

"Yes, how will you be looked upon by your friends, family, and the media? You're both on the hottest show right now you know? People talk!"

"Heather and I understand all of your concerns. We are still Heather Morris and Naya Rivera. Our morals haven't changed. Your daughter is the most amazing person I know and I can only accredit that to you and your husband. So thank you."

"You're welcome, but…"

"Mrs. Morris, your daughter is in love…the only problem might be that she's in love with a woman. But this woman that Heather is in love with would give up her life to make Heather feel happy, protected, and safe. I plan on giving her anything and everything her heart wants. She has already given me more than I deserve. She did that when she said, 'Yes' to my proposal."

"That was very poetic."

"It came from my heart, Mrs. Morris."

"Mom," said Heather.

"Yes, dear."

"We're not asking for your blessing, we're just asking for your understanding. I know that I've hit you with a lot, but I want to include you in the biggest decision I've ever made. You don't have to be happy right now, just try to understand."

"You're father would not appreciate you speaking to me like this."

"Am I yelling? No. Am I swearing at you? No, I am not. I'm just trying to have a conversation with you. Woman-to-woman."

"You're being as respectful as possible I assume."

"Daddy would have wanted me to be happy…and he got his wish. I am over the moon for her. I wish you could actually see how happy and in total love I am with her." Heather said and smiled.

"I know." Mrs. Morris said and got a little emotional.

"Ok, hold on a second," April piped up, "I, for one, am very happy for you, Heather. I couldn't be prouder for my little sister. Hi, Naya, by the way, I'm April."

"Hey, April. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. Ok, we all need to calm down and take a breather!"

"I totally agree."

"Can I just say one more thing, Mom?" Heather asked.

"Sure."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. I never questioned that, honey!"

"Ok, good. I just need you to trust me and be happy for me."

"I trust you…and I'll work on being happy for you."

"Ok, that's all Naya and I could ask for."

"I will…I promise!"

"Thank you…We need to go run lines for tomorrow's shoot…"

Naya looked at her puzzled. Heather put a finger up to signal her to be quiet.

"Ok, honey, we love you. Nice to speak with you, Naya."

"You too, Mrs. Morris. If you have any questions for me I'd be happy to answer them at another time. I totally understand how important Heather is to you and truth be told she is very important to me as well. We all have one thing in common."

"What's that," asked Crystal.

"We all love Heather!"

"Yes, yes, we do!" answered Heather's mother.

"Good night."

As soon as Heather hung up the phone the tears began to flow freely and with no end in sight. Naya held her and let her cry, yell, and do whatever else she needed to do.

"I swear sometimes…"

"Heather, it's okay. I'm marrying you not your family, remember?"

After Heather hung up with her mother and sisters, Mrs. Morris placed the phone down and said, "What should we do?"

"We," April questioned.

"Yes, she's making a mistake."

"I'm not so sure that she's making a mistake with this!"

'You're not?"

"I heard the happiness in her voice and I heard the sadness when you kept asking her questions."

"You did?"

"And you didn't? She cares about your opinion too much. I know those words you said were like daggers to her heart. And she is right…Daddy wanted all of us to be happy."

"I know…I know…"

"There's still time to call her back." April suggested.

"I think I have another plan!"

"Oh boy what are you going to do?"

"I'm going out there…"

"Do _not_ bring Collins. If you do you might lose her for good. If he did cheat on her like I'm sure he did, she'll hate you for making her relive the hurt. You had blinders on when it came to him and her. You just couldn't see what everybody else saw."

"No, I'm not bringing him because I know you're right. I'm going out there myself."

"Oh geez. I think I should come too as a buffer."

"I'm coming to," Crystal declared, "It's just love, Mom!"

"Ok…"

Mrs. Morris picked up the phone and made a call. She wanted to see what was so special about Naya Rivera.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow! I can't believe this is my tenth chapter already! I want to say thank you to you all for all of your reviews and comments and for even putting my story on your favorites list.

This chapter is very long and has many, many pairings.

I hope you enjoy it!

Always Me & You

Chapter 10

Meanwhile back in Los Angeles, Naya was still trying to comfort her best friend and lover after the conversation with her family.

"Heather, it's okay," she repeated over and over again.

'I want them to love you as much as I do."

"It'll happen with time."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Ok, I'll have to trust you on this one!"

"Yes, you will. I'm hungry! Do you want to make something or go out to McDonald's?"

"Hmm, McDonald's. I want a milk shake! I deserve one!"

"Yes, you do! My treat!"

"Well, if you put it that way…let's go!"

They ran out of the house and piled into Naya's car and drove to the restaurant. Heather held Naya's free hand while Naya's other hand was on her steering wheel. Naya pulled up to the drive thru intercom.

"Welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you?"

"Can we get a number 2, no pickle, a number 1, no onions, and 2 two chocolate milk shakes, no whipped cream?"

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

"$7.50…Drive to the next window."

Before Naya drove away, Heather leaned over and said, "This is to go!"

"What…"

"Nothing…" Naya smiled at her.

"Thank you!"

"You're a nut, you know that?"

"That's why you love me!"

"Oh is that why?"

"Of course!"

They got their order and started to eat it on the way home.

"God, that was so good."

"You inhaled that burger! Don't inhale the milk shake…you'll give yourself a brain freeze!"

"Those are horrible!"

"Yup!"

After dinner they changed into their pajamas and cuddled on the couch. Naya was resting her head on Heather's chest. Heather was admiring her engagement ring.

"Hey, Nay…"

"Yes, babe?"

"Are you sure you wanna marry me?"

Naya shot up in her seat, turned around to face Heather, looked sad, and said, "What?"

"You heard me!"

"Heather why would you say that?"

"Now you know where I come from. My Mother wasn't like this when my Dad was alive!"

"Heather, of course I want to marry you. Could it be that your Mom misses your Dad and just is having a hard time verbalizing it?"

"Maybe…"

'Just my opinion, but you should be patient with her. She's your Mom. The only one you'll ever have. It's okay that she is 'afraid' of me right now…"

"But she doesn't know you…"

"That's my point! She only knows me as your best friend. Nothing else! With time and seeing us interact, I'd hope she realize that I'm good for her daughter. She will see that I'm not the enemy!"

"You're not though."

"To her I am. To her I've taken away the dream she had for you…the dream that I'm sure she has for your sisters…white picket fence, children, loving husband…"

"We're gonna have all that minus the loving husband."

Naya smiled, but continued, "She doesn't know that yet! I think that if we told her all of our plans for the future her head might have combusted!"

Heather laughed as she pictured that.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am willing to work for the acceptance of your mother."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I know this, but I am willing none the less."

"You're a great person."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Naya said and winked.

"Come back over here!" Heather leaned over and pulled Naya into a tight hug. When Heather released her from the hug, Naya had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Bed?"

"Bed!"

They quickly cleaned up their mess and turned off the downstairs lights and locked the door. Then they climbed the little flight of stairs and went into Heather's bedroom.

"Welcome home!" Heather said as she went in for a passionate kiss. Breaking it for a quick second she said, "This is where you're meant to be!"

Naya looked up at Heather and simply said, "I know and I'm not going anywhere!"

Heather walked her further into the room as Naya pushed the door closed behind them.

Heather guided her closer to the bed and once they were in front of it, she gently pushed Naya backwards onto it. Naya was growing more excited by the millisecond. Heather noticed this and quickly moved herself to be on top of Naya. Heather then started the journey at Naya's neck making love marks and causing Naya's desire to build inside of her. Heather started to kiss her collarbone and then went to kiss the skin that protected her heart. As she travelled lower and lower Naya became totally aroused and was on the verge.

"Right there…Do that again…"

Heather obliged again and again until she felt Naya have her release under her.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, wonderful," Naya said, as she came down from her high, "How do you instinctively know what I want?"

"I was waiting two and a half years. Don't you think I thought about it from time to time?"

"Aww, really? Wow!"

"Yea, you gotta remember who you are…"

"I'm just a girl!"

"No, honey, you're not _just a girl_ to me!"

"Who am I then?"

"You're Naya 'fuckin' Rivera…my best friend, my goddess, a humble, sweet, amazingly beautiful woman. Anyone would be beyond lucky to be where I am right now…on top of the greatest thing God has ever made!"

Naya started to cry. Heather fell onto the bed next to her and begged, "Please don't cry. I hate to see you do that!"

"You…you just make me feel like I'm the only woman in the world…"

"That's because you are to me!"

"I love you."

"I love you more than my own life! Can we just hold each other now?"

"Anything you want!"

"Anything?" Heather said and winked.

"Yes, anything."

"Kiss me?"

Naya got on top of Heather, leaned down and gave her a very passionate kiss that had her moaning into Heather's mouth.

"Hmmm…"

Heather broke it up and said, "Tell me that it'll always be like this!"

"Always me and you!"

After this they just lay in each other's arms and listened to the night. Then they fell asleep and slept until the morning.

Little did they know Heather would receive a text message that read, "Just a heads up…We're coming to see you this weekend. We want to meet Naya and help you guys move! April"

The next morning they were running a little late so they had a quick breakfast, grabbed their stuff, and scurried out of the house.

"I'll drive…" said Naya.

Once they got into the car and fastened their seat belts they sped off in a hurry.

"Oh, I have a text," Heather said.

"From who?" Naya asked seeing Heather's reaction.

"April! Shit!"

"What…what happened?"

"They are coming to see us this weekend!"

"Oh…They know we're moving me in?"

"Yea, they said they want to help. Shit!"

"Heather, calm down. It isn't that bad…"

"You think so? I wanted the 'first meeting' to be more special than them just helping out."

"Listen…I think you're building this up…"

"How so?"

"You're just envisioning too much. Don't over think this…"

"I want them to love you, Nay," Heather confessed.

"And they will. Remember what I told you…I'm willing to work for it."

"It's gonna be okay?"

"Yes, they'll be around the GLEE kids and…my family!"

"We should all go out to dinner when we're done. The two families, I mean."

"That sounds great! I'll text my Mom and let her know," said Naya.

When they got to the studio, they got out of the car, and before they went to their separate trailers, they gave each other a quick peck on the lips and a hug.

"Come visit me later," Heather asked.

"Of course," Naya said. As she walked away she blew Heather a kiss and Heather pretended to catch and stuffed it down her shirt.

"Thank you," Heather winked.

"Welcome!"

As they reached their doors, Naya yelled, "I love you!"

"Aww, sweetheart, I love you," Heather answered back.

When Naya was in her trailer she threw her stuff down and texted her Mom: "10 am at my apartment. Bring extra clothes. We're going out to dinner with Heather's family. Please help me!"

Within a minute, Naya's phone vibrated.

**MOM: **Ok. You ok?

Naya decided to call her Mom instead of texting her back.

"Hello," Yolanda said.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Nay, you ok?"

"Kinda…the conversation didn't go well last night with Heather's Mom and sisters. I had to remind Heather that her Mom is 'afraid' of me, which she has every right to be. I took away the dream of what she wanted for Heather's life. You know? The white picket fence, children, and loving husband. I'm gonna give Heather two out of the three..."

"Ohh, I'm sorry. But remember this is Heather's life and she chose YOU!"

"I will always remember that. Heather asked me if I still wanted to marry her. I told that I would always want to marry her. She wants everything to be perfect. And so do I, but I know that some things just aren't and that they take time. I guess I have a lot of proving to do with Mrs. Morris!"

"Proving what?"

"That I am good for her daughter."

"I don't think you have to prove anything. You just need to be the polite, loving, and amazing daughter that we raised and you'll be fine. You're not marrying Mrs. Morris…you're marrying her daughter. And you have your family right behind you."

"Thanks Mom…hold on…" Naya heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and found Lauren on the other side. She motioned for her to come in and then made the sign for 'phone call'.

Lauren gave her the thumbs up sign and sat down quietly.

"Hey, Mom, my friend, Lauren, is here and she wants to run lines. I'll see you Saturday?"

"Ok, I love you. See you Saturday!"

Naya hung up the phone and turned to her friend.

"Hey what's up?"

"I wanted to go over today's scene and I had a question."

"Do you want a bottle of water," Naya said opening up her mini refrigerator.

"Sure…Thanks!"

"No worries! What's the scene again?"

"We get called into Sue's office to help her with some evil plan!"

"Do you have the script? They must have sent mine to my apartment yesterday. I gotta remember to change that address!"

"No worries!" Lauren said and handed her the papers.

"You don't need it?"

"Nope…I memorized my lines!"

"Smarty pants…I don't do that! Hope it's not noticeable!"

"Nah no one notices," Lauren said and winked at Naya which made her laugh.

"You ready?"

Lauren stood and looked in front of her, "Coach…Santana's here…"

"The 'coach' goes…."

"No problem-o!" Lauren saluted.

"Coach Sylvester…If you want my help with taking down the GLEE club again…it's been done. I'm over it!"

"Me too…I'm outta here! C'mon Santana!"

"That was perfect. I swear they oughtta give you more lines! I'll give them that lil hint!"

"Oh, thanks. I'm just happy to be here," Lauren said as she looked around.

"You deserve it! What was your question?"

"Were you serious when you offered me that ride home?"

"Of course. Why do you need one today?"

"Yea…my mom is working late tonight. I wouldn't have asked, but my Dad is on business."

"No worries. Do you mind staying a little later than usual? You can hang out in here if you want to."

"No worries! Thanks."

"Not a problem. I'll tell Heather later. Hey I just had an idea…Would you like to go to dinner with us tonight? Nothing fancy or anything. Then we'll drive you home!"

"You want to have dinner with me?" Lauren said and looked amazed.

"Of course! Unless your Mom doesn't think it's a good idea?"

"No, she'll be happy about it."

"Then that's settled!"

"Coolbeans!"

Naya grabbed her cell phone from the table and texted, aloud:

**HEMO: **Tonight: You, me, & Lauren…Girls' night out! Love you!

_I'm sexy and I know it! _Heather's cell beeped.

"Aww, that's nice!"

**NAYA: **I'm in!

Naya's cell beeped.

"Ok, Heather's in! Think about where you wanna go!"

"I think I know…Have you ever been to Friendly's?"

"Nope…I've heard. Ok, Friendly's it is!"

"Do you mind if I called my Mom now so I don't forget?"

"Go for it! Want me to leave?"

"Naya…it's your trailer!"

Lauren grabbed her cell phone and hit the number 1 and instantly she was connected to her Mom's voicemail.

"Hi, Mom. It's me. I'm going out with Naya and Heather after work for dinner. Don't wait for me! Love you."

"Good?"

"Good!"

"Ok, now I need your advice, but…" Naya said, looking at her watch, "we need to go to the set. C'mon!"

"Ok…Tell me on the way? I'm flattered."

"After you," Naya said as she held the door open for her, "So last night we, Heather and I, called our families to share the good news…"

Lauren smiled the widest grin possible.

Naya laughed.

"I'm sorry…Go ahead!"

"Don't apologize. I think it's cute!"

"Whew!"

"Anyway, my family is very happy for us. They're coming to help on Saturday. You'll get to meet them! Yay!"

"I've never been so excited to move someone else's stuff before in my life!"

Naya gave her a playful nudge.

"Then we called Heather's Mom and two sisters…"

"Let me guess…Boo?"

"A big ole pile of stinking 'boo'! I totally understand why they might be fearful for Heather, but they don't know that I'd lay down my life for her! So I'm not sure how to handle it! What do you think?"

Hmm…Can I share a story with you?"

"Sure!"

"My whole life is about overcoming obstacles or hurdles…When I first auditioned for GLEE I was very nervous because of my Down syndrome. I wasn't sure if I'd get the part because I wouldn't be 'pretty' to the casting director's eyes. So I just went in there for myself and no one else. I auditioned, got a call back, and then got 'Becky'. First hurdle…"

"You play her great by the way!" Naya said and nodded her head.

"Thank you…Then coming here and actually being respected by practically everyone was my second hurdle. I was so nervous the night before I came here…I honestly wasn't going to come!"

"Really? What changed your mind?"

"The possibility of what might be! You, actually, did the same thing with Heather when you told her you love her. Had I not at least tried I wouldn't be walking and talking with you now. Had you not tried you and Heather wouldn't be getting married. You have to want it to get it. Do you want to be with Heather?"

"YES!"

"Do you want Heather's family to accept your relationship?"

"Oh, definitely, yes!"

"You have want it to get it."

So can I talk out loud for a second?"

"Sure…"

"You're saying that when I meet her for the first time that I just need to be assertive, but not overly."

"Pretty much."

"Ok, be confident even if I'm shaking inside!"

"Just remember: The possibility of what might be!"

"Ok…" Naya stopped.

"Did I say something wrong?"Lauren noticed that Naya had stopped walking.

Naya bent forward and pulled Lauren in for a tight hug. After the hug, Naya looked at Lauren and said, "What do you think," and smiled.

"Oh ok. Thank, Nay."

"Wait! When you said 'by practically everyone' who hasn't been nice to you? Whose butt do I have to kick," Naya said and winked at Lauren.

"It was just Mark."

"Eh, you know what he's like that with everyone. Don't worry about it."

"I don't! What do you say we go nail this scene?"

"After you, my friend."

Lauren and Naya did exactly that with Jane.

"Good job," the director of that episode said, "Ok…Everyone…Lunch!"

Before Naya had a chance to leave Jane said, "Naya, can we chat?"

"Sure…" Turning to Lauren, "You'll be okay? You can go back to my trailer if you want to?"

"No problem. I need to make a phone call. I'll go to the "library'. I'll see you later. I'm excited!"

"Yup, see you later."

"Lauren…" Jane called out before she left, "Great job. I'll find you later to go over the next scene, k?"

"Absolutely…do you want me to shut the door?"

"Yes, please."

"Laters…"

As soon as the door shut, Naya and Jane giggled. "God, I love her being on the show," Jane exclaimed.

"Me too! Hemo and I are taking her to Friendly's for dinner and then driving her home since her parents are unable to. She's actually helping on Saturday. Ya know what she said?"

"No what?"

"She's 'never been so excited to move someone else's stuff before in her life!'"

Jane laughed. "Soo...Saturday's the big day, huh?"

"Yes, it is…wait you mean us moving in together?"

"Of course."

"Yup…sorry we are going to have many 'big days' ahead! It's an even bigger day because both of our families are coming."

"Oh, wow, how'd that go? Telling your families?"

"Good and bad. My parents are so supportive and they've welcomed Heather to the family. Heather's family…" Naya looked down at her costume.

"Ah, I take it not so much."

"Yup…I totally understand though."

"What do you understand? I'm not judging at all. It comes from a place of total sincerity because I've been through it!"

"Oh, I know…"

"I understand why Mrs. Morris, particularly, doesn't like me."

"Nay, she doesn't really know you yet. How can you assume that?"

"You didn't hear her voice on the phone. Again I totally get it."

"Keep going…"

"To Mrs. Morris, I'm the 'enemy'…"

Jane looked concerned.

"I keep telling everyone, especially Heather, that I've taken 'the dream' away!"

"What's 'the dream'?"

"You know…Mrs. Morris expects Heather to marry a man, one who could provide for her while she's at home, raising the children. 'White picket fence, kids, loving husband' scenario. I'm not calling her homophobic…"

"No, no, I know you aren't. Have you told Mrs. Morris that you plan on giving her daughter that except for the male figure?"

"I haven't spoken to her since the telephone call. The next time I interact with her is the day we meet. I, did, tell Heather that."

"And does she understand that?"

"I think she does, but she is over thinking this…She's building it up in her mind to be a meeting that we both come out of and everyone is happy. That may not be the case."

"Do you know why she's doing that?"

"I dunno…"

"Because she loves you. She's afraid of the opposite which would be her mother hating you and forbidding her daughter from marrying you and then you guys sneaking away to get married. Which I don't think either of you want. Am I correct?"

"I didn't see it that way…and no, I for one don't want that. I want the right to be able to stand in front of God, her, our families, and friends and declare my love for her. I don't want to hide or feel that we have to run off together. I want Mrs. Morris's acceptance. Question."

Jane raised her eyebrow.

"Does Mrs. Morris need to like me in order to accept her daughter's decision to marry me? I mean, in a perfect world, I like to have her like me, but you and I both know this isn't a perfect world."

"Mrs. Morris needs to accept her daughter for who she is and for who she is around you in order for her to accept this. It'd be nice if she could say, 'You know what, Naya, I like you and I think you're perfect for my daughter' but that may not happen."

"I know…" Naya said and looked defeated.

"Chin up, my friend. Just go into the meeting being yourself…"

"That's what everyone is basically saying…"

"I'd listen…"

Naya got up to leave. Before she got to the door, Jane called out to her and said, "Hey, Naya, show her the letter!"

After saying that, Jane saw the weight of world being lifted off her shoulders.

"Really the letter?"

"It's how you got Heather, isn't it?"

"I thank God everyday that I wrote her that letter."

"I know. Get Heather's opinion, but I'd let her read the letter and then you two sit down in private and talk. I suggest talking without Heather there, but if you can't then have a conversation all three of you. Lead with your heart!"

"Thank you…Thank you…Thank you, Jane!"

"You're welcome. Like I told Heather I am here if you need help. I may not be able to help on Saturday, but you'll be in my thoughts."

"No worries…you helped immensely today!"

"Go find your heart!"

"I need to hug her tightly and share with her what we talked about."

"Byes…if you see Lauren, send her on over?"

"Will do." Naya smiled.

Then Naya left and sprinted to Heather's trailer. She saw Lauren walking around.

"Hey buddy, Jane's looking for you. I think she wants to go over your scene."

"Ok, thanks."

"When you're done come back to the trailer and we'll hang out."

"Cool."

Naya continued her sprint to Heather's trailer. She climbed the stairs and just before she was about to knock she heard Heather talking on her phone.

"April, why didn't you stop her…Yes, I know she has a mind of her own….she was thinking about bringing who? You talked her out of it! Thank God…I never want to see him again…thank you…hold on…"

Naya timidly knocked on the metal door.

"Come in," Heather yelled, frustrated.

"Oh, hey, you…you don't have to knock…I'm talking to April."

"Oh, should I leave?"

"You better not! Sit!"

Naya plunged herself down onto the couch. Heather pushed a button.

"April…You're now on speaker…Naya's with me!"

"Hi, Naya."

"Hi!"

"Heather, does she know that we're coming this weekend?"

"Yes, she does. She told me to calm down," Heather said and then laughed.

"Good advice."

Naya spoke up, "I think your sister wants everything to be perfect when we meet and I know it may not be, and that's okay because you all don't know a lot about me. You know I'm Heather's best friend, but that's all. Believe me, April, I totally understand and am going to earn it. Let's just say that I have a plan!"

"Oh, when did you come up with that?" Heather asked.

"I was talking with one of our co-stars, Jane, and she helped me immensely. April, if you promise not to say anything to your Mom…I'd like to share what I'm thinking with you."

"Of course. Naya…My sister, Crystal and I are behind you guys a thousand percent. Our mother doesn't realize how in love Heather is, but we certainly do. What do you have planned?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Well, to be completely honest when I told Heather that I was and am in love with her it was in letter…"

"The most beautiful letter I've ever read or been lucky enough to receive."

"Ok…I want to hear the rest of the plan."

"So…my plan is to take your Mom to a quiet, well as quiet as possible, room and have a heart-to-heart with her. Tell her about our future plans. Tell her that I'd give your sister anything she wanted out of life. Tell her that I feel blessed not only to have the privilege of knowing her, but having the honor of loving her, which I do with every fiber of my being every single day. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"That's touching…but if you don't mind I like to 'play' my Mom for a minute. Ya know…Role play just for a second."

"Sure."

"So, Naya, why did it take two and a half years to tell my daughter how you felt?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what…" April said without missing a beat.

"Of losing the amazing friendship I've made with your daughter."

"And you aren't now?"

"No, Mrs. Morris, I am not. What Heather and I have created is something solid and unbreakable! We have a love and respect for each other that I believe can only come by having the friendship first."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I would like your acceptance. You don't have to like me now, but I would like for you to accept the decision your daughter is making by marrying me."

"And what happens if I can't?"

"Well, that's between you and Heather. I know for sure that Heather wants to marry me. I wholeheartedly want to marry her, but I do not want to feel like we have to hide our love from you or anyone else, for that matter. I want Heather to be happy. Happiness to her means having the family she does in you and your daughters. Happiness also means having me in her life. The role that I want to play is being her wife, lover, partner, and most of all her best friend. This is not going to change because I have found the one I am meant to be with and nothing will come in between that!"

'Wow!" April said, crying.

"Tell me about it," Heather said with tears in her eyes.

"Is that a good plan?"

"I believe so," April said, "Just stay on your toes. Oh, yea, whenever you can use 'unbreakable'."

Naya looked at Heather and said, "Hey, can you go to my trailer and see if Lauren is hanging out in there? I told her it was okay. I would like to finish the conversation with your sister."

"Sure. So April you get in on Friday night…Be at my apartment by 10 am and we'll go from there?"

"Sounds good. Love you sis."

"Right back at ya. Thanks for calling and for calming me down."

"No worries."

"See ya soon."

Heather gave Naya a kiss on her cheek and then left the trailer.

"Ok. I just want to tell you that I am head over heels in love with her. She is my world and has been from the very minute I met her. You have my promise that I will never hurt your sister in anyway and that I only want the best for her. I will try everyday to live up to those high standards. I belong with her and she belongs with me."

"I totally get it, Naya. Anything I can do to help it go as smoothly as possible just tell me."

"Can you tell me that everything will be alright?"

"I can't say that for sure, but, Naya, I know that if you tell my mother those things you shared with us then I truly believe that everything will be fine. Our mother is really not a big tight ass!"

Naya laughed out loud and caught herself, "I'm sorry. That just came out."

"No problem. That's why I said it!" April laughed in response.

"I look forward to meeting you and hopefully becoming a family."

"I look forward to meeting you as well. Oh, Naya…"

"Yea?"

"I want to personally say 'Thank You' from the bottom of my heart for loving Heather the way I know you do. My father is looking down on you and her and I know for sure that he is happy for you. He'll be watching over you on Saturday too! I'll see you then."

"Thank you, April. You have no idea how much those words meant to me!"

"Thanks. Bye." Then April hung up.

_I can do this! I can do anything with Heather by my side!_

Naya put Heather's phone in her pocket and left her trailer. She went back to her own and found Heather and Lauren sitting on the couch chatting.

"Oh, there she is."

"I'm here. Hope you didn't miss me too much!"

"Nope!" Lauren said and winked.

"Haha!"

"Everything okay?" Heather asked as she extended her hand for her cell phone which she knew Naya had.

"Yup. How was the scene?"

"Not bad…I'm getting the hang of it!"

"Yea, you are…Hey Heather…"

"What?"

"Do you know that Miss Lauren over here memorizes all her lines?"

"Shut the front door!" Heather chided.

"I know, right?"

"I'm hungry…Are we done for the day?"

"I believe so…want to get outta here?" Heather asked.

"Yes!"

"Ice cream all around…my treat!" Lauren said.

"We'll see about that, young lady! Let's make like a bread truck and hall buns, ladies!"

"Ha, you're a nut," Heather replied.

"I'm a nut cuz I love you…"

"Get a room," Lauren commented and smiled.

Heather and Naya were momentarily taken aback by that, but they all started to laugh uncontrollably.

They went outside and piled into Naya's car and went to Friendly's. They had a great time. When the bill came Lauren extended her hand to the waiter, but Naya snatched it up.

"Are you sure?"

"Aboslutely…"

"Helpful hint, Lauren, let Naya pay when she wants too!"

"Point taken!" Lauren nodded her head.

"Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, sweetheart!"

"Aww!" 

Then they piled back in the car, and Lauren gave them directions to her house. Once outside, Lauren got out and said, "Thanks guys, I had a blast."

"We'll do it again soon."

"My treat…"

"We'll see."

"Oh, Naya just remember: The possibility of what might be!"

Naya winked and then they watched Lauren walk into her house and close the door behind her.

"What was that now?"

"Oh, nothing!"

Heather leaned over and kissed Naya. Naya had never felt this truly happy before in her life and she hoped it would never end.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the chapter about the conversation between Naya and Mrs. Morris. I had some personal experience with this chapter however my final outcome was extremely different.

The next chapter will probably be about Dianna's apology, talking with Ryan and the writers, and planning the wedding.

Hope you enjoy it reading it!

Always Me & You

Chapter 11

The rest of the week was spent working, starting to clean Naya's apartment, being together, and making love.

Before they knew it, Friday night had approached and Naya wasn't nervous at all.

"Hey, babe…"

"Yea," Heather answered from their kitchen.

"Can I hold onto your letter for tomorrow?"

"Um, sure that's a good idea."

"Where might it be?"

"In my…our bedroom, on the dresser. Do you want to get it?"

"Yea, I want to put in with my purse so we don't have to go looking for it tomorrow morning." Naya got up and went to retrieve it. She found it right where Heather had said. Then she noticed Heather's ring. She wanted Heather to wear it tomorrow.

Once Naya went downstairs and put the letter on the coffee table, she asked, "Hey, honey, you are going to wear your ring tomorrow, right?"

Heather looked up at her and said, "I was thinking…"

"What were you thinking?"

"That I'd put it in my pocket and take it with me."

"You don't like it," Naya said and sounded hurt.

Heather ran to her and held her hand and said, "I love it and you know that."

"Then why would you just put it in your pocket when its home is on your finger?"

"I…I…"

"Go on?"

"I'm just afraid," said Heather as she looked down at her feet.

"Of what?"

"Tomorrow."

That statement stung Naya more than she would ever tell anyone.

"Do you not want me here?"

"No, that's not it…Shit…I'm messing this up…Come over here please?" Heather pulled out a seat for Naya. She walked over and sat down, and felt suddenly sad. Naya hung her head down.

"Naya, sweetheart, please look at me. Let me explain?"

Naya looked up and connected her chocolate colored eyes to sky blue colored ones.

"Ok…You know I love you…"

Naya nodded.

"You know that you make me beyond happy and safe…"

Again Naya nodded.

"I'm just afraid that tomorrow won't turn out how we hoped it would and that you'll get discouraged and maybe leave me." Now Heather was looking down.

"Are you serious?"

Heather nodded.

"Heather, look into my eyes…"

Heather looked into them.

"What do you see?"

"My reflection."

"That's because you are _all_ I see!"

Heather smiled.

Naya continued, "The day I leave you is the day my life doesn't make sense anymore!"

Heather sighed.

"You believe me, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok…Tomorrow that ring is going to be on your finger the entire day and people are going to admire the crap out of it, understood?" Naya said, with a smile.

"I love it when you act all tough, Ms. Rivera. Yes, I understand!" Heather leaned forward and kissed Naya tenderly.

"Ok, that's settled. When are we eating? I'm hungry!"

"Ten minutes. Get the stuff out that we'll need?"

"Super!" Naya got up and got the plates, silverware, and drinks out.

"Something else to think about….Who is taking whose name?"

"Wow! I haven't thought about that! We should decide that now for tomorrow."

"That's why I bring it up. Personally, I'd like for you take my name…'Heather Rivera'!"

"Hmm…'Naya Morris' sounds like you could be on _Saved by the Bell _as Zack Morris's Latina sister," Heather chuckled.

Naya chuckled too.

"So am I 'Heather Morris-Rivera' or 'Heather Rivera'?"

"That depends…"

"On…"

"How much your Mom can take at one time?"

Heather heartily laughed. "Good point."

"I want you to be totally mine…"

"I am totally yours! My Mom doesn't get a say in that!"

"You sure?"

"You asked me to marry you, didn't you?"

"That I did."

"That's settled. We're getting a lot accomplished tonight!"

"We make a good team," Naya said, happily.

"I see it more as a partnership."

"Great. Let's eat!"

"What do you say we spend the night back at your apartment one last time, Nay?"

"You don't mind?"

"We're starting out there anyway, right?"

"Oh, yea, that does make sense. We start there and end up here. So all you need to bring tonight is a change of junky clothes and your ring."

"And all you need to bring is my letter!"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. In fact…excuse me." Naya got up from the table and retrieved the letter from the coffee table and placed it in her purse.

"Ok…before we leave we gotta just tidy up a little. My Mom is coming. Clean the dishes, mop the floor, and maybe dust."

"Neat freak huh?"

"A little bit!"

After dinner, Naya did the dishes, and this time she didn't break any. She cleaned the countertops, stove, refrigerator, and any other surface that she thought needed to be cleaned. Then she got out the mop and did a quick mopping of the entire apartment which was pretty much all hard wood floors except for a little carpet here and there.

While she did that, Heather dusted everything that she thought was dusty. Then she got out the vacuum and quickly did that. She wasn't going overboard as they were going to have a lot of people walking in and out of there tomorrow.

Once the cleaning was finished, she grabbed an overnight bag and filled with a junky, but acceptable outfit for tomorrow. She packed her sneakers and everything else she thought she'd need to sleep over with Naya.

Before she almost forgot she yelled, "Hey Naya, come here for a sec!"

"Coming…Where are you?"

"In our room."

"I like the sound of that," Naya said, as she walked in.

"I know, right! Ok, what side of the closet do you want? Right or left?"

"What side is unoccupied?"

'Most of the right!"

"Done. Right it is. Are you gonna have enough room?"

"Not a problem."

"Ok! I'm excited!"

"Me too! Ok, next area…" Heather said and pulled Naya over to the dresser.

"My stuff is basically on the left in the three drawers going down," Heather said, pointing down. "You're the right side. Is that okay?"

"More than fine!"

"Then you have the counter space here and I think the mirror is big enough for us!"

"Perfect! Thank you…"

"Thank you for moving in with me! I love you!"

Naya stopped Heather for a moment, and hug her as tightly as possible. Right then, Heather knew that everything would be fine because she had the love of her life in her arms.

"This isn't a dream?" Naya asked.

"No, honey, this is not a dream! It's for real!"

"I love you more than you'll ever know," Naya said, honestly.

Heather bent down a little and connected her lips with Naya's in sweet kiss. They stayed like that for a while and then Heather broke the kiss and dragged Naya into the bathroom.

"Ok, in the medicine cabinet, the top shelves are mine…Unless you want them?"

"Nope I'm good with the bottom shelves."

"In the shower, I have a nice rack…"

"Um, yea, you do!" Naya said and winked.

"Hehe!" Heather blushed. "I meant a nice rack to put soap, shampoo, and razor, whatever on. I'd like to institute something right now!"

"Oh, yea, what's that?"

"Shower Sundays…where we shower together!"

"I think we'll be doing that a lot more than once a week…Remember I'm a horny teenage boy around you!"

"How could I forget?"

"I know….okay, everything else that you don't need handy everyday we can put in the garage. I use it for that as well. We have enough room for two cars in the driveway."

"I think you covered it all, Ms. Rivera!" Naya looked up and smiled.

"Geez, I like the sound of that!"

"I'm glad. You'll be using it for a very, very, very, very, long time!"

"Yup. You ready to go?"

"Sure. Let me get my purse then we can leave! Do you have _everything_?"

"Oh, you mean this, right?" Heather asked and raised her left hand with the ring on it.

"There it is! Ok, let's go!"

"Yup."

They ran downstairs, got all of their stuff together, locked up the apartment, got in Naya's car, and went to Naya's. On the way, Heather got a text.

**APRIL:** We've landed, going to get our bags, and go to the hotel. See you tomorrow at 10. At your apartment, right?

"Oh, boy!"

"Yes…"

"My mother and sisters have landed. They are en route to the hotel. I'll tell my sister to still meet us at my…no, our apartment at 10-ish."

"Actually tell them 10:30. My parents are coming around 10 and this way we'll say hi and then speed off to your Mom and sisters. Then could you text GLEE and tell them 10 am sharp?"

"Will do!"

"Thanks babe!"

"Ok, finished."

"Man, you have fast fingers!" Naya blushed when she remembered the times they've made love and how expertly Heather used her fingers.

"Dirty thought, my friend?"

"Um, how did you know?"

"I know you…and you started to sweat a little!"

"Oh, geez!"

"Haha! I love you."

"Yea, yea!" Naya said as she smiled.

They got to Naya's apartment and Naya quickly went around the house and advised Heather of what should stay, go, be donated, or given away.

"You'll be here to supervise especially when I talk with your Mom."

"You sure you don't want me to be a part of that?"

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to talk with her alone!"

"Ok, if you need me holler!"

"Ok, I will."

All of the GLEE kids had responded including Dianna. Naya hoped she would show up tomorrow to help.

"Wow! It's 11:30. You wanna go cuddle and fall asleep in my arms?"

"You never have to ask, my dear. Don't take this the wrong way, but can we save making love for tomorrow night…In celebration?"

"Not at all," Naya responded, "Just be ready…"

"Um, I don't know what that means, but okay!"

Naya laughed. She set the alarm for 7 am so they'd have plenty of time to get ready. They climbed into bed and held each for the entire night.

"I love you so much, Nay!"

"I love you so, so much, Heather."

"Why did you stop calling me 'Hemo'?"

"I like 'Heather' more. And when I call it out during, ya know, I think Heather is sexier!"

"Oh, ok."

"Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

And with that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Heather was the first to wake up from her sleep and turn off the alarm.

"C'mon Nay, up and at 'em."

"Huh?"

"Get up sleepy head. I'll put on the coffee."

Heather got up and Naya did right after her. She hopped in the shower and while she did that Heather made her a quick breakfast. When she heard the faucet turn off and minutes later the door open, Heather yelled, "Breakfast!"

"Really? Thank you."

Heather handed her the cup of coffee and kissed her on the cheek. Naya kissed her back in the same moment.

"I'm hitting the shower," Heather said.

"Don't hit it too hard."

"Haha!"

"I'm gonna get dressed."

"Have your breakfast first."

"Ok, it looks good."

"Nay, it's just cereal and some cut up bananas."

"But you made it for me!"

"Just eat it!" Heather said before she closed the door.

After she ate her breakfast she changed into her packing/work out clothes. She thought they were suitable as there wasn't any cleavage or tightness. Once that task was done she cleaned her kitchen and then started to pack some of her belongings into boxes. She thought to herself about the many great times she'd had in this space, some with Heather and some without.

"What cha doing?" Heather said behind her which startled Naya a little, "I'm sorry...I thought you heard me."

"No worries. Just thinking about all the good times I've had here. This was my very first apartment…"

'But now you'll have new memories with me in our apartment. We are going to have years of good times, love, and laughter there, trust me?"

"With my life!"

The two women worked on putting Naya's belongings in boxes when they heard car horns beeping.

Naya looked outside and saw at least five cars pull up in front of the house.

"The gang's here!"

Heather ran to open the door for them. One by one they all came running to help. Chris, Darren, Amber, Lauren, Dot, Matt, Jayma, Lea, Corey, Kevin, Jenna, Harry, and…Dianna.

"Hi, guys. Thank you so much for all your help. Naya's inside."

They ran in and almost knocked Naya over as they went to hug her.

"Whoa! Hey, everyone. Thank you for coming. We have a big day. Not only are we moving, we are having my family come to help, and Heather's family is meeting us at her house. Please exaggerate on Heather's ring…Talk me up. I plan on speaking with Mrs. Morris today as well…"

There was a knock on the door and Heather went to answer it.

"Hi, Heather," Yolanda said.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Rivera, Mychal, and Nickayla, so nice to finally meet you! Naya, you're family's here!"

Naya went running and jumped into her family's arms. "Hi, everyone!"

Nickayla reached for Heather and pulled her into the hug, "This is what we do!"

After the hug broke up, Naya introduced her family to everyone. After that they quickly got to work as they put box after box into cars. Heather and Naya grabbed their purses and went with the first shift of stuff to their apartment. When they arrived, they found Heather's family waiting outside for them.

Before they got out of the car, Heather turned to Naya and said, "I love you!"

"Always me and you!" They got out of the car and Heather ran to her family, with Naya right behind her.

"Hi, Mom, April, and Crystal," Heather said and hugged each of them.

"Hi, Honey, how are you?"

"I'm good. I want you all to meet my fiancée, Naya."

Naya reached out her hand and shook each of their hands. When she got to Mrs. Morris, she purposefully shook her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, dear!"

Turning to Heather, Naya said, "Why don't you catch up with your sisters…"

Turning to Mrs. Morris, she said, "With your permission, I'd like to talk with you maybe out on the patio?"

"Sure."

As Heather watched her Mom walk away with the love of her life, she said a silent prayer.

As soon as Naya and Mrs. Morris were out of ear shot, Naya pulled out a lounge chair for her to sit on. "Oh thank you," she said.

Naya pulled the other around so it faced her.

Naya took a big breathe and started, "I appreciate you coming out here to see Heather and meet me. I know how much Heather respects your opinion. I want to tell you that I love your daughter more than you could ever know. She is the light of my life…"

"I appreciate your kindness towards me and my daughter. I truly understand how much you love her. I loved her father just as much…Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course…ask me anything you want and I will always answer honestly."

"Why did it take you two and a half years to tell Heather how you felt?"

"I was afraid…I was afraid that I might lose her amazing friendship. Without that I don't know what I would do."

"So why not just your romantic feelings toward her a secret?"

"Because I woke up one day, took a cold hard look in a mirror, and said, 'Naya you owe it to you and Heather to at least try.' I finally realized that if I didn't, I'd miss out on the possibility of what might be!"

"What do you and my daughter have and will it last?"

"Mrs. Morris…I wholeheartedly believe that what Heather and I have created is something solid and unbreakable! We have a love and respect for each other that I believe can only come by having the friendship first. I will try everyday to give her everything she hoped for and dreamt of. We are building a life together. I promise you, it will last for the rest of my life."

"What are your plans together?"

"We plan on becoming a family, in every sense of the word. I hope to have children with Heather, live in a beautiful home, and have a family and house that is full of love, admiration, honesty, and compassion."

"What is the best part about Heather?"

"Oh my God, there are so many things…the thing that comes to mind first is her pure generosity and outlook on life. I could be having a horrible day, but when I look at Heather and see her smile at me, everything disappears. She is always willing to lend a hand and that is why you'll find almost all of our cast mates inside helping us. She is the most amazing person I could ever meet."

"You truly do love her?"

"Heather is my first true love. The moment I met her I knew it. I love her with everything I am now and everything I will become in the future! I have found my one and only…and she is Heather…May I show you something?"

"Of course!"

Naya went into her purse and pulled out the letter.

"This is the letter that I wrote to Heather expressing how I feel toward her. I didn't have the courage, at the time, to tell her in person. This letter changed my life because it gave me the love of my life. This letter…gave me my wife!"

Naya extended the letter to Mrs. Morris.

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"Please, Mrs. Morris, I insist. If you have any questions I'm right here."

Naya handed Mrs. Morris the letter. Naya sat there and watched Mrs. Morris read the letter that changed her life. She watched her get emotional at some parts and smile at others. When she was finished reading it, she gave it back to Naya, stood up, and extended her hands to Naya. Naya rose from her chair and stood before Mrs. Morris.

"You have my promise that I will never hurt your daughter in anyway and that I only want the best for her."

"I know…" Mrs. Morris said, smiled, and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you for understanding that."

"I respect you, Naya. I will also say that you are one in a million and I'm happy that Heather found you."

"Honestly, we found each other. Could I be so bold to ask for your blessing?"

Mrs. Morris looked down and then looked up at Naya and said, "You already had it before you said anything, my dear."

"Thank you…thank you…thank you…Please come inside and meet my family?"

"I'd be happy to. We should all go out tonight and celebrate. Oh, and Naya…Call me 'Jeannie'!"

"Sounds good!"

Naya extended her arm to Mrs. Morris who accepted it.

They walked into the house and Heather froze.

"You two were out there awhile." Heather said.

"Well," Mrs. Morris said, "I had to get to know my future daughter-in-law!"

Heather let go of a dish, but luckily Cory swooped in and caught it before it shattered. She ran up to her Mom and threw her arms around her.

"Thank you, Mom. Naya's my world!"

"I understand more than you know!"

Then she turned to Naya and said, "Thank you. You have no idea how in love I am with you. And I'll always be!"

"Me too. Remember…Always me and you!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This was a fun chapter to write and it covered a lot. It's another long one. It also has a "mature audience" scene in it so be advised. There is one section of conversation right after the "mature audience" scene that this totally fiction. I thought that it adds to the whole story so that's why I've chosen to leave it in.

The website, .com that I referenced is an actual website that marries same sex couples in California. I'll be using the name of one of the officiants in the coming chapters.

The date of the wedding holds significant meaning to me.

I hope you like it.

Always Me & You

Chapter 12

Naya was so happy to have had an amazing conversation with Mrs. Morris. She ran around the house looking for her family.

"Mom…Dad…Where are they?"

"Sweetheart, they're still at your apartment." Heather said, obviously over the moon, too.

"Oh, yea, that's right! Thank you, baby…They should be here in awhile…" Naya said.

"Ok, no problem. How can I help?"

"Here, Mom, you can unload this, if you want to?"

"Sure! Hey, Heather, come here for a second…" Jeannie asked.

Heather walked over to her Mom.

"I'm sorry I doubted your love. It won't happen again. Listen, I would like to pay for lunch for your friends, if that's alright?"

Cory was standing behind Mrs. Morris and made the "rock'n'roll" sign which almost made Heather crack up.

"That's amazing! Thanks Mom!"

"Sure…and Cory, I saw that, young man…"

"I'm sorry," Cory said, looking down.

"Haha!" Mrs. Morris exclaimed and threw up the sign.

"Whew! Hey HeMo…your Mom's funny!"

"Um, ok…Mom, come over here…" Heather said as she wanted to protect her Mom.

"Honey…" Mrs. Morris whispered, "Who's 'HeMo'?"

"That's me…it's my first two letters of my first name with the first two of my last name…"

"So, I'd be 'JeMo'?"

"Yea," Heather said and laughed.

"Cory, get away from her Mom…" Jayma said.

"What did I do?" Cory asked and then laughed.

_Beep Beep_

"Second shift is here…" Naya announced.

"I'll come with you, Naya!"

"Ok, follow me Jeannie!"

Mrs. Morris and Naya went outside as the rest of the gang got out of the cars, and unloaded the stuff. Naya's family got out.

"Heather, come here…" Naya yelled.

"Coming…" Heather said and sprinted. "Hi, guys…"

"I wanted you to be here when our families met. Where are your sisters?"

"Hey, girls…Come out here."

April and Crystal ran out just as the Riveras got out of the car.

"Mom and Dad, this is Mrs. Morris…"

"Hello, Mrs. Morris…"

"Oh, please, call me Jeannie. We're going to be family, right?"

Naya's parents' faces lit up in excitement.

"Yes, we are! Let us introduce you to Nickayla and Mychal."

"Hi!" They waved.

"Oh, this is Crystal and April…" They extended their hands and shook Naya's parents' hands.

"Well, I'm Yolanda and this is George! We absolutely love Heather!"

"Thank you…Naya is a very special woman. I totally see why Heather is in love with her!"

"Thank you. Naya is special to us," George said and smiled.

"Ok, let's unpack some boxes," Yolanda said, and with that the new family walked together into the house.

Naya and Heather were right behind them holding hands. Heather whispered, "Look at how they are blending already!"

"I see…we are beyond lucky! There's no stopping us now."

"Yes, we are."

When they entered the house, Naya found Dianna unpacking a box. Before she left Heather she said, "I'll be back. I wanna talk with Di."

"Okie dokie!" Heather gave Naya a kiss on her cheek before she left her to join the group.

"Hey Di…Can we talk?" Naya asked.

"Sure…I wanted to apologize about our fight."

"I'm sorry too. I was just so happy…"

"I shouldn't have said anything…"

"You were looking out for me."

"But now that I see how happy you two are, I 'get it'!"

"We ok?"

"We never weren't not okay!" Dianna said and hugged Naya quickly.

"I spoke to Heather's Mom today…"

"How did that go?"

"A lot better than I thought it would. She gave us her blessing. And she respects me!"

"That's great, Nay. I never doubted that!"

"Thank you…"

Lauren yelled, "Hey, Nay…where does this go?"

"Duty calls…See you later."

Dianna smiled. Naya turned around and headed in Lauren's direction.

"Hey, girl…that goes in my bedroom. But wait I want to introduce you to my family and Heather's."

"Really? Okay!"

"Of course! Follow me." Naya walked with Lauren over to the kitchen were the family was and said, "Everyone this is Lauren. She plays 'Becky' on GLEE!"

George and Yolanda walked up to Lauren. Lauren shook their hands and then said, "Your daughter is awesome! I'm so happy to be here helping!"

"Aww. You're a doll!" Yolanda exclaimed and threw her arms around Lauren.

"Thank you…"

"Mom, did you know that she memorizes her lines?"

"Naya…." Lauren blushed.

"What I'm proud of you…"

"That's commendable! I'm sure Nay doesn't do that!"

"She holds her own…" Lauren replied and giggled.

"Ok, come with me, young lady!"

"Nice to meet you." Lauren said as she walked away with Naya.

"Jeannie, I'd like you to meet Lauren, our friend."

"You play 'Becky', right?"

"Wow! Yes, I do. It's nice to meet you. Heather is a great person for me to know."

"Thank you. I like your work on GLEE!"

"Thank you…I better get back to work. Nice to meet you again. Naya come with me?"

"Sure…" Once they were away from the small crowd Naya asked, "I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

"Nope…" Lauren hugged Naya tightly and said, "Thank you for being such a good friend. You make me feel like I matter and that I'm a part of all of this."

"Oh, honey…You're welcome. And you _are_ a part of all of this. You have a friend in me for life. Anything you need let me know."

Then Heather and Lea called Naya to come over to where they were.

"I gotta get back to it."

"Laters!" Lauren said, with a huge grin on her face.

Naya went over to her friends and said, "Lauren is so cute!"

"I know. Where did you guys want this…and Dianna and I are going out to dinner to talk." Lea added that in.

"You can put that…wait! What," Heather asked, shocked.

"You heard me…Could you lower your voice…She doesn't know I'm telling you."

"Well, that's great, Lea," Naya commented.

Just then Mrs. Morris walked over and asked to speak with Naya and Heather.

"Absolutely." Lea responded.

"I have a question for you two."

Naya and Heather looked at her with anticipation of what she would ask.

"Have you set a date yet?"

Heather took a sigh of relief.

"Honestly, Jeannie, we have been consumed with packing me up, working, and stuff that we haven't really sat down to talk about it. As soon as possible wouldn't be soon enough for me," Naya said.

"Isn't she precious," Heather asked and squeezed Naya's cheeks.

"Adorable…Let us know when you do? Oh, and one more thing…"

"Yea?"

"The natives are getting restless…they want food!"

As if it were a scene on GLEE, Cory yelled, "I'm hungry!"

Mrs. Morris pointed and said, "See?"

They laughed and then Naya went in search of the Italian take out menu.

Heather walked around and made sure that pizza and soda were okay.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Matt even offered to pay.

"A pre-wedding gift?"

"Ah, thanks, Matt, but we have it covered."

"Cool!"

Heather came back to the kitchen and said, "Pizza's the popular choice. Mom, do you want something else?"

"Of course not." Jeannie smiled. She was really getting into the spirit of GLEE since she tuned in every Tuesday night.

"Ok, I'll order four large pies and five bottles of sodas?"

"Perfect! I'll get my card and you and Naya could get it."

"You sure, Mom?"

"Don't question her when she gives you the credit card. It doesn't happen too often," Crystal yelled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jeannie handed Heather the card and said, "I need it back, please! Naya watch her!"

Naya threw her hands up in surrender. "I will."

Heather laughed, said, and smiled, "Who's side are you on?"

Naya just walked away.

"Good move," Chris said to Naya. They all burst out in laughter.

"C'mon, honey, let's go…"

They left the house and went to get the pizzas in Heather's car.

Once in the car, they immediately gave each other a kiss on the lips.

"Can you believe how great this all is turning out?" Heather asked.

"No, honestly, I can't. But your Mom is right!"

"About setting a date?"

"Yup. Now that there is _nothing_ stopping us we get to plan our wedding!"

"I've never done that before…"

"I'm right there with ya. Ok, step by step…Let's set a date," reasoned Naya.

"I don't want to wait," Heather said, lovingly.

"Neither do I…"

"Three months from now," asked Heather as she pulled out her phone which has a calendar app on it.

"Three full months from now is July. Let's do it on a Saturday. So how's July 14th? Is that alright?" Heather asked.

"It's more than alright…"

"Great! Who are we going to have stand up for us?"

"Well, I know who I'd like to stand up for me…" Naya said.

"Oh, yeah, who?"

"Either Lauren or Dianna."

"Really?"

"Does that sound good? They've really encouraged and helped me and I know they are there for us when we need them."

"I think you should have them both. Don't choose."

"This is our wedding right?"

"Yes!"

"Who are your two?" Naya asked.

"Well, I'm hoping to ask Jane…"

"That's a great idea. I owe her so much as it is. Who's your second person?"

"That's a tough one. I know that my Mom wants to be involved, but…"

"Yea, it's just me, baby!"

"I'd like to ask your Mom, if that's okay?"

Naya looked at her future wife and became emotional.

"My Mom…"

"Yea? Is that alright?"

"That's perfect. I have an idea, if I may?"

"Shoot!"

"Since your Dad isn't here to walk you down the aisle to me maybe your Mom could?"

Heather wiped away a single tear.

"I didn't want you to cry…"

"I'm not. I'm just happy! And your Dad can walk you down."

"Perfect. What about the rest of GLEE?"

"Guests at a _free_ wedding…I think they'll be fine!"

"I think you're right."

They arrived at the pizzeria and got their very large order. Heather paid and Naya carried the boxes of pizza out of the restaurant. Heather carried the bottles of soda in a big brown paper bags with handles. They loaded the stuff in the trunk so it wouldn't smell up the whole car.

Naya had the greatest idea of her life. Well besides telling Heather how she felt and asking her to marry her.

"So do you think you need a special permit to get married on the beach?"

"Well…" it took Heather a minute to comprehend what Naya had said, and then she exploded, "OMG! Santa Cruz! Really?"

"Absolutely! You wanna?"

"Sweetheart, you don't even have to ask. And it'll save us money."

Heather leaned over and kissed Naya's cheek.

"Oh, you brought up a good point. Are we paying for this wedding by ourselves or are we accepting any outside help if it's offered? What if they _really_ want to help?"

"Um, if we pool our money together we should be able to afford it, don't you think? If they really want to help us we can accept the help," Heather said.

"I think we should tell them if we can do it ourselves for 'responsibility purposes', but if they want to they can assist us. This way no one's feelings get hurt. I don't want anything too fancy…Just you, me, and the people we care about who are at our apartment right now, hopefully not breaking anything."

"Oh, crap, good point," Heather said, "Step on it?"

"Your wish is my command!"

"Oh, really? Well I'll have more wishes to be fulfilled later tonight!"

"Woohoo!" Naya exclaimed and did a fist pump, "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Haha!"

Once they arrived home, Naya asked, "Can we give them the dates of the weekend? And then tell who we chose at another time? I want to do it personally and privately."

"Cool…Can I give them the news?"

"Anything you want!"

They exited the car and were hounded by their hungry helpers who all said, "Thank you" before they snatched up the food. They scurried away like mice back inside the house.

When they walked in, Heather gave her Mom the credit card back and said, "Thank you again!"

"Think nothing of it!" Jeannie said and hugged her daughter.

"Helpful hint, Mom…"

"Yes, dear…"

"If you're hungry, I'd suggest that you get in the front of the line as soon as possible."

"I'm on it!" Mrs. Morris said, disappearing onto the line.

"Hey, don't cut!"

"CORY!"

"I'm kidding, geez!"

"Cory, don't make me call your Mother! It's okay…I can handle myself." Mrs. Morris winked.

Once everyone had their pizza and were settled, Heather spoke up, "Hey, everyone, we have an announcement. We want all of you to save a date on your calendars. Naya and I are going to be married on July 14th of this year! We are going to get married in Santa Cruz. It's the place that we fell head over heels in love at. We'll reserve rooms for you at the Seaway Inn!"

"That's only three months away," said Dot.

"Yea, we know. We are planning a small ceremony. Just me, Naya, and the people we love…you!"

"Yay!" Lauren beamed.

"Thank you, Lauren. C'mon guys, we have a date and location! Woo hoo!" Heather said.

"That's wonderful," George said.

"Fabulous," said Jeannie. "Oh, Heather I almost forgot, but may I see your ring? Girls come over here."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry Mom. I can't believe I never showed you!"

Heather walked over to her family and extended her left hand to them.

"Oh my God, that's beautiful!"

"It's huge," Crystal shouted.

"It belonged to Naya's grandmother…"

"Really?"

Yolanda walked up behind them and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it was George's mother's ring. She told Naya to give it to her love…and she did!"

"Breathtaking!" beamed Jeannie.

"Thank you."

"Wear it in good health, Heather."

"I intend to, April!"

After the pizzas were devoured and they cleaned up the mess they continued to unpack. Before they knew it, the gigantic task was completely finished. There wasn't anything else that Heather and Naya needed to do.

Before everyone left, Naya said, "Thank you everyone for all of your hard work. Heather and I appreciate it more than you'll ever know…"

"We're family," Amber said, joyfully.

"Yes, we are!" Heather answered.

"There's nothing else to do, so we think you all can go home, except for our families, obviously. Thank you sooo much! We'll see you on Monday."

With that everyone got their stuff, exchanged hugs, and left the apartment. When they were gone, Naya and Heather's families hung out and talked.

"Where are we going to dinner tonight," asked George.

"There's a casual Mexican restaurant not too far from here, Daddy," Naya suggested.

"If it's alright with Heather's family…"

"Of course."

"And because you bought lunch today for everyone…dinner is on us," Yolanda stated.

"You sure?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Great. I think that girls and I would like to freshen up a bit and change for dinner…"

"We could drive you to the hotel and wait for you…"

"It won't be a bother?"

"Not at all. I need to pick up a few things anyway!"

"Ok, thank you. We appreciate it."

Jeannie looked at Heather and Naya and said, "I guess we will meet you at the restaurant for 6:30pm, sound good?"

Heather looked at her watch and said, "Cool. An hour and a half. Naya, you good?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Done."

Yolanda and the families began to walk to the car, when Naya said, "Hey, everyone…Heather and I would like to say, 'Thank You' for all your hard work today. Jeannie, April, and Crystal thank you for coming. Mom, Dad, Nickayla, and Mychal thanks for coming down. We truly appreciate and love you!"

Mrs. Morris walked up to Naya and pulled her in for a hug. She whispered into Naya's ear, "Thank you for making Heather truly happy!" Naya didn't know what to exactly say so she squeezed the woman tightly. Once they broke the hug, Mrs. Morris looked into Naya's eyes and she could swear that she saw Heather in them. Before she could say anything, Yolanda said, "Ready Jeannie?"

"Absolutely. Lead the way."

Heather kissed her Mom and sisters and both Naya and Heather watched as their new, blended family left their apartment together. They hoped that they would be able to create a friendship.

After the car pulled away, Naya pulled Heather into her arms, looked up at her, and said, "We did it!"

"I love you sweetheart!"

"I love you too, baby!"

They kissed for a good ten minutes and then hopped into the shower, separately, even though they longed to be in there together. They knew it would lead to the bed and they didn't have the time for that, right now.

Meanwhile, in the car, the families got to know each other and then Jeannie said, "I have a thought…"

"What's that?" Yolanda asked.

"I know we haven't asked those two about who would be paying for the wedding. I figured we'd talk about that at dinner. I'd be more than happy to split it with you."

"No, dinner's on us, Jeannie."

"No, honey, I think Jeannie's referring to the wedding," George replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"I want to give my daughter, Naya, the wedding of her dreams," George answered, honestly.

"I agree," Yolanda said.

"I, too, would like to do that on behalf of myself and my late husband. He always wanted to know that Heather was happy. I think he'd be over the moon with knowing that Heather is truly happy with Naya."

"So is this the agreement?' George asked, hopeful.

"I think so." Jeannie answered.

"I am excited. The only thing I want for them is for them to plan it. I'll try not to interfere too much," Yolanda said.

"It'll be tough, but I totally agree," agreed Jeannie.

"Wonderful…our daughters are going to have the wedding of their lives." beamed George, proudly.

Once they got to the hotel, Jeannie and Heather's sisters went up to their rooms to change. While they were doing that Yolanda and Naya's family went to the near-by card store and got the girls two congratulations cards. They found the perfect ones, purchased them, and returned to the car. They travelled back to the hotel as Jeannie and Heather's sisters walked out of the building when they arrived.

They got in the car and Yolanda said, "I picked up two 'congratulations on your engagement' cards do you want to sign them?"

"That's awfully nice of you. If you don't mind that'd be great! Do I owe you anything?"

"Not a penny."

"Thank you." Jeannie said and took out a pen. She handed the card to the rest of the bunch and they all signed.

They made small talk as they travelled to the restaurant. Once they got there they piled out and found that Heather and Naya were there and had gotten a table.

"Hi, everyone!"

"How was the car ride?"

"Great, we got to know each other better," Jeannie said. They quickly ordered and then the real conversation began.

"So, girls," George started the conversation, "Your Mom, Heather, and we, Naya, would like to give you the wedding of your life…"

Naya and Heather looked at each other and smiled.

"You know what?" asked Naya.

She looked out at the questioning faces seated across from her.

"It's already going to be a 'wedding of a lifetime' because I'm marrying the love of my lifetime!"

They all smiled.

"Yes, I know, but we still want to do this for you, will you let us?"

Naya and Heather had a mini conference between the two of them.

Heather said, "We would be honored. We just want a small ceremony on the beach in Santa Cruz. Then a reception at the restaurant in the hotel we stayed at called the Seaway Inn. Nothing too extravagant."

Mrs. Morris chimed in, "Absolutely. Whatever you want."

"We did have a question regarding a permit to get married on the beach," Naya commented.

"I'll look into that and if necessary I'll apply for it! Consider it done." George said.

"Thanks Dad."

"Ok, now onto the important question." Naya said and looked at Heather.

"Oh, yes. We were talking before and I wanted to ask you, Mom, if you'd walk me down the 'aisle of sand' to Naya?"

"Really?" 

"Yea, I think Dad would want you to."

"I'd be honored!" Heather got up and went to kiss and hug her Mom.

"Daddy," Naya said, "Would you walk me down the 'aisle of sand' too?"

"Yesssss!" George exclaimed already emotional.

Naya got up and hugged her teddy bear of a Dad. "Great!"

"Yolanda…" Heather said and looked at her future mother-in-law. "Would you be able to stand up for me?"

"Of course…I'd be flattered."

"Great. It should be you and our friend and co-star, Jane. She helped me immensely to figure things out so I think it's only right. I'm asking her on Monday."

"Who are you going to have, Nay?" her sister, Nickayla asked.

"I'm thinking about asking Lauren and Dianna. Is that okay?"

"That's great…"

"Don't worry we will have 'jobs' for all of you during the reception, okay?"

They all nodded.

Just then dinner arrived and they talked, ate, and had a good time.

"When do you leave, Jeannie?"

"We have an 11am flight tomorrow. We all have work on Monday."

"Wow, really?" Heather said, kind of surprised.

"Yea, sorry dear, but we gotta go back."

"I feel like I didn't get to spend a lot of time with you guys," Heather admitted.

"We had a great time," Crystal said and April agreed.

"Yes, we love all your friends! They're great!" Mrs. Morris comforted Heather.

"They liked you too."

And just like that George paid the bill and they said their good-byes.

"Yolanda, please give me your phone number so we can keep in touch and keep track of everything."

"Ok," she replied. Then she remembered that she had the cards. "Wait, everyone…" she said as she dug the cards out of her purse and gave them to Heather and Naya.

"Thank you," they said. Naya and Heather received the cards and promised to open them later.

Heather hugged her mother and sisters. Then Naya hugged Mrs. Morris and the girls.

"Thank you for talking with me today, Jeannie."

"I am beyond happy for you, Naya. Just promise me something…please take care of my daughter…"

"Every day of my life!" Naya responded.

And Mrs. Morris smiled.

Then Naya went over to her family and exchanged hugs.

"As we plan we'll let you know, Mom."

"Please do. Congratulations on 'the talk'!"

"Thank you." Naya said and smiled.

They watched as they all got into the car and drove off.

Naya and Heather got into their car and drove home.

When they arrived, they got out, and climbed the stairs. Heather unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Wait a minute…"

"What?"

Heather scooped Naya up into her arms and Naya shut the door behind them and somehow locked it. Heather carried Naya right upstairs and threw her forcibly, but gently onto their bed. Heather left her to close the door and when she returned she found Naya with her top off.

"Hey, I wanted to do that." Heather said and smiled.

"Should I put it back on?"

"No, I'll continue to undress you, if you don't mind?"

"Not one bit!"

Heather then continued to undress her Latina goddess. She removed her pants and threw them aside. She stood over Naya for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Naya asked.

"I'm just taking you all in."

"Oh, in that case…" Naya said, as she removed her bra and let her breasts free.

"Wow! You're beautiful."

"Come over here now," Naya sexually pleaded.

Heather obliged and climbed on top of Naya. Naya's mouth found Heather's for a frenzied and passionate kiss. Naya shifted herself on the bed so Heather was now lying on her back. Naya now had the honor of undressing her love while never breaking eye contact. Once Heather was completely naked, Naya lay on top of her and they started to grind together. Heather held Naya close to her body and she could begin to feel the sweat and electricity start to form because of the friction of their moving bodies. Naya started to place kisses and an occasional bite mark on Heather's neck which solicited a big moan from Heather. As Naya was attending to her neck her other hand went lower and lower down Heather's body until she found Heather's sex. Naya gently inserted a finger inside and Heather yelled, "Ah! Yes!"

Naya knew instinctively that Heather was okay so she continued her journey. She tried to get another finger inside and found that Heather's body obliged her request. While Naya's hand was busy doing that she moved her kisses downward to Heather's breasts, as she kissed and licked the aroused nipples. Heather seemed to enjoy this as she demanded, "Put one in your mouth!"

Naya didn't waste any time in doing that. Now Heather was convulsing with excitement and anticipation.

"I'm close," Heather announced. When Naya heard that she quickly forced her fingers deeper into Heather.

"Aahhhh!" With that Naya found that Heather had her sweet release on her fingers.

Heather's labored breathing started to calm down and she had a sense of calm about her.

"Come here…" Heather said as she scooped Naya up so they were now face to face.

"That was amazing!"

"Like I said 'we have nothing standing in our way now'!"

"I love you, Naya Marie Rivera."

"I know. I love you too. Thank you for allowing me to do that!"

"You don't _ever_ have tothank me for doing that! I have a question for you."

"Sure…"

"Am I enough for you in the bedroom?"

"Yes, you are…what makes you think you're not?"

"I just feel inexperienced, that's all."

"I am too, ya know?"

"Oh…"

"Heather, you do know you're my first?"

"Your first girlfriend…"

"Well, that and my _first_!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, I am. Why?"

"I thought you had boyfriends…"

"I have, but there was always something off with them…"

"Oh, I see."

"Now I know what that was! I was waiting for you!"

"Sweetheart, that's so cute! Can I tell you about Collins?"

"As long as you don't cry."

"I'll try…He was my high school sweetheart. We actually knew each other when we were younger as our families were in the same circles. We started to date during the end of the eighth grade. Then we dated in high school. He was my first boyfriend…"

Heather looked at Naya who said, "It's okay baby. We all have pasts."

Heather smiled and then continued, "We went to the same college, local university, so we could stay together. Then one night, I walked in from the hallway of the dorm and found some girl leaving his room. He denied it, obviously, but then I found her underwear and a note from her."

"Oh, that's horrible. I'm sorry, Heather."

"Thank you…So after I found out, I dumped him, but first I asked what she had that I didn't have. He was honest and said that it was just a fling and he wanted to be with me for the long run. I told him that I couldn't go further in that relationship knowing that he had cheated on me. It would always be in the back of my mind and I'd constantly question him which wouldn't be good for anyone. I had planned on not continuing college and moving out here so that's what I did."

Naya just looked at her with astonishment.

Heather continued, "I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. That relationship taught me a lot about myself. It taught me that I'm much stronger than I give myself credit for. It taught me to never assume that things are okay. That's why I had those fears about you leaving me because I've been left. That's why I question things…"

"Heather, I totally understand. I need you to believe that I won't ever leave you. You have my heart. You've always had it even before we met. I get the feeling that we were destined to be together. I, for one, will not test destiny…I'm not really sure if I totally believe in it, but still I'm not going to test it."

"I had to go through that relationship. It brought me to you. In that aspect, I am grateful to Collins for making me go through that. No matter how painful it was, and trust me it was, it brought me to you. I belong with you. I've felt it since the first time we met."

Naya kissed her sweetly. That kiss turned into another hour love making session where Heather tried with everything she had to convey to Naya how much she loved her. Naya's body had a reaction to every touch Heather gave it, every kiss she left, and every sensation. Naya was amazed at how this woman knew how to touch her and what she liked. Naya had her release while Heather was concentrating on Naya's breasts as she took each one into her mouth.

"Aahh," Naya moaned.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Do that again?"

Heather did as she was asked and felt Naya's body rise and fall. Heather stopped and fell onto the bed. They held each other and pretty soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Before they knew it, Sunday was upon them. They got up around 10:30 and took their time getting dressed.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I think she should start planning our wedding!"

"Good thought!"

Ok, where should we start?"

"I think first we should try and find a person to oversee our ceremony?"

"Yeah. I'll Google that."

Heather got her laptop out and type, 'Presider of same sex marriages.'

Many links came up, but Heather found one website.

"Nay, come here."

"Yes…"

'I think I found something. The website is called 'Great Officiants' and they're in LA. They have a phone number for this website. Should we call and leave a message, at least?"

"Sure…"

Heather punched in the numbers into her cell phone and put it on speaker.

The voice messaging system came on. "Hello, you've reached Alan Katz, with Great Officiants. I'm sorry I missed your call, but if you leave your name and phone number I'll return your call as soon as possible. Thank you. Love is love!"

_Beep_

"Hi, Mr. Katz, this is Heather Morris. My fiancée, Naya Rivera, and I would like to talk with you. My number is 855-258-2979. Thank you."

Heather hung up.

"Ok, that's taken care of. We should write this down…"

Naya held up a pad of paper and a pen. "One step ahead of you."

"Coolbeans!"

"Now, I'm going to text Jane and let her know I need to talk to her tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. I'll text Dianna and Lauren…"

Heather texted.

**JANE LYNCH:** Hi, Jane, I hope you're enjoying your weekend. Tomorrow could we have a chat?

Heather hit the 'send' button.

Within five minutes Heather heard, _"I'm sexy and I know it!" _Naya laughed out loud as she was texting her friends.

"I can't believe you have that song as your text notification ringtone!"

"What? I'm sexy…and I know it!" Heather read the text from Jane and said, "She's good for the chat!"

Naya smiled. She was just about to text Lauren.

**LAUREN POTTER: **Hey, girl…thanks for the help yesterday. Are you working tomorrow? If so I wanna ask you a question.

Naya hit the 'send' button.

In a second Naya's phone beeped.

Naya giggled at Lauren's response. It simply read, "True dat!"

"Heather, Lauren just text me, 'true dat!'"

"Haha!"

"Oh, tomorrow are we going to talk to Ryan?"

"Yes, I think so. Don't you?"

"Sure…I was thinking we'd do a sit down interview with only one reporter. What do ya think?"

"Sounds good. But who?"

"Someone notable so it doesn't turn into some trash story. Diane Sawyer? Katie Couric?"

"I like Diane Sawyer. She seems down to Earth," Heather said.

"I'll text my agent to see what he can do. We only want to announce this once, right? Announce it to the public, right?"

"Yes. In fact, I'll call my Mom right now. They should be home by now. Do you want to be a part of the conversation?"

"Sure." Naya said.

Heather dialed her home number and put the phone on speaker mode.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh, hi dear, we just walked into the house!"

"Good flight?"

"Yea, smooth sailing…"

"We gotta tell you something…Naya's here too."

"Hi, Naya…"

"Hi, Jeannie…"

"Tomorrow we hope to have a sit down with Ryan…"

"He created GLEE?"

"Yup. Anyway, we wanted to let you know that afterwards we're doing one interview to announce our engagement. We want you to know that there might be some people who may not agree with our lives, but that will not affect anything between me and Naya."

"No one tells me how to live except for myself." Naya stated.

"You know what, girls?"

"No what?"

"You're absolutely right. No one should tell you who to love. I love you both and you have my support!"

"I…we, totally love you for that, Mom," said Heather, proudly.

"Thank you, Jeannie."

"Oh, Naya…"

"Yes?"

"Call me 'Mom'!"

Heather and Naya looked at each other in disbelief.

"Um, okay. Mom!"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: There was a lot going on in this chapter. I hope you follow it okay. Any questions please let me know.

I'm using Diane Sawyer from ABCNews because I met her on August 21st, 2009 at a summer concert for "Good Morning America" when she was a part of that show. She is so down to earth and genuine. I will cherish that day for the picture we took and also for meeting and taking a photo with my hero and inspiration, Reba McEntire, on that day. I hope that I did Ms. Sawyer justice and she will be appearing again in the next chapter.

I delved into the Lea/Dianna relationship more because the words just flooded out of me. I also introduced you to "Mr. and Mrs. Potter". Their first names are fictional as I don't know their real names. I also have a Naya/Lauren pairing along with others.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for hanging in there with me. Please keep the reviews coming as I like to hear what you have to say even if it's to tell me you would have done something differently.

Enjoy!

Always Me & You

Chapter 13

Monday morning came and the two women were excited to get to work. Naya forgot to text Dianna yesterday, but she was sure she'd bumped into her at work.

They had a quick breakfast and were out by the door by eight.

"I'm gonna take my car just in case Lauren needs a ride," Naya said.

"You like her," Heather commented.

"Yea, she's a great person and I'm lucky to know her."

Naya gave Heather a quick smooch while they were standing outside of her car.

"Hey, come here."

Heather grabbed Naya and planted a wet and juicy kiss onto Naya's lips.

"Yea, that's better!"

"I'll see you there. I'll let you know if Alan Katz calls me."

"Yea, please!"

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

Naya got into her car first and drove away with Heather following her.

They made it to work in fifteen minutes and each girl went to her separate trailer.

Heather threw her stuff down when she was in hers. She heard a knock.

"Come in!"

"Good morning!"

"Hey Jane. How was your weekend?"

"Great! How was yours? Is Naya all moved in?"

"Yea, she is. It went awesome. My mother accepted her and she got the blessing from my Mom…"

"Wonderful. What can I do for ya?"

Heather motioned to Jane to have a seat and she plopped herself down next to Heather.

"I just want to take this opportunity to thank you for talking with me…"

"My pleasure."

"I also want you to keep July 14th opened."

"Did you pick a date?"

"Yup. We're having the ceremony and reception in Santa Cruz hopefully on the beach. The reason I asked you to talk today is to ask you if you'd be able to stand up for me. Oh, and your partner is more than welcomed to come with you."

"Heather, I'd be honored to do that! Thank you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I am beyond flattered!"

"Ok, we each chose two people. You and Naya's Mom, Yolanda, are standing up for me…My Mom is walking me down the aisle to Naya. Naya picked Lauren and Dianna to stand up for her. Her Dad, George, will walk her down."

"Lauren's going to be so excited…she told me that knowing Naya is a dream come true for her," Jane confided.

"Don't mention anything yet. They planned on talking today. Ok, I almost forgot. I'm going to be taking Naya's last name."

"That's sweet."

"We have a call into Great Officiants…they preside over same-sex ceremonies."

"Never heard of them."

"Oh, what did you and your partner do?"

"We just got married in the city hall when we got here."

"Oh…I want to do it big, not too big, but in front of our friends and family."

"You do know that you have to go to get the license before the wedding?"

"No, I didn't. If we get married in Santa Cruz, but come back to LA do we need two?"

"Nope…just one."

"Oh okay. I'll write that down. How long before the ceremony? Right before or like now?"

"I'd air on the side of caution and say sooner rather than later!"

"Good to know. I never knew there was this much stuff to do."

"It'll all be worth it!"

"Yes, it will be."

"I gotta go shoot a scene. When's your first one today?"

"I don't know, but we are going to talk to Ryan today…"

"Good luck. And thank you again. I am truly flattered!"

"Thank you for saying 'yes'! And for all the advice. I truly, truly appreciate it!"

Heather hugged Jane and she left the trailer. Before she forgot, Heather wrote down, "Tell Nay, marriage license!"

Then she pulled out her cell, found Naya's number, and sent a text.

**NAYA: **Jane said "Yes!" oh, and I love you.

Naya saw the text and smiled.

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_

**HEATHER:** That's great. I love you too. Gonna find my two now. Any word from Katz? And do you want to go hunting' for Ryan after I talk to Lauren n Di? Meet my trailer in a half hr if u do.

**NAYA: **Good luck…no word…yes, c u in 30 mins.

When Naya saw that, she didn't respond. She opened the door and Lauren was standing in front of it.

"Hey, I was just 'bout to come find you. Come on in!"

"Cool! Whazzup?"

"Sit down…"

"Crap…did I break something?"

Naya giggled, "Nope…"

"Whew! So what's up?"

"I have an important question for you."

"Oh, yea, what is it?"

"Well, Heather and I are going to have two people each standing up for us during the wedding. And I'd like one of my people to be you…"

Lauren had a grin from ear to ear. "Really? You want me to do that?"

"Yes, definitely."

"I'd be honored to, Nay!"

Just then there was a knock on her door. Naya went to answer it and Dianna was standing there.

"Do you have a minute?" Looking past Naya and into the room, "Oh, I'm sorry. I can come back…"

"Don't you move…It'll save me time. Come on in!"

"Hey, Dianna!"

"Hi, Lauren!"

"Sit…Sit…" Naya said, all of a sudden nervous. "I was telling Lauren a little about the wedding. Heather and I are asking two people each to be a part of the ceremony. You know to stand up for us…I'd like to ask you if you'd like to do that with Lauren for me."

Dianna's face lit up with pure excitement.

"I'd love to, Nay! Are you sure?"

"You two have helped and encouraged me. I couldn't think of two better people to be a part of this."

"Ok, I'm in…"

Naya stood up and pulled Lauren and Dianna in for a group hug. "Thank you so much you both for everything!"

"We love you, Naya!" Lauren yelled out, totally excited.

"I agree!" stated Dianna.

"Thank you…"

After they broke the hug, Dianna asked to speak with Naya in private.

"Do you mind, Lauren?"

"No, not at all! Thanks again for asking me. I'm going to go call my parents!"

"Young lady…my chariot is at your disposal if you need a ride home today! Let me know, k?"

"K…thanks. Peaceout!" Lauren left the trailer and headed to call her parents to tell them the news.

"What's going on?"

"I need your advice…"

"Ok, what is it…" Naya asked, but she had a feeling that she already knew who this conversation was going to be about.

"I'm not sure if Lea told you…wait, knowing Lea I know she told you," giggled Dianna then continued, "that she and I are 'talking'…"

"Define 'talking', please."

"We had an intense conversation last week where she told me she was falling for me…"

"I heard about that…"

"Yea, well, she thinks I shot her down."

"Did you?"

"Yes and no. she came out of the blue with this declaration…"

"Okay, stop for one second…Trust me, conversations like these don't come 'out of the blue' for the person doing the asking. You know I spent two and a half years trying to muster up enough courage to tell Heather how I felt…"

"Yes, I know…"

"Knowing Lea she must have thought about this and about you non-stop. Thinking, 'Should I?' 'What's gonna happen?' 'What if she rejects me?' She probably thought about it more than I did and if that's the case she must have thought about it_ all the time_!" Naya said.

"Hehe! I know. So my question is…"

"Yes…"

"What do I do?"

"Well, let me tell you how I knew it was love for me…When I first met Heather I thought she was special and someone I'd like to get to know. Then, with time, she became my every thought…my every dream...And now, well, Heather farts rainbows…"

Dianna laughed uncontrollably at that last statement. "Really now?"

"Yea…she is the person I can't wait to see when I open my eyes in the morning. And the only person I ever want to see before I close them at night. Bottom line is that you need to want, with every fiber of your being, to be with her and wholeheartedly want to love her with everything you have and everything you'll ever get. You also need to want to protect her life with your own. If Heather was ever in danger, I'd jump in front of the 'bullet' or 'car'…that's how committed I am to her and to this relationship. Now, I know that there will be little detours when you two may not see eye-to-eye, but that's all worth it because you love each other. Do you think you could love Lea in the way that she wants you too?"

"I don't know…I mean sometimes I think I can and other times when I just want to go running for the hills…but, I am starting to see a possible future with her. I just think that I've lost the opportunity before I even had the chance to try."

"Aren't you two going to dinner to 'talk'?"

"Yea, I see she told you…"

"Yup, on Saturday…."

"Figures."

"That's another thing…you have to stop with the snide comments even if she doesn't pick up on them. My theory is that she does pick up on them, but chooses not to say anything because she loves you."

After she said that there was yet another knock on her door. "I'm Miss Popular today…Come in!"

The door flew open and Lea walked in. "Oh, I can come back if I'm interrupting…." She started to turn around when Naya yelled.

"Wait! Don't move one inch. Come in here."

"I'm interrupting…"

"No, you're not, Lea," Dianna said and smiled which made Lea's heart melt.

"Listen you two. I gotta go talk to Ryan with Heather right now so you use my trailer. I don't want you to leave without resolving this issue – good or bad. You hear?"

Lea and Dianna nodded their heads. Then Naya left and the small room became a lot smaller.

Once outside, Naya saw Heather walking up to her.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Heather said, joyfully.

"You'll never guess who's in my trailer talking right now!"

"Hmm, Lea and Dianna?"

"Damn, you're good. Did you know?"

"No, lucky guess. Oh before I forget Jane suggested that we go to City Hall and get our marriage license 'sooner rather than later'."

"Then we should call the "Seaway Inn' as soon as possible to reserve the rooms and ask about the reception. We'll do that later today?"

"Sounds good. Then we should update the parents on all of our planning."

As they were walking towards the production office, they talked about what they planned on saying.

"I would like for you to do the talking, Nay."

"No sweat."

"I get a little apprehensive around him."

"I was like that when I first met him."

They got to the office, but before going in Heather kissed Naya and simply said, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too. This is it. You ready?"

Heather grabbed her hand and pushed the door open.

Back in Naya's trailer, Dianna and Lea sat face-to-face in silence.

Finally Dianna broke it saying, "Lea, I think I made a mistake…"

"What mistake?"

"My reaction to what you told me the other day."

"It was totally rational and warranted. I know it's not easy to hear someone...a girl…me…tell you that I love you," Lea said and looked down at her costume.

"Wait, a minute…you're not being fair to yourself here, Lea."

"But it's true…"

"No it's not. I've thought about it a lot and I realized that it was so easy to hear you say you love me."

"Then why did you brush me off and almost laugh at me?"

"I'm truly sorry I did that. It was the first thing I thought to do which wasn't the right thing. Can you forgive me?"

"I wasn't being funny. In fact I've never been more sincere in my feelings for you."

"I know. Can you forgive me," asked Dianna again. She got up from her position in the chair and walked in front of Lea and got down on her knees. "Can you?" she repeated and held Lea's hand.

"Um…Yes." Lea said, totally in shock at how close Dianna was to her. She was inches away, but still miles apart.

"Would you give me the honor of taking you out on an official date?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"If you're dreaming than so am I. I'd be totally upset if this were a dream."

Lea thought it over for a second which made Dianna ask again.

"Go out with me!"

"Absolutely."

Dianna got up from off her knees and gave Lea a half cheek, half lip kiss which made Lea go crazy inside.

Before they left, they left a note: "We talked and are going out! ~ Di and Lea". Then they left the trailer and went in different directions, but happy.

Back at the production office, Ryan's personal assistant, Eve, knocked on the door and told him that Naya and Heather were there to see him.

"Send them in!"

"Hi, Ryan…"

'Hi, have a seat. I was meaning to come find you two. I have thoughts…"

"Before you tell us what you're thinking could we talk about why we are here," asked Naya.

"Sure…Shoot!"

"Well, almost two weeks ago, I finally had the courage to tell Heather how I felt for her. Since then Heather and I have fallen in love with each other. We've moved in together, and we are planning a wedding!"

Ryan sat there not really shocked, but he didn't say anything.

"Yes," Heather chimed in.

"Is this for real?"

"Yes, it is. We wouldn't come to you if it weren't."

"This isn't a publicity stunt?"

Naya grew mad which made "Santana" start to emerge.

Heather calmed her down by holding her hand and said, "No, Ryan. I assure you this is not a publicity stunt or a joke or anything else you might be thinking…What it truly is…two people who want to share a life together…two people who are truly in love with one another…two people who would give their lives for each other…that is what this is."

"Well, then," looking at them both, "I am truly happy for you two."

"Really?" they both said, astonished.

"Of course…I was testing you. The minute 'Santana' came out I knew it was for real. Naya only brings her out, in real life, when she is truly pissed. This is great. Ok, some harder questions coming your way now…you ready?"

"Yes," Naya said and regained her composure and confident.

"How do you want to play this out in the media? We do not want this to turn into anything negative."

"Heather and I thought about it and we've decided to only do _one_ interview. We were hoping for Diane Sawyer instead of some gossip 'reporter' who would turn this into something negative so quickly."

Ryan wrote that down, "Diane Sawyer."

"Do you have a second pick if Sawyer can't?"

"Maybe Couric…but not Perez Hilton even after his 'awakening'." Naya said and Heather shook her head in agreement.

Ryan wrote down, "Couric".

"I asked my agent to look into it…" Naya said.

"Let me handle it, k?" Ryan suggested.

"Ok, sure."

"Ok, next question. When is this happening? Where? With who?"

"July 14th…Santa Cruz, CA…Well, Lauren Potter and Dianna Agron will be standing up for me…and Jane and my Mom, Yolanda, will be standing up for Heather."

"Also my Mom, Jeannie, and Naya's Dad, George, are walking us down the 'aisle of sand'." Heather added.

"July 14th of this year?"

"Yes…"

"You two don't waste any time do you?"

"We just want to be together so the quicker that can happen the better."

"Wedding on the beach…Reception?"

"Seaway Inn…where we stayed a two weekends ago."

"Ok, ladies…I want to help as much as possible. What do you need from me?"

"Wow! Thank you…We need someone to marry us. We have a call into Great Officiants and Alan Katz, but he hasn't returned our call yet. Don't know what to make of that." Heather said and smiled.

"I actually heard of that company…I could make a call for you…"

"That'd be helpful…I think we should write this stuff down for our parents who are throwing this _small _wedding for us."

"Say no more..." Into the intercom, "Eve, come in here with a pad of paper and Alan Katz's number."

"Sure…"

In a minute, Eve appeared, gave Ryan the number, and sat down in the back.

Ryan dialed the number and someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"Alan Katz…"

"Hello, Alan…This is Ryan Murphy…"

"Oh, hi, how are you?"

"Fine…Listen I need your help."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm sitting here with Heather Morris and Naya Rivera…"

"Oh, I was just about to call Heather…"

"Ok, good…can your team help them?"

"We will try our best. What are they looking for?"

"Well, I'll let you ask them that. They're in my office right now!"

"Oh, hello, ladies. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner."

"Hi, no worries. Thank you for your help," Heather said.

"Yes, thank you," Naya seconded.

"What type of wedding do you two want?"

"We are hoping to have a beach wedding at Santa Cruz. Nothing too big…a small private ceremony with our friends and family," said Naya.

"We also have asked four people to 'stand up' for us. Two for Naya and two for myself."

"Not a problem. Have you picked out a song for your first dance?"

"No, not yet. We'll work on that."

"We're hoping to have the reception at the Seaway Inn. We also need to block some hotel rooms for our guests."

"If you would like I can contact the hotel…"

"Sure…thank you. When I dealt with them two weeks ago I talked to a very helpful woman named Patty," Heather remembered.

"Oh, ok. Thanks," Alan said, 'Well, ladies, I think we are off to a good start."

"I have one more question if I may," Naya asked.

"Absolutely."

"We've discussed this and have come to the very happy conclusion that Heather will be taking my last name, 'Rivera'. Does that fall under a civil union or domestic partnership?"

"Domestic partnership…"

"As long as we hear, 'may I introduce for the first time, Ms and Ms Naya Rivera' that's all that matters to us. I also want to know that if I'm ever not able to make my own choices, medically, Heather will have the _right_ to be able to make them for me."

Heather didn't really know what to say to that. She kind of lost her voice for a second. When her voice came back she asked, "When should we apply for that?"

"I'll e-mail you the paperwork, send it back to me, and we'll set a date to go to court."

"Great!"

"Ok, ladies, I have Heather's number and will be in touch with you regarding the Seaway Inn and if you give me your e-mail address I'll send you the domestic partnership paperwork. Take your time filling them out. When I get confirmation from the hotel, I'll call you and we can set up a date to meet. Ok?"

"Sounds good," both girls said.

Naya gave Alan her e-mail address.

"Great! I'll be in touch. Thanks, Ryan…"

"No, thank you."

"Bye!"

After Alan hung up, Eve walked over and handed the piece of paper with the notes on it to Heather.

"Thanks."

"Anything else Ryan?"

"Not right now…thanks."

Eve turned around and left the office.

"Ok…Now let's talk 'Brittana'."

"Sure. What were your plans?" Heather jumped in.

"Well, I see them totally continuing this journey together – the 'I love you's, the 'meeting the parents…everything. They will eventually end up together, but there will be 'pitfalls' like with any relationship. How would you feel about an on-screen kiss?"

Both women said, "Yes."

Naya said, "We trust you. We want to see a fair portrayal of the new relationship. I want to see Santana become more head over heels for Brittany! I think the sky is the limit for this pairing, right Heather?"

"Yea, I want Brittany to be just as in love with Santana as Santana is with her. We are in your hands. Whatever you want from us you have, just let us know."

"Ok, leave it to me…I'll give Santana and Brittany the relationship that they deserve and that you want. One more thing…Wanna call Diane Sawyer now?"

"Sure…"

"Eve," Ryan said on speaker phone, "Could you get Diane Sawyer's phone number and connect us?"

"Sure…hold on."

In a matter of seconds California was connected with New York City.

"Hello, Diane Sawyer's office," her assistant said.

"Hello, this is Ryan Murphy…might Diane be around?"

"Please hold."

All three people at GLEE were amazed at how easily this was all happening.

"Hello…Diane here…"

"Hi, Diane, this is Ryan Murphy from GLEE…"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Murphy."

"Ryan…"

"Ok, Ryan…how can I help you?"

"Well, I'm sitting here with Naya Rivera and Heather Morris…"

"Brittany and Santana…"

"Wow, she knows who we are?" Heather asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course, dear!"

"Well, they have a big announcement and they want only you to deliver it to the world!"

"Yes, Ms. Sawyer…we want to do only one interview with a reputable journalist so that it doesn't turn into a big ole mess. This is Naya by the way…"

"Well, I'm flattered and Naya….it's Diane."

"Oh, ok. Great!"

"It doesn't have to be a full hour, but…"

"Well, what's the announcement?" Diane asked.

"Heather and I have fallen in love, have moved in together, and are planning to be married."

"Wow! That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Hey, Ryan…"

"Yes?"

"What are your plans now with 'Brittana' given this news?"

"I believe that we are going to play out the budding relationship as much as possible. I think that America is ready to see an authentic relationship between these two people…"

"That's great. When I get there can I get a quote from you, Ryan?"

"Absolutely."

"You're coming to us," Heather asked, dumbfounded.

"Haha…yes, I am more than interested in doing this story. Is that okay?"

Without any hesitation, they yelled, "Yes!"

"Good. I'll see ya soon!"

"How will we know when you're coming?" Naya said and sounded unprofessional.

"I'll say give me until Monday to work my magic! Is that okay?"

"Sure…"

"We'll do a set interview."

"Ok, thank you again!"

"No, no…thank you. See you soon!"

"Yes, see you soon!"

"Bye. And thank you."

After they hung up, Naya and Heather screamed, "That was too cool!"

Ryan laughed and then asked, "Is that all?"

Naya remembering her promise, she said, "Two more things…if I may?"

"Shoot!"

"Ok, first thing is if you can give Lauren Potter more lines and more scenes. I know she can do it and I'd be happy to work with her. Second thing is that I need to change my address for getting my scripts."

With that Ryan went into his database on his computer and quickly changed Naya's old address to her new one.

"That's done and regarding Lauren, I can tell you that we're working on that!"

"She's going to be thrilled!"

"Ladies, thank you so much for confiding in me. I truly appreciate it. Don't say anything about Diane Sawyer coming though. I'll do that today at our staff meeting."

"Not a word…we appreciate all your help. You're the best!"

"I know!" Ryan said and smiled. "If you need anything else please let me know."

"Ok…and keep July 14th open," Heather told him.

"Great! Thanks! Bye."

Naya and Heather walked hand in hand out of his office and all the way back to Naya's trailer.

Once Naya shut the door, they screamed, "OH MY GOD!" and hugged each other tightly.

"Did all of that just really happen?" asked Heather, amazed.

"Yes, it did baby!"

"I do have a question for you…"

Naya held her hands out to Heather who grabbed them and was led to the couch.

"About the domestic partnership, do you really want me to make your 'final decisions'?"

"I saw your reaction to that. I hope I didn't scare you cuz I know we hadn't talked about that."

"Scare me, no. Made me realize how truly real it is, yes."

"I know right…what are you thinking?" Naya asked and looked at Heather.

"I'm just concerned that your family would be mad at me…what happens if I make the wrong decision? I had trouble with my goldfish when I was younger…" Heather said, and became emotional.

"Breathe, babe, breathe…My family will recognize that you are my wife. They already do now and they will support you and be there for you when I can't be. Oh, and honey, I'm not a goldfish…"

"You're much more important to me…"

"You can't make the 'wrong decision' because the decision you make is going to be made out of love! I trust you…"

"I do too!"

"Oh, look a note! OMG, Heather read this," said Naya as she handed Heather the note.

"Awwwww…that's sweet…"

"Good for them."

"I hope they make each other as happy as we make each other."

"Speaking of that," Naya said, wagging her finger for Heather to come over to her.

Once Heather is in front of her, Naya pulls her into a juicy kiss. They both let out a moan and then they both collapse on the couch. Just then there's a knock on the door.

"I'm too tired to open it…Come in!" Naya yelled.

"Hey, girls," Lauren said as she walked in.

"Hey," they both answered.

"Nay, is your 'chariot' still available today?"

"Yup, you need a ride?"

"Yea, I have two more scenes and then I'm done."

"I have two too. Meet me back here…"

"Ok…" Lauren hesitated, "One more thing?"

"Sure…"

"When you drop me off my Mom wants to meet you…"

"Sure! Everything ok?"

"Yea, I told her about you asking me to stand up for you. She's excited and wants to meet you."

"Meeting parents is my specialty!"

"Is it now," Heather asked and laughed.

"Heck yea!"

They all laughed.

"Thanks...See you later!" Lauren said and smiled.

'Bye. When you're finished come back here…"

"Sure."

The rest of the day went quickly and soon Naya and Lauren were done. Before they left, Naya texted Heather.

**HEATHER: **See you at home. Going to drop off Lauren and meet her Mom.

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_

Naya phone beeped.

**NAYA: **Good luck. See you later. Love you.

Naya and Lauren drove to her house. While in the car, Naya said, "So we talked to Ryan today…"

"Oh, how'd that go?"

"Great…We're getting a lot done. A lot more to do though. I think you'll be happy to hear…that I asked him to give you more stuff on GLEE and that I'd help you if you needed."

"Oh…"

"Did I do something wrong?" Naya asked, as she stole a glimpse at Lauren's expression.

"Um, no…"

"Come on…It's okay if I did. We can talk it out!"

"It's just that I thought you were just being nice when you told me you'd do that. I didn't think you actually intended on doing it."

"Oh…"

"I hope he knows that I didn't ask you to do that and that I intend on earning more lines and scenes myself…"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no…you didn't know…can I ask you a question? It may not come out 'right' but hang in there with me."

"Sure…"

"Are you being so nice to me because you think you have to? I've met some people who don't see me as a person…they only see my 'disability' which is funny cuz I really try not to see it. I mean I know I have Down syndrome but it doesn't define me."

"I'm being nice to you because I _want _to and for no other reason. I truly think you're a great person and great friend," Naya said, honestly, "if I did anything that disrespected you in any way, I am truly sorry and it won't happen again! I see the person you are and that person is amazing!"

"Really?"

"C'mon you know you're super!"

"Oh yea, super-duper!"

"None of that, young lady," said Naya as she smiled.

"Ok…"

"We okay?"

"Yup, we're okay, Nay!"

"Ok, good."

They pulled into Lauren's driveway and both got out.

"Hey, what are your parents' names?"

"Mom, Sandy…Dad's Phil. Dad may not be here, but who knows."

Lauren unlocked the door and walked in.

"Mom, I'm home…And Naya's with me!"

"Be right down."

Mrs. Potter jogged down the stairs and said, "Hi, honey, how was your day?"

"Good. I did good today."

"Great!"

"Oh, sorry, Mom this is my friend, Naya!"

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. Nice to meet you." Naya said and extended her hand.

"Hi, Naya. Nice to meet you." Mrs. Potter shook it.

"Is Dad home?"

"Not yet," Lauren's Mom replied, "How about you get ready for dinner? I'd like to talk with Naya for a second."

"Ok, I'll see you before you leave right?"

"Of course," Naya said and Lauren squeezed her in a tight hug.

Lauren walked away.

"Come sit down in the living room. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you…I'm fine."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to my daughter!"

"She's a good friend!"

"Lauren…sometimes sees the world through rose petal glasses. Sometimes that's good and other times that's not good."

"Ok…"

"Ever since Lauren auditioned and got the role of 'Becky' I've been worried about her."

"In what way?"

"I want her to be safe and not be exposed to anything she doesn't understand."

"I am watching out for her. Just so I understand could you please tell me what you mean when you say 'not be exposed to anything she doesn't understand'?"

"So I hear you're getting married." Instantly, Naya knew what Mrs. Potter was talking about.

"Yes, I am to Heather Morris on July 14th. Lauren is going to be one of the people standing up for me."

"Oh…"

"Mrs. Potter, do you not want Lauren to do that?"

"Honestly, no I don't."

Just then Lauren walked into the room.

"You don't, Mom."

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you say I could? Were you trying to confuse me so I would make a decision on what you said and not how I felt?"

"I just want you to understand_ what_ you're 'standing up' for."

"Don't you mean _who_?" Lauren asked.

Mrs. Potter looked startled.

"Mom…I'm proudly standing up for my two friends, Naya and Heather, who just happen to be two women. Weren't you the one to teach me accepting people for who they are?"

"Yes, I was…"

"Well, that's what I'm doing!"

"Mrs. Potter, your daughter has an incredibly big heart and she knows what acceptance is. I feel honored to know her and, if she still wants to do it, I'll feel more than honored to have her standing behind me when I marry the love of my life," Naya said, proudly.

"Naya, don't worry…I haven't changed my mind." Looking to her Mom, "I'm disappointed…I thought you wanted me to bring Naya, my _friend_, home to thank her for giving me rides and to get to know her. She's the first friend from work I felt comfortable bringing home, but I won't be bringing anyone else. Heather is rightfully so, a major part of her life and just because she's not a guy you can't see past that. I'm ashamed…"

Naya just sat there and tried very hard not to let Santana loose again today. As she listened to what Lauren was telling her mother, she became proud. Naya knew that Lauren was the right choice.

"I'm sorry, dear…"

"Don't apologize to me…" Lauren said and looked at Naya. "Apologize to Naya."

Naya suddenly blushed. She knew that any apology that Mrs. Potter would give would only be because her daughter asked her to.

"Mom…"

"No, Lauren…It's okay," Naya said.

"No it's not, Naya. My mother always taught me to have compassion for other people and yet she's sitting here not listening to her own lesson…"

Just then Mr. Potter walked in the house.

"Hi. Who's car is that out front?"

"Hi, Dad. It's my friend, Naya's car. She drove me home from work."

"Oh, great. Hi Naya. Nice to meet you." Mr. Potter said extended his hand which Naya shook.

"Hello, sir."

Sensing the tension in the room, he asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Actually, yea, Dad," Lauren started."You remember me telling you that I would be going to Santa Cruz, in July, to stand up for Naya and her fiancée Heather, on the phone today, right?"

"Yea, I'm excited for you! Congratulations, Naya."

"Thank you."

"Well, Mom wanted me to bring Naya home to 'meet' her…" Lauren said and looked sad.

"Sandy, what did you do?"

"I just told Naya that I didn't want Lauren to do that because she doesn't understand."

"Why would you do that to Lauren and Naya?"

"I didn't want Lauren to make a mistake in choosing to do this."

"She's a grown woman and she has a mind of her own!"

"Hey, Mom…" Lauren said and looked directly into her mother's eyes, "Love is not a mistake. It's just love."

Naya sat stunned at Lauren's last statement. She felt herself start to get emotional.

"Um, I need to go…"

"Nay, you okay?" Lauren asked and looked concerned.

"Yea…I-I-I have to be going. Mr. Potter, it was nice to meet you. Mrs. Potter, your amazing daughter just wants to celebrate love. I promise you that I'll look out for her at work because she is my friend. Lauren is going to be standing up for me even if I get a car to come to pick her up so she doesn't have to worry about that. Lauren's a very special person."

With that Naya walked proudly to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Thank you for those kind words," Mrs. Potter said.

"I'm going to walk Naya to her car."

"Ok, honey," her Dad said.

As soon as the door closed, Lauren looked up at Naya and said, with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

"Ok, come to my car, Miss."

Naya grabbed her hand and pulled her to her car and they both got in.

"This is so not your fault."

"I honestly didn't know that she was going to 'attack' you like that. I'm shocked cuz that's not the person she usually is."

"You're Mom was looking out for you. Even though there was no need to. Are you still sure you want to help me?"

"I am 110% sure. Like my Dad said, I am a grown woman and I have a mind of my own!"

"Oh, by the way, I love what you told your Mom…'Love is not a mistake. It's just love.' Very respectful, but it hit the point home. Good job!"

"Thank you. I try!"

Naya laughed at that.

"You gonna be okay in there?"

"Yea, sometimes I wish I could live with you and Heather…"

"Oh…"

"Was that saying a little too much?"

"Not at all."

"I don't have a filter…I say what I feel."

"And that's why we're good friends!"

"Ok, let me go back in."

"Wait…" Naya said.

"What?"

"Where's my hug?"

Lauren grabbed Naya in for a tight squeeze.

"For what it's worth, thanks for the ride home." Lauren said, and started to walk away.

"Hey, Lauren…ANYTIME!"

She nodded.

As Naya drove back home to Heather's awaiting arms she thought about what Mrs.  
>Potter had tried to do. She realized that this was the first time that she had been "under fire" for her decision to love Heather. She has never been prouder of it or of Lauren's reaction towards what she heard. Naya knew that she made the right choice when she asked her to be a part of the ceremony.<p>

When Naya got home, she walked into the apartment, threw her stuff down, and went to go find Heather.

"Hey, there's my sweetheart!"

Then Heather saw Naya's face and dropped the spatula.

"Hold me…" Naya almost whispered as she started to cry.

Heather ran to her side and just did what was asked of her. Heather realized that something had happened with Lauren and her mother, but, at the moment, in time, the details meant little to her.

They stood in their kitchen just holding each other for what seemed like hours. After Naya stopped crying, she said, "Thank you…I needed that!"

"What happened?" asked Heather, as she pulled out a chair for Naya.

"Mrs. Potter took me aside to tell me that I'm pretty much corrupting her daughter!"

"She did what?" Heather steamed.

"Yup. I almost let Santana out to knock some sense into her," she giggled.

"Wow. Does Lauren know?"

"Yea, she walked into the conversation at that point. She was so mad and hurt at her Mom, but, Heather, she handled it with such grace and insight."

"That's Lauren!"

"It was the very first time that I felt that I had to defend our decision against the cruel, hurtful world."

"Oh…"

"Please don't get upset, baby!"

"I'm not…it just became more real just then. I love the idea of marrying you…"

"We _are _getting married! It's not just an idea, right?"

"Of course it's not…I'm just saying that some people, as you witnessed, won't be that happy with the decision."

"That's their problem. I live my life for myself and no one else."

"Yea."

"But…it still hurts…."

"It must have stung. Do you plan on picking someone else?"

"Nope. Lauren told her parents that she intends on standing up for me…for us."

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"I told them that I wanted her to do it even if we sent a car to come pick her up the Friday before. Could we write that down on the 'Things to Do' list?"

"Yea, sure. Hey, wouldn't it be 'interesting' if we asked Jane and her partner to pick Lauren up at her house?"

Naya laughed out loud.

"I was so proud of her. When her Mom told us that she thought Lauren was making a mistake, Lauren replied, 'Love is not a mistake. It's just love.'!"

Heather just hugged Naya and she said, "She's right!"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi, The song "Just You 'n Me" is really a Chicago song. When I first heard it I immediately thought of using it in this story.

Also "Bridal Rings" is an actual store on Hill Street in Los Angeles. The description of the ring comes from a picture of the ring on their website. The pricing for the ring and engraving is probably not real as they didn't advertise those prices on their website. Frank, the salesman, is fictional.

I hope you enjoy it.

Next chapter will definitely be the Diane Sawyer interview and the wedding.

Always Me & You

Chapter 14

The next morning they got up and went to work together. They were listening to some classic rock station on the radio when they heard this song being played.

_you are my love and my life,  
>you are my inspiration.<br>just you and me.  
>simple and free.<br>baby your everything, i ever dreamed of.  
><em>

Naya liked it so she turned it up.

_yea, yea.  
>give me your own special smile,<br>promise you'll never leave me.  
>just you and me.<br>simple and free.  
>life is so easy, when your beside me.<br>oh girl.  
><em>

"Wow!" Heather exclaimed listening to the rest of the lyrics, as she danced in her seat.

"I know, right?" Naya agreed as they listened for the chorus again.

_you are my love and my life, you are my inspiration.  
>just you and me.<br>simple and free.  
>baby your everything, I've ever dreamed of.<br>yea, yea_

"Hey, Nay!"

"Hmm," said Naya as she bobbed her head and really got into the song.

"I think we found our song?"

"Yea…but did you catch the artist?"

"They'll say it at the end."

The song ended and they went to commercial.

"Nooooo!" They both yelled.

Naya laughed.

"That stinks. But you like it?" asked Naya.

"Yea, I love it. I can totally see us dancing to that song as our song!"

"Me too! I'll Google it when we get to work. Also I'm gonna check my e-mail to see if Alan sent us the domestic partnership papers like he said he would yesterday," noted Naya.

The rest of the trip was made as they hummed to the melody of the song they just heard.

Once they got to their separate trailers Naya sat down and grabbed her laptop. She went to Google and typed in "Just You 'n Me". Immediately YouTube popped up as one of the clickable choices. She hit on it and was taken to that site. She turned up the volume on the laptop and pressed play on a version of the song that showed the lyrics.

"You are my love and my life… you are my inspiration…" Naya sang. She hummed the rest of the song. She found a piece of paper and wrote down, "Chicago - Just You 'n Me".

Then she checked her e-mail and discovered that Katz had e-mailed her the paperwork.

_Darn, I wish I had a printer. Can I use Sue's office to print from? Are they filming in there? Yeah._

She got up from her chair and opened the door. Naya found a small group people interrupted their conversation for a second and asked, "Does anyone have a printer that I could print something on?"

"Um, I do," Dot replied behind Naya.

Naya spun around and said, "Oh, Dot, you scared me. You do? May I use it?"

"Of course! Follow me."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

Naya and Dot walked to Dot's trailer and when they were inside she said, "My laptop and printer are over there."

"Thank you so much."

"How's the planning going?"

"Pretty good, we've gotten a lot accomplished. Still have more to do, but we'll do it together…Hey, we picked a song today!"

"Oh yea, what one?"

"'Just You 'n Me' by Chicago."

"I never pegged you two to be Chicago fans. A little before your time, you know?"

"Yes, they are. We were driving to work and that song came on…kinda like we were meant to hear it!"

"Like you're meant to be together!" Dot smiled.

"Yes, exactly!"

Naya had found the e-mail and printed out two copies which were only a page each. This surprised Naya and she said, "Wow! Interesting."

"What's that?"

"I just thought that domestic partnership paperwork would entail more information."

"Oh, is that what it is?"

"Yea, I hope you don't mind. I gotta get a printer for my laptop…"

"No worries. Happy to help. I just don't have a folder or anything. Sorry."

"No problem. I appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it. You have everything? I'd keep the e-mail though."

"Yup, I did. Thank you. I'll see you later!"

"Yup. Talk to you later!"

"Thanks, Dot. I truly appreciate it."

"Happy to able to do it."

"Bye!"

Naya folded the pieces of paper in half and walked back to her trailer to put them in her purse before she forgot.

"Ok, I have scene with Amber today. I gotta go get my costume and meet her on the set," Naya said to herself.

From her trailer, she walked over to the costume department and got Santana's regular outfit and put it on in their small changing room. Just like that Naya disappeared and Santana appeared. Naya always admired her alter ego who seemed like she could rule the world and not take any crap from anyone. Naya was not that self-assured. Being with Heather helped her confidence a lot because she felt the love that Heather was giving to her. Naya had never experienced that with her other relationships and that's how she knew that this one was going to last for the rest of her life.

Naya slowly walked to the set and remembered what her life was before she met Heather. She remembered that she felt so alone in the world despite having people in it. She remembered that she cried herself to sleep on countless nights. That all changed when her dancing beauty walked into her life. Heather gave Naya happiness and love. She remembered the first time that they hung out. It was just at a local diner but they connected on such a higher level. She's had friends all throughout her life, but no one held a candle to Heather. And now she knew why. It was true love for her.

"She has my heart," she said a loud. By that time, she had reached the set. She dried the tears that fallen along the way as she thought about her princess, the one person who made her feel complete. She took a big breathe and as she opened the door Santana took over.

She always enjoyed working with Amber. They made each other laugh. After that scene was over it was time for lunch. She hugged Amber and whispered in her ear, "Gonna go find my heart."

"Tell her I said, 'hi'!"

"Will do."

Walking away from the set, Naya remembered that she hadn't seen Lauren yet so she looked for her. Naya found her with Jane. Before she entered the room, she noticed that Lauren was crying. Jane looked up and saw Naya's concerned face.

Jane excused herself and went to talk to Naya.

"Um, not a good time now, Nay."

"Ok, just tell me she's okay…Jane…"

"She'll be okay."

"Oh, um, please tell her I was looking for her. I wanted to make sure everything was okay from last night."

"Ok, I will."

Naya looked at Lauren's figure as she there hunched in a chair with her head down, wiping a tear away with a tissue.

Jane watched as Naya walked away. She knew that Naya was totally confused.

Naya's head was down. At that time, Heather walked around the corner and they collided.

"Whoa! Naya?"

"Ow," looking up now, Naya said, "Hey, baby…"

"You okay?"

"I guess…"

"What's wrong?" Heather led her to small corner of the hallway.

"I went to find Lauren and found her over there," Naya pointed to Jane's set, "crying…"

"Oh my…do you know why?"

"Jane said it wasn't a good time."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I realized that I hate to see two people cry now: you and her. It makes me feel helpless."

Heather pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Whatever's going on, I'm sure it'll be okay. Want to do lunch in my trailer?"

"Sure…" Naya was guided by Heather away from that situation.

Once outside she tried to put what had just happened in the back of her mind.

"Oh, I got the domestic partnership paperwork today. Dot let me use her printer."

"Oh cool! Wanna get them and go to my trailer?" asked Heather.

"Sure…" Naya said and held Heather's hand. "They are in my purse," she said once they were in the room.

Naya bent down to get the paperwork. She then returned to her standing position, turned around, and was greeted with a kiss from Heather. Naya was taken by surprised, but she loved it. Naya dropped the paperwork and wrapped her arms tightly around Heather.

"Wow! Thank you!" Naya wheezed after the kiss broke. It took a second for her breathing to return to normal.

"Welcome. I wanted to do that since we went our separate ways this morning. Do you feel a little better?"

"A little. I'm upset cuz my friend is."

"I totally get it. If you don't get the chance to talk to her before she leaves, call her later."

"Ok. I think I will. Now we gotta talk about our wedding!" Naya picked up the paperwork and grabbed a pen. 'You need a pen?"

"I have one in my trailer! Ok, ready?"

"Ready!"

"Super. Let's go!" Heather opened the door and held it open for Naya who exited with a smile.

They walked to the other trailer and once inside they sat down and with pen in hand they started to fill out the form together. They made sure everything was perfect. Since Naya had made two copies, Heather told her what to write down on one form. After that was finished, Heather sat next to Naya on the couch and held her hand. Naya's other hand held up the form victoriously.

"This moment, right here, is life-changing. This is where we truly become a married couple." Naya beamed.

Heather did not have one hesitation nor did she feel the need to question their relationship. All she did was place her head on Naya's shoulder and sigh happily.

"Once it's notarized, it is official. Well, it is now, but you know, officially official! I love you so much."

"I love you more…"

"I don't think that's possible, but okay." Naya said.

Filling out the paperwork gave each of them a new level of energy to get everything done.

"Want to call my Mom and tell her," asked Heather.

"Sure…Call her!"

Heather reached for her phone and dialed her Mom's number.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mom," both Naya and Heather said.

"Hi, girls…How are you?"

"Pretty good. Guess what we just did…"

"Ordered the flowers?"

"Oh, crap…Nay, write that down, um, no, Mom."

"Hmm…Thought about the outfits?"

"Naya…"

"I know baby, I'll write that down."

"Um, no, try again, Mom."

"Called me so I can tell you what you're missing?"

"It would appear so…" Heather said and then laughed.

Jeannie laughed but then asked, "What did you just do?"

"We just filled out our domestic partnership paperwork!" Naya exclaimed.

"Oh wow. How did you get your hands on those?"

"We contacted Great Officiants. Alan Katz will be marrying us. He sent them to Naya's e-mail address. Well, I found him on the Internet and made the initial contact, but Ryan really got the ball rolling for us."

"Oh, how did that meeting go with him?"

"Very well."

"He's happy for us…And he will be writing a storyline that Heather and I want for 'Brittana'!"

"Oh, 'Brittana'?"

"Oh, sorry, Brittany and Santana!"

"Gotcha!"

"And guess who's coming out to California to interview us on Monday?"

"Just tell me!" Jeannie said, excitedly.

"Diane Sawyer!"

"Really? That's awesome, girls. Are you ready for her questions?"

"I think so," Naya said and looked at Heather.

"Yeah we are Mom cuz we have a lot of support behind us!"

"That you do!"

"But the best news is that we have picked 'our song'!"

"Oh, what is it?"

"'Just You 'n Me' by Chicago," said Naya. Heather looked at her and smiled.

"Heather, did you know your Dad loved Chicago when he was younger?"

"No, I didn't…that's cool!"

"Yup!"

"We have to go call my parents!" yelled Naya.

"Tell them I said 'hi'!"

"Ok. Love you, Mom!"

"Hey, she's my Mom, Nay! I love you too!"

"Now I'm both. Bye."

Heather hung up and kissed Naya.

'Ok, your turn!"

Naya dialed her parents' number and Yolanda answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom. Heather's here with me."

"Hi, Nay. Hi, Heather."

"Guess what we just did, Yolanda!"

"First, Heather, please call me Mom. I'm sorry I didn't tell you do that when I saw you."

Naya squeezed Heather's hand in excitement.

"Ok, thanks…"

"Um, you talked Ryan about your marriage?"

"Yeah, did that yesterday, Mom. It went really well."

"Good!"

"He helped us get in touch with Great Officiants and they are going to marry us. Just now we filled out the domestic partnership paperwork. So it's almost official!"

"Wonderful!"

"We also have an interview on Monday with…Diane Sawyer!"

"GEORGE!" Yolanda yelled.

"What?" he asked as he ran over to the phone.

"Naya and Heather have an interview on Monday with Diane Sawyer!"

"Really? That's amazing! I love her show! Oh, if she asks you can tell her that you are getting married in Santa Cruz…on the beach!"

Naya and Heather jumped up and down and yelled in excitement.

"That's amazing…Dad, thank you. Do you need a permit?"

"Yeah, but it was only $50.00!"

"That's cheap," Heather said.

"Who knew?"

"Put that on the running list. I know we haven't told you how much everything costs because we don't know. I promise we'll let you know."

"Ok…Please as soon as possible so I can start paying people and telling Jeannie!"

"We picked out our wedding song today also!"

"Oh, yea, what is it?" asked Yolanda.

"'Just You 'n Me' by Chicago."

"I've heard of that song…it's pretty!"

"We need to go…We love you…And George?"

"You mean Dad, but go ahead…"

"Wow…I haven't called someone Dad in a long time."

"Oh my God, Heather, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, no, it's alright, Dad. Thank you. I think my Dad would be happy with me calling you that!"

"Ok, whatever you are comfortable with is fine by me!"

"Thank you. Love you both," Heather said.

"Yes, I love you too." Naya said.

"Bye." Then they hung up.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Heather reassured her.

"Good because I have to do something very important!"

Naya ran to the trailer door, swung it open, and announced to whoever was standing around, "May I have your attention please? I am marrying my soul mate, Heather Morris, on July 14th in Santa Cruz on the beach!"

There was a smattering of applause because there weren't many people around.

"Ok, as you were!" Naya said, retreated back inside, and shut the door.

Heather laughed hysterically and then said, "Soul mate?"

"Yes, absolutely. We are meant for each other!"

"Yes, we are! Tonight we'll buy the song on ITunes, burn it onto a CD and then I'll show you how to dance to it?"

"A free dance lesson with the 'all the single ladies' dancer, I'm in!"

"Who said anything 'bout a free lesson," Heather asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Geez, you are a horny teenage boy!"

"Guilty!"

Naya laughed.

"Oh, we gotta put cake on the list."

"Unless Alan has talked to the hotel and the food is taken care of with the restaurant."

"Good point…we should find that out first," Naya said.

"I'll call him tomorrow if we don't hear from him. I want to make an appointment to hand deliver this form and get it notarized. We have to present for that." Heather said.

"Yea, that's right!" Naya said.

"It feels like we're missing something very important…" Just then Heather looked down at her engagement ring and the missing item came to her.

"Shit, Naya!"

"What?"

"The wedding bands!"

"Wow. Good thought. Do you have to shoot anything else today?"

"No, I think I'm done! You?"

"I need to check. If I don't have to we can go to a jewelry shop today. Good idea?" Naya asked.

"Perfect!"

"Walk with me?"

Heather and Naya walked to the set and asked if either of them had any more to do that day.

"Nope you're both good!"

"If you need us call Naya's cell." Heather instructed.

"Sure!"

"Thanks."

As they walked out of the room, Jane saw them and walked up.

"Hey, Jane."

"Hi, girls…."

"How's Lauren," Naya asked, very concerned.

"She's upset. Apparently you took her home yesterday and you met her parents."

"Yeah, I had a 'conversation' with her Mom," Naya said.

"What's going on," Heather asked.

"Apparently after you left, her Mom told her that she can't stand up for you two."

Naya became both sad and angry at the same time.

"She did?"

"Yup. Now Lauren thinks that you won't want to be her friend. She was really looking forward to doing this for you both."

"Where is she?" Naya asked.

"She went home. She told the director she wasn't feeling well. She called a taxi. I offered to drive her home, but she said, 'no thanks'."

"I'm going to her house…" said Naya, determined to fix this problem.

"Naya, I would wait. She's really upset. I don't think you showing up at her house would help."

"I just want to let her know that there's no hard feelings at all and we will always be friends."

"Nay, I think Jane's right." Heather said.

"When we get home we'll call her and let her know it is okay."

"Um, ok."

"Trust me, it'll be okay."

"Ok, thanks for talking with her Jane."

"I'll work on it." Jane said. "With Lauren's permission, I'll talk to her Dad."

"He seemed like a nice guy. If you are able to talk to him, please tell him that we'll send a car for her…or have one of our friends pick her up."

"Ok, will do!"

"Thanks…We are off now to go wedding band shopping." Heather smiled.

"Oh, good luck."

"Bye!"

They both changed from their costumes back into their street clothes. They collected all of their belongings and grabbed Heather's laptop.

"Hey, Nay...I'm going to keep my laptop at home and you can keep yours here?"

"Good idea."

They walked to their car and got in. They headed to Hill Street in Los Angeles. Once on that street, they noticed the perfect store, "Bridal Rings".

"Hey, Nay, over there …Look!"

"Perfect! We'll make a U-turn."

They turned around at the next corner and went back to the store and parked in the lot.

As they walked in, they were greeted by Frank, a salesman.

"Hello, I'm Frank. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Frank…We are here to look at two wedding bands."

"We really don't know a lot about this so if you could be patient it would help," asked Heather.

"Absolutely."

"Do you know what you might be looking for?"

"Something that compliments this," Naya said as Heather extended her engagement ring.

"Wow. That's a very rare piece."

"Thank you. It was my grandmother's," Naya said, proudly.

"I have a few selections over here if you would follow me?"

"Lead the way, Frank!"

"Ok, in this case I have two choices for you…"

_Ring Ring_

"Please excuse me for a second."

"Sure…"

"Naya, I'm texting both of our parents now to let them know. We didn't mention this today. Are they going to reimburse us for the rings? I think we should get each other the rings and they can chip in for the wedding? Personal preference…"

"That's great! Let them know that's what we're doing."

"Sorry for the wait…"

"No worries!"

'Now, let me show you what I think would be great with your engagement ring." Frank pulled out a tray of rings. "I think this one would be perfect!"

It was a beautiful fourteen karat yellow gold diamond wedding band.

Naya and Heather's mouths dropped open as they saw that ring. They both decided on that ring, but wanted to see the other choice Frank had in mind.

"I know what one I want…." Naya confirmed after they looked at the other choice.

"Me also." Heather said.

"I think we will go with the first ring you showed us. The gold one."

"How much does that cost?" Heather asked and held her breath.

"$250.00 each."

"Really?" Both ladies were shocked.

"What if we want them engraved?" Naya asked.

"An additional $25.00 total for engraving!"

"Ok," Naya said and looked at Heather.

Heather nodded her head in agreement.

"Can we order two of the same ring with something engraved on each one?"

"Of course. What do you want it to say?"

"'Always me & you'." Naya said.

Frank repeated as he wrote the phrase down. "'Always me & you'. Perfect!"

"May we take a picture of the ring to send to our parents?"

"I have something even better!" Frank handed both women a piece of paper with information about the ring and photo of it.

"That's helpful."

"Do you need to be fitted?" asked Frank.

"I do need that," Naya said.

"I don't think so. Can you just get my measurement from my engagement ring?" Heather asked as she removed the ring from her finger.

"Yes, I can." Frank said and took the ring from Heather.

"It's a size six," Frank said measuring it with a ring measuring tool. He gave it back to Heather who slipped it back on her finger and admired it.

"Give me your finger, Miss?" Frank asked as he was ready to figure out Naya's ring finger size. Naya extended her left hand.

"Is that comfortable?" Frank asked as the plastic circle was on Naya's slender finger. She tossed her hand around to make sure it wouldn't slide off. It stayed there securely.

"Yea, that's great. Thank you."

"No worries. You're a size five ring finger!"

"I did not know that. You learn something knew every day!" Naya said and smiled.

Frank made a notation so the ring sizes would be accurate. "So the grand total for each of you is $275.00."

"Do we need to give you the deposit now or can we pay in full?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with!"

"I think we'll pay in full now. Is there a problem doing two transactions on two credit cards?" Heather asked.

"Not a problem. So you want two of the same rings both engraved with the same phrase, correct?" asked Frank just to make sure.

"Yes."

"No problem. When's the big day?"

"July 14th!"

"Well, I'll call you and you'll get these at the end of this month. May I get your phone number?"

Naya gave him hers.

"Perfect!"

"Thank you so much for your help."

"Here's your receipt. Thank you for shopping with us."

"Thank you!" they both said and exited the store.

Outside they hugged each other and gave each other a quick smooch.

"That was fun! I've never bought a piece of important jewelry for anyone before!" Heather told Naya.

Naya then retrieved the "Things to Do" list out of her pocket and said, "Rings…check!"

"Wanna go home since we didn't get called back to work? We can find 'Just You 'n Me' on ITunes and buy the song!"

"Sure…You owe me a dancing lesson, too!"

"Definitely!"

"Then I need to make a phone call," Naya said.

"I think we should make that call first," Heather suggested.

"I really want to see her, though!"

"You know what…let's go over there."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. I'll drive…" Heather took the keys from Naya. Then Heather realized what she did and she said, "…If it's okay?"

"Sure. Here you go. Do you remember how to get there?"

"You can direct me!"

"Ok, let's go."

They made the trip and Heather remembered how to get there. Once they got there, they saw Jane leaving. They got out of the car and Naya said, "Hey, Jane…we wanted to check on her!"

"She'll be happy to see you. Her Dad is there and he and I talked…Everything's all set!"

"Great! Thank you."

"No worries."

Naya and Heather ran to the Potters' front porch and rang the bell.

"Hi, Mr. Potter." Naya said when Lauren's Dad opened the door.

"Hi, Naya! This must be Heather!"

"Hi," Heather said and extended her hand.

"Come on in…Lauren's upstairs!" Mr. Potter said, and shook her hand.

"Thanks."

Naya and Heather ran up the stairs and found Lauren's room. They knocked.

"Come in," Lauren said, happily.

"What happened today, Young Lady?" Naya asked as she pushed opened the door.

"Nay? Heather?"

"Um yea!"

Lauren smiled the biggest smile Naya had ever seen and got up from her chair and bolted into Naya's opened arms.

"I was upset so I went home."

"I know…I saw you and Jane talking. Everything cool now?"

"Beyond…Jane came to talk with my Dad and he's letting me stand up for you despite my Mom's objection. Jane's driving us down, her partner and me, that Friday."

"I'll have to thank her." Heather said.

"I haven't felt this accepted and this wanted _ever_ in my life!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Well, that's because you are!" Naya answered.

"Hey," Heather suddenly asked, "Who wants Friendly's?"

Naya and Lauren raised their hands in the air.

"Let's go then! I want ice cream!"

"Be back later, Dad." Lauren yelled as she slammed the door to her house.

They got there and piled out of the car, ran into the restaurant, sat down, and ordered.

While they waited for their food, Naya took out the piece of paper which had a picture of the ring on it.

"Look what we got today!" Naya said as handed the paper over to Lauren.

"They are gorgeous!"

"Thanks."

"Are they engraved," Lauren asked.

"Yes, they are," Heather answered, "they will say, 'Always me & you'!"

Just then Heather's cell rang.

"Oh my God, it's Alan."

"Should I leave you alone?" Lauren asked.

"No, you're a part of the wedding…pick it up, baby!"

Heather answered and put it on speaker, "Hello?"

"Hi, Heather, this is Alan Katz….How are you?"

"Great Mr. Katz."

"Alan…"

"Oh, ok. Naya is with me and one of our friends who will be standing up for us is listening also."

"Hi, all."

"Hi, Alan." Naya responded.

"So, good news with the Seaway Inn…they can hold the reception in their restaurant. They have a wedding package that includes food, open bar, cake, DJ. I've also reserved 10 rooms for your guests. Is 10 enough? I can go higher or lower depending on your answer. With the cake, chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla filling? Also you want two plastic brides to sit on the top, right?"

"10 will be good. Do we need pay for the unoccupied rooms? For the cake, chocolate filling is great and, yes, two plastic brides on top of it!"

"No there's no cost for the unused rooms. Your whole party comes and then the hotel reserves the other rooms around that total number. I'll make sure to tell them of the cake decision. Did you receive the domestic partnership paperwork, Naya?"

"Yes, we have and it's already filled out. We wanted to hand you the paperwork in person. Can we set up a date to meet?"

"Sure…how's this Friday at 10am?"

"Fine for me…Heather?"

"Perfect."

"Great! Have you picked a song for your first dance as a married couple?"

"Yes, we did."

"What is it? I want to write it down."

"It's 'Just You 'n Me' by Chicago." Naya answered.

Lauren smiled.

"We also picked out our wedding bands today as well," Heather stated.

"Also my father got a permit for getting married on the beach."

"Wow! You two are on a roll," Alan said.

"Thank you. I waited two and a half years to do this," Naya admitted, "So the quicker the better."

Heather kissed Naya's cheek.

"Oh, before I forget the photographer is part of the Great Officiant package. So there's nothing to worry about there."

"We are going to need an itemized list of all the costs for our parents," Naya said.

"I'll work on that and give it you on Friday. Does that sound okay?"

"Perfect, thank you, Alan."

"Thank you both for all your hard work. I'll see you on Friday. Do you need directions?"

"Yes, please! Can you e-mail me those also?" Naya said.

"Yes, I still have your e-mail address. Please don't forget the paperwork and we will have it notarized when we meet. You also need valid California identification."

"Will driver licenses work?"

"Perfect!"

"Well, thank you very much again. If you need us to bring anything else for Friday please let me know when you send the directions." Naya said.

"Will do! Thank you, Naya and Heather. Oh, something to look forward to…you'll be officially married on Friday!"

"Wow! It's actually happening!" Heather beamed, with tears in her eyes. Lauren handed her a napkin.

"Thank you," Heather mouthed to Lauren who gave her the thumbs up sign and a smile.

"See you Friday!" Naya said and then she hung up Heather's phone.

As soon as Naya gave Heather back her phone, Naya grabbed Heather's face in her hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. She didn't care who happened to see her do that. When they broke the kiss, Lauren said, "Wow! That was some major tonsil hockey!"

They all laughed hysterically. Then their food came and they ate, laughed, and had ice cream. After their meals they took Lauren home. When they arrived at her house Heather said, "See you tomorrow! Thanks for the great time."

"Thanks for coming to check on me."

"Um, Lauren…" Naya said and looked directly into her eyes, "No more tears…unless they are happy ones!"

Lauren saluted Naya and said, "Yes, sir…ah, ma'am!"

Naya chuckled.

"Night!" Lauren turned and walked into her house. They watched her until she turned around and waved.

"She's a great person!" Naya said, happily.

Heather texted Jane, "Thank you, Jane for talking with Mr. Potter for us! Lauren's happy and so are we!"

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

**JANE LYNCH: **No problem. Happy to help.

Once they got home, Naya and Heather checked iTunes for "their" song. They found it, paid for it, and burnt it onto a CD. Then they popped it into Heather's laptop.

Once the song started to play, Heather pulled Naya into her embrace and swayed with her back and forth in time with the music. Naya loved being in Heather's embrace so much. It felt like home. The place that she was always meant to be.

"Am I doing this right?" Naya asked.

"Beautiful. Just like this." Heather then spun her out and pulled her back in. Heather realized that the song was about to finish. On cue, Heather dipped Naya which surprised her.

Once they broke their embrace, Naya asked if she wanted to go outfit shopping and to order flowers on Saturday.

"Yup. We just have to make sure they can deliver the flowers to Santa Cruz or find out if they have another store over there."

"Good point!"

"Oh, question." Heather said, "What are we telling the people standing up for us to wear?"

"Hmm, I guess something beachy?"

"Beachy, huh? Definition please!"

"Casual. No long gowns or anything. Whatever they are comfortable in will be fine!"

"Good thinkin'!"

"We have time to tell them."

Naya looked at the clock it was already 4:30pm. "What do you wanna do?"

"Wanna have a quiet night at home tonight?"

"Sure…In my arms?" Naya asked.

"There's no other place I'd rather be."

"Ok, I'm going to go change."

"Would you like a glass of wine, Ms. Rivera?" Heather asked.

"Yes, please, Ms. Rivera!" Naya kissed her and then went upstairs.

Heather decided to bring the whole bottle upstairs with the two wine glasses and spend time in their bedroom for awhile. When she walked into the room she almost dropped everything she was carrying. Naya saw the expression on Heather's face so she didn't try to cover up.

"Hi, Baby," she simply said.

"I've never seen you completely naked in the daylight…You're amazing!"

Heather put down what she was carrying, pushed the door closed, and then lunged at Naya who had her arms open for her. Their impact made them fly onto the bed in laughter.

Naya looked up into Heather's sky blue eyes and Heather looked down into Naya's chocolate brown colored eyes. Then their lips connected in a kiss that had both of them wanting more of each other.

"When we make love time stops for me!" Heather revealed.

"It's like the outside world disappears and we are the only two people left on the planet." Naya said.

Naya extended her legs and wrapped them tightly around Heather's waist. After she did this, Naya could feel the softness of the clothes Heather was wearing rub against her. She was becoming excited simply by that. Naya closed her eyes.

Heather dipped down and connected their lips in another electrifying kiss.

Naya moaned. Without opening her eyes, Naya blindly navigated her hands to the bottom of Heather's shirt. Once she found that she started to pull it off of Heather. When Naya was successful she opened her eyes.

Heather had an idea so she gently pulled Naya up from the bed and they stood in front of it. Heather than removed her bra and then they stood facing each other. Heather then removed her pants and underwear. They took a moment to take the other person into their hearts.

Then Heather pulled Naya in for a dance. Not having music didn't bother them as their breathing and the silence was enough. Naya and Heather swayed back and forth together. Their bodies were as close as possible to each other. They swirled and dipped all the while looking directly into each other's eyes.

Naya was ready to have her release by simply being this close to Heather.

"I need you!" Naya whispered into Heather's ear. Naya guided Heather back to the bed and they both climbed in. They wrapped the covers around then and then Naya grabbed Heather and pulled her on top of her and said, "I need you now!"

Heather knew what this meant and took her two fingers and gently inserted them into Naya's sex. Heather wiggled them inside Naya and almost immediately Naya's breathing became labored and her body rose and fell. She had her release while Heather was still wiggling her fingers inside her. When Naya calmed down she took Heather's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Naya broke the kiss and said, "I love you, Ms. Rivera!" Heather just held her tightly against her body.

"I love you too!"

Then they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know that this chapter was supposed to be about the interview and their wedding, but I wanted to tie up some loose ends before diving into those chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it's another long one, but it moves the story forward. The next chapter will be about the interview.

Always Me & You

Chapter 15

The rest of the week flew by and before they knew it they were sitting in the Great Officiants' office waiting for Alan Katz to meet with them.

"The past two and a half years have led us to right now!" Naya said, overjoyed.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife," Heather said, and had tears in her eyes.

"I feel the same way," Naya said as she grabbed Heather's hand and kissed it.

Just then a chubby, but tall man approached them.

"Naya and Heather…" Alan said.

"Hi, Alan," they said in unison.

"You two ready?"

"More than you'll ever know," Naya responded with a grin.

"Follow me please!"

They walked into his office which was pretty large. They noticed that the notary was present. Heather waved and he waved back.

"Please sit down," Alan said and pointed to two seats.

"Thank you for meeting with us and for all of your help," Naya said.

"My pleasure…Ok, just a few routine questions."

"Sure."

"First, you two are entering into this 'Confidential Declaration of Domestic Partnership' of your own choosing?"

"Yes," Heather and Naya said together.

"Good. Why are you entering into this partnership together?"

"I can't imagine my life without Heather in it. I want to share my whole life with her including my last name," Naya said.

"Heather?"

"I love Naya with my whole heart and with everything I have now and will ever receive in the future. She is the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with."

"Great!"

Alan then handed the certificate, he had already created, to the notary and he stamped it. Both Heather and Naya watched him. They both were so extremely excited, but they held their feelings inside.

The man handed the certificate back to Alan.

"Congratulations," he said and handed them the certificate.

"Do you mind if I kiss her?" Heather asked.

"Not at all! You are _officially _married…"

Heather leaned over and connected her lips with Naya's and they just gravitated there for a few seconds.

"Wow. Thanks, baby!" Naya said and grabbed Heather's hand and didn't let go of it.

"That was great. Now we can talk about the wedding?" Alan asked as he ushered the other man out of the room.

"Thank you," Heather said, and waved.

"Congratulations," he said and smiled.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to prepare any vows or did you just want the traditional ones from me?"

Naya looked at Heather and then Heather said, "We can do our own."

This really surprised Naya, but she was over the moon about the idea.

"Yes," she replied.

"Ok, I want to explain the 'confidential domestic partnership'. We did it that way because you two are in the 'public eye' and we wanted to keep that part of your lives as a private and personal as possible. You'll also receive, in the mail, 'Your Future Together' which is an informative pamphlet from the State Department of Public Health. Take a look at it."

"Great!"

"Yeah."

"Also here is the itemized list for your parents." Alan said as he extended two pieces of paper, one for each woman.

Naya took the paper and looked at it. It looked self-explanatory.

"We'll look these over later and tell them. Do we need to tell them that they need to pay each vendor or just give you one total check and you'll distribute the money among the different people," Naya asked.

"Tell them to make out one check to 'Great Officiants' and we'll take care of the rest."

"Ok…We are so happy that you are helping us and marrying us," Heather said.

"I love my job!"

'Um, is there anything else?"

"Right now, not that I can think of…oh, yes, we didn't talk about cars and seats for your guests to sit on at the beach, but I included those two things in the list. The drivers will pick you both up separately at the hotel and take you the ceremony and they will also take you back to the hotel in one car after. Is that okay?"

"I think that's good," Heather said.

"If something else does pop up please let us know!"

"Will do, Naya."

"Oh, I just thought of something!" Heather exclaimed.

"Yes,"

"Could you make sure the DJ has extra microphones in case some of the cast want to sing or something?"

"Good idea!"

"Now I just thought of something," Naya remembered, "Flowers. We are 'allowed' have flowers on the beach as long as they come on their own stands?"

"Yes, I don't see any reason not to. How many should we expect?"

"Two outside and maybe three in the restaurant," Naya decided and Heather nodded her head.

"Ok, I'll make a note of it. I'll be in touch as we get closer to the date," said Alan with a smile.

"Thank you." Naya and Heather collected their belongings, shook Alan's hand, and left the office.

Once outside, Heather picked Naya up from the ground and spun her around a couple of times.

"We did it!"

Heather lowered her down to the ground and kissed her passionately. Neither one of them wanted to go to work but they had to prepare for _the _interview on Monday. They got in the car and sped off to the studio. As they drove Heather held onto Naya's free hand and caressed it with her thumb.

Unbeknownst, to them, back at the studio, Dianna called an emergency meeting.

"Good…We all here?"

"Yea, I think so," Lea looked around.

"Ok, I know we have some time, not a lot, but some. I wanted to see what we are getting Naya and Heather as their wedding gift…"

Dianna looked out and saw a mixture of blank stares, a yawn there, and a scratching of the head there.

"Come on guys. Think. They should be here soon. I saw people here for their Diane Sawyer interview."

Then Lea, much like Rachel, shouted, "Hey, I think I got the perfect idea. How about we sing to them as they walk down the 'aisle of sand', as they are calling it?"

"I love that idea, Lea," Dianna said and smiled at her. Lea blushed.

"Ok, yeah. What song?"

"OOhhhh….I know, I know!" Chris blurted out, "How about 'I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden?"

"That's an awesome song. I think it fits perfectly with Naya and Heather."

"Ok, who can Google the song, print out the lyrics and make enough for all of you? I can't help because I'll be a part of the ceremony with Lauren."

"I got cha!" Amber said. She then took a headcount of the people in the room.

"Thanks, Amber. I'll ask Naya if they happened to pick a wedding march song. I'll try to be vague."

"Cool. This is a great idea, Di," Lea said, again.

"Aw, thanks. They should be here soon so unless anyone else has something I think we're good."

"Practice?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, yeah, I think if we try to do two practices, one soon and the other right before we all go to Santa Cruz, I think we'll be good. Ok?"

Everyone nodded, got up, and went on their separate ways.

Dianna grabbed Lea's arm as she was about to leave.

"Lea, wait a second."

"Ok."

As soon as everyone left the room, Dianna gave Lea a hug which totally shocked them both. It was their first _real_ hug.

"Um, I'm not complaining, but what was that for?" Lea asked.

"Just cuz. Are you ready for our date tonight?"

"You have no idea!" Lea smiled.

Dianna smiled and chuckled.

"Are you picking me up?" asked Lea.

"Absolutely. Be ready by six?"

"I'll be ready by 5:30 sharp!"

Again Dianna laughed and so did Lea. Then they left the set each going in opposite directions.

Dianna had a mission: find Naya. By that time Naya and Heather went to their separate trailers even though they wanted to spend every minute of their new married life together, they had to work. They would meet later with people with Diane Sawyer to talk about the interview.

Dianna knocked on the door, a couple of minutes after Naya got inside.

"Come in!" Naya yelled, happily.

"Well, somebody's excited!" Dianna said and walked into the room.

"That's because 'somebody' is half of an officially married couple!"

"Oh my god, that's fantastic!"

"I know right," Naya beamed. "…give me a hug!"

Dianna obliged. Naya squeezed the blond so tightly that she cracked her back a little.

"Whoa. I didn't know I had that!"

"I'm sorry. You ok?"

"Yup, fine. That actually felt good."

"Wait until you see my bill!"

Dianna chuckled.

"So, tell me, tell me. I guess you meet with the wedding presider?"

"Yeah, he's name is Alan Katz with Great Officiants. He's a great help. He was able to do practically everything. All of my parents, including Heather's Mom, just have to split the bill and send him one check and he'll disperse it out among the different things."

"That's very helpful. So you got the domestic partnership certificate?"

"Yup! It's in the car. I want to hang it in our house."

"Cool. Did you pick out a song for your first dance?" Dianna asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah, yesterday morning."

"What is it?"

"'Just You 'n Me' by Chicago," Naya said, cheerfully.

"Hmm, never thought of you two as Chicago fans."

"That's what Dot said too."

"Are you planning on any other songs for your wedding?"

"Um, I don't know. I'll ask 'my wife' later!"

"Oh boy…is that how you're going to refer to her from now on?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. Guess what I'm doing tonight?"

"Um, going to the movies?" Naya asked and she played along.

"No."

"Getting a mani and pedi?"

"No, but I need one…" Dianna looked down at her fingers and toes.

"Haha. You're going out with Lea tonight aren't you?"

"BINGO! I'm starting to get nervous. Where should take her? Paris? Cancun? Hawaii?"

"Haha, very funny…well, actually whatever works!" Naya said and winked.

Dianna burst into laughter. "No, seriously…where?"

"Take her a place where it'll hold memories later on down the road. I just realized that Heather and I have only had one 'official' date to Santa Cruz! Wow! It feels like so much more. Do you mind if I sent her a quick text?"

"Go for it!"

Naya texted, "Hi, wife. I'm taking my sweetheart out tonight. No excuses. You pick the place. I love you."

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

Heather read it and got excited and texted back, "Hi, wife, I can't wait. Our second date! I'll b thinkin'. I love you more."

Naya's phone buzzed.

"She said, 'our second date'!"

"Ok, ok…back to me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'd say let's double date, but I think Lea would get the wrong idea. We'll do that another time."

"Yeah, I want her all to myself anyway," said Dianna and surprised both people in the room.

"Find out what her favorite restaurant and her favorite flower is. Go from there."

"Yeah, excuse me now…"

"Only fair."

Dianna retrieved her cell from her pocket and sent a text to Cory.

"Do you know Lea's favorite flower and favorite restaurant?"

In a second, "tulips" and "Sushi" popped up on her phone's screen and she told Naya.

"There you go! Listen I got to go. I have a scene. Then I gotta meet people from Diane's team! Good luck tonight. Let me know what happens?"

"You'll be the first to know." Dianna said as she opened the trailer door and exited. "Oh, Naya…"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about the other song…something will come through." Dianna said and winked.

"Oh, ok…Good luck tonight!"

Once Dianna left her trailer Naya rushed over to the costume department and got her Cheeri-o's costume and put it on. All of a sudden she realized that her first scene today was with Heather. "Our first scene as a married couple!" She ran out of the room and to the set as fast as she could.

Heather was already there as usual as she was always early. Heather's head was down, but when she heard Naya coming in her direction, her head shot up.

"Hey, you." Heather kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi, wife," Naya whispered in her ear.

"Why did you whisper that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought we were waiting until after the interview to tell 'everyone'. Was I wrong?"

"No, not really!" Then Heather stood on a plastic, bucket seat which Naya held onto just in case.

"Hey, everybody….I have an announcement! Today me and Naya," Heather pointed behind her which made Naya come out from behind the seat. She still held onto it with one hand.

"Got officially married!"

The room and hallways exploded with thunderous applause, hoots, and hollers.

"Thank you…Thank you…Ok, back to work!" Naya helped her wife down and then Heather curtsied for no apparent reason which made Naya laugh out loud.

"Ok, we are officially out as a married couple…Come over here right now."

"I love it when you act tough," Heather walked over and Naya gave her the juiciest kiss she could. The people in the room noticed this and the thunderous applause started again.

Once it died down, Naya bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you!"

After that they did the scene and then they got a break.

"That was fun!"

"I know…even better now…don't get me wrong it was amazing working with you, but now…wow!"

"I get it…can't wait to see what Ryan has in store for 'Brittana'!"

"Me too!"

"Oh, Dianna and Lea are going out tonight!" Naya said in a whisper.

"That's nice. Hope they can create something special." As they walked, Heather looked at Naya who was looking at something else.

"Were you surprised when I said that I wanted us to write our own vows?" Heather asked.

"Kinda…but very happy. You sure?"

"There's so much I want to say to you."

"Well, you don't have to wait until July 14th to tell me, baby!" Naya confided.

"Oh, I know, but if I were to tell you now then it wouldn't be special."

"Whatever you tell me is already special because it's coming from you…But I understand."

"Thanks."

"Heather, you do know you can tell me anything?"

"Of course…I married you today because you make me so extremely happy, Ms. Rivera. I feel safe and secure…and if I tell you anything else, I'll ruin my vows."

"Oh ok." Naya laughed.

"I do want to work on them later today."

"Ok…I'll work on mine too."

"Can I pick the place for our second date?" Heather asked.

"Yes, you can!"

"How about Santa Cruz…"

"You know I'd love to, but we gotta finish planning and then prepare for Diane on Monday."

"Good points. Guess Santa Cruz will have to wait until July!"

"It'll be here before you know it."

Just then they saw a person who looked confused as they walked up to them.

"Hi, can we help you?"

"Yea, I'm trying to find the GLEE set. I'm sorry."

"Well, you've walked up to the right people!"

Just then the person recognized who they were.

"Oh, hi Ms. Rivera and Ms. Morris…I'm with Diane's crew."

"Hi, thanks for coming. I'm Heather and she's Naya. And you are?" Heather said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is John, and I'm one of the producers."

"Hi, John. Follow us."

Naya checked with the personal assistant who was in charge of the shoot. He told Naya to take him first to Ryan's office and then Ryan would direct him next.

"Ok, John, follow us. First, we're going to Ryan's office and he will guide you to your next location."

When they got there, Ryan was leaving the building.

"Hey, Ryan. We have John, one of the producers for Diane Sawyer. I was told to bring him to you."

"Thanks, Naya. Hi, nice to meet you." Ryan got into one of the golf carts and said, "Hop in John. Thanks ladies I'll take it from here."

John and Ryan scooted away as they talked.

"There goes our fearless leader," Naya said and smiled.

Heather remembered that she was late for another scene so she said, "I think I have a scene with Jane in a couple of minutes. Walk with me?"

Naya grabbed her hand and they started to walk back. When they got to outside the studio Naya gave her a kiss and said, "Don't forget to pick a place to go out. Really go out!"

"Ok, sweetheart, I'll meet you back in your trailer when I'm done?"

"Counting the minutes." Naya kissed Heather on the cheek and then said, "Tell Jane hi."

Heather walked away and Naya just stood there and watched. She said, "There goes my life!"

"I heard that!" Heather said as she continued to walk away. She wore the biggest smile on her face.

"I hoped you would," Naya yelled.

"Mushy, mushy!" Heather yelled in return and threw up a "peace" sign which made Naya laughed.

With her new found free time, Naya decided to go back to her trailer t think about her vows. As she walked, she thought:

_What do I want to tell her that I haven't already? What do I think she knows, but may not totally know?_

These two questions lingered on her mind as she got to her trailer. Once inside, she found some paper and the pen that had helped her express her feelings the first time. She was hoping to have the same luck.

"_Heather, you are 'my everything'. Ever since we first met, you have been everything I wanted and everything that I've needed to get through this life. Before I met you and became your best friend I was lost. You found me! I promise to always protect your heart because you have found mine. I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life. You opened my eyes and heart to love. I love you for the person you are right now and for the person I know that you will become in the future. I am so very proud to become your wife! Always me & you!"_

Happy with her first draft, she tore the piece of paper off of the pad, folded it and put it in her pocket. Then she laid her head back on her couch. She thought she closed her eyes only for a minute. She must have fallen asleep because Heather entered her trailer, saw that Naya was asleep, walked gingerly over to her, bent lower and placed a kiss on Naya's lips. Naya stirred, but stayed asleep.

"Heather, don't go!" Heather heard Naya say in her sleep.

_She really does dream about me! Where am I going though?_

Naya tossed and turned and then woke herself up.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty…How was your nap?"

"Hey, baby…when did you get here?"

"Couple minutes ago. Did you feel the kiss I gave you?"

"I thought that was a dream!"

"Ha, nope!"

"Thank you then!"

"Welcome." Heather said and smiled.

"So I know where I want to go tonight!"

"Oh yea, where?"

"Is Mexican alright?"

"Yea, that's fine. You sure though?"

"Yup! Nice and easy."

"Done!"

"Cool. What are you doing right now?"

"Right now…staring at you!"

"Haha!"

"Other than that, nothing."

"Wanna find John? See if he needs help?"

"Sure!"

They went to find him and found him on the set talking with Jane.

"Hi, John…Hi, Jane!"

"Oh, hi, ladies…Jane has been telling me a little about you two."

"She was extremely helpful to both of us!" Heather commented.

"We wanted to see if you need help with anything? We also wanted to know where we'll be talking with Ms. Sawyer?" asked Naya.

"No, I don't need anything. I think Diane wants to do the interview in the 'choir room'."

"Oh cool. Well, if you need anything we'll be here for awhile."

"Ok, thank you. I appreciate it! You don't need to stay for me though." John answered.

"I need to do some stuff," Heather said as she remembered she wanted to work on her vows.

"I think I have another scene!" Naya said.

"Ok…" John said.

Heather told Naya that she would be back in her trailer. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Naya had another scene to do with Cory so she found him quickly and they prepared. Heather wanted to get at least a rough draft of her vow down on paper.

She got to her trailer and plopped down on her couch with a pad of paper and a pen and started to write.

"_Naya, ever since you walked into my life it has become fuller and richer. You make me want to be a better person. You make me want to strive for things that seemed unattainable. When I'm in your presence I feel better about myself. I promise you that I will protect you from anything bad. I promise you that I will love you unconditionally through the good times and bad. Always me & you." _

Satisfied with what she had written, Heather tore the piece of paper off of the pad, folded it and put it in her pocket. Then she held her left hand up to admire her ring.

"Ah," she said and smiled.

"What cha doing?"

Heather was startled, but smiled when she saw who it was.

"That was quick!" Heather extended her hands to her Latina goddess. Naya grabbed them and was pulled over to the couch.

"Just admiring my beautiful ring!"

"I did the scene…nailed it!"

"Of course!"

"And then ran into John who gave us the green light to go. I gave him my cell number in case he needed us. Are you finished for today?"

"I believe so! Let's get outta here. Casa Rivera, here we come!"

While the girls left, John was busy getting sound bites from practically all of the cast and Ryan.

When the ladies got home they changed for dinner.

"Dinner's on me!" Naya said.

"Margarita's all around!"

Naya chuckled.

For now they placed their certificate in the middle of the kitchen table. They wanted to hang it in a prominent place in there home.

"We should hang the certificate right here…" Heather said and pointed to the wall facing the front door.

"We'll pick out a frame tomorrow when we go shopping."

"Good deal!" Naya said as she walked out of the house and locked it.

Heather got into her car and sped away as soon as Naya sat down and put her seatbelt on.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry…you okay? I'm thirsty!"

Naya laughed.

When they got to the restaurant, they sat down in a booth next to each other. They ordered their food and then Heather turned to face Naya.

"So…when you were napping in your trailer you said, 'Heather, don't go!' What did you mean by that?"

Naya looked surprised and said, "I did?"

Heather said as she chomped on a chip, "Yup!"

By now their margaritas had arrived and Heather took a big sip.

"Um, I, um, don't know," Naya said and looked down.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" Heather asked really concerned.

"I don't know…maybe I still think this is a dream. And that you'll realize what you did you'll leave."

Heather looked hurt, but said, "I know that I haven't told you this, but I will not leave you. How could I? It would be like ripping my heart out of my chest. I can't live without it and I sure as hell can't live without you!"

Naya looked deeply into Heather's blue eyes and found the truth lying in there. The truth was her.

"Are you sure?"

"Sweetheart, what did _we_ do today at 10am?"

"We got married!"

"Yes, we did. You're stuck with me!"

"For life!"

"And beyond!"

Heather had an afterthought and said, "When we have little arguments cuz it's bound to happen, we should promise each other that we will sit down and discuss it like two rational people and come to an agreement. And never, ever go to bed angry, agreed?" Heather extended her hand and Naya shook it.

Then Naya kissed Heather and right after their food arrived. After they devoured the food they ordered another round of margaritas. Once they ate and Naya paid the bill they left the restaurant. Naya spotted a random Sushi restaurant and remembered Lea and Dianna's date. Not thinking too much about it, Naya pulled Heather in that direction. They were shocked to see Lea and Dianna who sat at the window table, kissing. Lea had her tulip from Dianna out on the table.

"There's something definitely in the water!" Heather said as they walked away hand in hand.

The next morning, on their first full day as a married couple, Heather woke up first and made breakfast in bed for Naya.

"Wake up sleepy head," Heather coaxed.

"What? What time is it?"

"8:30!"

"Five more minutes…"

"Come on…I made you breakfast in bed."

Naya sat straight up when she heard that.

"There you go. Coffee, two eggs scrambled, and toast all for the woman I love!"

"If you keep this up, you're going to spoil me."

"That's my goal!" Heather said and kissed Naya on her cheek.

After breakfast, Naya and Heather got dressed and went shopping for flowers and for outfits.

When they walked into their first store, Heather asked, "Ok, what type of outfits are we looking for?"

"I dunno. When I see it I'll recognize it!"

"Are we wearing the same thing?"

"Nah, unless you want to."

"No, now that I think about it!"

"Do you not want to show each other, you know? Save the excitement for when you walk to me?" asked Naya.

"Yes, I love that idea. No peeking then!"

"Yup."

Heather walked away now feeling like she was totally in her element.

Naya wasn't as excited as this type of clothes shopping always seemed to bug her. Then Naya saw it. She walked up to a three piece, black woman's suite. The accompanying shirt was gray with a small collar, and buttoned down. She immediately pictured what she would wear under it. It wasn't too extravagant. She thought it looked "beachy".

"I got it!" she yelled.

"Already? That has to be a new world record!" Heather said and chuckled.

Naya chuckled also.

I'll be in the changing room."

"Ok."

Naya found her size and walked off happy with her selection. Meanwhile, Heather searched the racks and finally came across the dress for her. It was a knee length, spaghetti strap, off white dress. It wasn't too formal, but it wasn't too casual. It screamed, "Get married in me!" Heather found her size and then searched for Naya in the dressing room.

"Nay, you still here?"

"Yeah, babe. You find something?"

"That I did."

"Great! My outfit fits perfectly…I'm just playing around with it."

"That's good." Heather said as she pulled the dress over her head. Once it was down over her body, Heather looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my God…"

"What…What happened? Is the dress okay?" Naya asked and sounded concerned.

"Everything's beyond wonderful! I wish you could see it. This is the dress that I will be walking down the aisle to you in." Heather now started to cry.

"No, babe, no tears," Naya said as she tried to get Heather to stop crying. Naya got out of her new outfit, put it back on the hanger, and hung it up on the clothes rack in her little changing room.

"Heather, take the dress off and hang it up. Put your other clothes on the hanger so they cover it."

"Huh? What?"

"Just do it. Are you doing it?"

"Yes," Heather said as she tried to stop crying, "Finished."

Naya was already standing outside of Heather's changing room and she lightly knocked on the door.

Nay, what are you doing?" Heather said as she opened the door a little.

"I'm trying to make you stop crying." Naya said as she walked in, shut the door, and took Heather's hands into her own.

Heather immediately stopped crying and had a glint in her eye.

"Ms. Rivera, have you ever made out in a changing room before?" Heather asked.

"Um, no. Ms. Rivera, I haven't…"

And with that Heather grabbed Naya's lips in a ferocious kiss. Heather then picked Naya up and fell forward which made Naya's back hit the confines of the smaller room.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Keep kissing me!" Naya commanded and Heather obeyed. While they were still kissing, Naya's hands were free to roam. They caressed every part of Heather's body that was accessible to her. Naya then grabbed Heather's butt which made her giggle in the kiss. Just then someone tried to get in.

"Occupied!" Naya yelled.

"Ooppss, sorry," the intruder said. They listened quietly as the woman walked all the way down to the last changing room and shut the door. Naya laughed, but Heather covered her mouth with her hand.

"Go get dressed," Heather whispered in her ear.

After they exited the changing room, Naya looked at the other options, but was totally sold on the choice she had made. Heather walked in front of her not even taking a second glance at other possibilities.

"You like the dress," Naya asked as she caught up with her.

"It's the third best decision I've ever made in my life."

"What are the first two?"

"Well…falling in love with you…and marrying you!"

Naya smiled and blushed.

They arrived at the cash register and paid separately for their new clothes. As the salesperson rang up their items, both Naya and Heather averted their eyes so that the other person didn't see the clothes.

They dropped off the bags to their car and decided to walk to the florist which was just a block or two down the street. Naya grabbed Heather's hand and their arms swayed back and forth. They laughed and were very happy to be alive and to be together.

When they saw the florist they entered the building.

"Good morning!"

"Hi," they both said.

"Can I help you?"

"We hope so. First can you tell us if you deliver flowers outside of LA or do you have another store closer to Santa Cruz," asked Naya.

"Well, we do both!"

"Great," Heather said.

"Can I ask what the occasion is?"

"We are getting married on July 14th in Santa Cruz and are hoping to order some flowers for a beach ceremony," Naya started.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Heather beamed.

"If I'm not too forward, could I see the ring," asked the florist.

"I never get tired of showing it off!" Heather exclaimed as she thrust her engagement ring in the florist's direction.

"It's is gorgeous! Wear it proudly."

"Every day of my life!"

"It was my grandmother's," Naya said as she thought of her grandmother.

"Beautiful," the florist said. She then got a big book of all of the flower combinations.

"Here…look through these. I'll be around if you have any questions."

"Thanks." Heather and Naya said.

They looked at all of the choices. Their eyes fell upon one floral arrangement. It was a big red heart and in the center you could have something written to connect both sides.

"I like that one…"

"Yeah."

They kept looking and saw many center pieces for the restaurant.

"Ooohhh, that's nice."

"Yea…"

"Should we get flowers for our four people plus your Mom and my Dad," Naya asked.

"That's a great idea."

"Ok, three corsages for you: Mom, Jane, and my Mom. And four boutonnieres for me: me, my Dad, Lauren, and Dianna."

"Sounds good."

"Great. I asked for a boutonniere because it'll go with my manly, but feminine attire."

"Cool."

"Ok, we're getting the heart, the three corsages and four boutonnieres, that center piece for the tables?" Naya asked.

Just then Heather flipped the page and saw something else that she wanted to get. It was a standing display of flowers that can be shaped to make out words.

"That's interesting. We'll ask."

The florist walked over and said, "See anything you like?"

"We saw a lot actually. I think we're ready."

"Ok…let's do one item at a time so that there are no mistakes."

"Sounds good. Ok first we're interested in the standing heart."

"Ok. What do you want it to say?"

"Naya and Heather."

"N-A-Y-A and Heather?" The florist said as she wrote it down.

"Yes. Is it possible to have two different colors of the flowers as the sides of the heart to symbolize their connecting?" Heather asked.

"I think so."

"Ok, can we have pink and red roses?"

"Aww, our favorite flowers," Naya blushed.

"Sure…What's next?"

"Next, we'll need three corsages and four boutonnieres for the people walking us down the aisle and standing up for us."

"Do you want the same color choices, red and pink?"

"Heather…" Naya said and looked to Heather for confirmation.

"Yea, that's great. Hey, Nay, those can be our colors then. I'll text everyone to wear those colors later."

"Cool."

"We need small center pieces for 8-9 tables. Same colors."

"Ok."

Finally we were wondering how much the flower words on a stand would cost?" Heather showed the florist the photo.

"That's $250."

"A letter?" they asked sadly.

The florist chuckled and said, "Nope, total."

"Sweet!"

Heather looked at Naya. That's all she had to do to persuade Naya.

"We'll take one of those."

"What do you want it to read?"

"'Always me & you'."

"That's so sweet!"

"Is that all?"

"I believe so."

"Great! I'll go ring this up."

"Could you give us a total so we can tell our parents?"

"Of course. It'll be on the receipt. I'll make sure that the flowers are designed in Santa Cruz so there's no trouble with transporting them."

Naya and Heather held hands as the florist rang up their total. As she came back, Naya smiled.

"So what do we owe you?"

"$600.00 total."

"Really?" Naya asked kind of surprised.

"Yes. How will you be paying?"

"I guess I'll put it on my card and our parents can reimburse us," Naya said and looked to Heather, again. This truly was a partnership between both of them.

"Yeah. We need to call them today when we get home."

"Good idea."

Naya handed the woman her credit card. The florist swiped the card and handed it back to her.

"Thank you. Here's your receipt."

"Thank you for all your help."

Heather waved as they walked out of the store.

"Flowers…check!"

Heather extended her hand up in the air for a high five. Naya smacked, held onto it, and pulled Heather towards her for a kiss.

"I like those high fives!"

"Let's go home and call our parents."

"Sure. We never told them about yesterday."

"Wow. That's right."

They rode home while that sang along to the radio.

Once they arrived, they got their bags from the trunk of their car and hung up their outfits in the bags on their side of the closet.

When they both came downstairs, they examined the itemized list that Alan had given them. Once they thought that everything looked alright they called Heather's Mom and put her on speaker.

"In seconds, they heard, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Heather said.

"Hi, Mom!" Naya said, from the background.

"Hi, girls…how are you?"

"Um, we are married!"

"Huh? You're what?" Jeannie said, shocked, but happy.

"We are married. We met with Alan Katz from Great Officiants yesterday and we have our marriage license! I'm sorry we didn't call yesterday, but we had to go to work and see if Diane Sawyer's people needed us." Heather said.

"I now have a fourth daughter…" Mrs. Morris whispered into the phone.

"Aww," Naya said and had tears in her eyes, "I'm honored and flattered to be a part of the family!"

"I never asked, but who took who's name?"

"I took Naya's, proudly." Heather said, happily.

"That's wonderful dear! I'm really happy for you both."

"And today we've gotten our outfits for the ceremony and also picked out the flowers which will be designed and delivered from the store's other location in Santa Cruz!"

"Oh, Mom, don't forget to wear some kind of red on that day," Naya suggested.

"Ok, I will."

"Ok, now we got an itemized list which I will mail you a copy. I'm also going to write down $600.00 for the flowers." Heather told her Mom.

"That's cheap." Jeannie pointed out, happily, "How much for the whole thing?"

"So the whole thing costs $10,600. Alan said that you can write one check for $10,000 to Great Officiants and they distribute the money from that check. I'll tell Naya's Mom also." Heather confirmed.

"That's only $5,300 each." Naya said, "I put the $600 on my credit card and can get reimbursed at any time."

"Oh, ok."

"Oh my God, Naya…"

"What?"

"I think we are done!" Heather exclaimed.

Jeannie laughed.

"You're right! Now all we have to do is the interview on Monday."

"Wow! You girls are good."

"No, Mom, we're not good…we're in love!" Naya said.

"I can see that!"

"Ok, we gotta go and call my parents."

"Thanks for calling…Naya, tell your Mom, I'll call her later today to start paying and figure other things out."

"Will do, Mom! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your help. Most importantly, thank you from the bottom of my heart for accepting me and my family. I love your daughter so much and I thank God every day for her!" Naya said.

"I love you too, Nay!" Jeannie said.

"Ok, Mom. Thank you very much. I know Dad is really happy and is looking down over all of this. I love you."

"I love you too, Heather. You make me so proud."

"Thank you."

"Talk to you soon," Naya said.

"Bye!"

Once they hung up the phone, Heather pulled Naya into a warm embrace.

"Ok, your parents are next!"

Naya dialed her family and within seconds, they heard.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mychal…Is Mom and Dad around?"

"Hey, Nay…Hold on. MOMMM!"

"Ok, I got it!"

"Hi, honey…How are you?"

"I'm great. Is Dad around?"

"He's right next to me. Hold on. Okay, we're both on speaker."

"Hi, Mom…Hi, Dad!" Heather said.

"Hey Heather!"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I am officially a 'Rivera'!" Heather announced.

"What? When did that happen?"

"We had a meeting with Alan Katz yesterday and he gave us our license…we are now officially married. Our marriage license certificate is downstairs," Naya explained.

"We're sorry we didn't call you yesterday. Right after the meeting we had to go to work to shoot some scenes and to help Diane Sawyer's people."

"We are so happy for you both. Now we have another daughter, George."

"I know. Naya, you make us so very happy. Heather thanks for calling me 'Dad'."

"Thanks for letting me."

"I love you both. Ok, so we have a total for you. I have an itemized list which I will mail to you." Naya said.

"Ok, let's have it."

"The grand total is $10,600. So half of that is $5,300."

"That's cheap."

Naya and Heather laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That's what my Mom said," Heather answered, "Oh, she will call you today to figure this out more!"

Naya added, "Alan said that you can write one check for $10,000 to Great Officiants and they distribute it from that check. The other $600 I put on my credit card so after you speak with Jeannie can someone reimburse me?"

"Yes, we will."

"Also Mom, can you wear something red because that's my favorite color? We're doing a 'pink/red' color scheme," Heather said.

"Ok, super! What else do you have planned for the rest of the weekend?"

"I don't know about the rest of today. But tomorrow we should talk about the interview!"

"I agree." Heather said.

"Well, we were just about to go out for awhile so we will let you go!"

"Have a nice weekend. Good luck with the interview."

"Love you both," George said.

"We love you all." Heather said.

"Yup!"

"Byes."

"Don't forget Jeannie's calling later."

"I won't."

"Bye."

Then they hung up.

Naya held onto her phone and just looked at it.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yea, I'm just grateful to have accepting parents. We are very, very lucky."

"Yes, we are."

They hugged. After they hugged they both put the itemized lists in envelopes to be mailed to their parents as promised. Then Naya sat on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm bored. Wanna do something?"

It was already two o'clock.

"First we need to text our people about the colors. Then we can decide?"

"Good thinking!"

Naya grabbed her phone. She sent a text to Dianna.

**DIANNA AGRON: **Hi, if you can wear something pink on July 14th that would be great. Hope you had a good night!

She sent a text to Lauren.

**LAUREN POTTER: **Hey you, if you have something pink could you wear it on July 14th? Thanks.

Naya's cell beeped.

Dianna's text read, "Sure….it was very good. We're going out tonight. – D."

Lauren said,** "**Sure…will do. See you on Monday. ~ Lauren."

While Naya did that, Heather sent her text to Jane.

**JANE LYNCH:** Hi, Jane. If you have something in the red family could you please wear it for the wedding? Thanks.

A minute later, Heather heard.

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

Naya laughed.

Heather read that Jane would have to pick up something. Jane asked if she could wear pants.

"Hey, Sweetheart, Jane can wear pants, right?"

"Um, yeah…"

After all the texts were sent Heather asked, "Want to go to a movie, go for a walk?"

"I'd like to go for a walk and maybe rent a movie. I don't want to share you with anyone else today," Naya answered.

"Ok, we can walk to the store and back if you want to."

"Sure…Let's go!"

They left the apartment and walked together hand in hand.

"Is there anything I don't know about you, Nay?" Heather asked.

"Wow…we're getting deep."

"Yup. I mean I think I know everything there is to know..."

"Hmm…Well, I always thought I'd be alone in this world. Not have 'the person' by my side.."

"Why is that?"

"I dunno…I guess I don't see myself as attractive or even pretty."

"Really?" Heather asked really sincerely.

"Yeah. I guess that I never really knew what all the hype was about…I still don't."

"Hype?"

"All the attention my looks get."

"Oh."

"I don't see what other people see, I guess."

"I'm sorry you don't. Honestly."

"Thank you."

"Does it help or hurt the situation when I call you 'the most beautiful thing that God has created'? Please be honest."

"At first, it was kind of awkward. But I know it comes from a place of love…"

"Do you want me to continue to do that?"

"Yes, Heather. I still want you to tell me that because you are genuine when you say it. I've had guys tell me stuff like that, but they had 'one thing on their minds'. When you say it I know you say because you truly love me."

"That I do."

"I'm glad that I'm not going to be alone my entire life. I am happy that you chose to go through life with me."

"It wasn't even a choice to me…"

"Yes, it was. I was just offering you my heart. You had every right to accept it or not. You know that right?"

"When I said that it wasn't a choice, I meant that you've been in my heart since the first time I met you so not being with you wasn't a thought in my mind. It just feels…right!"

"Oh."

"Penny for your thought?"

"Just that I was so scared, Heather that if I chose to ask you to be mine that you'd reject me 'in that way' and that our friendship would suffer."

"What made you ask me then?"

"I put everything, my heart and love, on the line because I was afraid that if I didn't someone else would."

"The thing is, Naya, there was never anyone else who held a candle to you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. It was always you and it will always be you."

"That's nice to hear."

"It's nice to get to say it finally. You had no idea how long I felt that way."

"Why didn't you come to me then?"

"Really because of the same reasons. I didn't want to lose you."

"That wouldn't have been possible."

"That's comforting." Heather said.

By this time they arrived at the store and picked out a comedy, a romance, and some snacks. They paid and were back outside on their way home within five minutes.

"So is there anything about you that I don't know?" Naya asked.

"Hmm…I was afraid the first time we kissed!"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of hurting you."

"Why did you think you'd hurt me?"

"It was my first kiss…well, first kiss that meant anything."

"What about when you kissed Collins?"

"That was different?"

"How so?"

"He was my first boyfriend and when you're that young you want to experiment. Try new things, but with you…"

"Yeah?"

"Kissing you matters to me. Being with you matters big time."

"Oh…I had dreamt of our first kiss for awhile so whatever might have happened would have been fine with me."

"That's the thing…I knew you thought about it and so did I. I wanted it to live up to all of the longing and expectations…"

"Every time you kiss me, Heather Heather, I feel your heart. It lives up to every expectation I've ever had."

"If there's ever a moment after I kiss you that you don't feel the intensity and passion I want you to come to me, ok? Promise me this."

"I promise!"

"Okay, good."

When they got back they watched the movies and had their snacks. At the conclusion of the movies they were stuffed and decided not to go out for dinner.

They spent the rest of the evening, lying on the couch as close to each other as possible. They fell asleep in each other's arms. They slept until 2 am and then Heather woke up and picked a sleeping Naya up and carried her to bed. She tucked her in and got in on her side. She kissed her forehead and just laid there and stared at her wife.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi! In the interview part, "D" is Diane, "N" is Naya and "H" is Heather. Everything else in italics is voice over and Diane speaking to the audience. The sentences within the italicized paragraphs are for camera direction and actions of the three women.

I really, really hope you like it.

Next chapter is their wedding!

Always Me & You

Chapter 16

The next morning, Naya was the first to get up from bed. She decided to make Heather breakfast in bed. She prepared French toast, eggs scrambled, and coffee.

As she cautiously carried up the tray to their room, she said, "Heather…time to wake up!"

Heather stirred.

"Baby…" Naya said as she put the tray down on the night stand.

"What time is it?"

"9am. I made you breakfast!"

"Yummy," Heather said and picked herself up from her laying position.

"Ok, we have French toast, eggs, and of course, coffee!"

"All for me," Heather asked, playfully.

"Haha! Just eat it!"

Heather picked up a piece of French toast and egg and popped it into her mouth.

"This is good," Heather said with a mouthful.

"Thank you."

Just then John, Diane's producer, called.

"Hello?" Naya asked.

"Hi, Naya, it's John, Diane's producer."

"Oh, hello…Can I put you on speaker?"

"Sure."

"Ok, we are both here."

"Hi, Heather."

"Hi, John. Is everything going well for you?"

"Everything's going great. I just wanted to talk to you two about tomorrow's interview."

"Ok, great."

"Diane and I spoke and we've decided to do a half hour piece. Is this okay?"

"Great!"

"She will interview you in the choir room. She asked if you could come up with a question for her to ask you…."

"Ok. We'll think about it."

"She'll be at the studio at 9am. Can you be here at 8:30?"

"Not a problem," Heather said.

"What should we wear?"

"She asked that you wear your own casual clothes and not your costumes. She wants everyone to know that you are in love…Not just your characters."

"Are jeans okay?"

"Yes, they are fine!"

"Great. How much detail should we tell her about our upcoming marriage," Heather asked.

"Um, you can be as specific as you want. I'd advise to probably not announce exactly where the ceremony will take place. I'm sure you don't want a million Gleeks bombarding you!"

"Oh, ok." They laughed.

"Does this interview have an air date yet?"

"Um, I believe we are hoping for Friday."

"This Friday," Heather asked, shocked.

"Yes." John replied, "We know what we're doing!"

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way…I'm sorry," Heather said.

"Heather, I was just joking!"

"Oh, good." Heather breathed out.

"So, you'll sit down with her on Monday, probably for an hour or so, then we send the footage off to our editors and they work their magic and then it'll air on Friday."

"Wow!"

"Any other questions?"

"I don't think so. We want to thank you for coming out here!" Naya said.

"No problem. Diane is really excited!"

"We are also. Can I ask an 'unprofessional' question," Heather asked.

"Sure…"

"Are you going to ask if she's here now?" Naya guessed.

"God, you know me too well. Yes, I was. Is she?"

"I believe so. Want me to see if she can call you?"

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah," John said and laughed.

"You know what? That might be a good idea this way we can tell her our one question ahead of time." Naya said.

"I'll text her as soon as I hang up with you! Give her your number, Naya?"

"Yes. This is so cool."

"I know right? I'll see you both tomorrow at 8:45am. Thanks for chatting today. I'll text her now."

"Thank you for calling!"

"Yes, thanks," Heather said.

Naya hung up.

"It's not every day that Diane Sawyer calls you."

"I feel all special." Heather smiled.

"Once we get dressed we'll talk about the question Diane wants us to have for her to ask us."

"Before John called I was going to suggest, 'Shower Sunday' but now that Diane's calling we'll have to postpone it," Heather said.

"Hehe. I have an idea. Since the interview will be airing on Friday night, wanna have Dianna and Lea over to watch it?" Naya suggested.

"Always think'!"

"We'll text them later."

Just then Naya's phone rang. She picked it up and recognized the area code.

"Um, babe, it's Diane Sawyer!"

"Pick it up!"

"Hello…"

"Hi, this is Diane Sawyer…"

"Hi, Ms. Sawyer…"

"Is this Heather or Naya?"

"This is Naya!"

"Naya…it's Diane!" she said and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"No worries! Is Heather around?"

Naya put the phone on speaker.

"She's right here, Diane…Say 'hi', Heather."

"Hi, Diane."

"You two are so cute!" Diane said and laughed.

Heather jumped up and down in excitement. Naya could barely keep her composure.

"We try."

"So, John told me that you have your question for me to ask you guys?"

"We were just talking about it," Naya fibbed.

"Oh, that's good. What have you decided on?"

Right then Heather had an idea and said, "It might be very dull, but I think it should be 'Why do you love Heather?' and 'Why do you love Naya?' It's the reason for all of this."

Naya smiled at Heather and held up the thumbs up sign.

"That's not dull at all, Heather!"

"Good!"

"While we are on the phone, I can give you a run down for how I see this going."

"Oh, yeah. To calm our nerves a little," Naya said.

"Ok, sure…well, I promise not to ask you anything about the specifics of the ceremony. If you offer it then great, if not, that's fine too. Can you tell me a little now, like who started this?"

"Sure. I did," Naya said.

"Oh, ok. I'll ask you more questions tomorrow, but just so I know who to direct that question to."

"Anything else?" Heather asked.

"Can I ask, Naya, how did you first approach Heather? Face-to-face?"

"I actually wrote her a letter…"

"A beautiful letter…" Heather added.

"A letter…would you mind reading a passage of it on air?"

Heather looked at Naya and mouthed, "It's up to you!"

"I'd be honored to, Diane!"

"Great!"

"I'm getting it right now, Diane!" Heather said as she retrieved it from atop of her jewelry box.

"That's great. Heather, I'd like you to wear your ring and anything else Naya has gotten you. Ok?"

"I always wear my ring, but I'll wear the necklace she got for me too!"

"That's perfect. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9am. This interview will air on Friday night. I've already determined that!"

"Cool!"

"One more thing, Diane?" Naya asked.

"Shoot!"

"After the interview could we introduce you to the GLEE kids? They are excited for us and would love to meet you!"

"Absolutely. I love GLEE!"

"Awesome!"

"See you tomorrow you two!"

"Yup."

"Bye!"

And Diane hung up.

Once Naya hung up her phone, Heather picked her up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Naya was taken to their bathroom.

Heather helped her out of her pajamas and assisted her with getting into the shower. Naya watched as Heather get out hers. Once they were both inside, Heather turned on the faucet.

"Geez, that's cold!" they both yelled and then laughed.

"Sorry," Heather said, and readjusted it.

"That's better," Naya said and reached for the body soap. She squirted a little into her hands and lathered it up. Then she placed it on Heather's back and massaged it gently. Heather hung her head down and moved her hair away so Naya could have access to her neck. Instead of feeling the soap she felt the butterfly kisses Naya placed there. Heather extended her arms out onto the shower wall to stop herself from getting weak in the knees as Naya continued to kiss her. As Naya sent her kisses lower and lower, Heather moaned. Then she turned around and grabbed Naya into her arms. Their bodies meshed together. Then Heather reached for the soap and lathered some onto her hands. She then started to massage Naya's neck and collarbone. Her hands wandered down and massaged her upper chest, stomach, and belly button. Heather then took the soap bottle and squirted more onto her hands. She grabbed Naya's behind and gently massaged that area of flawless skin.

"I think I need you soon and for the rest of the day." Naya said, excited.

"Let me just rinse you off then we can do _whatever _you want!"

Heather cupped her hands so that they would get water in them. Then she threw the water onto Naya's body. Once Heather thought she did an okay job, she turned around to turn off the faucet. While Heather's back was to her, Naya couldn't resist and grabbed Heather's behind.

"Helloooo!" Heather exclaimed.

Naya laughed out loud and said, "Only fair!"

Heather tore the shower curtain opened, got out, and then assisted Naya out. She then went to pick Naya up and almost dropped her because Naya's body was dripping wet.

"Oh, shit, you okay?"

"Yup. I'm slippery when wet!"

"No comment!"

Naya laughed as Heather tried again more successfully this time to pick her up.

"Babe, I can walk, you know?" Naya said while in Heather's arms.

"You need to save your energy."

"For what?" Naya teased.

"You'll see." Heather answered as she got to the bed.

She threw Naya onto the bed and immediately straddled her hips.

"You ready?"

"More than you'll ever know. Give me those lips."

Heather bent down and Naya reached up and connected their mouths together. They made love that day over and over again. They both sang out in ecstasy more time than they even remembered. Both of their names were yelled as each of them reached their peaks. Their hunger for each other's bodies took over and took them to places they never knew existed.

Once they could no longer go on due to exhaustion they collapsed into each other's arms.

Gasping her air, Naya said, "Holy crap. I did things to you that I never knew existed!"

Heather replied, "I hope I showed you today just how much I love you."

"You show me every day that you love me, Heather!"

"I know…I just wanted to drive the point home!"

"Oh, you drove it home alright!" Naya assured her.

Heather laughed.

"Question for you." Naya said.

"Answer for you!"

Naya chuckled, but asked, "Are you scared for tomorrow?"

"The interview?"

"Yes, the interview."

"Why would I be scared?"

"Because in a way, you're 'coming out'!"

"So are you…I don't see it that way, Nay!"

"How do you see it?"

"Because of GLEE, we have a platform. Tomorrow I'm using that platform to tell the world that I am in love with my best friend, partner, and wife…Naya Rivera!"

"And that doesn't scare you?"

"Not one bit…I have the support of my family. My friends are your friends so they're on the 'love train'…"

"Choo choo!" Naya said to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yes, choo choo, babe! But honestly, all I'm doing is telling the world that I love you and we are meant to be together. Are you scared?"

"A little."

"Why?"

"Because of the critics and the people who want to spoil what we have!"

"Naya, there's always going to be critics. Do you know why they criticized?"

"No, why?"

"Because they want what we have. They want the love that we have because their life is missing it."

"I've never thought about it that way."

"And don't you say that you don't live your life for anyone else, but yourself?"

"That's partially true. I live my life for you now! I get your point though."

"You know another reason why I'm not scared?"

"No, what is it!"

"Because you're going to be right by my side."

Naya flipped herself onto her stomach and looked into those sky blue orbs of Heather's. She said, "I will always be right by your side." Then Naya kissed Heather's lips sweetly.

"I know and that, my friend, is why I'm not scared!"

"I'm sorry if I was," Naya said.

"No apology necessary."

"I love you so freakin' much!" Naya said and gave Heather a puppy dog expression.

Once they found the energy they went downstairs and had dinner. Then they just sat on the couch and watched Sunday night television. At 10pm they decided to call it a night. Naya set the alarm for 7am so they could get to the studio on time. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Rise and shine," Naya said as she jumped out of bed and directly into the shower.

"Good morning. I'll turn off the alarm."

Within five minutes Naya was out of the shower and Heather went in. Naya chose to wear a pair of jeans and a plaid, buttoned down, long sleeved cotton tee shirt.

When Heather got out of the bathroom, she said, "I love that top on you, my dear!"

"Thanks, babe," Naya said, and kissed her cheek, "You hungry?"

"I could go for a latte and donut!"

"Well then hurry up and get ready. We'll go on the way to work."

"Okay."

"Don't forget you ring and necklace. Can I hold onto your letter?"

"It's on the dresser! Thanks for reminding me."

"I'll be downstairs…Hurry up!"

"Ok, ok." Heather picked out a spaghetti strapped yellow sun dress and threw it on. She clasped her necklace on by herself on the first shot and made sure her ring was on her finger. She found her sandals and bolted down the stairs.

"Wow! You look amazing!"

"This old thing," Heather said and twirled around.

Naya laughed. She held opened the door, and said, "After you!"

They walked out of their apartment, locked the door, got into Naya's car, and drove to get lattes and then to work.

Once they arrived at the studio, they walked each other to their trailers to drop off their belongings. Naya remembered Heather's letter. Then they walked to the "choir room".

The closer they got to the room the more crowded it became.

"All for us!" Heather whispered and Naya smiled.

When they walked into the room, they spotted John and walked toward him.

"Good morning!" they said.

"Hi, girls…You ready?"

"Yes, we are!" Naya said.

"Ok, then, follow me!"

They walked behind John and were seated in two chairs with white lights shining on them. Just for a minute they both got nervous so they grabbed each other's hands and squeezed. Heather noticed their friends were peered into the room from the hallway. She showed Naya. She looked in that direction and saw Cory as he gave her the thumbs up sign. Naya laughed.

Just then Diane Sawyer walked into the room wearing a hot pink cotton shirt and a pair of jeans. She walked up to them and said, "Hi, Naya…Hi, Heather!" She shook both of their hands.

"Hi, Diane. Thanks for coming to do this for us!" Naya said and Heather nodded.

"Thanks for picking me! You ready?"

"Sure!" Heather said.

"Ok, everyone, we're ready to go," Diane stated.

"Ok, quiet please…Diane when you're ready."

"Tonight I'm sitting down Naya Rivera and Heather Morris from GLEE."

After they each answered the first question they got into a pattern and that made it a lot easier. The conversation was much like three friends chatting away. In an hour, they had at least an hour worth of material and were done.

"Can we take a picture with you?"

"Of course. Then I want to take one with your whole cast…will it be hard to track them down?" Diane asked.

"Um, no. just look out that door over there and you'll see Cory and most likely everyone else." Heather said.

Diane laughed and said, "Open the floodgates!"

"I don't think –"

Before Heather finished the sentence the cast burst into the room and almost knocked Diane over, but Heather caught her.

"You okay?" Heather asked, worried.

"No worries, dear."

"Everyone STOP!" Naya yelled.

The room went silent.

"Ok, thank you…Diane wants to meet all of you, but calm down."

"Thanks, Naya. Nice to meet all of you."

"Hi, Diane…I'm Chris Colfer," Chris said and politely approached the interviewer.

"Hi, Lea Michele…"

"Hi, Ms. Sawyer, I'm Lauren Potter!"

"Hi, Diane, I'm Dianna Agron!"

"Kevin McHale!"

"Cory Monteith…"

"Harry Shum," Harry said and did a weird dance move which made Diane giggle.

"Jenna Ushkowitz…"

"Hi, Diane, I'm Jane Lynch."

"Dot-Marie Jones!"

"Matthew Morrison."

"Amber Riley."

"Jayma Mays!"

"Nice to meet all of you. Hey, Heather and Naya, would it be okay if I got to speak with some of your friends?"

"Um, we think it is okay. Guys?"

They all nodded.

"Do you need us?" Naya asked.

"Um, I don't think so!" Diane said.

"We have to rehearse for a scene then," Heather said.

Before, they left, they shook Diane's hand and said, "Thank you again so much…"

"Thank you."

"If you need us send one of these people to find us," Naya said and pointed to her friends.

"Ok!"

"Hey, Dot," Naya said, as they walked out, "Keep an eye on them, please?"

"Will do!"

Then Naya and Heather left the room.

Diane's people got the cameras ready and someone yelled, "Rolling!"

"Ok, guys, just pretend that there are no cameras here. I just want to know what you think about Naya and Heather."

Lauren's hand shot up. "I would like to share something with you."

"Go ahead, Lauren!" Diane smiled.

"Naya makes me feel like I'm a part of something bigger than myself. Her friendship means the world to me. Having Down syndrome is hard because I never know who's being 'real' with me and who isn't. Naya is being really real. Heather is great too. I think they make an amazing couple. Love is just love."

"Thank you, Lauren."

"I've talked with both of them on different occasions and they have so much love for each other. They thought long and hard about this relationship before they even started it because neither of them wanted to hurt their amazing friendship." Jane said.

"Naya and Heather are a perfect example of what a loving and committed relationship should look like. I hope to have something like what they have soon," Dianna said as she looked at Lea.

"To see them interact with each other is fun…It's an example of what the combination of friendship and love can create if they are joined," Lea offered, "I hope to have that as well."

"Does anyone else have anything else to share?"

No one else offered anything so Diane said, "Don't tell them what we talked about, ok? They'll find out Friday night!"

"Is that when this piece is airing?" Matt asked.

"Yes…"

"Cool!" Cory said.

"Well, thank you all for your wonderful insight!"

"Thank you."

The cast then started to disperse, but they said their good-byes to Diane first.

"Nice to meet, Diane," Lauren said when it was her turn to say good-bye to the interviewer.

"Nice to meet you too, Lauren! I love 'Becky' by the way!"

Lauren blushed and said, "Thank you!"

After awhile they all left. Diane's people packed up and headed back to New York City. Diane intended on giving the editors notes on what to keep and what not to. She definitely wanted to some of the cast's comments to stay in.

Meanwhile, Naya and Heather were happy to have the interview done, but nervous to see the final product. When Naya and Heather were in Naya's trailer there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hi, Dianna…and Lea!"

"Hi, guys!"

"We were going to find you later." Naya said.

"How did talking to Diane go? Did Chris say, 'kisses' at all?" Heather asked and smiled. All four women burst out with laughter.

"No, you're in the clear on that one!"

"That's good!"

"What did you want to ask us?" asked Dianna.

"Many things, but for right now, what are you two doing Friday night?"

"I'm not doing anything," Lea said.

"Neither am I!" Dianna said.

"Then come over to Casa Rivera and watch the interview with us?" Heather asked.

"Sure…I'll bring the alcohol," Dianna asked.

"Sure, then we should make it a sleepover so no one has to drive anywhere." Naya suggested.

"Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, it does. Thanks girls," Lea said.

"Just bring an air mattress cuz we only have one room and it's ours and the couch."

"We'll make due!" Dianna said and looked at Lea.

"Come by around 8 pm."

As Dianna and Lea were leaving, Dianna said, "Great! Thanks. Bye!"

As soon as the door slammed, Naya said, "OMG…did you see the way Dianna looked at Lea? I totally know that look!"

"I saw that…too cute! So how do you think it went?"

"I think it went well. We were honest so I think that was good!"

"I think we did great…we were honest, but kept some stuff between us!" Heather said.

"I'm excited to see the final cut!"

"Me too! We should text our families to tell them the date!"

"Good idea."

Heather texted her Mom.

**MOM: **World News with Diane Sawyer this Friday night! Tell April and Crystal.

Naya text her Mom.

**MOM: **World News with Diane Sawyer this Friday night! Tell everyone.

"Mom just answered, 'ok. Great'!"

Naya's phone buzzed,

"Mom said, 'can't wait. Love you'!"

After that day the rest of the week flew by and it was Friday night already.

"Nay, they should be here soon!"

"Ok, baby. I actually think I heard doors slam."

_Bing!_

"I'll get it…Hi…" Naya said.

"Hi, Come on in," Heather said as she came from the kitchen.

"Thanks for having us!" Dianna and Lea said as they threw their bags down.

"Here you go!" Dianna said as she handed Naya the brown paper bag full of alcohol.

"Wow. You went all out! Babe, they got champagne!"

"Yummy! Thank you."

"I'll open it after the show airs?" Dianna asked.

"Cool!"

"Come on sit down…it should be starting soon."

In ten minutes the show began.

_Welcome to World News with Diane Sawyer._

_Welcome, I'm Diane Sawyer. Our first story is a touching love story that is still playing out! To millions of Gleeks around the world they are known as Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce or better yet "Brittana"! Actresses Naya Rivera and Heather Morris have an announcement and they came to us at _World News_. I travelled to Los Angeles and sat down with the two young stars so they could share their news._

D – So ladies, what's the big announcement?

N – Heather and I have fallen madly in love with each other. We have moved in together and are in the process of planning a wedding!

H – Yup.

D – Congratulations! Who confessed their love first?

N – I did.

D – That's a big risk, Naya, why did you choose to tell Heather you're in love with her? Were you afraid?

N – I told her because she is my best friend and my feelings for her had grown beyond friendship. I also told her because if I didn't someone else would have. I was only afraid of possibly ruining our amazing friendship.

H – You know what, Diane?

D – No what?

H – I had those same feelings for Naya. If she wasn't as brave as she was then I would have let her know how I felt. We were destined to be together.

_Naya Rivera has been in this business since she was three years old with guest spots on "The Fresh Prince of Bel Air" _(show still shot of young Naya)_ and a host of other shows. Morris is most famous for her dancing abilities. She was a back up dancer for __Beyoncé's smash hit "All the Single Ladies"! _(show clip of Heather dancing with Beyoncé_) They met in May 2009 and instantly became best friends._

D – How did you "make your move"? (Smiled.)

N – I actually wrote her a letter.

D – A letter?

H – A beautiful letter!

D – Could you read a small passage from it, Naya?

(Camera follows as Naya takes the letter out of her pocket.)

N – Sure … I'll read a few lines?

D – That's fine.

N – (Clears her throat) I've met the love of my life…my "songbird" if you will. I found the love of my life in you! … You turn on the light in my life. Your sunshine radiates on my heart and my emotions. Just knowing you, Heather, makes me want to strive to be a better actress…no, a better person! … Heather, in the past two years or so, I've come to know the person that you are and I've gotten to see your heart first hand by the kindness you've shown, the time you take to listen first and then give opinions, and so much more … Heather Elizabeth Morris, I love you. I say that with a heart full of admiration, trust, and loyalty. I say it wanting nothing, but your love in return. I say it with every fiber of my being. (Puts the paper down, and wipes away a tear.)

D – Wow!

H – Yeah…honestly who could say no to that? (Wipes a tear away)

(They all laugh.)

D – When did this all start? The relationship, I mean?

H – 2 and a half weeks ago.

D – You're not rushing it?

N – No, we aren't. We both love each other and are committed to each other…

H – Who would want to wait to get to spend the rest of their lives with the person they love…I just love her.

N – And I love her. We are meant to be with each other.

D – That's sweet. Who proposed to whom?

N – I proposed to Heather in Santa Cruz. We went on a weekend trip there.

H – Wanna see the ring? (Heather thrusts the ring out in the open so the camera could get a good look.)

D – That's beautiful…

H – It was Naya's grandmother's.

D – So are your families supportive?

N – My family is very supportive…they have been from the very moment we told them.

H – My Mom and sisters needed to see how much I love her and they helped us move in together. They now understand….It's not like I didn't talk about her non-stop before. They knew that Naya's my best friend.

N – Exactly. My family also knew that.

D – So what do you call yourselves now? Are you lesbians or bisexuals?

N – Diane, we are in love. These labels don't define us or our love. Love shouldn't know gender…

H – Yeah. Love is just love. We are committed to each other 125%!

D – Good answer. (Laughs)

D – So Heather when was the first time you realized you love Naya?

H – I have to say the first time we met. I felt electricity between us. At first I thought that it was the excitement of getting to work with her and witnessing first hand how uber talented she is…

N – Aww, thanks, Baby!

H – It's true!

D – Naya, what about you?

N – It was the first time I held her hand. Her hand felt like home…like a place where I was supposed to be. It just felt right, you know?

D – (Nodded) so, is this going to last?

N – Yes, it is going to last. When you love someone like I love her it has to last.

H – Yes, without a doubt. She is my heart! She is my life!

D – How are you so sure?

N – This relationship was built on a very solid friendship. When something is built on that nothing can separate that…or us for that matter.

D – What do you say to all of your fans?

N – (Looks directly into the camera) Thank you...thank you for allowing us to work so closely together. From that interaction our friendship was created. And because of our friendship, I get to marry the woman of my dreams!

H – (Looks directly into the camera) Naya is my life and you played a big part in that. I feel beyond lucky and blessed to know her and to get the opportunity to call her my wife! Thank you! (Waves.)

_We asked some of their GLEE friends what they thought about Naya and Heather. Here's Lauren Potter who plays "Becky": _(Camera close up on Lauren.)

"Naya makes me feel like I'm a part of something bigger than myself. Her friendship means the world to me. Having Down syndrome is hard because I never know who's being 'real' with me and who isn't. Naya is being really real. Heather is great too. I think they make an amazing couple. Love is just love."

_Jane Lynch, Sue Sylvester, adds: _(Camera close up on Jane.)

"I've talked with both of them on different occasions and they have so much love for each other. They thought long and hard about this relationship before they even started it because neither of them wanted to hurt their amazing friendship."

_Dianna Agron, Quinn Fabrey, had this to say about Naya and Heather: _(Camera close up on Dianna.)

"Naya and Heather are a perfect example of what a loving and committed relationship should look like. I hope to have something like what they have soon!"

D – So Heather, why do you love Naya?

H – I feel safe around her. She has tried to protect me throughout our friendship and especially now! I know she will never leave me. It's gonna sound cliché, but she completes me. She makes excited to be alive. My world would be so empty and dull without her in it. I love her because I can just be myself 'round her and she accepts me no matter what.

D – Naya, why do you love Heather?

N – My life makes sense now in a whole new and exciting way. She protects my heart as well. She is the kindest and most gentle person I've ever met…Heather makes me feel like I'm the only woman in the world…

H – That's because she is … to me! (Looks at Naya.)

N – See?

(They all laugh.)

_Naya Rivera and Heather Morris are deeply in love. Their compassion for each other is indescribable. We, at _World News, _would like to congratulate them on their upcoming nuptials and wish them many, many happy years together. We should all take a page from their book and remember that love is just love._

_Coming up next…_

Shaking, Naya turned the volume lower.

"Oh, my God! That was amazing!" Naya exclaimed as she was crying hysterically.

"I can't believe it! Naya, we are totally out now!" Heather said as she jumped up and down with excitement. Then she saw Naya's emotion and went to her side and said, "I love you so much, sweetheart!"

"I love you more, babe!"

"That was amazing!" Dianna said and wiped away the tears. "I'll get the champagne. Where's your cork screw?"

"In the drawer, next to the sink."

"That was brilliant," Lea yelled.

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

"What the hell is that?" Lea asked, startled.

"I got a text message…It's from Mom, Nay." Heather said.

It read, "Congratulations, you two. Call me tomorrow!"

"Heather, put that on vibrate as I think we're going to get a lot more."

Heather silenced her phone.

Naya's phone now buzzed. Naya reached for it and read, "Lauren's so excited! She's crying!"

Naya texted Lauren:

**LAUREN POTTER:** I'm crying too. Love you, girl! Call me tomorrow and we'll do lunch.

Heather's phone buzzed.

"Chris said he's so happy for us…and…Kisses!"

Naya's phone buzzed.

"Lauren said, 'love you 2!"

Heather's phone rang now.

"Hello?"

"Hi, HeMo…"

"Hi, Jane…"

"I just wanted to call and say, 'Congrats!' That was amazing! We are still crying over here! I'm so proud of you…and so proud of Naya."

"Thank you. I'll tell Nay. We have Dianna and Lea here now. We're about to celebrate."

"Be careful…"

"We're not going out! Thanks."

"See you Monday."

"Thanks, Jane!" Jane hung up.

"Nay, Jane says she proud of us."

"Aww."

Just then Naya's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Honey…"

"Hi, Mom and Dad…did you see it?"

"Of course! It was wonderful. We couldn't be more proud of you and Heather…"

"Thank you. We love you! We have friends over so I gotta go. Thanks for calling!" Naya hung up.

"Heather, my parents are proud of us."

"Sweet!"

Heather's phone vibrated.

"Cory said, "Awesome interview. I heart Diane Sawyer!"

Naya's phone buzzed, "We got 'holy crap. What an interview' from Kevin!"

They received several more texts like that. They were on such an adrenaline rush. They now felt like anything's possible.

"Did that really happen?" Naya asked.

"Yes, Sweetheart, it did!"

Once the glasses were filled with champagne, Dianna said, "I want to make a toast…to Naya and Heather…You show us what love truly means. May you have many, many wonderful years together. And may all your wishes come true! Salute!"

They all took a big gulp.

"Thank you, Di!" Heather said.

Then Dianna did something that shocked all of the women in the room. She pulled Lea into her arms and connected their lips together in the most passionate kiss Dianna could offer anyone. Lea fell into it without any hesitation. Once the kiss broke, Dianna leaned into Lea and whispered into her ear, "I think I love you!"

"Oh really? Do you now?" Lea smiled.

"We'll talk later!" Dianna said.

"You better believe it!"

Naya and Heather just looked at their friends who were still in each other's arms.

"Yes, Heather…Definitely something in the water!"

"You are correct!"

They all laughed.

After that they turned on the radio and finished pretty much all of the alcohol Dianna had brought with her. At about 1:00am they decided to call it a night. Heather and Naya went up to their room while Dianna and Lea found the couch to be more comfortable and the closeness was nice. Dianna held Lea in her arms. She felt like this was how it was supposed to be.

"You know before when I said, 'I think I love you!'?"

Lea said, "Yes…"

"I was wrong…"

Lea was sad momentarily.

"I _know_ I love you!" Dianna stated which made Lea's face light up with excitement. Lea found Dianna's lips in the night's darkness and kissed her like her life depended on it.

"I love you too!"

Then they drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for the days' wait. I've decided make their wedding a whole chapter and not just have it be a part of this chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoy this one, though. I think it has everything! There's another Friendly's scene in this one just because I love Friendly's. I'm not even sure if they have this chain in California. Please let me know what you think.

I promise that the next chapter is going to be about their wedding!

Always Me & You

Chapter 17

When Heather and Naya woke up the next morning they were still so excited. They wondered if Dianna and Lea were up yet. Naya tip toed out of their room to "spy" on them. When Naya looked at the couch she saw the two women lying next to each other, but pretty much on top of each other because the couch wasn't that big. Lea's long hair was covering Dianna's face. Dianna stirred and pushed the hair out of her face. Naya quickly motioned to Heather who ran as fast as she could.

"Aww!" Heather let slip out. Naya quickly covered Heather mouth with her hand.

Now Lea stirred and looked up.

"Good morning," she groaned as she tried to fight the sleep that hovered over her, "What time is it?"

"11am." Naya answered in a hush voice.

"You don't need to whisper cuz I'm up." Dianna said and waved her free hand.

"How did you two sleep?"

"Good…this couch is comfortable." Lea commented.

"No, I'm comfortable," Dianna corrected her, "You were sleeping more on me…" She smiled.

Lea grinned and then as carefully as possible got up off of Dianna and the couch.

"I need to use the bathroom!" Lea said and excused herself.

"So…" Naya said after Lea left the room, "…how was the rest of your night down here?"

Heather winked overdramatically so Dianna could see it.

Naya chuckled.

"Come on…cut me some slack…"

"What? I didn't say anything!" Heather protested, but smiled widely.

"If you two must know…"

"We must…"

"I told Lea I love her…"

"Wow! Really?"

"And what did she say in return?"

Lea came down the stairs at that time and said, "I told her I love her too!"

Dianna walked up to Lea and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Good morning, love!"

"Wow! This just got so real!" Lea said, happily.

"I think it's cute," Heather beamed and Naya agreed. Naya then checked her phone and saw she had a message from Lauren.

"Lauren wants Friendly's. Do you guys want to come with us?"

"Sure…we need time to change though."

"I'll tell her 12:15?"

.

They nodded.

Naya texted.

**LAUREN POTTER: **Get ready for the ultimate girls' afternoon with me…Heather…Dianna…and Lea! B ready 12:15.

Within a second, Lauren replied.

**NAYA**: Super duper! See you then!

Naya laughed and then got changed.

They all got dressed, piled into Naya's car, and drove to Lauren's house.

Once there Naya beeped her horn and Lauren ran out. When she got to the car, she beamed, "I feel like a GLEE girl for sure!"

"You always were," Lea said and smiled.

They all laughed and listened to the music.

Once in the restaurant they sat down and ordered.

Lauren noticed the chemistry between Dianna and Lea. She leaned over to Naya and whispered, "Hey, Nay!"

"Yes…"

"What's going on over there?" Lauren whispered and pointed in the direction of Dianna and Lea.

"Um…" Naya grinned widely then asked, "What do you think?"

Lauren suddenly got what Naya hinted at.

"Wow! I think there's something in the water at work!" Lauren exclaimed.

After Lauren said that, Naya burst out in laughter.

"I know right?" Naya said as she tried to calm herself down.

"What?" Dianna looked at Lauren and Naya.

"Nothing!" Lauren said quickly and smiled.

Their food came and all of the women ate like they haven't eaten in a year.

"Nay…" Dianna said with a mouthful of French fries, "Where are you two going on your honeymoon?"

Heather and Naya looked at each other and said, "I dunno!"

"Wow. Something they haven't figured out yet?" Dianna said jokingly and raised her hand for a high five.

"C'mon…we've been busy," Heather said.

"Don't mind her," Lea said.

"What? It was only a joke!"

"I don't know, babe, what do you think?"

"Um, I'd be totally happy staying around Santa Cruz after they all leave on that Sunday!" Heather said, lovingly.

"You two and Santa Cruz," Lea said and smiled.

"It feels like home," Naya responded.

"Or…" Lauren got everyone's attention at the table, "does it feel like 'home' because you two went there together?"

"You're so smart!" Naya said and smiled at her friend.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Lauren beamed.

"That's settles it then," Naya said triumphantly.

"We are honeymooning in Santa Cruz, California!"

Heather leaned toward Naya and gave her a smooch.

The ladies then continued to have a nice Saturday afternoon. After lunch they dropped Lauren off at her house.

"Thanks everyone! See you Monday."

"Wait a minute, young lady!"

"What?"

"Where's my hug?" Naya asked and then Lauren threw her arms around the Latina.

Naya whispered, "Thanks for the kind words you told Diane during the interview."

Lauren answered, "I meant them!"

Then she got out of the car, shut the door, and walked to her house. Once Naya saw that she was safely inside they left to go back home to Casa Rivera. Dianna and Lea hung out for the rest of the afternoon. Then they packed up their belongings and left.

"That was fun!" Heather said.

"Yup. It was…You really want to honeymoon in Santa Cruz?"

"Yep, I do. You don't?"

"I'm happy with whatever you decide. As long as I'm with you I don't care…" Naya kissed Heather's lips sweetly.

"Ok, then!"

After that the month and a half flew by so quickly. During that time the GLEE kids practiced their wedding march song of "I Knew I Loved You" a few times and they were very happy with the final product.

Also during that time the response from the Diane Sawyer interview was so overwhelmingly positive. They received letter upon letter saying thank you. Naya received one letter that thanked her for showing the writer the true meaning of bravery and because of Naya's action she had the courage to tell her best friend and they are now taking things slow. Naya felt wonderful when she received letters like these because it showed her that people do care. It gave her hope and peace knowing that.

Alan Katz had called to remind them to remember to bring their vows, outfits, rings, their first song CD, and anything else they thought they might need. He offered to call the hotel and let them know about their honeymoon plans. He also confirmed that their parents had taken care of the bill with him.

And they also picked up the rings when Frank, the salesman, called and said they were ready and looked perfect. Naya swung by the store and picked them up one afternoon after work. Both girls promised not to open them until the ceremony.

The Monday before the big weekend, Heather asked, "Sweetheart…Are we giving our rings to our people standing up for us?"

"Sure…it'll give them more to do for us?"

"Yup. Are we doing this ahead of time or right before the ceremony?"

"I guess we could ask them now and then if they feel comfortable taking the rings today they can hold onto them. If they don't feel comfortable holding onto them now we'll tell them to remind us before the ceremony."

"I'm going to get yours, would you like me to get mine for you?" Heather asked.

"Yes, please!"

"No problem. Hey, I think we should call our families tonight. I gotta see what time Mom and my sisters are coming in!"

"Good call. Should I give the ring to Lauren or Dianna to hold onto?"

"I think you should give it to Dianna to hold onto. Just let her know that Lea can't see it…She'll get the wrong idea." Heather said, smirked and handed Naya the ring box.

"That's who I was thinking…oh yea! Good point!"

"You ready to go to work?" Heather asked.

"Yup…Let's go!" Naya put the ring box in her purse and Heather put hers in her pocket.

They rode to work together and Naya held onto Heather's free hand as she drove. Once they arrived they each went their separate ways. They had a scene together later that day so Naya said, "I love you. See you later!"

"I love you more…"

"No, I love you more…"

Just then Chris opened his trailer door and yelled out, "Ok, we get it!"

They all laughed out loud.

In a couple of minutes, Dianna knocked on Naya's door.

"Just the person I wanted to see," Naya said, as Dianna walked into her trailer.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" she asked and plopped herself down on the couch.

"Because I need you to hold onto this…" Naya said as she gave Dianna the ring box.

"OMG, is this Heather's ring?"

"Yes, it is."

"May I look at it?"

"Yes, but don't show me, please. Heather and I promised…"

Dianna opened the box slowly and she gasped, "Oh my! It's beautiful, Naya!"

"Really? They did good? Can you see the inscription?" Naya asked and averted her eyesight.

"Absolutely. Yes, it says, 'Always me & you'!"

"Perfect! Do you want to hold onto it now or wait until Saturday?"

"Personally, I'd like to wait until Saturday, if that's okay! It means a lot to me that you trust me…I don't want to accidentally misplace it…"

"And you don't want 'someone' to get the wrong impression…"

"Yeah, there's that too."

"No problem. Please remind me on Saturday morning, then? I'm not going to remember…I'll be so nervous!"

"Absolutely! I totally understand. I gotta go and find my love…Lea!"

"I knew who you meant!" Naya laughed. Naya got up from her seat and gave Dianna a quick hug.

"Thank you for trusting me!"

"Thank you for standing up for me!"

"There's nothing I'd rather be doing more! Bye," Dianna said as she left Naya's trailer.

Meanwhile, Heather was getting ready for her scene with Jane. She remembered to take her ring box with her. She stuffed the box in her Cheerio's hoodie pocket. She walked to the set, and did the scene with Jane.

After the scene they started to talk.

"You getting excited, HeMo?" Jane asked with excitement for her.

"Yea, I can't wait. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot!"

"When you and your partner had your first fight what did you do to resolve it?"

"Oh, have you guys fought?"

"Oh no…it's strange…we never fight!"

"It's not strange, Heather…It's because you and Naya know each other so well…But, when that happens, I recommend not going to bed angry. It doesn't matter how long it takes to resolve the issue. Don't go to bed angry."

"That's what I said. It's common sense, I guess."

"Yup, that it is. There isn't something I could say to you that'll magically fix it. Just have the communication open."

"Ok, thanks. Now I need a favor?"

"Name it!"

"I need you to hold onto this for me!" Heather pulled the ring box from her pocket and handed it over to Jane.

"Oh boy, is that the ring?"

"Yup!"

"May I take a look?"

"Sure, but don't show me…How does it look?"

"More than perfect," Jane responded.

"Really? They did good? Can you see the inscription?" Heather asked and averted her eyesight.

"Absolutely. Yes, it says, 'Always me & you'!" Jane declared.

"Awesome! Do you want to hold onto it until Saturday?"

"Yes, I'll keep it right here for now then put it in my pocket until I get to my trailer where I will definitely put it in my purse. It won't leave my sight!"

"Whew! I trust you, Jane! I can't believe in five days I will be getting married!"

"I know right?" Jane said.

"Thank you for everything…Really. I appreciate it so much…more than you'll ever know."

"It's my honor. I know how much Naya loves you and how much you love Naya."

"She is my heart and world." Heather started to tear up.

"Those are happy tears, right?"

"Of course. I truly am marrying my best friend."

"Yes, you are. Always remember that."

"I definitely will. I have to go find her cuz we have a scene today. Thank you."

"No, Heather, thank you. Don't worry…it won't leave my sight!" Jane said as she held up the ring box.

"I know…I trust you. See you later!"

"Bye."

As Heather walked out of Jane's set, she felt so confident in her choice of choosing Jane and choosing to give her the ring before the actual day.

As she walked to the choir room set, she really thought about her life these past three months. She still thought she'd wake up and have this all be a dream. She was over the moon for Naya. She never knew she could love anyone like this. Naya opened her eyes to a whole new world full of endless possibilities for her and her wife. She knew and felt honored to know that the most beautiful woman in the world chose her to be her best friend, partner, lover, and wife. She'd remember that every day of the rest of her.

When she got to the set and saw Naya her heart was filled with so much love it made her face light up with excitement and a huge smile formed.

"Hey, you." Naya said.

"Hi, wife!" Heather responded and kissed her on her cheek.

"You okay?"

"Never better. I love you!" Heather yelled.

Naya was a little startled, but she had a big smile on her face. Everyone looked up for a quick second and then went back to what they were doing.

"What's gotten into you?"

"You and your love…" Heather stated, matter-of-factly.

"Good." Naya responded and kissed her quickly, but sweetly.

"When we get home we'll call our parents and then cuddle? We need to talk about something!"

"Nothing I'd like more. Oh, should I be worried?" Naya asked.

"Nope, not at all. You ready for this scene?"

"Let's hit it out of the park!"

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

After their days of work they both returned home excited to talk to their families.

"I'll call my, our Mom," Heather said as they went to sit on the couch. Naya followed her.

"Hello," Jeannie said, after the first ring.

"Hi, Mom," they both yelled into the phone.

"Hi, dears, how are you?"

"We are great. So excited for this weekend!" Naya exclaimed.

"We are too!"

"So Mom when do you get in?" Heather asked.

"We leave the house at 9:30am for an 11:30am flight. We want to make sure we get through security with no problems."

"Oh, ok. Are you coming to LA first or going right to Santa Cruz?" Naya asked.

"I think we'll go right to the hotel in Santa Cruz. We'll take a car there. Oh Heather..."

"Hmm,"

"What color am I wearing? Yolanda said something about wearing red, but I wasn't sure…"

"Red and pink are our colors. The people standing up for me are wearing red, and the people standing up for Naya are wearing pink. You wear whatever you feel comfortable in Mom. Remember the ceremony's on the beach."

"I think I have just the outfit."

'Are you two working on Friday?"

"God, no," replied Naya.

Jeannie laughed.

"We'll probably head down there and meet you guys. Start overseeing everything if necessary," Heather thought.

"That sounds good. I was thinking maybe we could all have a pre-wedding dinner together? _All _of us. Your GLEE friends too," Jeannie suggested.

"That sounds good. Afterward we can go on the boardwalk as I know they'll want to do that!" Naya laughed.

"Perfect…thanks Mom."

"I'll call Yolanda and run it by them, but…"

"Sure thanks. We were just about to call them. Do you want us to mention it?"

"Oh, um, if you're going to call, sure. Have her call me if they want to talk about it!"

"Mom," Naya said.

"Yes, Naya?"

"We just want to thank you for all of your love and support. We truly appreciate it."

"I know. Heather's father is so proud of you two."

Heather started to tear up. "I can't believe I'm getting married without him."

"There there," Jeannie said reassuringly. "You know what?"

"No, what?"

"He'll be there in spirit!"

"I know…I just miss him. And he'd have loved Naya."

"Yes, he would have!"

"I hope he'd be proud of me," Naya said.

"I believe so, dear."

"Ok, Mom, we gotta go call Naya's family. I'll see you on Friday. Have a safe flight!"

"Ok dear, I love you very much, Heather!"

"I love you too!"

"Bye."

After Heather hung up she wiped her tears onto her tee shirt sleeve.

"You okay?" Naya asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!"

"Do you want to wait until you're okay to call my parents?"

"No…no…I'm fine."

"Ok," Naya said and picked up her cell and called her family.

"Hello!"

"Hi, Dad,"

"Hey, Naya. How are you? Are you excited?"

"We're good. Yes, we are! Is Mom around? I want to talk with both of you."

"Sure hold on…Yolanda come here!"

"OK, we're here!"

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, girls. Are you two getting excited?"

"More than you'll ever know."

They all laughed.

"Heather, I'll be proudly wearing red on Saturday!"

"OK, good."

"Dad, you can wear anything you want," Naya said, "Be comfortable!"

"Ok, good," George said.

"Oh, we just spoke with Jeannie and she suggested we take everyone out for a pre-wedding dinner on Friday night! She said to call her if you want to talk about it." Naya said.

"Ok, I will."

"We probably will get to the hotel around 1 pm on Friday afternoon," George said.

"Yeah, Heather and I are going there early to see if they need help with anything. If not we'll be there to meet up with Jeannie and the girls." Naya said.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ok, we gotta go. We haven't had dinner yet," Naya said.

"Enjoy dinner… "

"One more thing," Heather said quickly.

"Yes, Heather?"

"Mom and Dad, we both want to say thank you for giving us your love and support. We truly appreciate it." Heather said.

"Yes, I agree," Naya said.

"It's our pleasure! We love you both very much."

"Bye."

Naya hung up the phone.

"You ready for dinner," Naya asked.

"Yea. I'll make something…"

"No, we'll make it together," Naya said.

They made grilled chicken breasts with white rice. As they ate, Heather started the conversation.

"The past three months have been the best of my entire life," Heather said, after she swallowed the piece of chicken, "You know that right?"

"Of course baby," Naya replied.

Heather looked away only for a second, but Naya caught her and asked, "Heather, what's wrong? You're starting to make me nervous."

"Oh, I'm sorry…that's not my intention. I just want to know what happens after our wedding and honeymoon…What happens when everything dies down? Are you still gonna love me?" Heather asked with tears in her eyes.

Naya dropped the fork, leaned over, brushed away her love's tears, and looked directly into Heather's blue eyes.

"Of course, I'm going to love you. That's why I married you, isn't it?"

"Yes, I know…"

"But?"

"I just want to make sure this is forever…"

"You don't know that it is now? What can I do? What can I say to make you realize this? Because I really want you to."

"Sometimes I know it and then other times…I'm sorry…You're not mad are you?"

"No, not mad, but more disappointed…"

"In me?" Heather looked concerned.

"No, in myself. I should have realized that you still may question this."

"I'm so sorry that I am. I know you're being so patient. But you know my history with love…"

Naya stood up now and walked to the window.

"Naya, please say something?"

"I'm not Collins!" Naya yelled and surprised both of them. Immediately she regretted doing that.

"I know you're not Collins. Trust me I know."

"Then why do you think I'm going to leave you like he did?"

"I'm afraid…"

"If I ever meet him," Naya said and clenched her fist. Heather noticed this and didn't know whether to laugh, cry, be scared, or just let it go.

Naya saw her expression so she unclenched her fist.

"I love you so very much and you _gotta_ know that I will NEVER leave you," Naya said and let her first tear drop fall to the floor.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Heather muttered.

"What was that?" Naya said kind of shocked.

Heather had no choice now, but to repeat, "I'm surprised you're still here." Instantly she hated herself for not only thinking, but saying it aloud.

"Listen I gotta get some air," Naya said and looked at the floor.

"Can I come with you," Heather asked like a scared little girl.

"I need some time to myself."

With that Naya grabbed her keys and left the house. In a matter of sheer seconds, their apartment became so quiet and lonely. She buried her head in her hands and started to ball uncontrollably. "What did I just do?" she exclaimed in horror and overwhelming sadness.

Outside, Naya was still in shock by how she handled the situation. She didn't need any air. She needed the love of ten lifetimes to realize that she would never truly leave her.

_Isn't that what I just did?_

"Oh my God, it is! I told her that I'd never do that and that's what I just did." Without a second of hesitation, Naya ran, as fast as she could, back into the apartment. Heather was startled, but didn't move.

When Naya looked into the house she saw Heather in the same spot she was in when Naya left. Heather still had her head in her hands and was still crying.

"Can you forgive me?" Naya asked.

"For what?" Heather responded, shocked.

"For walking out."

"I didn't give you any other option, did I?"

"That's NOT the point. The point is that I just upped and left just like I said I'd never do. I'm sorry!" Naya said and started to ball. "Heather, I could have chosen to walk into another room, but I chose to walk out." Naya said between the tears fell. She took deep breathes so she would stop crying.

Heather stood up and walked over to Naya. She grabbed her into a hug. Naya flung her arms around Heather and squeezed tightly.

"I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Naya said.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did. I need to hear you that you accept my apology. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course…the question is if you can forgive me?" Heather asked.

Naya broke the hug and looked up at her. "I can!" Naya said and then admitted, "You need to know and totally accept that I WILL NEVER EVER leave you. I love you too much to do that. If I ever did it would be like someone cutting off my air supply. I'm useless without you."

"I know…I am too," Heather also admitted. "Please forgive me, Naya?"

"Yes, I will always."

Heather breathed out a sigh of utter relief. They kissed sweetly.

"For the future, just know that when we have 'disagreements' I may walk out…"

Heather looked at her a little confused.

"But I will NEVER walk away." Naya stated.

"I will remember that."

"Oh, can you do me one more thing…"

"Yes…anything," Heather replied quickly.

"After Saturday please come to realize that I will never let you go."

"Why after Saturday?"

"That's when our two lives are going to join."

"Aren't they now?" Heather thought out loud.

"Yes, but on Saturday it'll be officially official." Naya said and leaned up and kissed Heather.

"I am truly sorry. You have no idea what I was thinking when you left the apartment," Heather confided.

"Well, sweetheart, erase those thoughts right now."

"Done."

"Good."

They microwaved their dinner which was getting cold and they finished it in silence, but they held each other's free hand.

"That was good…So…" Heather started, "Was that our first fight?"

"I'd like to see it as our first 'disagreement'."

"Ok sounds good. How do you think we did?"

"Compared to?"

"I dunno!" Heather giggled.

"Then I think we did okay, not great, but okay." Naya smiled.

"We will sometimes 'disagree' because we love each other?" Heather asked.

"Definitely. If we didn't love each other so much then it wouldn't matter. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I do."

"And you know that I only want to spend the rest of my life with you, right?" Naya asked.

"Yes, I do."

"As long as we both know this we can get through anything, right?"

"Yes." Heather simply said.

After their meal they cleaned up and watched TV on the couch until it was time to turn in for the night.

Naya got to the bed first after changing and brushing her teeth.

"Come here," she said as she opened her arms for Heather to snuggle against her.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Heather said and hopped into bed.

They laid there for awhile and then Naya asked, "What do you want for your life, Heather?"

"I just want to be happy!"

"Define 'happy'!"

"Happiness is being with you…"

"Obviously." Naya smiled.

"Yep…Happiness also means having a family and being a part of something much bigger than myself. Maybe I have that already with GLEE, but I'm hoping for something even bigger!"

"Like what?" Naya asked, intrigued.

"I think part of it is having the honor of marrying and sharing my life with you."

Naya smiled and then asked, randomly, "Would you give up GLEE if you had to?"

"If there was something bigger for me, then yes. Bigger personally not professionally."

"So you're saying if I asked you to leave it all behind you would?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes…I've already gotten more than I could ever dream of…I got you!"

"And I got you."

Heather kissed Naya's head.

Naya said, "Hypothetically, then…if I asked you to start a family with me tomorrow, would you?"

"I love you deeply. It won't happen overnight, obviously, but that is the avenue I truly see my life heading in with you. We'd have to research and really be committed in doing this together. But I totally 'see' it happening for us one day."

Naya had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, there's been enough tears tonight…"

"I know…I know…I'm just so happy. You truly do make me feel like I'm the only woman in the world."

"Every time I say it, I mean it."

"I know."

"I'd give you the world if you asked me to." Heather stated.

"I'm not asking for 'the' world…I'm asking for your world."

"You've had that ever since the first time we met, my dear!" Heather shared.

"It's always been me?"

"Always and…FOREVER!"

"And ever!"

"Would you please do me a favor?" Heather asked.

"Anything…"

"Please kiss me!" Heather said as she moved a little for Naya to move around on the bed.

Naya got up and leaned forward over Heather's body. She cupped Heather's face in the palms of her hands and kissed her sweetly and gently. Their tongues met in the middle and gently massaged each other. Both girls moaned at the same time into each other's mouths. They kissed for awhile. Heather was pulled by gravity to a sitting position. Each woman broke the kiss momentarily to breathe in air, but as they soon as they got enough they re-entered the kiss. Heather's hands caressed Naya's face. Naya got as closed to Heather as possible and just held her.

Heather broke the kiss first, opened her eyes, and saw that Naya's were still shut.

"Naya, open your eyes!" Heather requested.

When she did, she saw the biggest smile on Heather's face.

"How was that?" Naya asked, hopeful.

"That's was amazing!"

"Good…Can I fall asleep in your arms? I'm really tired."

"Sure," Heather said as she lay back down on the mattress and opened her arms for Naya's perfect body. Naya pulled the covers up and enveloped them in the middle of the sheets.

"Good night, baby!"

"Good night, my beautiful Naya! Dream of me!"

"Always." A few minutes later they were both sound asleep.

The rest of the week came and went. They told all of their friends to make sure they arrived at Santa Cruz in time for dinner. Heather made sure that Jane had the ring at least five times and each time Jane just laughed and reassured her. Jane recognized the excitement and didn't mind Heather's constant asking. Jane and Lauren talked and decided that Lauren should bring her suitcase to work on Friday morning.

"Is that going to be a problem, kiddo?"

"Nope. I think we have a scene then and after I'm done." Lauren said.

"So am I! I'll tell my wife what time to be ready and we'll pick her up and head out to Santa Cruz. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes, thank you Jane!" Lauren said.

Jane smiled.

Naya made sure to check in with Lauren.

"No sweat. Jane and I talked about it. We're good to go!"

"Sweet!" Naya said and extended her hand for a high five.

"I'll see you there…" Lauren clapped it.

"Um, Naya…" Lauren said, as she saw Naya start to walk away.

"Yes?"

"Where's my hug?"

Naya laughed, but gave her a gigantic hug.

"Ok, that's better!" Lauren beamed.

Before Heather and Naya knew it Thursday night had snuck up on them.

"Do you wanna pack now?"

"No. not really…Do you?"

"Not really. We can do it all tomorrow morning." Naya confirmed.

"Yup."

"What do you want to do?"

"Wanna go out for a small 'bachelorette party'?" Heather asked.

"Sure…do you just want a margarita?"

"You know me too well."

"I hope so!"

"C'mon let's go!"

Naya and Heather scurried out of their house and went to the same Mexican restaurant as the last time simply because they had the best margaritas.

Once they sat down their waitress approached.

"Hi, What can I get for you?"

"Two margaritas please and some chips. We are celebratin' tonight!" Heather yelled over the blaring music and the crowd of happy hour people.

"Oh yea? What's the occasion?"

"We're getting married this weekend!" Naya yelled.

"To each other?"

"Yes," they both yelled.

"Great! Congrats! I'll be right back!"

Naya and Heather looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"To each other?" Naya imitated.

"Um, no, actually to our make believe boyfriends! Hey, where did they go?" Heather joked and Naya almost choked on a salty chip.

"You okay? Sorry!"

"No worries. These are saltier than they look."

"Human bites, my friend!"

"Eh, bite me!" Naya teased. Heather leaned over and softly bit her neck which made Naya have a sexual reaction.

"Ahhh!"

"You liked that?"

"If we weren't in this restaurant right now…"

"That's why God made the man who invented the car."

"Oh really now? Do you still want your margarita?"

"Of course!"

"Drink it up my friend."

When the drinks came both Heather and Naya drank them quickly.

"I don't think that was smart! I have a headache now," Naya said and rubbed her head.

"I know how to relieve those for you."

"Oh yeah, you do."

"Wanna get out of here?"

Heather screamed, "Check please!"

They paid, left a tip, and ran out of the establishment. They got to their car and got in.

"Where to?"

All of the sudden they didn't know. They laughed hysterically then and grabbed each other's hands.

"All talk no action, Ms. Rivera?" Naya asked.

"There'll be plenty of action, but I just don't know where to take this damn car."

"Um, good point! The only place that's coming to me is my trailer but I don't wanna make love at work."

"Eh, me too. Besides other people would have to sit on the couch after…"

"Ewww!"

"I know…Wait!" Heather said as she looked around.

"Pull all the way down there," she instructed.

"Here? Heather, are you sure?"

"There's not a lot of cars in the parking lot. And, Nay, I need you!"

After hearing that, Naya plunged her foot down on the gas pedal and immediately the car sped off to the direction that Heather instructed.

"Get in the back seat," Naya demanded and watched in surprise as Heather lifted her body out of the front seat and into the back.

"Shit, Heather, that was impressive. I'll be right there!"

"Hurry up," Heather said with lust and desire for her gorgeous Latina.

"Ok," Naya said, as she slammed one car door, opened the other, got in and slammed it just. And she tried to lock it.

While Naya was pushing the lock button feverishly, Heather was already kissing her neck and groping at her chest.

"Aw, hell!" Naya said. She whipped her head around to face Heather. Naya pulled Heather head up and attacked her lips with her own. Tongues thrashed together as Heather was leaning Naya backwards to get full access to Naya's body. As Heather was doing that Naya rubbed Heather's breasts with both of her hands. This elicited a loud moan from Heather.

"You okay? I've never done this in a car before!"

"Yes, I'm fine…me either."

"Bite my neck again," Naya asked.

Heather bit not too hard, but hard enough to leave a red mark and get Naya to sing out her approval.

Naya then grabbed Heather's butt and squeezed.

"I love when you do that!"

So Naya did it again, but squeezed each cheek separately.

Heather moaned again. Heather picked up Naya's shirt and left small love marks on each breast. Naya moaned and asked for her to do it again. Heather did as she was told and was rewarded with Naya reaching her peak.

Naya started to laugh.

"What's so funny? Did I do something funny?" Heather looked confused.

"No, not all. Promise me something," Naya looked up into Heather's eyes.

"What's that?"

"That you'll always want me like this."

"I don't think that'll be a problem…Remember: I'm a …"

"Horny teenage boy around me!"

"Exactly."

"I promise you that I will always want you like this!" Naya said.

"Shit, I hope so." Heather said and smiled.

"Do you wanna go home now?"

"Yes, before we get arrested!"

"That would not be good, would it?"

"No, ma'am. Imagine trying to explain that to our families…and Ryan!"

Naya cackled with laughter. "Oh, Geez!"

"Yup."

Naya reached for the handle and started to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Oh, shit, Heather, I did lock it!" Naya said and laughed out loud.

"Hahaha!"

Naya opened the door and got out and back into the front seat. Heather did the same thing on her side.

They got home and went right to sleep because they had some major packing to do in the morning. Naya set the alarm for 8am.

"I love you, Ms. Rivera."

"I love you too, Ms. Rivera! Good night!"

_Beep beep beep beep_

"Get up, Heather, get up, Heather…"

Heather jumped up out of a sound sleep and said, "Where's the fire?"

Naya laughed and realized that doing that might not have been the best way of waking her love up.

"I'm sorry…No fire…Everything's okay!"

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Good…we got some major packing to do. First things first, I'll put the coffee on."

"Ok, good. I'm up!"

Heather quickly found her suitcase and brought Naya's out for her.

"Here you go!" Naya said when she came back upstairs. She handed Heather her cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Thank you kindly."

"Thanks for getting my suitcase!"

"Ok, let's do this in two stages: what we need for the ceremony and then what we need for the honeymoon."

"Ok, first stage…We need: our vows… outfits… rings…'Just Me 'n You' on a CD!" Naya stated.

"Ok, my vows are in my jewelry box…" Heather said as she went to get them.

"My vows are in my purse which I am bringing with me so check!"

"Outfits…here's mine…"

"Mine is on my side."

"Do you want me to put them on the door downstairs so they don't get wrinkled?" Naya asked.

"Sure…that way we don't have to worry 'bout them."

Naya ran downstairs and hung the two hangers on the door. The she ran back upstairs.

"Don't forget my ring, Nay. Jane has yours!"

"Check, it's in my purse."

"Ok, the CD…where is that?"

"I bought the song, burnt it, and put it…" Naya said and looked around.

"Hmm, I'll help…Is it in your purse?"

"Let me check…" Naya said and bounded down the stairs. "Found it!" she yelled from downstairs.

"Ok, good. Your purse holds a lot!"

"Yea. I'll keep it there. Ok?"

"Perfect! Come back up here…I miss you."

"Coming!"

"Do you think we need the license?"

"No, I don't. Alan's marrying us…he did the license!"

"Good point!"

"Um, I think 'ceremony packing' is complete. Now for the honeymoon packing."

"I'll pack my stuff," Naya said.

"That's easy…"

"Yep. I love you!" Naya said and pulled Heather to her.

"I love you too." Heather kissed Naya.

"Just think tomorrow morning we'll be getting ready to meet each other on the beach!"

"Hey, are we letting them separate us tonight? Like the tradition." Naya asked.

"I dunno. Do you want to do that?"

"Yes, actually, if you don't mind. I want to not see you until I see you walking towards me during the ceremony."

"This'll be the first time that we have slept apart from each other, you know?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder!"

"Does it really?" Heather winked.

"It's a saying and it'll be describing us tomorrow night!"

"I'm looking forward to all of it, my dear."

"So am I!"

"Ok, back to packing!"

Naya and Heather then got to the task at hand. They each packed up their stuff and became so excited to just get there already. Naya brought that nightie that Heather loved along with her other clothes. Naya packed her bathing suit just in case they ventured to the beach. She almost forgot her makeup bag. Heather packed everything she thought she needed and then realized she had forgotten to pack toothbrushes. Heather walked to the bathroom and retrieved them.

"Heads up!"

Naya looked up as Heather threw her the toothbrush.

"Thanks. Can we share toothpaste?" Naya asked, as she caught the toothbrush.

"Of course!"

"Oh, don't forget your bathing suit for the beach and your makeup."

"Good idea! I have it though."

Then Naya went into the bathroom.

"Heather, do you need your hair scrunchies?"

"Yes, please." Heather said and met Naya in the middle of the room.

"Do you need your phone charger?"

"Yea, that would be helpful."

"Where is it?" Naya asked.

"Downstairs in the drawer next to the sink."

'I'll get it for you and I'll get mine!"

"Thank you, Sweetheart!"

Naya ran downstairs and found it exactly where Heather said it would be. She found hers as well. Then she ran back upstairs.

"One cell phone charger for you."

'Thank you kindly."

"Hey, baby…I think I'm done!" Naya said over excitedly.

"I am too."

Naya surveyed the room and bathroom one more time.

"Yup. It's official. We are done packing!"

"High five!" Heather raised her hand and Naya smacked it.

"Do you want to shower then get going? We can get lattes for the ride!"

"Sure…you go first!" Naya said.

"Ok, be out in a few minutes."

While Heather was in the shower, she grew more and more excited to be marrying the love of her life. She quickly showered and then got out because she missed seeing Naya. She wrapped a towel around herself and ran into the other room.

"Wow…that was fast!" Naya observed.

"It's no fun without you in there with me!" Heather playfully smiled.

Naya laughed. She gave Heather a quick kiss and then she got in the shower.

While Naya was in the bathroom, the first thing that Heather did was put her engagement ring on. Then she quickly got dressed.

Once Naya emerged, she said, "You're right…It's lonely in there!"

Heather grinned and said, "I'm hungry and thirsty. Hurry up. I'll load the car up!"

"Ok, be down there shortly."

Naya changed and then saw the necklace she gave Heather and the letter she wrote her lying on the jewelry box. She put the letter into her pocket.

"Hey, babe." Naya yelled.

"Yea?"

"Can I bring the necklace?"

"Sure. I'm sorry I forgot it!"

"No worries. I thought it would be nice for the ceremony."

"Yea."

"Ok, be right there!"

"Ok."

Naya found her sandals for the wedding and also for the honeymoon and then grabbed both women's pair of sneakers. She ran downstairs with everything in her arms.

"I didn't know if you wanted yours…"

"Sneakers! I forgot those. Thanks."

"Sure. Do you have your shoes for the wedding? Can I put this on you?" Naya said and dangled the heart necklace.

"I almost forgot those. Absolutely. Let me sit down."

Heather sat down and Naya clasped the necklace onto Heather's neck so easily.

"Ok, is it on the right way? Turn around!"

Naya inspected her job. "Yep, perfect! Now get your shoes."

Heather bolted up the stairs and back down with two pairs.

"Ok, ready…"

"Just a minute…I want to take in the magnitude of this moment. Three and a half months ago I was in this place so afraid of what might happen after you read this…" Naya said and pulled out the letter from her pant pocket.

"Hey, it's my letter!"

"I could have never imagined that I could be holding it _now _as we were heading out to finally be married. It feels like we have been married ever since we met and that certificate over there proves it, but I can not wait to celebrate all of this with you, our family, and our friends. Thank you for loving me the way that you do. Thank you for coming along with me on this extraordinary adventure. We _will _have many, many, many long and happy years together!" Naya said with a tear in her eye and a smile on her face.

"First, give me your hands," Heather threw the shoes down and then requested. Naya obliged. "I want to tell you that I love so much it hurts! I can't imagine my life without you in it. Thank you for taking the time to write me that letter! You, Naya Marie Rivera, are the bravest person I know. I love you today and will for the rest of my life."

Naya and Heather kissed sweetly and looked into each other's eyes.

"Ok, ok…Let's get outta here!"

"After you, my beautiful Naya!"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi! Here is their wedding chapter. I had so much fun writing this one. I realized during this process that vows may not have been the best description of what Naya and Heather wanted to say to each other. I've included what they wanted to express to each other as "messages to each other". There are also vows.

I also decided to separate this chapter into two: the wedding is this one and the reception/honeymoon will be Chapter 19. If I didn't it would be longer than it is right now. I'm sorry for the length, but it's probably one of the most important chapters of the story.

Always Me & You

Chapter 18

The ride to Santa Cruz that day made both of the women feel like they were really going home instead of to the hotel. The Seaway Inn felt like home because it was the place where they first made love together. They reminisced on their first trip there and how nervous each of them felt.

"It seems like such a long time ago, Heather!" Naya thought aloud.

"I know…"

"Like I told you before when everything we have now is over, I want to move down here permanently."

"We can't do it sooner?" Heather asked.

"I wouldn't want to do the commute from here to LA, but I love you for thinking about it!" Naya said.

"Yeah, it would probably be a _biatch_." Heather said and chuckled.

When they got to the exit, Naya remembered, "I remember you made me close my eyes when we got off the exit!"

"I was in a trance looking at you with your eyes. I almost hit the car in front of us. Thank God they beeped."

"I know."

As they turned off onto the exit, Heather exclaimed, "I'm so freakin' excited! We're in town. Five minutes to get to the hotel."

"This weekend is gonna rock!" Naya said and threw up the "rock'n'roll" sign.

"Darn tooting!"

In a couple of minutes they saw the hotel in the distance.

"Look, there it is," Naya yelled and pointed at their hotel.

"I know sweetheart!"

Heather found a parking space right in front, they both got out, and got their suitcases.

Once they walked in they headed straight to the concierge desk.

"Hello," the man said, cheerfully.

"Hi!"

"What's the name?'

"Rivera…"

"Oh, you're the wedding party?"

"Yes, we are. We wanted to get here early to see if they needed any help."

"Your room isn't ready yet, but in a half hour it should be. We can hold your suitcases if you'd like us to. Also how are we going to assign rooms to your guests?"

"Sure…Thanks. I think the couples can stay together. Her family can stay together, but will need a cot or two if you have them. My family can stay together with two cots. Everyone one else who is 'single' can decided for themselves," Naya said and Heather nodded her head.

"Very good." The concierge took their suitcases and outfits and showed them where they would be stored.

"Thank you," Heather said and turned away with Naya. As they walked away from the desk, Naya asked, "Did that make sense?"

"Absolutely. We never thought about that, but you covered well. Good job!"

Naya smiled and then said, "Do you want to take a walk to the beach and see if we can find Alan?" Naya asked.

"Sure…Grab on!" Heather said and extended her hand. Naya grabbed it.

"Let's go." They walked hand in hand down the street and immediately saw the beach, but more importantly they saw the site of their ceremony. Just then Naya stopped so Heather stopped.

"What's up?" Heather asked.

"Nothing…I just wanted to really take this all in! Look, Heather, at _everything_!"

"I know, Sweetheart, I see!" Heather screamed, excitedly.

Naya leaned up and kissed HHHeather.

After the kiss broke, Heather asked, "Are you ready for this, my dear?"

.

"You have no idea!"

Then they continued their walk. They saw Alan as he hurriedly walked up to them. He held two big bags of something for them.

"Hey, Alan!"

"Hi, Naya and Heather! What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to see if you needed a hand with anything?"

"Actually we have everything taken care of. Oh, before I forget here are the corsages and boutonnieres for your bridal party. The florist wanted to get these to you ahead of time."

Heather extended her arms and Alan gave her the two bags.

"That's great!" Naya said.

Alan hesitated before he said, "I don't want to burst your bubbles, but the weather prediction isn't too favorable for tomorrow afternoon. That's why we are putting up a tent. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine. This ceremony is going on rain or shine!" Naya said, assertively. Heather nodded her head in agreement.

Naya suddenly had a flashback to a couple of months ago when Dianna said not to worry about finding a wedding march song.

"Alan, would we be pushing our luck if we asked if you could get a few microphones just in case people had any 'ideas' for during the ceremony?" Naya asked.

"Um, we already thought of this. The DJ has given you five cordless mikes. They are charging as we speak."

"Oh, that's great! Thanks."

"Don't mention it!"

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Heather asked.

"Nope…we're good."

"Ok, if you do, we'll be back at the hotel."

"Ok, great!"

"See you later!"

As the two girls started to walk away, Heather asked, "Are you going to sing to me?"

"I'll sing to you tomorrow night!" Naya said and winked.

"Oh, ok…What's up with the extra mikes then?"

"I just remembered Dianna asking about our songs. I told her we only had our first dance song and she said to not worry about it. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you," said Naya.

"No worries. Do you think they have something planned?"

"I dunno…Just trying to be prepared."

"Good job, sweetie." Heather looked at her watch and said, "I think our Mom and my sisters should be there soon as it's almost one!"

"My…our parents should be getting here soon also. Let's go."

They turned around and walked slowly back to the hotel. When they arrived they saw Naya's family at the check in counter. Naya timidly walked up behind them and said, "Who's here to watch their daughter and sister get married?"

Yolanda spun around, and raised her hand high in the air. Naya laughed out loud and then hugged them all. Heather walked up behind Naya and waited her turn.

"Come here you," Nickayla screamed and pulled Heather in for a hug. Mychal threw his arms around them for a group hug. Then he walked over to the other small group and did the same thing. Yolanda and George released Naya from the hug and grabbed Heather into their arms.

Once everyone settled down the concierge announced, "All the rooms are ready! The brides to be are in the last room on the left. Then everyone can start to fill in the remaining rooms."

"Are you serious about our room?" Heather looked at the man.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry…it's just that we stayed in that same room the first time we were here. I'm excited!"

"Oh ok. Enjoy. Would you like me to ring your room when more of your guests arrive?"

"That would be very helpful!" Naya said.

Heather and Naya retrieved their luggage and hangers from the man. Then they took their family to their room and then they went to unpack in their separate room.

Once inside, the memories came flooding back for Naya. She started to cry.

"Are those happy tears, my beautiful Naya?" Heather said as she carried her suitcase and outfit and laid them on the bed.

"Yea, they are!"

"That's good. No sad tears this weekend or the upcoming week, you hear?"

Naya saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

Then they unpacked their belongings into the dresser drawers and put their bathroom stuff on the counter for now.

_Ring Ring_

Naya answered, "Hello."

"Heather's Mom and sisters have arrived!"

"Thank you." Naya hung up.

"Mom and your sisters are here!"

"Yay!"

They opened the door, pounded on Naya's family's door, and then Heather bolted towards her Mom and sisters. They waited at the front desk and as soon as Heather saw them she ran to them and began to cry.

Her Mom saw this and started to cry herself.

"Hi, honey…I know, I know…he's looking down on all of us."

"I know." Heather said and wiped away the tears.

Naya ran up to her new Mom and extended her arms out for a hug.

"Hi, Mom."

Jeannie extended her arms and embraced Naya. "I love you, Naya, for loving my daughter the way you do!" Jeannie whispered into Naya's closest ear.

"I will always love her!" she whispered back.

Then Jeannie broke the hug and went to hug all the members of the Rivera family.

While they were doing this, Naya and Heather realized that their GLEE family started to arrive too.

The first one there was Dot.

"Hi, Dot…Thanks for coming!" Naya happily said.

"I'm honored to be here!"

"Hey Matt, hey Jayma. Thanks for coming," Heather said, excitedly.

"Anything for you and Naya, HeMo!" Matt said and Jayma nodded.

Just then Lauren, Jane, and Jane's wife, Lara, walked into the hotel. Naya saw them as entered and excused herself.

"Hello young lady," Naya said, and held her arms open for Lauren. Lauren dropped her bags and bolted into Naya's arms.

"I'm so happy to be here. I know I must sound like a broken record, but thank you soo much for asking me to stand up for you! Love you, Nay!"

"I love you, too!"

Just then Jane walked up with Lara. Naya motioned for Heather to join the small group.

"Naya and Heather, this is my wife, Lara. Lara, this is Naya..." Jane pointed in her direction and Naya smiled. "And this is Heather…and yes, Heather I still have the ring!"

They all laughed out loud.

"It's very nice to meet you, Naya and Heather. Thank you so much for inviting me and for asking Jane to stand up for you, Heather! She can't stop raving about you two."

"I'm honored that she accepted the invitation. Jane really helped me figure out stuff. Our families are here somewhere. We'll introduce you later." Heather said.

"No worries!"

Just then Lea and Dianna walked in, hand in hand.

"Heather…Check out those two!"

"OMG…Aww they're cute! Not as cute as us, but cute!"

Naya laughed.

Lea let go of Dianna's hand and ran up to Naya and Heather who had their arms wide open. She pulled them both into a hug.

"Whoa!" Heather yelled at the speed in which Lea pulled them in.

"Sorry…I'm excited!"

"Understandably!"

Then the hotel became so much louder than it was just a second ago.

Amber, Jenna, Chris, Harry, Kevin and Cory walked in with Ryan.

"Who's ready to _partay_?" Cory yelled at the top of his lungs.

Jeannie wanted to shock and make the experience fun, so she threw up her hand and yelled, "I am!"

Heather whipped around and said, "Mom?"

"Alright, JeMo!" Cory noticed the hand.

"CORY!" everyone yelled.

"What?"

Heather and Naya walked up to Ryan and Naya said, "Thanks for coming, Ryan! We truly appreciate it!"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world!"

"Come meet our family." Heather said.

They escorted Ryan over to where their family was talking.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we wanted to introduce you to our boss and the creator of GLEE! This is Ryan Murphy!"

George walked up and extended his hand, "Hello, Mr. Murphy, I'm Naya's father, George. This is Yolanda, her Mom, Nickayla and Mychal! Thank you very much for everything."

"It's my honor. Naya's a great person and great actress! Call me, Ryan!"

"Ryan, this is my Mom, Jeannie, and sisters, April and Crystal." Heather said.

"Hi, Ryan," Jeannie said, "Thank you for all you are doing for my daughter."

"I'm really not doing anything…Heather's a very talented actress and dancer!"

"Naya, could I talk to you for a minute," George asked.

"Yea, sure. Excuse us."

Naya walked away with her Dad to the check in counter.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about dinner tonight. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Yep. There's a seafood restaurant attached to the boardwalk where we went on our first night here. They had excellent food."

"Do you think we'll need to make a reservation?" George asked.

"I think it'll be wise to do that considering the size of our party."

Just then the man behind the desk interrupted, "I'm sorry…I don't mean to ease drop, but I can call that restaurant and make the reservation for you, if you'd like me to?"

"That would be great…" Naya surveyed the room and said, "Can you please make it for around twenty people?"

"What time, miss?"

Naya and her Dad looked at each other and George said, "Four or four, thirty?"

"Perfect," Naya said.

"Consider it done!" said the helpful concierge, with a smile.

"Do you want to let them know or should I," Naya asked.

"I can, but can you get their attention?" her Dad said.

"Not a problem!" Naya said and winked.

"I believe in you," George said, with a smile.

"Excuse me, everyone…" Naya tried being polite and got no response. Then she yelled much like Santana would. "Hey!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and the room fell silent.

"Thank you…You're up, Dad!"

"Thank you, Naya. On behalf of my family, I would like to invite all of you to a great Seafood restaurant tonight at…"

"Four, thirty!" the concierge yelled after he hung up the phone.

"Ok, at four, thirty…Casual dress! I heard from my daughter that is connected to the boardwalk. Thank you."

The room exploded with thunderous applause and the occasional "Woo hoo!" After the announcement they dispersed to find a room. Dianna found Lea among the crowd and held onto her hand tightly.

"I don't care who I have to punch, we're getting our own room!"

Lea laughed out loud and got excited. "You couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Oh yeah, watch me. Get your luggage," Dianna said confidently. Dianna already had hers close to her.

"Ok, got it!"

"Follow me closely." Dianna said as she and Lea maneuvered through the GLEE family. Once they were out of the crowd and in the hallway, Dianna picked the room all the way down on the right because it felt right. Naya watched them disappear from the crowd to their room. All she could do was laugh and remind herself to tell Heather.

Once Dianna and Lea were in their room, Dianna slammed the door.

"Whew! We did it!" Lea said and did a little happy dance.

Then in the middle of her celebratory dance, the magnitude of what happened hit Lea.

"Holy shit!"

"What? You ok?" Dianna ran up to her.

"You wanna share a bed with me," Lea asked timidly and pointed to the bed.

They've been out on numerous dates since Dianna confessed her love to Lea, but all of them ended with a good night kiss. And for Dianna a cold shower when she got back to her apartment.

"When I said I wanted to share a room with you, I thought you knew the bed would be _in_ the room! Do you not want to?" Dianna said and tried not to look hurt.

"Ever since you told me you love me at Nay's and HeMo's that night, I've wanted to share ten thousand beds with you. It's not too soon, right?"

"Do you trust me with your heart?" Dianna asked.

"Yes," Lea responded without any hesitation which surprised her.

"Then it's not too soon!"

"Ok, Ms. Agron…I'm in your hands," Lea said and leaned up to kiss her. As soon as their lips connected there was a knock on the door, "Housekeeping!"

Still in the "kissing Lea" mode Dianna yelled, "Go away!"

"Housekeeping!" the voice said again from outside the room.

"What if it's really housekeeping? I'll open it." Lea said and walked to the door.

"Come on in…" Lea said as she started to open the door. "Come on guys," she yelled as she saw who was standing behind the door. It was Jenna, Cory, Harry, and Kevin, all with smiles on their faces. They all cackled out loud and then ran away.

Back in the lobby, Naya was still chatting with her GLEE friends when she noticed a photographer taking pictures from outside the hotel.

"Oh, crap, Heather."

"What's up, babe," Heather said, as she walked up behind her.

"Look!" Naya said and pointed to the woman outside.

"How did they know where we would be?" Heather asked dumbfounded.

"How do you want to play this?" Naya asked.

"Let's face it head on," Heather said and grabbed Naya's hand as she pulled her outside.

"Hi," Naya said, professionally, as they walked up to the woman.

"Hello…" the woman started.

"What magazine are you with? Star? People? National Inquirer?" Heather asked, pointedly.

"No, no, I'm your personal photographer with Great Officiants!"

"Oh, God…We're so sorry. It's just that, in our line of work, if you see a camera you immediately have to be ready…" Naya apologized.

"No worries! I totally understand. My name is Tracey. I'll be with you, taking pictures, until Sunday when all of your guests leave. And just so you know that I signed an agreement with Alan that states that I will not show these photos to anyone, except you two."

"Ok, thank you. Come on in!" Heather said, and ushered her into the lobby. "Hey, everyone," Heather got their attention, "this is Tracey…Our personal photographer! Be nice to her."

"Hi, Tracey," they all responded and then went back to their conversations.

Tracey waved.

"So, Tracey, do you want to know the agenda for tonight," Naya asked.

"Sure…"

"At four, thirty, we are all heading to the seafood restaurant on the boardwalk for a pre-wedding dinner and after we are going to hang out on the boardwalk."

"You are welcomed to join us to take photos if you want," Heather said.

Just then the concierge walked up to Naya and said she had a phone call.

"Excuse me."

When she reached the phone, she said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Naya, it's Alan."

"Hi, Alan. Tracey just got here. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know when the ceremony is going to take place. Is 1 pm ok? We're trying to get around the weather and it looks like it'll pour in the late afternoon/early evening. Also do you want to rehearse or just wing it?"

"Hold on. I want to ask Heather! Is this okay?"

"Sure."

Naya put the phone down and yelled, "Heather!"

Heather excused herself with Tracey who immediately continued to take photos.

"What's up?"

"It's Alan. He suggested getting married at 1 pm tomorrow before the bad weather hits. He also asked if we wanted to rehearse or just wing it. What do you think?"

"We are officially married so I think we can have the fun of the unexpected and just wing it!"

'That's what I thought too. Don't move…I'll tell him now."

Picking up the phone again, "Alan?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for holding. 1 pm is perfect. And we've decided to wing it."

"Ok, perfect."

"I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Thank you for everything!" Naya said, happily.

"I love my job! Good night!"

In a few minutes everyone had their rooms and their "roommates". The lobby of the Seaway Inn was suddenly quiet.

Inside Naya and Heather's room, Naya said, "I'm going to go and give my people the boutonnieres now so everyone has them for tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"If it's alright with you I'll give my corsages out now."

"No worries." Naya said. Naya gave Heather a kiss which would last until the next time she saw her.

"Hmm…" Heather said in the kiss. When it broke Heather playfully pouted, "That's not fair…but it sure felt great!"

Naya smiled and patted herself on the back and said, "That was my intention!"

Heather just smiled and watched as the love of her life turned around and left the room.

Once outside the room, she went directly across the hall and knocked on Dianna and Lea's door.

"Coming!" Lea sang and opened the door.

"Hey, Naya…Come on in."

"Hey, is Dianna here?"

"Hey, Di!" Lea yelled.

"One second!" Dianna said as she flushed the toilet, emerged a second later and said, "Hi!"

"How are you? No, don't answer that…I know exactly how you are!" Naya smiled.

"Ok, ok…I love her!" Dianna said and pointed behind her toward Lea.

"I know…I have something for you!" Naya said and dug into the brown paper bag. "Heather and I wanted you to have this…" Naya pulled out the boutonniere with pink and red roses.

"Wow! That's beautiful!" Dianna exclaimed.

"Yea, that's great, Nay!" Lea seconded.

"Could you wear it tomorrow?"

"Definitely. One more thing…Do you want to give me the ring now or tomorrow morning?" Dianna asked.

"Can I give it to you now?"

"Sure! Lea and I will keep it handy for tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir," Lea saluted.

"Ok, at ease, soldier!" Naya teased. She reached into her pocket and gave it to Dianna.

"Guard this with your life…Pinky swear!"

"Naya, are we still five?" Dianna laughed but without any hesitation locked pinkies with the Latina.

"What? I'm confused!"

"I'll tell you later, my love!"

Just then Naya got up to leave, but Dianna pulled her into a hug and said, "Thank you for trusting me throughout this whole experience. I am truly honored."

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed someone! I will always remember that!" Naya said.

Then Naya added, "I must continue to spread my cheer. See you later. Behave you two…" Naya stopped, turned around and said, "On second thought…don't behave."

When Dianna heard this she pulled Lea into her arms, dipped her, and planted a wet and juicy kiss on the shocked woman's lips.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Naya said as she turned around, walked out of the room and shut the door.

Next room was her family's. Naya knocked on the door. There was a second of hesitation before Yolanda yelled, "It's open!"

Naya pushed open the door. "Hello, Family…"

"Hey, Nay. Are you two having a good time so far?" Yolanda asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Um, yeah, Mom…You okay?" Nay asked as she detected something was off.

"Sure."

Behind Naya the door to the bathroom started to open. Heather quietly slipped out of it and tip toed behind Naya and started to make hand and arm gestures behind her back which sparked smirks and a momentary giggle from Nickayla. Naya thought it was odd but she continued.

"Dad, I have something for you…" Naya started.

Heather finally reached out in front of her and wrapped her arms around Naya which made her feel like she jumped a foot in the air. She turned around and playfully hit Heather. Then she leaned up for a kiss on the cheek.

"Haha!" the room exploded. Naya's face was red and she couldn't help, but laugh as well.

"Geez, Nay. I was standing behind you the whole time…"

"Really?"

"Yup…"

"That's how much I pay attention! Did you give what you wanted for our Mom over there?"

"What's that?" Yolanda said after her giggles subsided.

"Well, Naya and I wanted to give you this…" Heather pulled out the corsage that was made of pink and red roses. She handed it to her second Mom.

"Wow! They are beautiful! Thank you," Yolanda said, as she engulfed both of her daughters in a hug.

"We are glad you like them." Heather said.

"Yup," Naya seconded. Naya turned to her father and said, "And Dad, this is for you…" Naya pulled out the boutonniere with pink and red roses.

"This is very sweet of both of you. I'll wear it very proudly tomorrow. Do you know what time you're having the ceremony?"

"Me too, Heather!" Yolanda said.

"OMG, I'm sorry we forgot. It's going to be at 1 pm. There's supposed to be a lot of rain tomorrow so Alan is trying to avoid that. We can tell everyone at dinner."

Heather looked at her watch and said, "Speaking of which, we should continue with this little project!"

"Yes, we'll see you later!" Naya said, happily.

They walked hand in hand out of their family's room and went straight to Heather's family's room.

"Housekeeping!" Heather said in a French accent as she knocked on the door.

"You guys were just here!" April said as she opened the door, "Oh hey, you two. Come on in!"

Heather and Naya walked into the room and found Crystal sitting on a chair flipping through the channels. Jeannie was hanging stuff up.

"We wanted to give you something, Mom."

Jeannie immediately stopped what she was doing and sat in the unoccupied chair.

"Naya and I would like you to have this…" Heather pulled out the corsage. She handed it to her Mom.

"It's beautiful, girls…thank you." Jeannie looked at it and then up at her two daughters.

"We're glad you like it! Could you wear it tomorrow," Heather hoped.

"Of course. When is the ceremony?"

"It's going to be at 1 pm. There's supposed to be a lot of rain tomorrow. Alan wants to avoid that. We can tell everyone at dinner."

"Oh ok."

"We gotta go and deliver the rest of these…"

"Bye!"

"Wait, you guys…" Crystal said, shyly.

"What's up?" Heather asked.

"Do you know if Kevin's single? He's a cutie!"

Heather and Naya laughed as they don't really "know" him or any of their male co-stars in that way since they are pretty much a family. Heather said, "I'll drop the hint."

"Ok, thanks."

"You know what, sis?" Heather said.

"No what."

"He's not as heavy as he looks!"

They all laughed together as they remembered the time, on screen, where Brittany picked Artie up from his wheelchair.

"Good to know!" Crystal grinned.

"We'll see you in a little while!" Heather and walked hand in hand with Naya out of their family's room

Once outside the room, Naya said, "I'm going to hunt down Lauren…"

"I'm gonna look for Jane."

"Meet back in our room in a half hour?"

"We gotta get ready. I need to shower also."

"Me too…" Naya winked.

"Hmm…You know I'd love to get in there with you, but could we save that for our honeymoon?" Heather asked.

"Most definitely. Our parents are in the rooms down the hall!"

"Ewww…."

"Yea, little bit," Naya laughed and kissed Heather again on the cheek."Oh, baby, I think I'm staying with Lauren and whoever she's rooming with tonight!"

"Ok…See you later…Maybe I'll see if I can stay with Jane and Lara…and ask for a cot!"

"Cool."

"I love you," Naya said as she knocked on the door where she thought Lauren was in.

"I love you more!" Heather said.

Chris watched their interaction from the peep hole inside his room. He opened the door, stepped out into the hallway, and yelled, "Yes! We still know that!" Then he smiled and slammed the door behind him.

Heather and Naya burst out in laughter and then Naya knocked on Lauren's door.

"Young lady…" Naya said outside the door, "Let me in!"

"Coming!"

Amber opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Amber. Is Lauren in here?"

"Yup, girl. Come on in…Lauren, you have visitor," Amber tried to imitate a butler.

"Hey, Naya…Whazzup?"

"I have a little something for you!" Naya said and smiled.

"You do? I love presents!"

"Who doesn't?" Naya agreed and pulled out the boutonniere with pink and red roses.

"Wow! That's really pretty, Naya! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Could you please wear it tomorrow?"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Who wants to have a sleepover tonight?" Naya asked Amber and Lauren.

:"What? You're not staying with Heather tonight?" Amber asked.

"No, we're doing the traditional 'the groom doesn't see the bride until the ceremony' thing. It was my idea!"

"Oh neat!" Lauren said.

"Sure…you cool wit' that Lauren?" Amber asked.

"Yup yup!"

"May I use the phone to call the front desk?"

"Go for it!"

Naya pushed a few button and heard, "Front desk?"

"Hi, can I get a cot for room..."

Lauren held up a "two" and a "five".

"25?" Naya gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Absolutely."

"Thanks." Naya said and hung up.

"OK, ladies… I must shower for dinner! When the cot gets here have them put it right over-ish." Naya pointed.

"Cool. Thanks for the flower, Nay!"

"No worries…See you later." Naya said and left the room.

Once outside she thought about finding Heather, but then decided to go take a shower.

Meanwhile, Heather said, "The two reasons why I'm here now are to give you something and then ask you a question."

"Ok, shoot!" Jane said.

"First Naya and I would like to give you this…" she said and pulled out the corsage that was made of pink and red roses. She handed it to her confidant through all of this.

"HeMo, that's awesome! Thank you!"

"Yeah, Heather…that's very pretty!" Lara agreed.

"Great…Glad you like it! Could you wear it tomorrow? Oh, the ceremony's at 1 pm."

"Absolutely."

"Ok, now here's the question…Naya and I are doing 'the bride doesn't see the groom until the ceremony' thing….Her idea…Can I crash in here tonight?"

Lara and Jane looked at each other and Lara said, "Absolutely!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Can I use the phone to get a cot?"

Heather used the phone, called the front desk, and asked for a cot to be sent to their room.

"Thank you," Heather said and hung up.

"When it gets here you can put it anywhere you want. I can sleep in the entrance way if it's better for you."

They all laughed.

"Thanks for the flower and we'll see you later." Jane said as Heather walked toward the door.

"Yup. I gotta get changed for dinner. Thank you both so much!"

"No worries! Bye!" Lara said.

Heather left the room and went back to hers as fast as she could so she could just hold Naya in her arms. As soon as she got back to the room, she yelled, "Naya!"

"I'm in the shower," Naya yelled back. Heather opened the door to the bathroom, tore open the curtain and just stood there.

"Hey," Heather got out finally.

"Oh, hey, baby girl!" Naya said and waved meekly.

"Baby girl, huh?"

"It slipped out. Um, could you please close the curtain…I'm cold."

"Oh, sorry." Heather said, but was preoccupied by Naya's breasts.

"Heather, the curtain…" Naya said and smiled widely.

"Yeah, the curtain. Sorry!" Heather said and closed the curtain, but lingered in the room for an additional minute.

"You still there, baby?"

"Yea, my beautiful Naya! I'm leaving though." Heather said and shut the door quietly.

Once in the outer room, Heather picked out her outfit which was the yellow dress she wore for the Diane Sawyer interview and laid it out on the bed. As soon as Naya got out of the bathroom, Heather jumped in, but left the door open.

"Heather…" Naya yelled.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should see if we can chip in for tonight's dinner?"

"Good idea. We'll do it when the bill comes later. Tonight I'm crashing with Jane and Lara. Before we separate we gotta get some stuff for tonight. Then we'll work around not seeing each other tomorrow."

"Was that a dumb idea? Not seeing each other until tomorrow afternoon?" Naya asked.

"No, not all. It's tradition!"

"Are you almost done…I have to pee and then I want to hold you."

"You can come in and pee honey…"

"You don't mind?"

"Um, we're going to be married tomorrow…and I've seen _it_ so come on in!"

"Oh yeah, you have! I'm coming in."

"One favor, don't flush!"

Naya giggled. She used the bathroom and then left. Heather got out almost immediately after. She threw a towel around herself and Naya flew into her arms.

"I love you with my whole life. I'd take a bullet for you. I hope you know that." Naya said.

"Well, hopefully, it'll never come to that, but I love you too!"

Naya laughed. Once their embrace was over Heather got dressed and said, "Since we have some time let's have our GLEE friends over."

"Good idea!"

Naya and Heather pounded on everyone's door and said, "Last room on the left…five minutes!"

When everyone was there, Naya said, "Before we all go to dinner, we just wanted to say, 'Thanks' for being in our lives and for accepting us as a couple. We love you all and are so glad that we are in this together."

"We're pretty damn cool!" Cory patted himself on the back.

Everyone laughed. They hung out for awhile until it was time to go to the restaurant.

Heather motioned to Kevin to join her and Naya and said, "Hey, Kevin…Hold on a sec?"

"Wussup?" Kevin said as he walked up to Heather and Naya.

"Are you single?"

Kevin looked stunned and said, "I'm flattered ladies, but…"

"Eww, no you perv!" Naya said, disgusted.

"Not for us," Heather said and grinned after she saw Naya's expression.

"Oh, my bad…for who?"

"For my sister, Crystal. She thinks you're cute!"

"Sweet! I got a look at her too."

Heather all of the sudden got protective and said, "Do not mess with her! You hear me!"

"Relax, HeMo. I'd only respect her!"

"You better!"

"We cool?"

"Yup…"

"Let's go cuz I'm hungry."

They all left the room and joined up with the entire wedding party and guests and walked to the restaurant.

When Naya and Heather walked into the restaurant they immediately saw Matt, their waiter from the first time.

"Hi, Matt!" Naya and Heather said.

"Hello," Matt said, "I'll be helping you with my assistant, Mary."

"Cool!"

They all sat down and ordered drinks and a few appetizers. After they ordered their main courses and their drinks arrived, George stood up, clanked his water glass, waited for everyone's attention, and then began, "My wife, Yolanda, and I would like to welcome you all to Naya and Heather's wedding…"

The tabled erupted with applause which made the other people in the restaurant turn their heads.

"From the first time, Naya told us about Heather, I knew that she would play an important role in my daughter's life. When they told us that they were getting married, I knew it would last forever because Naya has Heather deep within her heart. I want to officially welcome Heather to the Rivera family. We want you, Heather, to consider us a second family. Please raise your glasses to Naya and Heather!"

"To Naya and Heather!" They applauded after they put their glasses down. Naya got up to hug her father.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Jeannie asked and the large table fell silent.

"When I first met Naya I hoped that she would be _the _person who would take care of my daughter for the rest of her life. I can take an immense amount of comfort in knowing that Naya and Heather will take care of each other in those special ways. I remember one of the first times I hugged Naya. It was on the day that we moved them in together. I was very surprised after the embrace when I looked up into Naya's eyes I could _see_ Heather in them. That is how I know this is going to last forever! Heather, your father and I couldn't be any prouder of you than we are today. Even though he can't be here in person he is definitely here with us in spirit! He loved you immensely. I love you too. And Naya, I now consider you my fourth daughter! I love you, Naya, for loving my daughter the way you do! Please raise your glasses, again, for Heather and Naya!"

"To Heather and Naya!" They applauded after they put their glasses down. Heather got up to hug her mother.

They ate their meals and when they were done, Naya yelled, "Ok, tomorrow the ceremony is at 1 pm…But for now who's ready for some Boardwalk time?"

They all yelled, "Boardwalk time! Woo hoo!"

Before Naya and Heather got up, Naya turned to her Dad and said,"Hey Dad, Heather and I would like to chip in with you on tonight's bill!"

George looked at Heather and Naya and said, "Consider this our wedding gift to you both."

"Yes," Jeannie said as she handed George her credit card.

"Thank you all so very much." Naya said and Heather nodded her head in agreement.

"You're welcome dears…Listen you don't have to hang around with us…go be with your friends. And take April and Crystal and Nickayla and Mychal with you." Jeannie suggested.

"Ok, then…"

Looking to the others, Heather said, "Shall we?"

With that everyone bolted to the door. Kevin waited for Crystal outside.

"Hey, Crystal. Wanna go on some rides?"

"Sure, Kevin…"

Heather saw their interaction and gave Kevin a protective stare. Kevin held up his hands in surrender.

Once they got to the rides and bought a larger book of tickets than the last time, Heather asked, "What's first?"

"TILT-A-WHIRL!" Naya answered.

"After you."

They got on and saw that Lauren was on it alone.

"Are these seats taken?" Naya asked as they carefully walked up to her and climbed into the egg shape ride.

"Not at all. I absolutely love this ride!"

"Me too." Naya said, excitedly.

"Once I rode it until I threw up." Lauren beamed obviously proud of herself.

"You're not doin' that now. I can't watch other people vomit!" Heather said.

"No, I won't. I promise!"

Just then the ride started and Naya took notice immediately of how Lauren commanded the ride.

"Sway back and forth…it'll spin more!" Lauren instructed.

"Okay…hold on…" Naya yelled.

Lauren gripped the handle tightly and yelled, "AHHH!" when the egg started to really turn.

Lauren clapped her hands excitedly as the ride came to a stop.

"What's next?" Naya said.

When they got off, Heather looked to the rollercoaster.

"Hey, Lauren…have you ever been on a rollercoaster before…"

"Um, no I'm afraid of them…."

"Oh, I didn't know…I'm sorry…" Heather apologized.

"It's okay, HeMo! You know what?"

"No, what?" Heather asked.

"I have a personal rule to try one new thing a day. Sometimes I meet my quota and other times I don't. If I do this, I can take a break for a few days."

Naya and Heather laughed. "That's a good rule to have!" Naya commended her.

"I just need someone hold my glasses."

Just then Jeannie said, "I'll hold them for you, Lauren!"

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Morris!"

"Let's make a deal…"

"Ok?"

"If I hold your glasses for you now…You have to call me 'Jeannie'!"

"Ok, Jeannie…Thank you." Lauren said and took her glasses off.

"Sure." Jeannie said and extended her hand to receive Lauren's glasses.

"You ready?" Naya nudged her excitedly.

"Now or never…" Lauren said as they walked up to the ride. "Nay…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna sound childish, but can I hold your hand?"

Naya extended her hand to her friend and responded, "Always!"

Lauren grabbed a hold and got a new surge of confident. She began to pull Heather and Naya towards the ride. Naya and Heather looked at each other and smiled.

They were seated in the second row since Heather didn't want Lauren to be totally scared.

As the coaster started, Lauren started to get excited. As the ride was reaching the top, she decided to grab Heather's hand also. When the ride got to the top, Lauren raised both hands in the air. Naya and Heather smiled at each other for a millisecond and then the ride really started.

Lauren yelled, "Weeeeeee!" as the ride whipped them around and upside down. Lauren, Naya, and Heather's hands waved in the breeze.

When the ride was coming to a stop, Naya looked over at Lauren and said, "Not bad, huh?"

"I DID it!" Lauren said, triumphantly.

"'The possibility of what might be!'…Right, Lauren?"

"Wow. You remember that?"

"I remember everything you say."

When they got off the ride, Jeannie waited with Lauren's glasses. "Here you go, my friend," Jeannie said and handed the glasses back to Lauren.

"Thank you." Lauren responded and put them on.

"What's next?" Naya asked.

"I think you two go on something else by yourselves." Lauren said.

"You sure?" Heather asked.

"Yup."

"I'll hang out with Lauren," Jeannie suggested, "if that's alright?"

"Sure! How do you feel about cotton candy?" Lauren asked.

"I'm in favor of it!" Jeannie answered with a smile.

"Want to share one…If I eat the whole thing I'll be bouncing off the walls tonight."

"That would not be good." Naya responded. "Even though we're having a sleepover, I need my beauty sleep cuz I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"Yup. You are!" Lauren looked up and smiled.

"You're not sharing a room tonight?" Jeannie asked.

"No, Mom, we're going old school…You know not see each other until the ceremony."

"Who's idea was that?"

Naya's hand shot up in the air.

"Very honorable!"

"I try!" Naya answered.

"Where are you staying, dear?" Jeannie said and looked at Heather.

"I actually asked Jane and her partner if I could crash in there."

"If you have second thoughts please come to our room." Heather's Mom hoped.

"You know what?"

"No, what."

"I think I will. Thanks, Mom. It'll be fun!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Naya spotted Jane and Lara.

"Jane!" Naya yelled and waved at them to join the group.

"Hi, what's up?" Jane said as they walked over.

"I think I'm going to crash tonight with my Mom and sisters! Thanks for the kindness though." Heather shared.

"Good idea! No worries." Jane said and Lara nodded her head in approval.

"Jane!" Dot yelled from where she was playing a "test your strength" game, "You gotta try this!" Matt and Jayma watched in awe as Dot hit the bell every time. Tracey took a photo of one of her attempts.

"We'll be right there…"

"Have fun!"

"Bye all." Jane said.

Then the three small parties separated.

Naya and Heather walked hand and saw all of their friends and family having a great time. The only two people they hadn't seen in a while were Dianna and Lea. Naya and Heather walked over to the Ferris wheel and spotted them in the yellow car totally making out.

"Sweetheart, do you see what I'm seeing?" Heather asked, completely shocked.

"Um, yeah…If the car's a-rockin' don't come a-knockin'!" Naya kidded.

They both laughed.

"You want to join them?" Heather suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Not in the same car, but yes!"

They walked up to the ride and gave the ticket taker enough tickets for two people.

"You still want the purple one?" Heather remembered.

"Of course," Naya answered and smiled.

Dianna and Lea came up for air long enough to see them get on.

"We're here to give you two a run for your money!" Heather chided.

"Were we that obvious?" Dianna asked.

"People in space could see what you two were doing!" Naya joked, with a huge smile on her face.

Dianna laughed, but made no apologies.

Lea got Dianna's attention and screamed, "I love you!" at the tops of her lungs. The outside crowd couldn't hear her declaration, but the people on the ride sure did. They applauded.

Then Lea took Dianna's face into her hands and they started to make out and grope again. Once Naya and Heather sat down they started to make out as well.

Dianna broke the kiss and said, "I want you tonight!"

"You sure?"

"Yes," Dianna said, totally turned on.

"I'm just saying once _it_ happens there's no turning back!" Lea said and placed small kisses on Dianna's neck.

"I'm ready…aren't you?"

"Yes! More than ready!"

"Then tonight should be the night!"

Then they started to make out ferociously again.

Over in the purple car, Heather and Naya were kissing each other gently, but passionately. Their tongues massaged each other and moans could be heard inside their mouths.

Naya broke the kiss to say, "I love kissing you! I don't know if I've ever told you that!"

"Thank you, my beautiful Naya…I more than love kissing you!"

"I love the new nickname, by the way!"

"Well you'll always be beautiful to me."

"Come here now!" Naya said and reached for Heather. Heather obliged and in an instant they were making out again. Hands were groping each other's bodies like it was their very first time. The closeness they felt was unlike any they had before.

Before any of the four girls noticed the ride had stopped. When Dianna and Lea stopped kissing, Dianna asked, "Do you wanna get out of here now? Go back to the hotel and just see what happens next?"

"Absolutely!" Lea said and grabbed Dianna's hand and pulled her off of the ride.

Naya saw them leaving and yelled, "We won?"

"No," Dianna yelled back, "I won!" She held up Lea's hand.

Heather and Naya watched as their friends exited the ride and walked all the way to exit of the boardwalk, hand in hand.

"OMG, I think tonight's 'their' night!" Naya said truly happy for them.

"I really can't believe what I just saw…Can you?"

"Kinda…I knew Dianna had feelings for her! Good for them." Naya said.

"Do you want to go again?"

Naya looked up at her quizzically.

"I meant on the ride! I'm hungry though. Would my heart want a funnel cake?"

"If we can split it. Those go directly to my hips…"

"Yeah. Okay, honey…You'll have a very good workout this week!" Heather said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's called, 'Body by Heather!' It's where you don't get out of bed for a week because you have no energy to!"

"Does that workout plan have a stretching routine," Naya played along.

"Why yes, it does! But if I showed you here, I might get arrested!"

Naya laughed uncontrollably and then they got off the ride and went to get that funnel cake.

While they were enjoying their funnel cake, Dianna and Lea were enjoying the walk back to the hotel.

"Di…Are you absolutely sure you want tonight to be our night?" Lea asked, timidly.

"Yes," Dianna responded without any hesitation. "Why? Do you not want to make love with me tonight?"

"I've wanted to for a long time…"

"But?"

"But I don't want to not be good enough for you." Lea said, honestly.

Dianna stopped, broke the hand holding, put her hands on Lea's shoulders, and looked into her eyes, and asked, "Why would you say that?"

"I don't want to disappoint you…"

"You'd never disappoint me!"

"I wouldn't?"

"Nope…You're gorgeous…you have the biggest heart of anyone I know…and I've been waitin' a long time for this!"

"You have?"

"Of course…Truth be told that whenever I get home after having a wonderful time with you, the first thing I do is take a cold shower…If I don't I can never go to sleep!"

"Really?" Lea said and smiled.

"Yup…You are beautiful to me, Lea!"

Lea kissed Dianna then grabbed her hand and they started to run back to their hotel room.

Once they were finally inside the room, Lea placed the "Do not disturb!" sign on the door, and locked it.

Dianna was still gasping for air when Lea turned around to face her.

"You ok?" Lea whispered.

"Yea."

"Good," Lea said as she jumped into Dianna's arms and kissed her passionately. Lea immediately wrapped her legs around Dianna so she wouldn't fall off of her. Dianna walked over to the bed and pushed Lea onto it. Dianna removed her jacket and threw it on the floor. Lea removed her top while Dianna stood there in a trance. Then Dianna took her shirt off and tossed it aside. Dianna started to unbutton her pants and Lea helped. Dianna then helped Lea's with hers and tossed them aside. Then Lea pulled Dianna on top of her.

Once they were on top of each other, Dianna started to grind with Lea. Lea pulled Dianna as close to her body as possible. The only pieces of clothing that truly separated the two were their underwear.

"Take those off," Lea whispered and Dianna did as she was told. Then she watched her new love take hers off. Then they were completely naked.

"You're beautiful," Dianna whispered with lust in her voice.

Lea brushed away the blonde strands of hair from Dianna's eyes.

"You are too. Come over here." Lea said and pulled Dianna on top of her again. They kissed and both of their hands massaged differently parts of the other's body. Lea found and fell in love with Dianna's thighs as she massaged them over and over. Dianna immediately grew fond of Lea's neck and collarbone as she left kisses all over.

Then Dianna fell onto the sheets and pulled Lea close to her.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Lea asked, confused.

"No, of course not."

"Then why are we stopping now?" Lea asked.

"I think we did well on our 'first time' don't you?"

"Um, yeah, but there's so many other things we can try!"

"Lea, are you thinking that we only get 'one shot' at this?" Dianna asked.

"Um, yea."

"We will have years to find our rhythm. Our own pace!"

"You truly do love me." Lea said, shocked. She rolled over and looked up into Dianna's eyes.

"Yes, I do." Dianna said, then leaned forward, and connected their lips again. Lea pulled her on top of her again and massaged her back.

Dianna broke the kiss and asked, "Do you love me?"

"I love you more and more with every day that passes!"

"Ok," Dianna simply replied.

"Can you hold me until we fall asleep?" Lea asked.

"Absolutely. Good night my love."

In a few minutes both the women were sound asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, the some party started to walk back to the hotel, but some stayed around a little while longer. Naya and Heather decided to walk back alone. They walked back to the hotel hand in hand.

Once they got to their room, Heather noticed the "do not disturb" sign on Lea and Dianna's door.

"Yay!" Heather whispered.

Naya softly giggled and entered their room.

Once inside, Naya flew into Heather's arms.

"I don't want to leave you tonight!" Naya cried.

"It's just for one night. Not even one night," Heather said to soothed Naya.

"I know…I'm being a baby."

"It's sweet!"

"Ok," Naya said and wiped her tears away. "What do I need for tomorrow morning? I plan on changing in here tomorrow," Naya said and then gathered the items she needed for her sleepover.

"Ok, walk me to their door," Naya asked, shyly.

Heather took Naya's small bag from her and grabbed her hand to guide her out of their room to Lauren and Amber's. Naya knocked, but there was no answer. They hung out a few minutes. Then Heather leaned up against Naya and took Naya's lips with her own. As this was happening Lauren and Jeannie turned the corner, stopped, and just stared with smiles on their faces.

"Hmmm," Lauren cleared her throat.

They still kissed.

"You two might suffocate yourselves!" Lauren said.

Then they broke the kiss and started to laugh, but quietly.

"Ok, ok, as of now it's considered bad luck to see each other before the ceremony." Jeannie said as she tried to pry her daughter away from Naya.

"Lauren, a little help?" Jeannie asked.

"Oh, right," Lauren said and began to pull Naya away from Heather. "I'm trying…she's taller than me!" Lauren huffed as Naya didn't budge.

"Oh, ok…" Heather conceded. "You win! Could I give her one more kiss?"

"Go ahead!" Jeannie said and smiled.

Heather grabbed Naya's body and pulled her as close as possible and then kissed her passionately. Naya melted in Heather's arms and couldn't get her balance after the kiss broke.

"Satisfied?" Lauren asked.

"For now!" Naya said winked at Heather.

While Heather and Naya walked to their separate doors, they kept eye contact on each other.

Right before Naya walked into Lauren's room, she yelled, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Heather said and blew her a kiss.

Once Naya was in the room, Naya collapsed on the floor.

"Nay, you okay?" Lauren asked, concerned.

"I'll be ok…Is it tomorrow yet?"

Lauren grinned and said, "No, not yet!"

In Jeannie's room, Heather was quiet and not herself.

"You ok, dear?" Jeannie asked motherly.

"Yeah, I miss her already!"

Jeannie smiled, "I know, honey…I know…"

The rest of the night was spent as Naya and Heather laughed and had a good time with their roommates.

As Heather was lying in bed, Jeannie heard her whisper, "I love you, Naya!" before she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Heather, I love you." Lauren heard and smiled at Naya had said.

The next morning, Heather woke up and ran out into the hallway and yelled, at the top of her lungs, "I'm getting married today!"

Naya was already up when Heather yelled so she ran to the peephole and saw Heather's expression and she saw her jump up and down like a fool.

"I know! Go back to sleep!" Kevin yelled from inside his room.

Heather then walked back into her family's hotel room.

Lauren stirred and asked, "Naya was that HeMo?"

"Yup."

"Oh…" Lauren said and fell back to sleep.

"I'm going for coffee…" Naya said to no one because they were asleep.

Naya walked out of their room with nothing on her feet as she smelt coffee coming from somewhere close. When she turned the corner she found the coffee and she also found Jane sitting in a chair reading the paper. Naya poured herself a cup and then Jane looked up from the paper.

"Good morning, Nay! Did you hear Heather screaming?"

"Yea, I did." Naya said and laughed. "May I join you?"

"Of course! You excited?"

"Yea, definitely…and a little scared."

"Scared?"

"Not that Heather doesn't love me cuz I know she does. And so do I. I'm a little scared of the responsibility that comes with it! How do you and Lara handle it?"

"We share it…Um, we always make time for each other…and we tell each other the truth, no matter what."

"Oh, that sounds reasonable."

"Listen as long as there's love you can get through anything together!"

"Thanks, Jane…I feel better now."

"No worries!"

Naya and Jane sat there for awhile and Jane said, "I gotta get back…Lara's probably up by now."

"Ok, see you later. If you see my love before I do please tell her I love her and I'll be waiting for her at the end of the aisle of sand!"

"Definitely."

Jane walked away and Naya just sat there and finished her coffee. She allowed the quiet to surround her and it left her in a daze.

"Naya…Naya…" Dianna yelled.

"Whoa! Hey Di."

"Where were you?"

"I zoned out for a few minutes."

"Yup, you did. Can I sit?"

Naya nodded. "How was your night with Lea?"

"Wonderful. It's a great start. She wanted to do more, but I told her we have years to discover stuff."

"You really do love her?"

"With my entire heart!" Dianna confessed, proudly.

"Good for you!"

Naya and Dianna sat and chatted and then they got up

Before Naya walked away, Dianna said, as she poured Lea a cup of coffee, "Listen I'll be by soon to help you get ready and hide you from Hemo?"

"Sounds good!" Naya waved.

Naya went right into the shower when she returned to Lauren and Amber's room. She let the cold water awaken her senses. She wanted to be as present as she could be today. It was her wedding day after all. The day she's been waiting for since she first met Heather.

Once she got out of the shower she put on the same clothes. Then she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Dianna standing there.

"Ok, let's get you ready! Everybody up," Dianna commanded as she walked into the room.

Amber and Lauren jumped up.

"Is there coffee," Amber asked.

"Down the hall!" Naya directed.

"Lauren you want?"

"Apple or orange juice please!"

"On the way!"

"Ok…What can we do?" Dianna asked.

"Well, I need my outfit and undergarments which I think are on the hanger in my room. It's the suit outfit. I told Heather that I would get dressed in there today, but I don't think that's gonna happen."

"You are correct!" Lauren answered.

"Who wants to get that?"

"I will." Dianna volunteered. "Do you have your key card?"

"On the dresser."

"I'll be right back."

Dianna ran out of the door, but held it open for Amber and the drinks.

"Thanks."

"Ok, Lauren I need my make up bag."

"Where is that?"

"Shit, it's in my room."

"No worries!" Lauren said and ran out.

"B-u-t…"

It was too late as Lauren bolted out of the room. She knocked on the door to Naya's room.

Dianna answered it and they looked around the room and in Naya's purse for anything that looked important. Dianna grabbed Naya's vows and she slipped it in the pocket of her outfit.

Then there was another knock on the door.

Dianna yelled, "Who is it?"

"Jane and Yolanda," Jane said.

"I got it," Lauren said as she opened the door.

All four women piled everything that looked important into their arms. Luckily a second trip wasn't necessary. Jane and Yolanda went into Jeannie's room and Dianna and Lauren went back to Lauren's room.

"Did you see Heather?" Naya asked.

"No. But we got all your stuff."

"First, here are your vows…" Dianna said as she removed the piece of paper from her pocket.

"Thank you…"

"Here is your boutonniere…" Lauren said and handed her the flower.

"Thank you, sweetie!"

"Hey, I'm jealous…" Dianna said and winked. "Here is your makeup."

"Thank you, _sweetie_!"

They all laughed.

"And finally here is your outfit!"

"Thank you. I think we got everything."

Over at Jeannie's Heather had already showered and waited to start to get dressed. Yolanda and Jane started to bring her what she needed.

Heather suddenly realized that Yolanda might want to help Naya.

"Yolanda…"

"Yea."

"I feel awful. If you want to help Naya out I totally understand. I'm sorry that I just realized it now!"

"No worries! I may pop my head in now, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Please tell her that I love her and that I will meet her down the aisle of sand."

Yolanda smiled and left the room.

"Oh, that reminds me, HeMo…I was supposed to tell you 'I love her and I'll be waiting for her at the end of the aisle of sand!'" Jane remembered.

"Thanks."

Just then thunder clapped and made everyone jump.

"Oh God, really?" Heather said startled.

Jeannie pulled open the curtain to reveal a not so nice looking day outside. They prayed that it would stop before the ceremony, but there was no time to think about that right now.

When the process was over Jane and Yolanda, who had returned to help Heather, left to get themselves ready for the ceremony. When Dianna and Lauren were satisfied with their work, Dianna went back to her room to get dressed. Lauren gathered her outfit up and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Once she was in her pink top and black skirt she asked Naya for help with the boutonniere.

"Sure!" Naya said as she carefully pinned it on her friend's shirt. "Sorry if I pinned you by accident."

"No blood. Good job."

"Haha!"

By that time it was 12:30 and the guests began to gather and discussed taking cars to the beach because of the weather. They left and went to the ceremony. Jane and Lara offered to take Dianna, Lea, and Lauren. Kevin offered to drive the Morris ladies. The Rivera family would drive to the beach.

Before Jeannie left Heather she said, "We love you very much."

"Thanks, Mom." Heather said and hugged her Mom. Jeannie spotted Naya as she came out of the hallway so she held Heather tighter and longer than usual so Naya had time to run to her awaiting car. After Jeannie knew she was safe, she released Heather from her arms and walked to Kevin's car.

Heather got into her private car and in a second she was on her way. She pulled up the partition between her and the driver.

"Hi, Dad. I miss you so much every day. I know you're watching over me and I appreciate it. I hope you're happy for me. I've met the woman of my dreams and today I am marrying her. You would have loved Naya. She's everything I could ever hope and wish for. I wish you were here to walk me down the aisle of sand to her, but you're here in spirit. Can I ask you for one tiny favor? Could you please make it stop raining long enough for me to marry the love of my life? We'd really appreciate it. I love you so much."

Heather looked out the window and in seconds the rain had stopped, the clouds disappeared to reveal a crystal blue sky, and the sun began to shine brightly.

"Thanks, Dad!" Heather said and started to get emotional, but before she could do that she had arrived at the beach. She got out of the car and her Mom walked up to her.

"Dad made this happen!" Heather said and pointed upward. Jeannie smiled and wiped away a tear. Heather saw Naya, but her back was turned.

Their GLEE friends took their positions off to the side. As soon as Dianna and Lauren began to walk down the aisle of sand to the presider at the other end, Dianna signaled to GLEE to start the song. Tracey, the photographer, noticed Dianna signal to her friends so she prepared her camera. The people attending the wedding rose from their seats.

Cory:

_Hmm ohh, I will come  
>Maybe it's intuition<br>Somethings you just don't question  
>Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant<br>And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend  
><em>

As Naya and her Dad started to walk Naya recognized this Savage Garden hit and started to get teary eyed, but kept walking.

Lea:

_I know that it might sound  
>More than a little crazy<br>But I believe  
><em>

Then Jane and Yolanda began to walk towards the others.

Then Heather started to come down the aisle of sand with her Mom as the song continued. Tracey took picture after picture of the two women walking.

Kevin:  
><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I think I dreamed you into life  
>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I have been waiting all my life_

Cory:

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
>Only a sense of completion<br>_

Cory and Lea (looked at each other and played off of each other):

_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
>I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home<br>_

Amber:  
><em>I know that it might sound<br>More than a little crazy  
>But I believe<em> 

GLEE (harmonized and clapped their hands once a second):  
><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I think I dreamed you into life  
>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I have been waiting all my life  
><em>  
>Chris:<p>

_Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh_

GLEE:

_A thousand angels dance around you  
><em>

Chris:

_(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)  
><em>

GLEE:

_I am complete now that I have found you  
><em>

Heather and her Mom, who wore a pants suit with both colors of red and pink which symbolized her support and love for both of the girls and the corsage, walked very slowly as to not get there before the song ended. Naya saw her wife walking toward her and she stood in awe of her beauty.

GLEE:

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<em>  
><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I have been waiting all my life  
><em>

Cory:  
><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I think I dreamed you into life  
>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I have been waiting all my life  
><em>  
>GLEE:<p>

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
><em>

Chris and GLEE:

_(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
><em>

Chris:

_(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)  
><em>

GLEE:

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
><em>

Chris:

_(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)  
><em>

GLEE:

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
>I knew I loved you before I<em>

Heather stopped in front of Naya and smiled through her tears. After the song ended, there was thunderous applause from everyone present at the ceremony and from the growing crowd of people who were walking around.

"Wow! Have a seat, everyone! Welcome to the ceremony of Naya and Heather…" Alan said into the standing microphone.

The GLEE kids went to their seats.

Alan continued, "It was evident to me the first time I talked to these two on the phone that they were extremely happy and in love. I got the sense that they were truly marrying each other's best friend. Meeting them in person only solidified my first perception of them. Sometimes in this process people get sidetracked with the guest lists…the dress…choosing the venue…and other unimportant details. Not these two. They made every decision together and that, my friends, is what makes for a good marriage. They even did things that I forgot to ask them to do!"

People laughed and clapped their hands.

"I want to read something to you, if I may…." Alan asked, and looked around for nods of approval.

"'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres'…This is the kind of love that Naya and Heather share with each other every day."

Naya wiped away a falling tear from Heather face.

Alan then said, "They asked if they could prepare their own messages. Naya please go first."

Naya took a deep breathe and said, into the microphone, "Heather, you are 'my everything'. Ever since we first met, you have been everything I wanted and everything that I've needed to get through this life. Before I met you and became your best friend I was lost. You found me! I promise to always protect your heart because you have found mine. I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life. You opened my eyes and heart to love. I love you for the person you are right now and for the person I know that you will become in the future. I am so very proud to become your wife! Always me & you!"

Naya saw her father, Nickayla, and Mychal start to get emotional, but they smiled through it.

"Thank you, Naya. Please read your message, Heather?"

Heather nodded and said, into the microphone, "My beautiful Naya, ever since you walked into my life it has become fuller and richer. You make me want to be a better person. You make me want to strive for things that seemed unattainable. When I'm in your presence I feel better about myself. I promise you that I will protect you from anything bad. I promise you that I will love you unconditionally through the good times and bad. You will always make me feel mushy mushy! Always me & you."

People chuckled at the "mushy mushy "part.

Heather stole a glance at her Mom who wiped away tears with a tissue from April. Crystal sat there with a wide smile on her face.

"I don't think I need to ask if there are any objections…Ok. Naya please get Heather's ring?"

Dianna extended her hand and Naya took the ring. Naya mouthed, "Thank you!" to Dianna who smiled widely. Then she winked at Lauren who smiled also.

"Ok, Naya, please place this ring on Heather's finger and repeat after me…'Heather…I place this ring on your finger…To show my commitment to you…I promise to love you through the good and the bad… and the happy and the sad…'" Alan said.

"Heather, I place this ring on your finger…To show my commitment to you. I promise to love you through the good and the bad…and the happy and the sad," Naya said, as she pushed the ring onto Heather's finger and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Heather smiled at Naya.

"Ok, Heather, you ready?"

"More than you'll ever know!" Heather smiled.

"Ok. Please get Naya's ring?"

Heather turned around and Jane extended the ring to her. Heather smiled and mouthed, "Thank You" to Jane who smiled. Heather also smiled at Yolanda.

"Ok, repeat after me…'Naya, I place this ring on your finger…To show my commitment to you…I promise to love you through the good and the bad…and the happy and the sad…'" Alan said.

"Naya, I place this ring on your finger…To show my commitment to you. I promise to love you through the good and the bad…and the happy and the sad," Heather said, as she pushed the ring onto Naya's finger and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

Once the rings were on both of their fingers, Naya squeezed Heather's hands tightly.

"Naya, you may now kiss your wife!"

Naya pulled Heather in for a sweet and passionate kiss to which everyone applauded.

Alan said, with excitement in his voice, "Please let me formally introduce to you for the first time, Heather and Naya Rivera! May you have years of happiness and love together!"

After Alan said this, the applause got louder and louder from the wedding guests. Also there was applause from the crowd of well wishers on the boardwalk that had grown larger.

Naya and Heather turned around to face to the crowd and triumphantly held up their arms in celebration. Tracey snapped picture after picture of them as they walked back across the sand. They stopped in front of the standing heart flower piece that read, "Naya and Heather" so Tracey could take a few shots. Then she took them aside to take more pictures as the guests started to leave for the reception. Then they got into the limo.

"I love you so much, Naya!" Heather said as she started to happily ball.

"I love you so much it hurts," Naya said.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: All of the songs in this chapter are real. There are two "mature audience" type of scenes in this chapter. Just wanted to give you a friendly heads up.

I hope you enjoy this one. I think my next chapter will be the end, but I'm not sure.

Hope you enjoy this!

Always Me & You

Chapter 19

They kissed passionately as the car drove back to the hotel for their reception. Once inside the lobby, they both took pictures with their party. Naya went first.

"Come here, Young Lady!" Naya dragged Lauren over to the camera.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. We need a 'first photo of our friendship'," Naya said, and smiled.

"When you get it, I want one to frame!" Lauren beamed.

"Definitely!"

Tracey got them to pose and the camera snapped the photo.

"May I suggest a pose?" Lauren asked.

"Of course!" Tracey said.

"Come here, Nay. Can you crouch down a little?"

Naya did one better and got on her knees.

"Ok, that'll work too…" Lauren then threw her arms around Naya and she threw her arms around Lauren. They both looked into the camera and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

The camera exploded with flashing lights that made Lauren's vision blurry for a second afterward.

'Ok, who's next, Naya?"

"Di!"

"Here I am."

"We're up!" Naya said.

Tracey guided them and took a few different photos of Naya and Dianna.

Then it was Heather's turn with her two people. First she posed with Yolanda. They both knew what they were doing so there was no need for any direction. Yolanda asked for a picture with both of her daughters. She stood in the middle of Naya and Heather with her arm around each of them.

Then it was Jane's turn.

"Jane…." Heather asked because she didn't see her around.

"Yes, kiddo! I'm here."

"Ready?"

"Sure!" Jane said as she fixed her red pants suit.

Tracey suggested the poses and they both tried to give her what she asked for.

"Thanks."

"Naya, later we need to take a few with our entire family!" Heather noted.

"Good idea. Can we do that later, Tracey?" Naya asked.

"Sure!"

Just then the DJ started to play music and they heard him welcome everyone to the wedding.

"Get on your feet," the DJ excitedly demanded. "First we have for Naya, Lauren Potter and Dianna Agron!"

Dianna grabbed Lauren's hand and they danced their way into the restaurant. They went to one side of the aisle where Naya and Heather would walk.

"For Heather it is Jane Lynch and Yolanda Rivera!"

Jane and Yolanda danced into the room and then bowed. They moved across from Dianna and Lauren. They made sure they left enough space for Naya and Heather so they enter.

"Make some noise for Naya and Heather Rivera!"

The doors opened and Naya and Heather walked hand in hand into the room and down the little aisle. The thunderous applause kept going as Naya did the robot move and Heather did her signature "All the Single Ladies" move at the end of the aisle.

Once the excitement died down a little, the DJ asked for anyone who had any requests to let him know. Cory, Kevin, and Harry got on that line.

Naya and Heather sat down at their separate table. Heather sang, "My cup, my cup…Saying what's up to my cup, my cup!" Naya heard her sing this song and burst out in laughter as she remembered the time that Heather and Kevin sang the song in a hotel room when the cast went to New York City. Heather took a sip.

Naya leaned close to Heather and simply said, "Ahhh!" Heather smiled.

Then the shrimp cocktails started to arrive at the tables. Heather devoured hers within five minutes and turned to Naya and asked, "You gonna eat that?"

"Here you go my wife!" Naya beamed and placed a shrimp into Heather's mouth.

"Yum." Heather said and chewed the piece of seafood. Then she kissed Naya on the cheek.

Just then someone clanked their water glass with their fork and within a second everyone else did to tell them to kiss each other.

"KISS HER!" Cory yelled.

"Calm down, my friend," Naya responded and then took Heather's face within her hands and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

After the appetizers were done, the DJ then got the audience's attention when he asked, "Who wants to see these two pretty ladies have their first dance?"

The guests went wild with applause, hoots, and hollers.

"Ok, Naya what's the name of the song?" the DJ asked and shoved the mike at her.

"It's called, 'Just You 'n Me' by Chicago!" Naya yelled, not really needed the mike.

As the DJ cued the song, Naya extended her hands out to Heather and pulled her into her body.

_you are my love and my life,  
>you are my inspiration.<br>just you and me.  
>simple and free.<br>_

"You look so beautiful! I love the dress! Thank you for your special words for me during the ceremony! I hope you know how truly in love I am with you," Naya whispered as she held Heather in her arms.

_baby your everything, i ever dreamed of.  
>yea, yea.<br>give me your own special smile,  
>promise you'll never leave me.<br>just you and me.  
>simple and free.<br>life is so easy, when your beside me.  
>oh girl.<br>_

"I love the suit too. Makes you look so sexy! Thank you for saying, 'I love you for the person you are right now and for the person I know that you will become in the future.' That was the most special part of the ceremony for me," Heather admitted.

Then Heather spun Naya out of her embrace without letting go of her hand and pulled her back in. Tracey captured that on film.

Then Naya and Heather motioned for others to join them on the dance floor. Dianna ran over to Lea and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Then Yolanda and George followed and Kevin and Crystal joined them too.

_come hold me close, never release me.  
>oh, baby don't release me.<br>open your arms, let my love in.  
>let me in, let me in.<br>love me tonite, love me forever and ever.  
>you know i can't forget you.<em>

_you are my love and my life, you are my inspiration.  
>just you and me.<br>simple and free.  
>baby your everything, i've ever dreamed of.<br>yea, yea_

After the dance was over, the applause grew louder and louder.

"Does anyone want to say a few words?" the DJ asked. Jane got up from her seat and walked over to the DJ and he handed her the mike.

"I just wanted to say that my wife, Lara, and I feel so honored to spend this special day with you, Heather and Naya. I remember, not too long ago, Heather, you sought me out because you needed to talk about 'the letter'. I could see the emotion you had for Naya immediately. I remember saying that Naya wants to love you doubly…Do you remember that?"

Heather nodded.

"Well, I truly feel that she won't just love you doubly…she'll love you _triply_! I can't wait to see what you two do in the many, many years ahead of you. I feel very happy to be able to spend this time with you. You both know, but I'd like to remind you that I am always here for you. Thank you!"

Heather got up and hugged Jane tightly.

"Anyone else wanna say a few words?" the DJ asked.

Then Lauren got up to speak. She walked over and took the mike from the DJ who smiled at her.

Lauren looked directly at Naya and started her speech by saying, "I want to tell you, Naya, the ways that you have impacted my life…"

Lauren saw Naya start to get emotional, but she kept going.

"You have helped my self esteem immensely. You have shown me that it's okay to be the person I am through your total acceptance of me. When I was going through school, I never felt like a 'cool kid' and I never thought I belonged at the 'cool table' at lunch. Because I know and am friends with you, I feel 'cool' and because of this I feel more secure in myself and in what I can accomplish. You really do make me a better person. Most importantly…you make me feel wanted when I'm in your presence. This is something new for me. You also make me feel like I matter. For all of this, I am and will forever be grateful to you. I will always be there for you, should you ever need someone. I look forward to the future of our friendship…But more importantly, I look forward to watching the wonderful things you two are bound to do and accomplish together…I love you, Nay…Thank you."

The room exploded again with thunderous applause. Naya got up from her seat and went over to Lauren and hugged her tightly.

After the hug ended, Naya crouched down a little to look Lauren directly in her eyes and said, "I will _always _be here for you! You got that?" Naya smiled and winked.

"I got it, trust me!" Lauren said and smiled widely. Then they turned around and walked back to their separate tables.

Just then Yolanda walked up to the DJ and he handed another microphone to her.

"From the very first time that Naya told us that she met a cool person at work and their friendship started to blossom, I just knew in my heart that we all would end up here today. Really! I did because Naya had so much excitement in her voice when she told us what Heather said to her that day or what how Heather acted out that scene at work…It was always 'Heather this…' or 'Heather that…' So when they called and told us that they had fallen in love with each other and that they wanted this day to happen I was over the moon, but not really surprised…"

The room exploded with laughter.

"So when Heather asked me to stand up for her, I was immediately humbled and there was no doubt in my mind not do it. She makes my daughter overly happy and loved. This in turn makes me, my husband, my daughter, and my son very happy. We don't have to worry anymore about Naya because she will be taken care of by her heart's true love, Heather. They will take care of each other. Heather, we love you so much! You are truly a member of the Rivera family."

Yolanda walked over to Heather and Naya and gave them each a hug while the applause went on.

"Anyone else?" the DJ asked.

"Yes…" Dianna said, stood up, and walked over to get her mike.

"Can one person have two best friends in this life? Well, I hope so because I have two in my life. One I have fallen in love with…"

Dianna looked over at Lea who almost choked on the diet soda that she was swallowing. Naya and Heather looked at each other and smiled.

"Then there's my other best friend, Naya. I know you've married your official best friend, but I'm hoping that she would allow me to be your _other_ best friend…"

"If I have too!" Heather responded with a smile on her face. The crowd giggled.

"Well, anyway, Naya, you are just so sure about yourself and about the people you choose to love. You also have the ability to love with your whole heart. I have come to you on several occasions and the advice and wisdom you've given to me is just wonderful. I owe a lot to you. You helped me discover who I was in order to truly discover what love really is. There's isn't a day when I don't thank my lucky stars to have you in my life. You've got a friend for life. Oh, and HeMo, thanks for sharing her! I love you both! Thank you."

Naya got up from her seat and hugged Dianna tightly as the crowd clapped.

"Who's next?" the DJ asked.

Jeannie rose from her chair and the DJ gave her the mike to speak. She walked over to Heather and Naya's table and looked directly at them.

"When Heather first called us, her sisters and me, to tell us that she had fallen in love with Naya, I was, honestly, taken aback. I just didn't understand what _this_ Naya had that Heather felt that no other person could offer her. To be brutally honest, I was not supportive and they knew it. After flying out to LA to Heather's apartment that weekend to meet Naya and help them move, I finally saw what Heather sees you in, Naya. I see the unwavering, unconditional love and support you have given to my daughter. I see the person you truly are, Naya, and she is magnificent! After you let me read the letter that started all of this, I knew you were the real deal. You are now a part of the Morris family, my dear! I truly love you for loving my daughter in the way I know you do. It's so evident to me now. I want to apologize to you, Heather, for not recognizing it when you first called us. I hope you know that I only had your best interest at heart. I know now that your best interest is Naya…Thank you!"

Naya and Heather got up from their table and gave their Mom a big group hug. While they were in the hug, Jeannie said, "I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me!"

"Of course, Mom!" Heather replied and kissed her on the cheek.

After the speeches were made the entrees came and the DJ played some dinner music. Some of the guests feasted on lobster and crab with mixed vegetables while others preferred a meaty chicken breast with rice and mixed vegetables. Naya had the crab and lobster while Heather opted for the chicken. They shared their meals anyway so each woman tried the other choice.

When dinner was over the DJ started to play some of the requested songs. When Lauren heard the first few notes of the "Chicken Dance" she shot out of her seat and onto the dance floor.

"I love the Chicken Dance!" She started the song by herself as she clapped her hands and wiggled her body. Tracey snapped a shot of her doing that. Then more guests came out to join her. Soon all of the guests were doing the dance. Lauren noticed Harry's version of the dance and she laughed.

"The next song is going to be Beyoncé's 'All the Single Ladies'," the DJ exclaimed.

Heather turned to Naya and said, "This is my jam!"

Heather got up and did the whole routine in front of people who couldn't help, but stare and cheer for her. Jeannie had never seen her daughter do the dance so she hollered her approval through the whole thing. She came out onto the dance floor and Heather taught her Mom some of the moves. This received thunderous applause.

"Now, we'll take it down a notch with 'I'll Always Love You' by Whitney Houston! If you're a part of a couple…or wanna be…grab that special person and drag them out there!" the DJ said, happily. He cued the song and soon they heard:

_If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way.<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.<br>_

Lea found Dianna, extended her hand, and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course, my love!" Dianna said and grabbed Lea's hand. They then walked onto the dance floor with the other couples.

_And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>You, my darling you. Hmm.  
><em>

"Um, Di, did you really mean what you said in your speech?" Lea asked.

"What part?" Dianna swayed with Lea back and forth with the music.

"The part where you just threw it out there that you're in love with me?"

"I wasn't talking about you…" Dianna teased.

"Oh, wait…I'm confused!"

"Lea, I'm kidding! Yes, I meant it! You know I love you." Dianna said, as she pushed Lea under her raised arm and then back against her body.

"Whew! I almost fainted! I know, but I didn't know that you were _that _sure!" Lea said and playfully punched her in the arm.

"Well, since I basically came out for us, would you do me a big, huge favor?" Dianna asked.

"What's that?"

"Kiss me…"

"Right here on the dance floor, with everyone we know watching?"

"Yup! Something wrong with that?" Dianna smiled.

"Nope!" Lea said and reached up a little until their lips connected. They lingered in the kiss for a few minutes.

As Lauren and Harry waltzed by, Lauren winked and said, "Get a room!" and continued to dance away. Dianna and Lea smiled.

"OMG, Naya, look over there quick!" Heather screamed.

"What?" Then Naya saw what happened. Lea and Dianna had kissed in front of everyone they knew.

Naya then looked at Heather and said, "The two of us are trail blazers, huh?"

"It would appear so!" Heather said and then dipped Naya, which surprised her.

_Bittersweet memories  
>that is all I'm taking with me.<br>So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
>We both know I'm not what you, you need.<em>

_And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<em>

_I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.<br>And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
>But above all this, I wish you love.<em>

_And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I, I will always love you.<em>

_You, darling, I love you.  
>Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.<br>_

"I will always love you, my beautiful Naya!" Heather sang.

"I will always love you baby!" Naya sang louder.

Then the place got a lot louder with Usher's "Yeah" featuring Ludacris. Heather pulled Naya to where Harry was dancing his heart out. When Harry saw that Heather came by him to dance, they immediately started to club dance.

_Conversation got heavy  
>She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow<br>(Watch out, watch out!)  
>She was saying, "Come get me"<br>(Come get me)  
>So I got up and followed her to the floor<br>She said, "Baby, let's go"  
>When I told her I said<br>_

Heather pulled Naya close to her and they started to grind together on the dance floor. They gyrated until the song ended.

Dot looked at them in amazement and said, "Wow! Music today isn't what it used to be!"

Afterward Tracey asked if Naya and Heather could meet her by the cake. It was a two tier white icing, chocolate filling cake with two brides sitting on top. It was placed next to the "Always Me & You" bubble lettered standing floral arrangement.

They took some pictures and then the DJ announced, "Cake time!" Everyone gathered around the couple and the cake. Naya and Heather sliced the first piece together so that Tracey could capture it on film and then each cut one.

"Feed it to her, HeMo!" Cory yelled.

Heather took a piece and pretended to feed it to her. At the last moment, Heather decided to "miss" and the cake splattered all over Naya's face. Heather whispered, "If they weren't watching us so closely I would have _no _problem licking that off of you."

"I'm sure you wouldn't!" Naya said and got ready for her turn to feed Heather.

"Go for it!" Kevin yelled and they all laughed.

Naya cut a small piece and raised her hand up to Heather's mouth, but threw it at her instead. Heather's face was covered in cake also. They all laughed again.

Then Naya pulled Heather in for a sweet, juicy, and messy kiss. This got the most applause and Tracey's camera worked over time. Soon the guests returned to the dance floor while Naya and Heather cleaned up. Naya purposely left a little icing on her nose. Heather noticed that, leaned down, and licked it off of her wife.

"You taste so good with icing…"

"We'll have to _try _that sometime!" Naya said and winked which made Heather blush.

"Hey Tracey could we take that family photo? And then a GLEE photo?"

"Sure…Family first." Tracey replied.

Naya walked up to the DJ and asked him to announce "family photos" in lobby.

After the announcement the entire Morris/Rivera family gathered in the lobby as requested. Naya's family was on Naya's side while Heather's family was on the other side of Heather. Tracey took a few good photos.

"Hey, Mom," Naya asked Yolanda. "Could you ask the DJ to announce _all _members of GLEE to come to the lobby for photos?"

"You got it!"

In about five minutes all of their GLEE family was in the lobby. Tracey asked for all the "older" GLEE members in the back and the "younger ones" in the front. Naya and Heather were in the middle.

"Ok, guys this one needs to be a serious, all smiles picture." Tracey said. She took that picture first.

"Ok, the next one you can do whatever you want…"

"You sure about that?" Kevin asked, with a devilish look on his face.

"Um, I hope so." Tracey responded, honestly. Everyone did a pose. Lea kissed Dianna on the cheek. Lauren threw her hands up in a "what's going on?" pose. Jane went to slap Matt as Jayma and Dot looked on with their hands covering their mouths. Ryan just laughed. Naya and Heather kissed. Chris acted like Kurt as he looked at his nails. Jenna and Harry stared at each other. Amber pretended to be singing. Kevin did a dance move. Cory had a stupid expression on his face.

_Click_

"Thank you…that was pretty good. You can all go now!" Tracey said. They all took off like they were escaping from prison. Heather pulled Naya back onto the dance floor then they had the cake and the DJ played for another hour and a half.

"This song is written and sung by an up and coming New York based artist named Lori Michaels. The song is called, 'Unconditionally'," the DJ announced.

_All my life I've wanted, just to be loved  
>without no limits or boundaries, to worry of.<br>Never thought that I would find, all that I'm looking for-  
>then you opened up my eyes-to a whole new world.<em>

_Will you love me unconditionally  
>Will you love me now and love me when things just don't go right<br>Will you give me- unconditionally-the trust that we both need-cause I believe in love...  
>unconditionally<br>_

Lea and Dianna danced very close together and they seemed to enjoy the song a lot.

"Hey, Lea?" Dianna asked.

"Yes, my heart."

"Are you listening to these lyrics?"

"Actually I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am. Would it be too early for us to declare this song as 'our' song?" Dianna asked with a hopeful smile.

"Not at all…You know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because I will love you unconditionally." Lea said and leaned up again for a sweet kiss.

"That's settled then…'Unconditionally' by Lori Michaels is our song! I'll Google her and buy the song on iTunes when we get home tomorrow. I'll copy one for you too." Dianna said triumphantly after the kiss stopped.

"Thank you. Kiss me again?" Lea asked.

Dianna leaned down and kissed her again gently, but purposefully on her supple lips as they continued to dance.

_I know sometimes it seems like I just don't care  
>and I'll neglect you and hurt you by just one stare<br>but, we'll talk it out, we'll work it out together  
>cause all we know is that we are forever.<br>_

_Won't you Tell me: Will you love me ...unconditionally  
>Will you love me now and love me when things just don't go right<br>Will you give me- unconditionally-the trust that we both need-cause I believe in love...  
>without the fairy tales. I just want what's real.<br>_

_As the days go by & the seasons change, I just wanna feel that if I give you less than all that you deserve, can I still count on you-cause I'm so scared to lose you...  
>Will you love me unconditionally<br>_

_Will you love me now and love me when things just don't go right  
>Will you give me unconditionally-the trust that we both need-<br>cause I believe in love...  
>unconditionally.<em>

"Ok, the final song of tonight is 'You've Got a Friend' by the legendary Carole King!"

Within seconds, the song started.

_When you're down and troubled  
>And you need some loving care<br>And nothing, nothing is going right  
>Close your eyes and think of me<br>And soon i will be there  
>To brighten up even your darkest night<br>_

The GLEE cast immediately ran over to Naya and Heather and pushed them into the middle of the circle that was created instantly around them.

They sang to the couple:

_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again  
>Winter, spring, summer or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there<br>You've got a friend  
><em>

While they were in the huge circle which became bigger since everyone at the restaurant was included, Naya and Heather danced together. They felt so extremely happy to be finally married and have the support they did in the circle that was now singing and dancing around them

._  
>If the sky above you<br>Grows dark and full of clouds  
>And that old north wind begins to blow<br>Keep your head together  
>And call my name out loud<br>Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door  
><em>

The circle ended and the large group separated into couples again.

Cory walked over to Jeannie and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

He extended his hand and Jeannie grabbed it. He escorted her to where Naya and Heather were dancing. When they saw him dancing with Heather's Mom, he laughed.

"Hey Mom…" Heather said as she and Naya moved closer to Cory and Jeannie.

"Yes, dear…"

"Call me if he gets handsy!"

Cory looked at Heather and blushed. Naya cackled.

"He won't!"

"How are you so sure?" Naya asked.

"Because I'd call his mother in a heartbeat!"

They all laughed hysterically.

"Alright, JeMo!" Heather teased. She high fived her mother who slapped her daughter's hand in return.

_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again  
>Winter, spring, summer or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there<br>Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
><em>

Kevin and Crystal were also dancing and they seemed to be hitting it off. "When this song is over, remind me to give you my number?" Kevin said.

"Absolutely." Crystal answered. Just then Amber and Chris danced by and Amber smiled at Kevin and then Chris led her away. Jane and Lara swayed over and smiled at Chris and Amber. Matt and Jayma awkwardly danced by the group.

Harry was spinning Jenna around so much that it looked like she would be sick. Ryan and Lauren were also having a good time dancing and laughing.

_When people can be so cold  
>They'll hurt you and desert you<br>And take your soul if you let them  
>Oh, but don't you let them<br>_

Naya and Heather danced very close to each other and Naya started to sing to Heather.

_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again  
>Winter, spring, summer or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there<br>You've got a friend_

After the song ended, the room exploded with applause again.

Naya asked for microphone, and said, "Heather and I would like to thank you all for coming. This means the world to both of us. We love you all. Since the night is still young whoever wants to go to the boardwalk again tonight since it cleared up meet us at our room in an hour and a half."

Heather also said into the microphone, "I know I can speak for Naya when I say that we were so thrilled with our wedding march song of 'I Knew I Loved You'! Thank you guys so very much. It was another perfect song that described how I feel for her!"

"Yes, thank you guys. It was touching...We love you." Naya said and waved. Cheers could be heard and then they slowly began to exit the restaurant and go back to their rooms to change.

Naya and Heather thanked the DJ for his wonderful work.

"I enjoyed myself," he said.

They waved and then went back to their room to change their outfits.

When they finally reached their room they both wanted to check in on the newly announced couple. They changed really quickly and kissed passionately not so quickly. Heather stuffed her key card in her pocket, but then headed to the bathroom.

Heather said, "Did you have the best time, my wife?"

"It was so amazing. I'm sorry about the cake throwing…" Naya apologized.

"What? That was one of the best parts."

Naya laughed and said, "You're a nut!"

"That's why you married me!" Heather said and flushed the toilet as if on cue.

"I just have to go and then I'll be ready to go across the hall." Naya said from the outer room.

"Hurry up!" Heather said as she exited, Naya went in, did whatever she had to do, and Naya flushed the toilet.

"Ok, you ready?" Naya said as she came out of the bathroom.

Heather grabbed Naya's hand and yanked her out of the room and to the other side of the hallway.

Heather pounded on the door.

Lea ran to the door, opened it, and announced, "Hey, Di! The Riveras are here!" She motioned them to come in.

"I like the sound of that," Heather noted.

"Be right out," Dianna said from inside the bathroom.

"So…" Naya began once they were all together. "How did you like the wedding?" Naya kidded.

"Best damn wedding I ever went to! I loved what Alan said about love." Dianna said.

"It was great…" Lea added.

"Congratulations!" Heather said as she cut to the chase.

"Oh, that!" Dianna finally got the meaning.

"Wait, what?" Lea asked confused.

"My love, they're hinting at the part where I told everyone I have fallen for my best friend!"

"Oh, I get it now!"

"I meant it though I really didn't think it would come popping out like that!" Dianna said, trying to hide.

"Yea yea!" Naya laughed.

"Ok, I give up. I knew what I was saying!" Dianna conceded.

"How did it feel?" Naya asked as she remembered what it felt like for her.

"It felt…"

Lea looked up at her love and waited for an answer.

"Amazing, no life changing…" Dianna looked at Lea and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Lea exclaimed.

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"We have 'our song' now!" Lea smiled widely.

"Oh, yeah, what is it?" Naya asked.

"'Unconditionally' by Lori Michaels. The DJ played it before and we both thought it was perfect for us!" Dianna added.

"Good for you!" Naya said.

"You guys coming to the boardwalk with all of us?" Heather asked.

"Wait…do you hear that?" Lea asked, pretending to hear something.

"Um, hear what?" Naya asked a little surprised.

"Dianna, what's going on?" Heather asked, concerned.

"I dunno…" Dianna said and looked stunned.

"You don't hear…the Ferris wheel calling our names?" Lea finally gave them the punch line.

"Jesus, Lea…You had us going!" Naya said and burst out with laughter.

"Whew! I thought we were going to have to go to the hospital." Heather added.

"Me too, baby!" Dianna said, honestly.

Lea just laughed heartily.

Looking at her watch, Naya asked if they could prop the door open so whoever wanted to come to the boardwalk could come into the room across the hall.

Within ten minutes the entire GLEE cast was in the room with Crystal because of Kevin.

"OK, I have a question…" Amber asked. "Dianna, your 'bff' is Lea, right?"

"Yes," Dianna said, matter-of-factly.

"Then you're in love with her?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, I am!" Dianna got excited when she answered the last question.

"And I love her!" Lea confirmed.

"That's cool…I love lesbians!" Cory said not thinking.

Everyone in the room turned to him and gave him a "what the hell?" expression.

"Um, no that's not what I meant…"

"What I think Cory is trying to say is that we'll be there for you." Naya said.

"That's exactly what I meant."

"Yup…I agree," Dot said.

"Yes, I agree," Jane said as she and Lara walked into the room, after they heard the whole conversation from the hallway. Everyone in the room nodded their heads in approval.

"Thank you everyone! We appreciate it!" Lea said, happily.

"Yes, thank you…We just started so we're taking things day by day. We want to get to know each other more before I propose…"

"Um, yea…" Lea was shocked when she heard the word "propose" from Dianna.

"Ok, ok…who wants to go to the boardwalk?" Naya said to lighten the mood a little.

Everyone in the room raised their hands and everyone in the hallway raised their hands when Naya and Heather started to leave the hotel.

They all walked together like a herd of cattle, but as the boardwalk started to appear in the distance they all ran off in small groups leaving Naya and Heather alone.

"Geez, thanks, guys!" Heather yelled, but smiled.

"That's okay. More alone time for us! What rides to you wanna do tonight?" Naya asked.

"I know one ride I _really _want to go on…" Heather hinted and gave Naya a lustful stare.

"You _really _are a horny teenage boy, aren't you?"

"Nope…I'm ten horny teenage boys all rolled up…"

Naya laughed, but repeated the question, "What rides?"

"I dunno…Tilt-A-Whirl with Lauren a couple of times, I guess. If she starts to make the vomit sound I'm outta there, though. Ferris wheel with you. Another roller coaster…You?"

"I'd like to hang out with Lauren some more. Her speech today really moved me. I never think I make an impact on other people…"

"Wait? What?" Heather asked totally shocked.

"I know I know…I'm Naya '_fucking' _Rivera…"

"Honey, look down at your left hand and tell me what you see." Heather instructed as they stood still for a minute.

"I see the most beautiful wedding band from the most amazing woman around."

"Good…That is how you've impacted my life and it is how you'll continue to impact it every day! I've noticed, and I'm sorry if I'm wrong, that you can give compliments, but can't _really_ take them."

"That's fair. But just to make sure could you give me an example."

"When I tell you that 'you're the most beautiful woman God has ever created' I sincerely hope you take that to heart. I don't really know for sure…but I hope."

"When you say that to me I really believe you, honestly. When I look in a mirror, though, I see my imperfections…" They started to walk slowly toward the boardwalk again.

"Sweetheart, everybody's got imperfections. That's what makes them unique. I love you because of your small imperfections. They're part of the 'Naya Rivera' package. It's what I signed up for."

"How do you do that, baby?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm the only woman on Earth."

"I love you so much that it comes naturally. Even before we started this journey, when we were just besties, I always thought that. It's a gift!" Heather said, smiled, and kissed Naya's head.

Naya laughed and then said, "Really? Even when we were just best friends?"

"Yes! It's always been you for me. And from what I've gathered it's always been me for you." Heather said.

"It truly was and is. Ok, let's have some fun?"

"After you." As Naya walked a little bit in front of Heather. Heather couldn't resist the urge to smack Naya's butt and let her hand linger there for a minute or two.

"You'll pay for that later, baby!" Naya laughed.

"You promise?" Heather said and winked at her.

Naya chuckled, grabbed her hand, and they both started to run to the boardwalk. Once there, Naya bought a book of tickets and they went to find Lauren. They found Jeannie first so Heather asked, "Hey, Mom…do you know where Lauren is?"

"Yup, I certainly do." They looked down at her hand and saw Lauren's glasses.

"She went on a rollercoaster? With who?" Naya asked and grew nervous.

"Herself!" Jeannie replied proudly.

"But she's afraid of them," Heather remembered.

"Not any more…and she said it's because of Naya!"

"Because of me?" Naya asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, ma'am."

Just then Naya ran to the rollercoaster and went to get on it. By the time she climbed the stairs the ride had started. All she could do was pray that Lauren would come off of it okay.

Lauren saw Naya standing there. She waved as the ride started its climb to the top.

Naya watched it climb and then she watched with bated breath as it zoomed past them, went upside down, and then on its side. Naya tried to keep her eyes locked on Lauren the whole time to see if she was in distress. Lauren just screamed, laughed, and held up her arms.

As the ride came to a stop, the ticket taker allowed Naya to help her friend off the ride. She stood waiting to see if she needed help, but Lauren didn't. Lauren nonchalantly walked up to her panic-stricken friend and said, "Hey, Nay…" and smiled. Lauren walked past her like nothing happened at all. Naya stood there, dumbfounded.

Naya caught up with her as she headed to Jeannie and Heather to get her glasses back.

"Thank you, Jeannie!" Lauren said and put them on. "Oh, that's better!"

"Um, young lady…"

Lauren looked up, innocently, and said, "Yes."

Naya tried not to giggle at this and said, "You almost gave me a heart attack, you know that right?"

"Yup." Lauren said and smiled.

Watching their interaction, Heather and Jeannie tried very hard not to crack up. Naya noticed this and said, "That's not helping…what's going to happen when we have kids?"

Jeannie stopped laughing because the conversation turned serious. "I'm going to be a grandma?"

Heather stepped in at this point and said, "Not right now, Mom, but that's the way we are heading in."

Jeannie jumped up and down and Naya and Heather laughed.

"What? You don't think we think about this?" Heather asked her Mom.

"I don't know…"

"Mom, remember when I told you that 'we plan on becoming a family, in every sense of the word. I hope to have children with Heather, live in a beautiful home, and have a family and house that is full of love, admiration, honesty, and compassion.'?" Naya asked.

"Yea, I do. I thought you were being nice for my sake." Jeannie answered honestly.

"Actually, I wasn't," Naya replied, smiled, and continued, "It won't happen like tomorrow, but you _will _be a grandma one day!"

"Cool!" Jeannie said and surprised all four of them. They laughed.

"Ok, now back to the matter at hand…Lauren, why did you do that by yourself?"

"Oh crap, I thought I was in the clear…" Lauren said and Heather stifled her laughter. Lauren continued, "I wanted to see if I could do it alone."

"You did great!" Jeannie and Heather said.

"Are you mad at me, Nay?" Lauren asked and lowered her head.

"Lauren, look at me…"

Lauren raised her head and saw Naya's ear to ear grin.

"I'm not mad…I'm very proud of you actually!"

"Really?"

"Yup…Could you do me one _huge _favor though?" Naya pleaded.

"What's that?"

"As far as your parents know you went on a rollercoaster only once with me and Heather…You got that?"

"Oh, I knew that before even going on the ride! My Mom would have crapped herself if I told her I did it by myself." Lauren said seriously.

The group burst out in laughter. After Naya got her breathe back from laughing so hard, she crouched down and hugged Lauren.

"I'm proud of you, my friend," Naya whispered in her ear.

"You're going to make a great Mom one day." Lauren whispered back.

"I'm hungry, Nay! Who wants a funnel cake?" Heather announced.

Naya and Lauren's hands shot up.

"I'll go get one…" Heather said.

"Actually, I'll come with you, if that's okay?" Jeannie asked.

"Sure…"

Naya and Lauren found a park bench and sat down while Heather and Jeannie went for the funnel cake.

"So…you see you two as parents, huh?" Jeannie started the conversation.

"Absolutely." Heather said as she fished out the money from her pocket.

"That's great dear."

"It may not be the traditional way, but…"

"There are other options out there, I know." Jeannie said.

"I haven't really talked to Naya about the specifics, but I'm thinking either adoption or in vitro fertilization."

"Oh, ok." said Jeannie trying to hide her excitement.

"Maybe I'll bring it up this week." Heather thought and then added, "I don't want to pressure her though. There are a few things that Naya wants to do with her life."

"Like what?" Jeannie asked, "Wait…I'm sorry if it's sounding like I'm prying…"

"No worries…Well the first thing she wanted to do is marry me…" Heather looked down at her wedding and engagement rings and said, "Check!" Jeannie laughed. She loved how her daughter had the innate ability to turn any situation into a comical one.

"Ok, what else?"

"She wants to win an Emmy award for GLEE!"

"Really? That's great! I'm sure she can do it!"

"That's what I told her…" Heather hesitated then she asked, "Could I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure…"

"Sometimes when I tell her stuff like 'she's the most beautiful woman God has ever created' or 'she's Naya _fucking_ Rivera'…sorry for cursing…I don't think she truly understands how serious I am when I say it. I feel honored and privileged to not just know her, but to be a major part of her life. I want her to see what I see in her. I want her to see what everyone else sees in her also. Is there a way in which I can achieve this or is it up to her to recognize it for herself?"

They walked up to the counter and Heather asked, "One funnel cake, please?" They paid and started to walk back to where Naya and Lauren were waiting.

"Well…I have no doubt in my mind that she believes you when you tell her those things…"

"But…" Heather waited.

"You can't make a person feel or act like you want them to. You know that right?"

"Of course. I want her to know how proud I truly am to be her wife."

"I know she knows that, dear. I wish there was something I could say that would help."

"Do I stop telling her those things?" Heather asked.

"Absolutely not! If you do, she'll think you're pulling away from her."

"I don't ever want her to think that!"

"How many times do you tell her these things?"

"When I feel that the situation calls for it. I'm not saying those things over and over again. I'd be sick of hearing it!"

"Hehe. As long as you know when it's good and not good, then she'll truly realize it one day."

"Thanks, Mom."

"No worries!"

They walked back to Naya and Lauren and they all shared the funnel cake together.

After they were done, Lauren asked, "Did you two want to do a ride by yourself? It's okay. I can go play a game. I think Dot is back at the 'test your strength' game. I can hang out with them."

"You don't mind?" Naya asked.

"We wanted to hang out on the Ferris wheel for awhile." Heather added.

"I'll hang out with Lauren." Jeannie said.

"Ok…" Heather said.

"No more roller coasters without us, ya hear?" Naya said.

"Yes, _Mom_!" Lauren teased.

Naya chuckled.

"I'll go on with you one more time later, deal?" Naya said and extended her hand.

"Deal!" Lauren said and shook Naya's hand.

"See you later!" Naya and Lauren said as they walked away.

Naya and Heather leisurely walked all the way down to the Ferris wheel. They saw all of their family and friends along the way. They were all having a great time and this was all that the two could ever ask for.

Then they got to the ride and got on. There was no sign of Dianna and Lea this time around. And the ride was empty.

"Excuse me?" Heather asked the ticket taker. "Since there's no one on could we go around a few times?"

"Sure," the perky ticket taker said.

"Thanks."

They picked the yellow car instead of the purple one, got in, and in a second the ride started.

"So, I loved our Mom's expression when we brought up kids…" Heather said.

"I'm sorry about that…I just got very concerned about Lauren's safety. It just came out! Are you mad?"

"Why in the world would I be mad?" Heather asked.

"Cuz we hadn't really discussed telling anyone especially Mom, yet."

"No worries…"

"Wow! You really go with the flow. If you ever do get 'mad' at me you know you can tell me right?" Naya asked.

"Of course, Sweetheart. I don't go with _the_ flow…"

"No?"

"I go with _our _flow!"

"Gotcha!" Then Naya reached up and kissed Heather. Heather pulled Naya into her body, shifted in the seat so she could face Naya, and they just stayed in the kiss. Naya decided to grope Heather's chest for awhile. She massaged her breasts and played with her nipples. She could see them get hard through Heather's tee shirt.

"See what you do to me, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, I do." Naya said proudly.

"Unfortunately, I can't go much lower because we are in public." Naya said and looked disappointed for a moment.

"You can certainly tease me a little, if you want to." Heather said.

"You like to be teased, do you?"

"Only by you," Heather revealed.

Naya laughed out loud.

"Well, I can't travel downward, so I'll go upward." With that Naya lifted Heather's tee shirt up just enough and exposed Heather's bra. She then took her hand and gently removed Heather's breast from the bra. She licked the nipple and it shot out. She then licked the whole breast and that made Heather arch her back so Naya could get full access. Naya gently picked up Heather's breast and put it in her mouth.

Heather screamed, "Oh my God!" as she started to get excited. Naya just smiled as she attended to Heather's other breast and did the exact same thing. As Heather's other breast was in Naya's mouth Heather's body moved up and down and she had her release. Naya was surprised by this, but was over the moon because she knew that even her touch can get Heather to her ecstasy. Naya smiled up at Heather and helped her back into her bra and she pulled the tee shirt back down.

"Ah, thank you."

"You never have to thank me, baby!"

"Can I kiss you then?"

"Go for it." Naya said and didn't expect the kiss she actually received. It was a mind blowing, tongue thrashing, excitement building kiss.

"Wow! Thank you." Naya said after she caught her breathe.

Then the ride stopped.

"To be continued…" Heather said and pulled Naya out of the car and back on the boards. They suddenly realized that Dianna and Lea hadn't been seen.

Just then Chris walked by.

"Hey, ladies. Great wedding today."

"Thanks. Have you seen Di and Lea?"

"Um, yea, I think I saw them walkin' toward a shop…it might have been a jewelry shop in that general area." Chris said and pointed over to a store not to far away.

"Thanks buddy!" Heather said.

"No worries…Kisses!" he said as he sauntered away.

"Wanna go find them?"

"Yea, I wanna see what trouble they're getting into..." Naya said and pulled Heather in the direction of the store.

They walked in they saw them hanging over the glass case.

Naya and Heather tip toed up behind them and Heather yelled, "Come here often?"

Lea must have jumped an inch off of the ground and Dianna had her hand over her heart as if to imply that she almost had a heart attack.

"Don't do that!" Dianna yelled. Naya and Heather smiled widely.

"What cha doing?" Naya asked playfully.

"We're just looking…" Lea said.

Just then the saleswoman walked up with a white bag. "Thank you for shopping with us…"

"That's not ours!" Lea said and tried to act innocent.

"It's not…" the saleswoman asked confused.

Naya and Heather stood there and laughed. Then Dianna reached for the bag and said, "Thank you."

"What did you get? What did you get?" Heather said excitedly.

"No, better question who is it for?"

"If you must know…" Dianna started.

"She bought me a necklace!" Lea answered, sweetly.

"Um, yea, I did."

"Aww! Can we see it?"

Lea took the box out of the bag and opened it for her friends. It read, "Unconditionally!"

"Why does it say, 'unconditionally'?" Heather asked.

"Cuz that's the name of our song!" Dianna reminded her.

"Oh yea, I forgot…sorry!"

Then the saleswoman came back to the group with another white bag. "Thank you."

"Now this can't be ours!" Dianna said.

"Actually it is!" said Lea with a big smile. "It's for you!"

"My love…You didn't?" Dianna said and reached for the bag.

"I don't know…open it and find out!"

Dianna opened the box and found the exact same necklace that Dianna had bought for Lea.

"I love it! You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

"I absolutely had to. Now everyone knows that we love each other…" Lea pointed to her neck as she was already wearing hers. "'unconditionally!'"

Dianna leaned and kissed Lea passionately on the lips.

"Do you need help putting it on," Naya asked.

Dianna handed her the necklace, turned around, and smiled as Naya put it on for her.

"It's official now!" Dianna said, happily.

"Yup! It is!" Lea agreed.

"Ok…Who wants to go back outside?" Heather asked.

"I do!" they all said.

Then they bolted out of the door and back to the rides. Dianna and Lea went to the rollercoaster and Naya and Heather went to find Lauren and their Mom.

"Having a good time, girls?" Yolanda and George asked as they walked up to them.

"Yes, a lot of fun!" Naya said and smiled.

"Good…we gotta go find your brother and sister," George said as they hurried off.

"OK, bye!"

They continued their search. When they heard Dot yell, "Come on Lauren…with all your might…" they knew where they were.

As they walked over they saw Lauren begin to swing the big hammer and she hit it almost to the top.

"That's pretty good," Dot said a little surprised. Dot reached out for a high five.

Then Naya said, "Lauren, you wanna go on the roller coaster with me…"

"Sure…You comin', Heather?"

"Nah, you two go and have fun!"

"Yay…" Lauren said and clapped her hands, "Naya time all to myself! Let's go!"

With that Lauren pulled her away from the small group. Once they were away, Naya asked, "You having a good time?"

"Time of my life!"

Naya laughed and said, "That's good. Hey, I have a question for you!"

"What's up?" Lauren answered.

"Do you really think I'll make a good Mom someday?"

"Of course. Why? You don't think so?"

"Sometimes I do…sometimes I don't!"

"Why do you question it? You're gonna have Heather right by your side!"

"Oh, I know that. I just don't want to make mistakes…"

"People make mistakes all the time, Nay…What kind of mistakes are you worried about?"

"Not being a good enough parent. Not following my parents' examples…"

"Well, each new parent develops their own way of parenting, I guess. They use what they learned from their parents and invent new ways of parenting for themselves. Did that make sense?"

"Yea, it did."

"There's one thing that child won't have to want for…" Lauren said.

"What's that?"

"Love…you and Heather have a life time supply of that! You could have a _million _kids and there still would be love left over!"

Naya laughed and then said, "thank you."

"Can I just suggest one thing?"

"Yeah, please go ahead!" Naya insisted.

"Let them have all of the opportunities in the world. Don't shelter them from anything you think they may not 'understand'. Let them make mistakes, but be there when and if they need you. If they happen to be 'different' always treat them as if they're not!"

"Wow! Thank you. Were you describing some of your Mom's 'mistakes'?"

"Kind of! At the end of the day, every parent questions if they handled their child well that day. Did they instill what they wanted to in them? You know?"

"I get it!" Naya said. As they got to another coaster, Naya said,"You ready?" as she extended her hand.

"Absolutely!"

"Let's go!"

They got in just as the ticket taker stopped taking tickets to secure everyone in their seats. As they started their incline to the top, Lauren grabbed Naya's hand and held it over their heads. Right before they started to go down, Naya yelled, "Love you!"

Lauren yelled, "Love you, too!" as they zoomed down the first steep dip. The ride was over in a few minutes and Lauren got off feeling a little queasy, but okay. Naya stood with her by a nearby garbage can ready if Lauren needed her. It turned out though that Lauren would be okay.

"I think I reached my limit of roller coasters for this trip." Lauren said after she let out a little burp.

"You okay?" Naya said as she rubbed Lauren's back.

_Buurrrpp!_

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine now. Just needed to burp! Sorry about that!"

"Oh, ok."

"You know what?"

"No what?"

"The compassion you have for others is another reason why you'll make an excellent Mom." Lauren said and smiled.

All Naya could do was kiss Lauren on the head and they walked off.

The rest of the night went by so quickly and soon almost everyone returned to the hotel. Naya and Heather walked back together and when they turned the corner to their hotel hallway, they saw Kevin give Crystal a kiss.

"Um, we're not here." Heather said and they ran with their heads down to their hotel room. Kevin and Crystal just laughed.

Once in their room, Naya asked, "Hey, baby, could you just hold me tonight?"

"Of course…I'm still reliving the Ferris wheel action I got earlier tonight!"

"Haha! Good!"

They changed, got into bed, and just held each other.

"I'm sorry I'm not more talkative…When I'm tired I tend to not talk!" Naya said.

"No problem. I'm pretty tired myself. I'm going to actually shut my eyes and probably be knocked out!"

"Ok, just keep holding me! Good night, Heather. Thank you for marrying me!"

"I'll never let you go! Good night my beautiful Naya. Thank _you_ for marrying me!" Within minutes they were both out like lights.

On Sunday morning, everyone slept late and had brunch together. After they packed up their suitcases and said good-bye to Naya and Heather.

"I had such a great time," Lauren said and hugged them both.

"You are a great friend," Naya said and squeezed her tightly.

"You'll always have my friendship, Nay…Anything you need just ask." Lauren said.

"You too. We'll make Friendly's a once a month thing, sound good?" Naya told Lauren.

"Super. I gotta go find Jane and Lara. See you next Monday. Have a great honeymoon," Lauren said and winked.

"Yup. See you soon!"

Just then Ryan walked up and said, "Now, listen up you two. I don't want to see either of you back at the studio until next Monday. Spend this time being the couple I know you are! Got it?"

"Got it!" they said in unison. Then Ryan walked off to say good-bye to their family.

Jenna, Cory, Harry, Amber, Kevin, and Chris walked up to them next and Kevin said, "Awesome weekend, you two. Thanks." The rest of them nodded their heads in agreement. They all shared a group hug and then went to find Ryan.

"Oh, by the way, HeMo," Kevin added, "Crystal and I exchanged numbers and will be talkin' a lot more!"

"That's great, Kev!" Heather replied.

Jane and Lara walked up to Naya and Heather next and Lara said, "Thank you again for a great weekend. You two are truly an example to live by. I had such a nice time."

"Thank you for coming…it was nice to meet you," Heather said and Naya nodded her head.

"And you…" Heather said and looked at Jane, "Thank you so much for everything. I will be forever grateful to you for all of the advice and for standing up for me. You have no idea how much you have helped me…" Heather said and started to get emotional.

"I think I do, but thank you Heather. I was honored to do that. You'll always have a listening ear, should you ever need one!" Jane hugged Heather tightly. Then they walked away to where Lauren sat. Lauren waved at Naya once more and then they left the hotel.

Dot, Matt, and Jayma walked up and Jayma said, "That was such a special weekend and ceremony. I am honored to have been a part of it!" She hugged the girls.

"That was wonderful!" Matt said and hugged them also.

"It was a blast!" Dot said and high fived the girls, "See you next week!" They left after a couple of minutes.

Dianna and Lea were the last two to say their good-byes to Naya and Heather. "We just want to say that we had a great time celebratin' this weekend." Lea said.

"Yes, thank you, Naya, for everything. I truly love you, girl! You have a friend for life!" Dianna said.

"You have always been there for me, Dianna, I will always be there for you. Anything you need you just have to ask." Naya said and pulled Dianna in for a hug. "Thank you," Naya whispered into her ear. Once the hug broke, Naya could see a smile form on Dianna's face.

Soon all of their guests had left and their family hung around and talked in a small group. Before Naya and Heather walked over to them, Tracey asked, "If there's nothing else…I'll be heading out. Thank you…this was amazing. Here's my card. When you get home next Monday you should have the proofs. I'll get your address from Alan."

"Thank you so much, Tracey," Naya said and shook her hand.

"We can't wait to see the pictures," Heather said and also shook her hand.

"Thank you again! If you never need a photographer, let me know! Bye!"

Tracey said as she walked away. Once Naya and Heather watched her leave the hotel they joined their family and Heather said, "We just want to thank you all, from the bottom of our hearts, for everything you did for us during the past three months…."

"Yes, we couldn't have done this without your love, support, and acceptance! We love you all so much." Naya said and Heather nodded her head. They all gathered together for a large group hug.

Then Naya asked, "Jeannie, could I speak with you for a moment in private?"

"Of course!"

Heather was a little surprised, but Naya smiled at her as if to say "it is okay". Then Naya extended her arm and Jeannie leaned on it and they walked away.

Once they were out the small group's attention, Naya said, "I just wanted to thank you personally for accepting me and accepting Heather's love for me. When we first met, I was so nervous that I wouldn't make a good impression with you. I just wanted to convey to you just how much Heather means to me and to my life. You have my promise…and my vow that your daughter will want for nothing. I'd give her the moon if I could. Also I will love her until the day I die!"

Jeannie smiled and said, "Do you remember the time on the phone when you two were telling us that you had fallen in love? Well it was when you stepped in for Heather because she was getting emotional that I realized that you could be special. The first time we met and had our conversation was when I _knew_ that you are special. I really do love you for loving my daughter the way you do. I trust you with her heart and I trust you with her life. I will always be a phone call and a flight away."

"I will never break your trust." Naya said with tears in her eyes.

"I know you won't!" Jeannie said and pulled her new daughter in for a hug. After the embrace Jeannie went into her purse and pulled out a white envelope. "I have something for you and Heather!" She handed over the envelope.

"Should I get Heather?"

"No, I want you to open it and you can show Heather later."

"Ok," Naya said as she began to open the envelope and pull out the piece of paper. It took Naya a minute to process what Jeannie had given to them. It was a check for ten thousand dollars.

"Thank you, Mom!" Naya said and started to cry.

"No, no…none of those! It's just to start you out. I'd like you two to use it for something you both truly want. It's okay if you don't know what it might be now." Jeannie said and wiped Naya's tears away.

Before Naya and Jeannie returned to the bigger group, Heather and her new family were talking. George reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink envelope.

"What's this Dad?" Heather asked.

"Just a little something from us to you and Naya."

"Should I wait for her to come back?"

"Nah, you can show her later," Yolanda said.

"Ok." Heather opened the envelope and inside was a check for twenty-five hundred dollars.

"Wow! Are you sure? This is too much!"

"No, we think it's just enough to start you two off to a good start!" George said and smiled.

Heather hugged her new second parents tightly and then say, "Thank you so much!"

Just then Jeannie and Naya came walking up to them.

"Everything okay?" Heather asked with a smile on her face.

"More than okay, dear," Jeannie said. Just then their taxi pulled up in front of the hotel.

"I don't want you guys to leave now!" Heather said and smiled through her tears.

"We have to. But I'd like to come visit you more often though! If that's okay?" Heather's Mom said.

"It's more than okay," Heather said and Naya nodded her head in agreement.

April then hugged her sister tightly and said, "I love you. Enjoy your time here with Naya."

"Bye, sis!" April then said to Naya.

With a huge grin, Naya said, "Bye, sis! Take care!"

"Bye, Heather…" Crystal said.

"I'm sorry we interrupted the 'first kiss'! I hear you got some digits?" Heather asked.

"Yes, I did. He's a great guy! No worries about interrupting!"

"Have fun…and maybe I'll see you more often soon!" Heather said and hugged her sister.

Once the hugs were finished, the Morris women walked out of the hotel, but before Jeannie walked all the way out she turned around and blew Heather a kiss and mouthed, "I love you!" Heather smiled and waved good-bye.

Then the Riveras started to say their good-byes.

"Awesome weekend," Mychal and Nickayla said.

"Glad you two had fun!" Naya said and hugged them both. Heather hugged them next.

"We are so proud of you, Nay. We love you both so much!" George said.

"I love you very much," Yolanda said and hugged Naya. "Thank you for letting me stand up for you, Heather," Yolanda turned to Heather and said.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation to…" Heather said and then looked at all of her new family members and continued, "Also thank you very much for accepting me into your family. I love your daughter with my whole heart and will protect her until the day I die!"

"We know!" George said, proudly.

Then Heather hugged him and said, "Thanks Dad!"

Then they picked up their luggage and Naya and Heather walked with them to the exit.

"Call me when you guys are back in LA!" Yolanda said.

"Sure thing," Naya said.

Then they left. Naya and Heather watched as they got to their car, put the luggage in the trunk, got in, and drove away.

And then it was just them. Before they started to walk to their hotel room, Naya said, "Let's sit down over there! I have something to show you."

"What's up," Heather said as they plopped down on the couch in the lobby.

"Your Mom gave me this!" Naya said and handed her the envelope.

Heather took the envelope from her and opened it. Heather's eyes popped open when she saw the amount. "Holy shit!" she yelled. Naya just laughed.

"That's amazing!"

"I know." Naya said, still shocked.

"Well, when you were talking to her your family gave me something…" Heather said as she handed the pink envelope over to Naya.

"What?" Naya asked. She opened the envelope and pulled out the check.

"Oh my God…" Naya said, flabbergasted.

"Isn't it amazing?" Heather beamed.

"More than I deserve…We are the luckiest two people alive, do you know that?" Naya said, getting emotional.

"I know, Sweetheart. We are more than lucky." Heather said and then kissed her cheek.

They put the two checks into the bigger envelope and Naya put it in her pocket. They then walked hand in hand to their room. Once they were in the hallway of their room, Naya stopped walking.

"What's up?" Heather asked and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Nothing!" Naya yelled as she jumped up and wrapped herself around Heather's body. Heather, though surprised, was able to stand and hold onto Naya. She wrapped her arms under Naya's thighs for support as Naya kissed her. Heather walked as fast as she could to their room.

"Do you have the key card?" Heather asked as she came up for air.

Naya pulled it out of her pocket rather easily. Since Heather's hands were full Naya turned her body slightly while in Heather's embrace and swiped the card in the door and the green light flashed. Naya pushed the handle down and then Heather kicked the door open. She was impressed that she could hold onto Naya and balance on one leg at the same time. The door shut and Naya locked it.

Naya smiled which made Heather start to kiss her again. When they got to the bed, Heather gently got on it while Naya was still attached to her. Once Naya's back hit the mattress she let go of her hold. Heather, who still hovered over her, unbuttoned Naya's shirt feverishly and pulled it off of her. Then she unbuttoned her pants and pulled those off of Naya. Then Naya sat up a little and helped Heather out of her clothes. The only articles of clothing remaining were their bras and underwear. Naya watched with excitement as Heather unclasped her bra and took it off. She tossed it aside. Then she removed her panties and tossed those off to the side. Heather was now completely naked and stood in front of her wife without breaking eye contact. Naya then removed her bra and panties and stood up to be face to face with Heather.

They stood there for a few seconds before Naya spoke, lust in her voice, "Well…Ms. Rivera, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know what do you wanna do, Ms. Rivera?" Heather asked, playfully.

Then Naya lunged at Heather and gave her the most passionate kiss she could. Heather received it and tried to give one back to her. Somehow gravity took hold of them and they ended up on the floor instead of in bed.

"Well, um, again a first for me!" Naya said a little surprised.

"Do you want to get up and into bed?"

"Nope…I want to have you in me!"

Naya pulled Heather on top of her and gave Heather the control this time around. Heather immediately licked her finger and then gently put it inside Naya. Naya moaned in excitement. With one of Heather's fingers inside her, Naya started to massage Heather's back. She caressed it and played with strands of Heather's head of blonde hair. Heather tried to inset another finger inside Naya and Naya's body allowed her full access.

"Oooohh!" Naya responded to that action. Her breathing became labored as she grew more and more excited. Naya tried to maneuver herself so that she could tease Heather as she slowly traced her finger lower and lower until she reached her final destination. Naya then forcibly entered Heather. They looked up at each other for a moment and kissed passionately again. As they grinded together they both felt each other's fingers go deeper and deeper. All of a sudden, they reached their limits together and then Naya smiled and said, "That's never happened before…us ending together. I so loved that!"

"Yea, me too," Heather said, panting, "Sorry I'm not more poetic right now."

"No worries, baby…"

"I know one thing for damn sure…" Heather said.

"What's that?"

"Our sex life is great!"

"Darn tooting!" Naya said, laughed, and smiled up at Heather.

"I love you so much!" Heather said simply.

"I love you too!" Naya responded. She loved when Heather declared her love. It was the sweetest thing. "Can I hear you say it again?"

"Say what?"

"That you love me! I love hearing you say it."

Heather made sure she looked into Naya's brown eyes and said, "I…love….you!"

After they lay there for awhile in sweet silence. Heather then turned over to face Naya.

"What do you want to do with our gifts from our parents?" Heather asked.

"I think we should put it in the bank!" Naya said.

"Good idea or…"

"Or what?"

"We could go summer house hunting? I know you don't want to commute every day back and forth, but I think we could look at houses for when we're on hiatuses and summer vacations from GLEE!"

"Sure…but we should keep our total future in mind…A house with at least two to three bedrooms for guests and a child or dare I say, children." Naya thought out loud.

"You're so smart. Can we start looking tomorrow?"

"Sure, but remember we're still on our honeymoon…"

"Trust me!" I won't forget that!" Heather said and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait. The holiday didn't afford me enough time to write.

I hope you can picture in your minds their new home. I tried very hard to describe that as vividly as possible. Michael McDonald, the realtor, is actually a realtor in Santa Cruz, California. I saw a picture of the outside of "their" house and created some more around it and inside too.

Dianna and Lea's parents' names are also accurate thanks to Wikipedia. I didn't know a lot about these two actresses, but I am learning.

I hope you enjoy this one. Once again I thank you for taking the time to read my story. I am having a wonderful time with writing it and I can only hope that I am doing everyone in it justice in my portrayal of them. They mean a lot to me. I am contemplating whether or not the idea of bring this story to their attention on Twitter. I'm not sure. Do you think it is worthy of them reading or at least knowing about? Please write a review as I always enjoy hearing constructive criticism.

Enjoy!

Always Me & You

Chapter 20

The next morning, Heather and Naya ordered room service for coffee and breakfast.

"How do we know who's selling or not?" Naya asked and sipped her coffee when it arrived.

"They must have some kind of brochure at the check-in counter. We'll ask before we leave."

"Good idea…Damn this is hot!" Naya said after she took another sip.

"You or the coffee?" Heather teased.

"Both!"

"Good answer!" Heather said, smiled, and extended her arm and hand for a high five.

"You almost ready?" Naya asked after she slapped it.

"Yes, Mrs. Rivera!"

"I'm always waiting for you, Mrs. Rivera." Naya teased.

"Geez, I know right?" Heather smiled and finished getting dress. Naya put her room key card into her purse, handed Heather hers, and then dragged her out of their room.

Once they got to the front desk, Heather said, "Good morning."

"Good morning…how can I help you?"

"Would you have a real estate kind of brochure thingy?" Heather asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back!"

"Nice description…" Naya noted and smiled.

"Why thank you." Heather replied.

The woman behind the counter returned and gave them two brochures.

"See…she understand what I meant."

"Thank you," Naya said and led Heather away from the counter.

"Have a nice day!" the woman called out.

Once they were outside, Heather asked, "You wanna take the car? There might be a lot of walking. We gotta keep our energy up."

"Why's that?"

"We _are_ on our honeymoon!"

"Oh, that's right!" Naya kidded. They got in the car and then Naya checked out the brochure as Heather drove.

"What real estate agency do you want to try first?" Heather asked.

"This one looks promising." Naya suggested.

"Do you see their phone number?"

"Yea, I'll call." Naya found the number and dialed.

"Hello. Michael McDonald's office. This is Monica. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Monica. My name is Naya Rivera. My wife and I are interested in speaking with Mr. McDonald sometime today. Is this possible?"

"Ms. Rivera, he just stepped into the office. Can you hold on for a second?"

"Sure, thank you…." Naya said. Then she covered her phone and said to Heather, "I'm on hold."

"Hello, this is Michael." Naya put him on speaker phone.

"Hello, Mr. McDonald. My name is Naya Rivera and my wife, Heather and I are interested in looking at some properties. I hope it is okay that I put you on speaker phone because Heather is next to me, driving."

"Hello!" Heather said.

"Hello and please call me Michael. What are you looking for?"

"Well, for me, personally…" Naya started, "I'm looking for a home where Heather and I can go to escape our regular lives …A place where we can raise a family and live happily. I'm hoping for a home that has a white picket fence outside."

Heather added, "A place that is just ours…And if it has a fireplace that would be a bonus."

Naya momentarily drifted away from the conversation and envisioned her and Heather as they snuggled in front of the fireplace. Heather noticed this and squeezed her hand.

"Ok…I've written that down," Michael said and brought Naya back to the moment.

"Great!" Heather said.

"When can we meet?" Michael said.

"Is now too soon? We are in the car and were going to start looking now…" Naya said.

"That's great! Do you have the address?"

"Yes, it's in the brochure. Thank you." Naya answered.

"Ok, see you in a little while!" Michael said and then hung up.

"I saw you drift away when I mentioned a fireplace…" Heather commented.

"Yea, I did. Have you ever made love by a fireplace?" Naya asked, innocently.

"Nope. That would be another first!"

"Me too!"

"So are we holding out for one?" Heather asked.

"If we love the house then obviously no, but if we are on the fence about the house then maybe. Sound good?" Naya asked.

"Also don't forget the fence, right?" Heather remembered.

"Oh, that's right!"

Heather and Naya arrived ten minutes later and walked into the building.

"Hello, I'm Monica! Nice to meet you," Monica said and extended her hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Naya and she's Heather!" Naya said and shook her hand.

"Hi!"

"Please have a seat he'll be here in a second. Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Soda?"

"May I have a bottle of water?" Heather asked.

"Sure…Naya?"

"I'll have one also. Thank you."

Then Michael, a tall man with a graying beard came out of his office and looked at the two women sitting there and said, "Naya and Heather?"

"Hi, Michael," Naya got up from her seat and walked toward him with her arm extended for a handshake.

"Hello," Michael said and shook her hand.

"This is my wife, Heather." Naya introduced Heather.

"Hi! Thanks for meeting with us so quickly!" Heather said and shook his hand also.

"No worries. Come on in!"

Michael motioned to his office and then once inside said, "Have a seat, please!"

Just then Monica returned with their bottles of water.

"Thank you." Heather said for the both of them.

"No problem…Any thing else, Michael?" Monica asked.

"Not right now…thanks."

Once Monica closed the door, Michael began, "So you two are looking for a home?"

"We have an apartment in LA, but we are looking for one here. We both love this town so much." Heather said.

"Yes, it feels like home to us." Naya added, "We want to come here during our time off from work and in the future we plan on making Santa Cruz our permanent home!"

"That's great. If I may how long as you two been married?"

"Two days," Heather said and had a contagious smile on her face.

"Wow! Congratulations! Why aren't you relaxing on your honeymoon," Michael asked and laughed.

"We're so excited to start, no continue, our life together so we think 'no time like the present' right Heather?" Naya said.

"Absolutely, Sweetheart!"

"That's great! Ok, let me ask you some questions, if I may?"

"Shoot!" Heather said.

"Do you have a price range in mind? Is there a price that you'd feel comfortable with possibly spending on a house?"

"Um, um…" Naya and Heather looked at each other and realized that they seemed unprepared.

"I'm sorry…I just tossed that out there. Let me ask you more questions."

"Ok." Naya said.

"How many bedrooms do you envision your house having?"

"Three or four," Heather jumped in.

"Yea," Naya agreed, "One for us…one for a guest and one for a child and a spare room, I guess!"

"Ok. Bathrooms?"

"Um, one or two." Naya said.

"Garage? Or big driveway?"

"Both, if possible." Heather said, "The garage for cars or storage."

As they were talking, Michael entered all of their information into his database.

"Dining room/kitchen?"

"I've always wanted a dining room where a small family could enjoy meals together." Naya excitedly said.

"Oh, yeah, the fireplace inside and the white picket fence outside are very important also." Heather added.

Michael entered this into the computer, and said, "Sure! Anything else?"

Naya and Heather looked at each other and said, "We don't think so! Did we miss anything?"

"For your purposes right now…it being only a summer and hiatus home then no, but when you decide to make this town a more permanent home, the school district is very good and the neighborhood is nice…"

"Is Santa Cruz generally accepting of same sex couples?" Naya asked.

"As a community yes they are. As you know each family is different."

"Of course," Heather said.

"So, after putting all of your 'wish list' items into my database I've found one match of what you're looking for!"

"Really?" Heather asked, happily.

"That's awesome! Do you have a photo on your computer?" Naya asked.

"No, unfortunately, but if you'd like to we can take a drive to see it."

"Before we go and possibly get our hopes up, can we ask how much it costs as of today?" Naya said, cautiously.

"Of course, I'm sorry. It's $200,000." Michael said.

"Would they consider going lower with the price?" Naya asked.

"You never know…Do you want to go check it out?" Michael asked.

"Baby, what do you think?" Naya asked and looked at Heather.

"I'm interested in seeing it, Naya!"

"Ok, let's go take look." Naya said and grabbed Heather's hand and squeezed it. They got up from their seats, grabbed their bottles of water, and followed Michael out into the bigger office.

"Thanks for the water," Heather said.

Monica smiled and waved.

Once outside, Michael suggested taking two cars so they could get familiar with the town.

"I'll go slowly," Michael said.

"Ok, thank you…I'll drive," Naya said as she and Heather got into the car.

Once inside the car, Naya put on her seatbelt and then said, "I can't believe we are actually going to see our possible home."

"I know. We really make shit happen!"

Naya chuckled. "Yes, we do!" Naya reached for a high five and got a kiss on the cheek from Heather. Then Michael pulled out onto the street and Naya followed behind him.

"Man, he wasn't kidding when he said that he'd go slowly." Naya noticed.

"Geez…I think I aged a full year just now!" Heather kidded and Naya laughed.

Then Michael turned off the main street and onto a street named, "Phelan Court".

"I think this might be the street!" Heather exclaimed.

"It's nice." Naya said. Secretly, she already pictured herself driving down this street to come home to her awaiting wife.

They saw that Michael stopped at the curb and turned off his car. Naya and Heather pilled up, turned off theirs and got out.

"Are we here?" Heather asked.

"It's just down the street," Michael said and pointed.

As they walked Michael didn't say anything as he was certain that the house would speak for itself. He noticed that Naya and Heather held each other's hands. They crossed the street right in front of the house and he exclaimed, "Here it is!"

Naya and Heather's heads were down watching the pavement so they didn't trip, but when they looked up they were amazed at the house that stood before them. It was simply magnificent. It was a two story, off white and grey home with a red door. It had a white picket fence in the front. They noticed that the grass was neatly cut and there was a small tree that grew out of the ground. Naya thought that it symbolized their whole relationship- friendship and romantic. Even though they've known each other for years now she couldn't wait to grow with Heather much like the small tree.

"I like the tree that is starting to grow over there," Naya said to Heather and pointed to it, "It kind of reminds me of us."

"How so?" Heather asked sincerely.

"We are just beginning to grow from the 'ground' in our new marriage and I can't wait to see us fully grow. The tree is us now and in a few more years it'll grow taller and stronger like we will grow more committed and happier. Did that make sense?"

Heather kissed her on her head and said, "Yea, it did."

There were just three steps going up to the porch of the house. They noticed that they had enough room on the porch to put a swing there or at least a few lounge chairs and maybe even a rocking chair.

"Would you like to go inside?" Michael asked as he tried to let them have this moment.

"Yes, please!" Heather said.

"Ok, follow me!"

Naya and Heather walked behind Michael and held hands the entire way until they reached the threshold of the house. Naya started to walk in, but Heather pulled her back.

"Heather, you okay, baby?"

"I just don't know if it feels like home yet…"

Naya looked sad. Michael had a concerned look on his face.

Heather then bent over slightly and scooped Naya into her arms. Michael immediately held the door open for the two women to enter.

"She's always doing this…" Naya smiled widely and said to Michael.

"It's quite alright!" Michael said and smiled.

"Ok…" Heather said as she carried Naya over the threshold, placed her back on the floor, and looked into Naya's brown eyes, "Now it feels like _our _home!"

"Do you mind if I kiss her?" Naya asked Michael.

"By all means!"

Then Naya kissed Heather as passionately as possible square on her lips. She even let her tongue slip into Heather's mouth which surprised Heather, but she enjoyed it. She always did and will always enjoy kissing her wife.

"Ok," Michael said after the kiss ended. "You have a fully working kitchen." He pointed to the kitchen behind him. Heather marveled at the spacious room where she envisioned making dinners for Naya and soon their new family. Michael then showed the washer and dryer and they high fived each other.

He walked around the large room. "Electric stove…Microwave…Refrigerator with water and ice machine…Plenty of cabinet space…Trash disposal…"

Naya and Heather stared in amazement as he went through everything.

"Follow me into the dining room…Six chairs…Mahogany brown table…Hard wood floors on the first floor…Carpeting on the second floor…" Michael then escorted them to the living room.

"Watch your step," he advised about the one step that separated the kitchen and dining rooms from the living room.

Heather exclaimed, "Look, Sweetheart, it has a fireplace!"

"I see!" Naya said and got emotional.

"Aww, are you okay, Nay?" Heather asked when she noticed her wife's reaction.

"Yea, yea…I'm just so happy right now!"

Once Naya and Heather saw the room they fell more in love with the house. The room was spacious and beautiful with the fireplace across from the entranceway. There was even enough space to invite their GLEE family over and let them crash on the floor. The coffee table and end tables were nice, old fashion, but not too much. The two couches were made of leather. Naya quickly rubbed her hand over the surface and smiled. Heather saw her do that, but didn't comment, only smiled.

"Does it come furbished?" Naya hoped.

"Actually it does. Except for the television here and the mattresses, upstairs." Michael answered. Naya and Heather high fived each other again.

"If you'll follow me to the basement…"

"It has a basement!" Heather said in amazement.

"Yup. It's not too big, but it's something." Michael said as he led them down the flight of stairs.

"Cool!" Heather said. She smiled when they got down there as his description was accurate. It was indeed small, but for right now the two women didn't have enough stuff between them to justify having a bigger basement and whatever they received in the future would be okay in this space.

"Hey, Sweetheart, do you think we'll use the basement for storage?"

"I don't think we have that much stuff. Why? Do you have an idea?"

"I was thinking about making a recording studio down here for you to record an album…What do you think?" Heather commented very proudly of her wife's wonderful singing abilities.

"I love you." Naya said with love in her voice.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Heather simply responded.

"Ok, follow me upstairs to the living quarters!" Michael said as they walked back upstairs.

Once Naya and Heather were upstairs on the first floor, Naya walked sideways over to Heather and whispered, "I love you!"

"I love you too, my beautiful Naya!" They entwined their hands and didn't let go until they reached the second floor. Once they climbed the small staircase to the bedrooms, Michael first showed them the master suite. Naya and Heather's mouths dropped open as they ran into the very large bedroom. They looked at and commented on everything from the design of the dresser to the design of the bed posts.

"OMG, baby look! Another fireplace!" Naya screamed and jumped up and down.

"Wow!"

When they were showed the walk in closet they loved it. It was fifty percent bigger than their apartment's closet.

Then Michael showed them the private bathroom. "I think you're going to love this!" he said as he opened the door. Naya and Heather were astonished by the many amenities they saw. First, their eyes fell on the Jacuzzi.

"Baby, look at the Jacuzzi!" Naya exclaimed excitedly.

"I see! Look…it even has a shower. Hey, it's super big." Heather noted and smiled as she opened the door, walked in, closed the door behind her, and then waved.

"Haha…come here. Look, two sinks. One for both of us." Naya said.

Heather got out of the shower, rushed over, opened the cabinet doors to the medicine cabinets, and the cabinets underneath the sink, and said, "Look at the size of the cabinets."

Michael watched as they ran all across the room. He giggled and Naya looked at him and said, "We're sorry. This whole experience feels like a dream to both of us. It's even a dream of how it all started."

"How did you two meet?" Michael asked.

Heather stopped dead in her tracks and then walked up to Naya. Naya and Heather looked at each other in disbelief.

"Are you familiar with GLEE?" Naya asked and tried not to sound superficial.

"The TV show?" Heather added shyly.

"Um, I've heard a little about it…I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay!" Naya said and smiled.

"We met there two and a half, almost, three years ago."

"She's my acting partner. I play Santana and she's Brittany."

"Oh, oh, are you two…'Brittana'?" Michael said.

"Yes, we are."

"I did read an article about you two. You're very talented."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, four months ago, this one over here…" Heather said and pointed to Naya, "wrote me a beautiful letter…"

"That's sweet."

"I took her away for the weekend here to Santa Cruz and we fell more in love with each other. We even got engaged here that same weekend. That's why this town feels like home to us. Then we told everyone we knew and moved into my, now our, apartment in LA."

"We got married on Saturday at the beach here. We are spending the week here."

Wow! You two don't waste any time do you?" Michael said and smiled.

"Nope. I am so in love with her," Heather simply said.

Naya looked up at her and replied, "She really does complete me totally." They smiled and looked at Michael.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Michael ushered them.

"Absolutely!"

They walked down the hallway as they pictured in their minds where they would place the wedding pictures on the walls.

Michael opened the door to a sunlit room that just felt like it would be perfect for their future child.

"This is the room where I'd want my son or daughter to grow up in." Naya said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too," Heather simply said, "It's so colorful and bright."

They closed that door and opened the other one to reveal another room for a guest or in the future another child's room.

They were beyond happy with the whole house. They truly felt like they were home.

When they went downstairs they all sat on the couch and Michael began, "So what do you think?"

Naya and Heather looked at each other and then at Michael and said, "We love it!"

"Good…"

"Has anyone made any offers on it?" Naya asked.

"No," Michael said. "Do you want to?"

"I want to…Can you give us a minute or two?" Heather said and then looked at Naya.

"Of course. I have to return a phone call!"

"Thanks." Naya said as Michael walked away.

"Ok, Sweetheart, what do we think?"

"I've never wanted something so badly in my life…" Naya said with conviction.

Heather made a puppy dog face.

"Besides you, baby!"

Heather's face lit up.

"I don't want to just make an offer because what happens if someone else makes a better one?"Heather said.

"Good point! So $200,000? Are we going to be okay with the rent on our apartment though?" Naya asked.

"I've never told you this, but when I first moved out here I asked my Mom if she'd help me and she has paid it in full."

"So you don't pay rent? You own your apartment?" Naya said shocked.

"You are correct! And with what we make an episode I think we can easily pay for this together…"

"Are we actually buying a house together?" Naya asked excitedly.

"It would appear so!" Heather said with certainty.

Naya got up and jumped up into Heather's arms. They steeled this deal with another passionate kiss.

Once the kiss ended, Naya looked up at the love of her life and said, "Thank you for changing my life, every day!"

"Thank you, my beautiful Naya. I am so beyond happy to call you my wife. I hope that we never grow out of this feeling right now!"

"It will never happen." Naya said with absolute certainty. Naya sat back down on their couch.

Then Michael walked back in the room and said, "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes, we have!"

"What's the offer?"

"Um, how does $200,000 sound?" Naya asked.

"Perfect. You don't want me to see if they'd go lower?"

"How much lower could that be?"

"Probably like 50%."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yup."

"And you're positive that if you show this house to anyone else and they make an offer it won't be a better one than ours?" Naya asked.

"Actually, this was the last day of the sale."

"Oh, really? Is there anything 'wrong' with it?" Heather asked kind of alarmed.

"No. The owners are senior citizens and they want to move to be closer to their family…if it didn't sell by today they were going to make other plans for it."

"I think we can just take the house at the asking price though. And now they don't have to." Heather happily said.

"I agree!"

"Ok, what happens next? We only have $12,500 now from our families. I can write you a personal check for that now because I always have my checkbook with me. Is that okay?" Naya asked.

"Sure I can take a personal check." Michael said.

"Heather, the money from our parents can be what will reimburse me, is that ok?"

"Sure…You're always prepared." Heather smiled and said. "Do you want to call our families now to see if they can transfer the money?"

"Yea, I do, if it's alright with Michael?" Naya said and looked at him.

He nodded. Then Naya took out her checkbook and said, "Make this out to 'Michael McDonald'?"

"Yes, please," he said, "The transfer is going to be $93,750.00 a piece." Michael said after he used an application on his phone to figure out the calculations.

"Cool. Let's call my Mom, first?" Heather said.

"Ok."

Heather dialed the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, dear, how's Day 2 of the honeymoon?"

"Really interesting."

"Oh, are you two okay?" Jeannie asked nervously.

"We are more than okay, Mom." Naya said.

"Oh, hey Naya!"

"We know what we're spending your overly generous gift on."

"Thank you so much, Mom. I truly appreciate it!" Heather said.

"It was my pleasure, dear. What are you spending it on?"

"Well, we are sitting in the house that puts all of the rest of them to shame."

"You're buying a house?" Jeannie asked surprised, but overly excited for them.

"Yes, we are. We are going to use it now for summer and hiatuses off from GLEE and then when we are ready we will sell the apartment, give that money to you, and live permanently here. Does that sound reasonable?" Heather asked.

"Heather, don't worry about the money. Do you need my help with anything?"

"Yea, actually." Naya said.

"What can I do?"

"Could you call my bank and ask them to transfer $93,750 over to Michael McDonald?" Heather asked.

Naya asked Michael if how they worded it sounded okay.

Michael said, "Absolutely. Transfer is great."

"Hello, sir. Thank you for your help." Jeannie said.

"Not a problem. They are an amazing young couple. My office address is 824 B Missions St, Santa Cruz, CA 95060. I'm a Coldwell Banker. If they have any questions let them call me at 831-220-8554."

"If you could do that today that would be great," Naya said.

"Consider it done." Jeannie said.

"Thanks, Mom, thanks for helping make this possible for us."

"I love you both!"

"Hey, Mom, guess what!" Naya said as she remembered something very important to her.

"What?" Jeannie asked.

"This house…has a white picket fence outside!" Naya said proudly.

"That's great, dear!" Jeannie smiled as she remembered their first conversation together.

"I'll call you in a few days," Heather promised.

"Ok, I love you both!"

"Love you too. Bye!"

Then they heard Jeannie hang up.

"Ok, my parents next!"

Naya said as she dialed her house number.

"Hello," Yolanda said.

"Hey, Mom."

"Naya is that you? Everything alright?"

"Yea, we are having the time of our lives. Is Dad around?"

"One second. George, pick up!"

"Ok, I'm here."

"So what's going on? No wait, can I try to guess?" Yolanda asked.

"Sure…Mom and Dad," Heather said.

"Hey, Heather." George said.

"Um, are you two at the beach?"

"No, tomorrow." Heather suggested. Naya smiled.

"Um, are you looking for houses?"

Naya and Heather looked at each other in disbelief.

"Yes, we are. And we found one!"

"It is the most beautiful house ever." Heather commented.

"Amazing!" George said.

"How can we help?" Yolanda said.

"Well we're using your generous gift. Thank you by the way. And we're using Jeannie's generous gift and we are splitting the rest of the cost. I need you, Mom, to call my bank and have them wire over $93,750 over to Michael McDonald." Naya said.

"Hello," Michael said.

"Hello. Thank you for helping them out!"

"Not a problem. They are great!"

"Can I get your address, Mr. McDonald?" George asked.

"Sure it's 824 B Missions St, Santa Cruz, CA 95060. I'm a Coldwell Banker. If they have any questions let them call me at 831-220-8554."

"If you could do this today, that would be great!" Heather asked.

"I'll get right on it," Yolanda replied.

"Thanks, Mom." Heather said.

"Ok, we gotta go," Naya said. "Thank you for helping to make this possible for us."

"We love you!"

"We love you. Call us during the week."

"Ok, bye!" Naya said and then hung up.

"That was easy." Michael said.

"Yup."

"When you get the transfers can you let us know?"

"Sure…I won't interrupt you two. I'll send a text message."

Heather gave him her cell phone number.

"Can we plan to meet on Thursday afternoon to sign some paperwork and I'll give you the keys?"

"Perfect!" Heather exclaimed.

"Great!" Naya added.

"Wonderful!"

With that they got up and shook hands and Naya said, "Thank you for showing us our dream home. You have helped us immensely. See you on Thursday."

"Thank you very much. What time on Thursday?" Heather asked.

"You're very welcome. How's 2 pm?"

"Perfect." Naya said as they walked to the door.

"Oh one more thing…can we take pictures of the house from the outside?"

"Of course. It's yours!"

Heather whipped out her camera phone and took picture after picture of the house.

"Get in there, Sweetheart!"

Naya took a picture with her hands out and held up away from her body to say "look at this!"

"Want me to take one of the both of you?" Michael asked.

"Sure. You have to tap the screen when you're ready to take the picture."

Heather rushed to Naya side and they sat on a step. Heather pulled Naya into her body and they both smiled in front of their new home.

"Perfect!" Michael said as he handed her the phone back.

"We'll see you Thursday at 2 pm." Naya said as they walked to their cars.

"Yes. See you then," Michael said as he got in his and drove away.

As Naya and Heather walked up to their car, Heather said, "Get in the back seat!"

"Why?"

"I just want to hold you outside _our _house on _our_ street. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Naya said and got into the back seat.

Once they were both in the back seat and snuggled together Naya pulled Heather's left hand away from her body and brought her own left hand up and put them side by side. They both smiled and then sighed as they looked at their wedding bands.

"When we get back to the hotel, I want to text everyone and send them the picture of me and you outside our home." Naya said happily.

"We could do that now, ya know?"

"Even better." Naya said as Heather popped out her cell.

"First send it to me?" Naya asked sweetly.

"Of course, Sweetheart!"

In a minute, Naya had the photo on her phone. Then she cropped it perfectly and set it on her phone as wallpaper. She then sent it to her family.

Within a minute her Mom texted her saying that it was beautiful.

**MOM**: Can't wait to see it! We've transferred your money.

"Soon I promise. Thanx." Naya texted back.

Then Heather sent the photo to her Mom.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Heather texted.

**MOM**: Gorgeous. I will have to plan a trip out there to see it in person in a couple of months. Transferred the money.

"Sure. Thank you." Heather replied in a text back to Arizona.

Then Naya and Heather thought of a cute subject line to go with their picture for their GLEE family.

Naya suddenly had an idea.

"How about, 'Wish you were here!' with the house behind us?" she said.

"Perfect. Sweet and charming…just like you!" Heather said and kissed Naya's head.

Naya typed it into her text message, attached the photo, went to her "GLEE" folder to get everyone's number and hit send. In a moment's time all of her family at GLEE received the text.

Back at the studio, Lea was searching for Dianna and found her in her trailer. Before she walked in she decided to knock so that Dianna would have to open it.

When Dianna did, she smiled, but before she had the chance to say anything, Lea yelled, "Move in with me!"

Dianna smiled and pulled her into the trailer.

"What did you just ask me to do?" Dianna said as she made sure the door was shut and locked.

"Um, I asked you to move in with me?" Lea said, now a little unsure. She looked down at her feet.

"My love, look at me!" Dianna said and picked up Lea's chin slightly.

Dianna didn't answer her. Instead she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lea's lips which lasted for several blissful seconds.

Once the kiss stopped, Lea asked, "Is that a 'yes'?"

"Can I ask you one question?"

"Sure…"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Lea asked.

"Why do you want me to move in with you?"

"I love you. My apartment feels small when you're not in it. I love you 'unconditionally'…" said Lea and pointed to her necklace which she hadn't taken off since Saturday night. She even filmed a scene wearing it. She buttoned her costume shirt to cover it. "And…it'll be good for when you propose to me, ya know? To know that yes we can live together. Oh, did I mention that I love you?"

Dianna smiled widely and said, "Yea, you might have mentioned it a few times…oh and to answer your question…yes, I'll move in with you!"

"Yay!" Lea said, jumped up and down, and then pulled Dianna into a huge hug.

"Whoa!" Dianna said surprised by Lea's strength.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Whatever you planned on doing to me in this hug please continue." Dianna said.

Lea pulled Dianna as close to her body as possible. Then she gave her the sweetest, juiciest, and loving kiss she could. Dianna returned that kiss with one of her own. They gravitated towards the couch. Dianna sat first and pulled Lea on top of her. Just then both of their cell phones beeped and vibrated.

"Don't check it now," Dianna instructed since she didn't want this closeness to stop.

"Ok," Lea said dreamily.

Dianna caressed Lea's back while Lea fiddled with Dianna's blonde hair to get it out of her eyes.

"If we weren't at work, our clothes would be on this floor right now!" Dianna said, kind of aggravated to be at work.

"Oh, I know, my heart!"

"Do you have plans tonight?" Dianna asked hopeful.

"Yes, I do…" Lea started.

Dianna looked disappointed.

"My plans are making love to you the _whole _night."

"Bring an outfit for tomorrow cuz you're not going anywhere!"

"Your wish is my command." Lea said.

"I'm gonna remember you said that!"

Lea laughed.

Then Dianna had another idea.

"I want you to meet my family."

"I want you to meet mine," Lea said, hazily in Dianna's embrace.

"No, my love, I _truly _want you to meet my family." Dianna said.

Lea snapped out of her euphoric state because she realized the conversation was getting serious.

"Oh…"

"Do you not want to?" Dianna asked and looked hurt. She gently pushed Lea off of her.

"Oh, Dianna, hold on…I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I didn't think you were totally serious." Lea said, nervously because the closeness went away.

"Well, I am."

"I understand that now! And I'm humbled."

"Will you?"

"Meet your family?"

"Yes." Dianna said.

"Of course." Lea said with a smile.

"Great! Can we Skype them later tonight?"

"Then we can Skype my parents in New Jersey also, but I thought we planned on making love?"

"Sure…We _definitely _will, but I want them to meet the love of my life so badly." Dianna said, honestly.

"_I'm _the love of your life!" Lea said, and pointed at herself.

"Yes, you are. Is that hard to believe?"

"It shouldn't be, I know, but it kinda is. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I know I haven't declared it like that before. But just because I don't say it doesn't mean that I don't think about it! Remember that, please?"

"I will. Just so you know, Dianna, I love you with everything I am. I truly do. Now, please come back over here right now," Lea playfully demanded.

Dianna obliged and within seconds they were making out again. Unfortunately, there was a knock on Dianna's trailer door. She yelled, "Go away please!"

There was another knock. Dianna angrily got up and opened her door to see Lauren standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey, Lauren. I'm sorry. Lea and I were…"

"I know what you were doing!"

They all laughed.

"Did you get a text from Naya? It's exciting, isn't it?" Lauren smiled widely.

Dianna motioned to Lauren to come into the trailer and then ran to her phone.

She read aloud, "Wish you were here!" Then she saw Naya and Heather in front of a beautiful house.

"Did they buy a house?" Dianna asked.

"That's what I'm thinking."

"What?" Lea asked.

"You know what…" Dianna said and dialed Naya's number. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Hello!" Naya excitedly answer.

"Hey Nay…what going on?"

"Did you buy a house?" Lauren chimed in.

"You are so smart, young lady!"

"Yes, we did!" Heather yelled.

"Wow! You too are sure quick," Lea said shocked.

"Yes, we know. The house is amazing. It has two fireplaces, a Jacuzzi, an awesome master suite, and two amazing guest and future children's rooms." Naya said.

"And the best part…" Heather said, "It has a white picket fence!"

"It's a win-win! We sign the paperwork and pick up the keys on Thursday."

"Are you moving down there permanently," Lauren asked, a little sad.

"For right now, it's a summer and hiatus home, my friend. It might turn into something more permanent down the road. You're not getting rid of me that quickly, young lady!" Naya said.

"Oh good." Lauren said, relieved.

"We can't wait for you all to see it."

"Maybe next month when we have our spring break month off." Dianna said.

"Cool."

"Since we got you on the phone…we want to tell you guys something." Lea said happily.

"Oh yea, what's that?"

"Dianna and I are moving in together…and tonight we are Skype-ing with our families so I can meet hers and she can meet mine."

"That's great you two." Heather said.

"Fantastic! Good luck."

"Thank you," Lea said.

"Miss Lauren…"

"Yea, _Mom_!"

Naya laughed, but then asked, "How are things? Are they treating you okay?"

"Yes, they are. I've got several offers for rides home and it's only Monday."

"That's good…Just remember when I'm back your chariot is back also."

"Good to know. Thanks, Nay."

"You're welcome, my friend. Listen we gotta go…we just got back to the hotel and my phone is going to die. Have a good rest of the week and tell everyone hi."

"Ok, you have fun too."

"We love you all," Heather said.

"We love you too!" Dianna said.

"Peaceout!" Lauren said.

"Bye!" Naya said and hung up.

Heather's phone continued to beep since she had it on vibrate with people who wished them congratulations.

She got one from Jane which read, "So proud of you and Naya. Now enjoy your honeymoon!" Heather showed Naya that one and then she kissed her passionately.

"Wanna order room service and just relax or do you want to go to the boardwalk and see if we can get a private Ferris wheel ride?" Heather asked.

"That's right…you owe me a tease for yours from Saturday night." Naya said, happily.

"Yes, it's only fair."

"Haha. Sure…I just want to shower, with you, and then get into junky clothes." Naya said.

Heather and Naya walked into the hotel hand in hand and then ran down their hallway and into their room. Naya slammed the door behind her and locked it. Naya charged her cell phone. Then Heather immediately started to undress her Latina goddess. She tossed the clothes onto the floor once they were off of Naya.

Naya went to unhook her bra, but Heather offered, "Allow me!"

"You've never done that before, you know?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry…"

"Baby, don't apologize…just unhook me." Naya looked up at her and smiled.

Heather fiddled with the strap and finally unhooked it and she watched Naya's breasts slightly bounce out of her bra. Then Heather bent lower and pulled her underwear down her legs and helped her out of them.

"Why thank you."

"It's my pleasure, trust me!"

Now it was Naya's turn to undress Heather and she did it with such precision and fastness. In a matter of seconds, Heather too was completely naked. They walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Heather then opened the curtain of the shower, helped Naya in, and got into the shower herself.

Naya turned on the water faucet and got it almost perfect on the first time. Not too hot, but not too cold.

Then Heather picked her up and held up her to Heather's height and they began to passionately kiss each other. Heather was growing weak in the knees so she decided to put Naya down before something dangerous happened.

Heather then held Naya under the overhead shower head and engulfed her lips again in an almost drowning kiss. Heather read about doing this once.

"Heather, heather," Naya said and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Heather asked when she realized that this might not have been a good idea.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Naya said as she stepped away from the running shower head.

"I'm so sorry. You have no idea!"

"It's okay, baby. I'm fine."

"I read something about that in some magazine and I wanted to try it with you, but it'll never happen again…"

"I applaud you for wanting try new things. I'm totally for it also, but not that? We gotta see if there's a store on the boardwalk that might sell icing!"

"Won't happen again, I promise. Do you want to get out now? It's totally up to you." Heather said.

"Can we get out and get ready to have fun on the boardwalk?"

"Sure…"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. And again I'm sorry!" Heather apologized.

"Heather, I'm alright, honestly. I still love you more than you'll ever know."

"Whew!" Heather said and smiled widely.

They got dressed and waited a while longer so Naya's cell phone could charge. A few minutes later, it beeped to signal that it was fully charged.

"You ready to have some fun?"

"Let's get outta here! I have the key card thingy!" Heather said.

In a few minutes they walked to the boardwalk and held hands. Naya was quiet so Heather asked, "What's up, Nay? You okay?"

"I'm fine! Just thinking."

"About what? If I may?"

"Of course. You never need to ask to know what I'm thinking!"

"Oh ok."

"I'm thinking about life."

"Life in general or our life together?"

"Our life together." Naya said and smiled.

"Ok, let's delve into this, shall we?"

"Sure…" Naya smiled.

"What cha thinking about our life?" Heather asked totally intrigued.

"Just how it's amazing how life is sometimes. That two different people can randomly meet one day and from that initial meeting something awesome and amazing can come from that!"

"You actually bring up a good point though." Heather said.

"What's that?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" Heather asked.

"I don't know…Do you?"

"Yes, I do. You know that randomness you were talking about could be destiny."

"I've never thought of that." Naya said and looked up at Heather.

"I like to believe that we were destined to meet, form the awesome friendship we have, get married, and live happily ever after." Heather stated proudly.

"You truly believe that?"

"With every fiber of my being. It explains a lot. It explains our past relationships and how they just didn't seem to work out. They didn't work out, not because, we didn't try. They didn't work out because the person that we were with at the time wasn't _the _person that was meant for us. The reason why we work so well is because we are each other's 'the person'. Follow?"

'Not only do I follow I love you more after hearing you say that." Naya said easily.

"Aww, Sweetheart, thanks. It is how I truly and honestly feel. You'll always have my honesty among other things."

"I know and take a lot of comfort in that. You know you have that with me, right?"

"Absolutely. I'd like to thank you for something…" Heather said, stopped, and grabbed Naya's hands with her own. "I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for having the courage to write me the letter in the first place. I don't think you know just how much that one act of kindness has affected my heart. You chose me…me…"

Heather said and became emotional, but continued, "To be the person you love. I don't take that for granted, Naya. Not for one second. You've made such an impact on my life from the very second I saw you to right now. I honestly don't think you know how honored I am just to know you. You, Naya Marie Rivera, are my today, tomorrow, and my days to come. My pure, sincere, and never ending love for you knows no bounds. You will always have my heart, a friend, and a wife in me!"

Naya let go of Heather's hand embrace to wipe away a tear that was falling down Heather's face and Heather did the same thing at the same time to Naya. Then they returned to the hand holding moment.

Naya looked up at Heather and she realized that Heather honestly wanted nothing, but to be loved by her.

"Thank you for seeing something in me that is loveable. I'm beyond happy that you made your epiphany after you read the letter. I don't know if you know how much that has impacted my life. I know that all of this happened because of it, but I don't know if you truly understand just how much this all means to me. Thank you for making me feel so special. Thank you for loving me so completely and without any boundaries or hesitations. Thank you for saying, 'Yes, a million times over' when I proposed to you. Please know that I wanted to propose to you in a more romantic setting, but now I'll have the privilege of making it up to you everyday of my life. Heather, you truly are my best friend, partner, lover, and wife all rolled up. I truly see who you are and I love you with my entire heart for that. I love you for being the person you are today and for the person I know you're going to be in the future. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I am now and forever will be yours totally!" Naya said and wiped away the tears that had fallen during her declaration to Heather.

Naya reached up and kissed Heather with as much excitement and passion as she could give to her wife. Heather gently held Naya's face in her hands and kissed her back sweetly. Once they stopped kissing, Heather looked down at her beautiful wife and smiled.

"I was destined to be your wife," Heather said.

"And I was destined to be your wife," Naya proudly replied. "Because of you…I now believe in destiny!"

They continued their walk to the boardwalk and when they got there they went directly to the Ferris wheel and happily noticed that the ride was completely empty.

"I want the purple one!" Naya exclaimed and ran to it.

"Here," Heather gave the ticket taker all of her tickets. "How many times can we go around now?"

"For as long as you want. We may have to stop to let people on, but…"

"No worries. Thanks." Heather said.

"Did you just give that ticket taker all of our tickets?" Naya asked shocked, but happy.

"Yea, I did. We can buy more if you want to go on other rides!"

"Ok," Naya said as she was about to sit down on the far end of the ride.

"Wait! Please sit in the middle…" Heather pointed.

"Ok," Naya said.

"Hey, Nay," Heather started.

"Yea, baby!"

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but would it be okay if we just held each other and maybe I could lie down on your lap during the ride? I don't want an audience watching as I make love to you…"

"That's perfectly fine. Honestly, I didn't know what possessed me to do that to you on Saturday night! I'm sorry if you thought you had to 'return the favor'."

"I am going to do that…just not here!" Heather smiled.

"Come here you," Naya extended her arms wide for a hug as she sat down. Heather happily plopped herself next to Naya and she squeezed Heather tightly. They watched as the sun set beyond the clouds for the evening.

At the same time, Dianna and Lea had gone to Lea's apartment and she grabbed what she needed to sleep over at Dianna's. Then they travelled to Dianna's apartment.

"Di?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Just so I know for the future…What are your parents' names?"

"My Mom is Mary and my Dad is Ron."

"Why do you need to know that for the future? Just call them by their first names now."

"I want to make a good first impression so I call parents by 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.' until they tell me otherwise." Lea said.

"What are your parents' names?" Dianna asked.

"My Mom is Edith, a nurse, and my Dad is Marc. He works for a delicatessen. My last name is Sarfati."

"Where did you get 'Michele' from? I always thought that was your last name."

"'Michele' is my middle name! I used to get teased about my last name so I thought that 'Lea Michele' would be more professional."

"Oh, I see."

When they got home, the first thing they did was Skype to their parents. Dianna sat down at her laptop and dialed the number into her computer and in a few seconds, her Mom popped up on screen.

"Hey, Mom…" Dianna said, happily.

"Hey, Di!" Mrs. Agron said.

"Is Dad home? I want to share something with you both."

"He just walked in. Ron? Come here. It's Dianna."

"Hey, Dianna. How's work going?"

"Good, Dad. Listen I have news that I want to share with you."

"Really? Okay," her mother said.

"You remember my best friend, Lea, right?"eaH

"Yes, how could we not remember her?" Mr. Agron said and smiled.

"Well, we've been dating and are moving in together really soon…" Dianna said as she dragged Lea into the picture.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Agron!" Lea said, hopeful.

"That's wonderful," Dianna's Dad said, happy for his daughter.

"Mom?"

"That is truly awesome!" Dianna's Mom said.

"Really? You guys are okay with this?" Dianna asked.

"Of course. You talk about Lea _all_ the time…" Dianna's Dad said and made sure hr exaggerated it.

"It was bound to happen," her Mom said and waved to Lea, "Please call me 'Mary', Lea!"

"Thank you, Mary."

"Lea," Mr. Agron said.

"Yes, sir…"

"Please call me 'Ron'!"

"Ok, thank you, Ron."

"So who's moving into whose apartment?"

"I'm moving in with Lea," Dianna said.

"That's great. Let us know if you need anything?"

"Sure, thanks, Dad. Listen we gotta go and Skype with Lea's parents. Thank you for accepting me and the love of my life!"

"It was nice to meet you. I just want to confide in you both that Dianna is the love of my life and I'd do anything to make her as happy as possible. I hope to see you soon." Lea said and smiled.

"Thank you, Lea…Bye, girls," Dianna's Mom said.

Then Dianna ended the conversation.

"Whew! Come here you," Dianna said and pulled Lea in for a sweet kiss. They kissed for several minutes and then Lea broke it and said, "Ok, my turn." Dianna got up from the chair to let Lea sit down.

"Wait…before you connect with them, what do I call them? 'Mr. and Mrs. Sarfati'? 'Lea's Mom and Dad'?"

"Call them 'Mr. and Mrs. Sarfati' for now."

Lea dialed the number into Skype and in a second her Dad appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Dad!" Lea said with a smile.

"Hey, Lea. How are you?"

"Fine…no better than fine!"

"What's going on?"

"Is Mom around? I have news!"

"Hold on…Edith come here…it's Lea!"

"Hi, honey," her Mom said as she got in front of the computer.

"Well, I wanted to 'call' to tell you that I am in love. You remember Dianna Agron, my best friend?"

"Yes, we do. You go on and on about her every chance you get. It's always 'guess what Dianna did today!' or 'Dianna's a wonderful actress'!" her Mom raddled on.

Lea giggled slightly when she saw Dianna's smile.

"Well, we have been seeing each other and I asked her to move into my apartment with me. And she said 'Yes!'" Lea grabbed Dianna's hand and pulled her into view.

'Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Sarfati…How are you this evening?"

"We are fine dear…" Lea's Mom said.

"Hello, Dianna…nice to finally meet you! We hear _wonderful _things about you!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"No, no, please call me 'Marc'…"

"Thank you."

"I'm so happy for you two!" Lea's Mom said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sarfati!" Dianna said.

"Dianna, please call me 'Edith'!"

"Thank you, Edith! I just wanted to let you both know that your daughter means the world to me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her!"

"We appreciate that very much." Mr. Sarfati said.

"We know how much you mean to her," Mrs. Sarfati revealed. Lea looked up and smiled at Dianna.

"Well, we just wanted to call and share the news with you. The next time I come home, I'll bring her to meet you. Is that okay?"

"Wonderful, honey! Have a nice night!"

"I love you both!" Lea said and smiled.

"We love you. Congratulations to you both!" Mr. Sarfati said. Then the conversation ended.

"We did it! I think it went well." Lea said.

"It went really well. Your parents seem nice. I can't wait to go home with you to meet them."

"Your parents are nice as well. I look forward to getting to know them."

"Ok, now onto the more fun part of the evening…Is my love hungry?"

"Little bit…What do you have?"

"I think I have ham and maybe cheese. I'm sorry…I wasn't expecting to have an overnight guest, but I'm beyond happy you're here. Help yourself."

Lea walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside.

"I'll have a piece of ham and a slice of cheese. You want?"

"Actually I ate at 3 so I'm good." Dianna said as she watched Lea eat her ham and cheese.

Then Dianna pulled Lea over to the couch and Lea lunged on top of her. They started to kiss passionately. Lea broke the kiss, looked up at Dianna, and said, "There's nothing stopping us now, so Dianna, please make love to me?" Lea didn't want it to sound like a question.

"Make love to me," Lea said assertively.

"That's better…Let's go upstairs." Dianna grabbed Lea's hand and pulled her toward the bedroom.

The two women made love for the first time together, but it truly felt like they had been making love for their entire lives. They were so in tune with how the other wanted to be touched, where to be kissed, and how to be caressed. They made love many times that night. After they were both exhausted they collapsed onto the bed and held each other in the night's silence.

Back at the Seaway Inn, Naya and Heather walked into their hotel room and Heather ran to the bed and catapulted herself onto the soft mattress. She almost missed the bed completely, but managed to stay on.

"Hahahaha!" Naya laughed.

"I love making you laugh!"

"You do it so well. I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Naya said, grabbed her clothes, and sexily walked into the bathroom.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack, you know that right?" Heather joked.

"I've gathered as much." Naya said from behind the door.

Heather then pulled down the sheets and pulled her shirt over her head. Her ponytail got in the way and she was stuck in the shirt. Once she broke free her eyes fell onto Naya who had on sexy lingerie. Heather froze for a second.

"Heather…baby…Heather!" Naya walked up and waved her hand across Heather's face to get her out of her daze. Suddenly Heather playfully grabbed it which shocked Naya. Heather pulled her onto the bed.

Heather straddled and said, "I know you just put that on for me, but it has to come off!"

"As you wish…" Naya went to take it off, but Heather stopped her and removed the article of clothing herself. Heather then picked her up on the bed and moved Naya into the center of it and proceeded to cover with the blankets. "I don't want my Sweetheart to catch a cold."

Naya enjoyed all of the special attention, but she wagged her finger and said, "Come join me, baby!" Heather climbed in next to her, pulled the covers up more, and then turned over on her side to face Naya. Naya did the same to face Heather.

"So, Ms. Rivera, you have the ring and you have the beautiful house, what do you want next?" Heather asked.

"I should be askin' you that question. Ms. Rivera, what do you want?"

"I have all I've ever wanted right here." Heather said and stared into Naya's brown eyes.

"You want nothing else? I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

"I thought we would take care of each other."

"Yes, we will, but I made your Mom a promise that you wouldn't want for anything." Naya said.

"And I haven't. In the past two days, I haven't wanted anything, except your never ending love."

"And you have that! You'll always have that."

"So everything is peachy in 'The World of Heather'!"

"Oh, you have your own world now, do you?"

"Yes…You are my world! So what do you want next?"

"Well…I want your love…"

"You have that!"

"I want to win that Emmy…And I want to have a child with you." Naya simply said.

"Well, you know if I could I'd give you that Emmy…"

"I know…"

"In regards to the child, I can help you with that only when we're absolutely ready. When might that be?"

"Well…"

"Was that a fair question to ask? I'm sorry."

"No, baby, it's alright!"

"I don't want it to sound like I have a time table of everything I want to do with you. Because I don't."

"I understand. I don't either. It might have appeared so when we were looking at our home today, but honestly, I don't." Naya said.

"Can we make a deal…"

"What's that?"

"Can we discuss the possible options out there for us and in a year's time we'll decide if then is the right time?" Heather thought out loud.

"I don't want to wait that long, though!" Naya said.

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we have a good time this week and begin to discuss the options when we get back to LA. There's going to be a waiting period if we decide to adopt. All I am saying is that I'd like us to just take our time. Take our time, but be prepared along the way. Heather, we have our whole life ahead of us. I'm in no hurry because I know that you'll be right by my side." Naya said.

"You better believe that. You know?"

"No, what?" Naya asked.

"I'm going to love you no matter what!"

"And I'm going to love you no matter what too. We were destined for each other, you know!" Naya said and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you." Heather said as she brought the covers even higher until the sheets were over both of their heads. They made love that night under the covers.

The rest of their honeymoon week was spent on the beach and at the boardwalk almost every night. They also made love every night and held each other as they drifted off to sleep afterwards.

Then Thursday snuck up on them. They ate breakfast and walked around the town until one, thirty. Then they drove to see Michael McDonald at his office. They parked at the curb and got out of the car.

"Naya, wait…" Heather said and ran to her side.

"What's up, baby?"

"Nothing," Heather said and cupped Naya's face in her hands to sweetly kiss her lips.

"Wow! We should buy houses every day! Whew!" Naya said after the kiss ended.

Heather laughed and pulled her into the building and into their future.

"Hello, ladies," Michael said as he walked from his office a few minutes after they entered the lobby. "Follow me!"

Once they were in his office they sat down, and he started, "The previous owners are so happy to know that this house will give another young couple a wonderful life. All we need to do is sign over the deed to it and hand over the keys."

"We got confirmation from our parents that you received the transfers."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes I did and I've already given the previous owners the money."

"Cool!"

"Ok, I just need a signature from you, Naya, here. And you, Heather, here!"

Heather almost wrote "Heather Morris", but stopped herself and said, "Hey, Sweetheart, this is the first time I'm actually writing 'Heather Rivera'!"

"Wow! How does it feel?"

"Wonderful!"

"Aww!" Naya replied and she finished signing.

"Thank you, both!" Michael said, "And here are your keys. I had two made!"

"Thank you."

"Could you please take our picture holding the keys?" Heather asked as she got her camera phone to work.

"Sure!"

Naya and Heather moved their chairs closer together and tilted their heads against each other's and Heather put her arm around Naya. Naya held up her key and Heather held up her key with her free hand. They made the keys touch.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Heather said.

_Click!_

"Congratulations! You are now officially home owners!"

Naya and Heather high fived each other and Heather brushed her lips against Naya's.

They were excited to continue this amazing journey together.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hi, The song lyrics in this chapter are original. I wrote the song years ago and I remembered it and thought it fit perfectly in this story.

I've decided that there will be one more chapter because I didn't want this one to be too long, but I hope you enjoy it. It ties up a storyline and also moves the story along.

Always Me & You

Chapter 21

Naya and Heather spent the rest of their honeymoon in their new home. They made love there almost every night and even checked out of the Seaway Inn and moved in.

On Sunday morning, Naya had tears in her eyes and said, "I can't believe this is our last day."

"I know, Sweetheart. Come here!"

Heather gathered Naya into a warm hug. "But you know…"

"What?"

"We're not leaving _forever_!"

"Oh, I know that." Naya smiled.

"That's better! What do you want to do before we go home later?"

"You're going to think it's silly!"

"You want to go back to the boardwalk?"

"Yes! I'd like to walk on the beach and let the memories flood us of our wedding which was eight days ago! Can you believe that?"

"No, I can't. It seems like yesterday. Do you want to leave from the boardwalk to go back to LA?"

"Sure. We'll have wash to do and the proofs should be there from Tracey!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right! You ready, my beautiful Naya? Let's go to the boardwalk." Heather said.

"After you!" Naya smiled. Before she walked out of their home, Naya turned around and sighed.

"We'll be back, Sweetheart! It's our home, remember that!"

"I know. I'm just so happy." Naya said and then was pulled out of the house by Heather, who made sure to lock up and slid her keys in her pocket.

"I'll drive," Naya offered.

They arrived at the boardwalk and saw that it wasn't crowded. They parked and walked to the spot of their wedding on the beach.

Immediately Heather heard, in her head, their GLEE family as they sang their wedding march song.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<em>  
><em>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I have been waiting all my life_

Heather remembered seeing her wife as she waited for her at the end of the aisle. She remembered not feeling nervous at all, only beyond excited. Heather knew during those moments that marrying Naya would be the greatest thing she could ever do in her life. She started to get emotional.

Naya remembered what Heather said to her in her message.

"_My beautiful Naya, ever since you walked into my life it has become fuller and richer…You make me want to strive for things that seemed unattainable… I promise you that I will love you unconditionally through the good times and bad…You will always make me feel mushy mushy!"_

"What are you thinking about," Heather asked as she dried her tears with her hand.

"What you said to me during our ceremony."

"Oh!" Heather said as she remembered what Naya had said to her.

"_Heather, you are 'my everything'…You opened my eyes and heart to love… I love you for the person you are right now and for the person I know that you will become in the future…"_

Naya walked up to Heather and simply asked, "Kiss me?"

Heather pulled her into a wonderful and passion filled kiss. Then they hung out on the boardwalk for a few hours.

They went on the Ferris wheel one more time before they left. Once they sat down, and snuggled together, Naya asked, "Will I always make you feel mushy mushy?"

"Always…and a day." Heather said and kissed Naya's head.

On the way back to LA, Heather had an idea.

"Hey, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I know we are planning to take the kids issue slowly…"

"Yea, we are."

"Would you be okay with me talking to Jane about it just to see if she could point us in some kind of direction?"

"Sure! Just make sure you tell her that we are in the very beginning stages of research and any help would be great."

"Ok, yeah, I just wanted to run it by you first because it's a private matter."

"Yep. I know she helped you a lot and I owe her anything she wants!"

"I think she only wants us to be happy so I think we're good!"

"Haha!"

"Another question…" Heather said, with hope.

"Yes, Heather…"

"Is it too early to pick out names?"

"For our unborn child who we don't know how we're going to conceive yet?" Naya asked.

"Am I jumping the gun a little?"

"Nah, you're excited. I am too. For a girl?"

"'Elizabeth Marie' or 'Marie Elizabeth'?"

"Aww. Our middle names…I like 'Elizabeth Marie' more, but they're cute!" Naya exclaimed.

"For a boy, I kinda like 'Michael John' or 'Anthony John'."

"Yeah, those are cute!"

"Did I just weird you out by telling you that?" Heather asked sincerely.

"No, no, baby. I love that you think about it…I'm sorry I haven't."

"Sweetheart, it's okay. We've been married for only eight days…"

"Eight of the happiest days of my life!" Naya responded, sweetly.

"Thank you. Me too. First I'll chat with Jane tomorrow then with time we'll take it from here."

By that time they had arrived at their apartment. Heather unloaded the car and brought everything inside. Naya checked the mailbox and saw that they had a few bills, their scripts for Monday, and then they saw a big package from Tracey.

"Baby, look, the proofs are here!" Naya excitedly said.

"Cool! Let's unpack first and start the laundry and then we can look at them, okay?" Heather thought aloud.

"Sure…"

They unpacked all of their belongings quickly because they were too excited and wanted to just be able to sit down and look at the pictures. They threw their suitcases in the closet after they were finished, grabbed their cell phone chargers, and put them back in the right spot so they wouldn't lose them. Then they ran downstairs and put their wash in the washer and Heather said, "I'll get paper to write what ones we want and how many of each." Naya had already plopped herself on the couch.

"I think it's a good idea to get an extra copy for Lauren and Dianna, and our Mom and Jane, and also Dad and Mom…You know? As a thank you."

"That's a good idea!" Heather said.

"Well I have another one…we haven't told our parents that we're home so let's text them first."

"Yup. Good idea, sweetheart."

Naya pulled her cell phone from her pocket and texted, "We're home! The pictures are here!"

**MOM: **Welcome home. Good luck with deciding what pictures. Call me this week!

Heather texted her Mom.

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

**MOM: **Welcome back. Try to relax on your last day before work. Call me sometime. Love you both!

"Mom loves us!" Heather said to Naya.

"Aww. That's sweet! Ok, you ready?"

"Absolutely." Heather said as she ripped open the package.

The two women looked at each other in amazement at how many photos Tracey actually took.

Naya held up the photo of Dianna signaling the GLEE kids to start their song and remembered how the song made her get teary eyed.

Heather held one up of her and her Mom walking down the aisle of sand to Naya. She remembered how slowly her Mother walked so she wouldn't get there before the song ended.

"Nay, let's make a pile of the 'yes', the 'maybe' pile, and the 'no' pile."

"Good idea."

"I started the 'yes' pile…look at our Mom…"

"I'm looking more at you. You were gorgeous. You always are, but you've never looked as beautiful in your life as you were walking to me."

Heather kissed her passionately.

"Um, ok, Mrs. Rivera. We gotta stop or we'll never finish this," Naya said as she broke the kiss.

"If we have too…" Heather playfully pouted.

Naya laughed.

"Ok, what do you think about this one?" It was a picture of Cory and Jeannie dancing.

"Maybe?"

"Yea, that's what I thought."

"And this one…" It was of Lea and Dianna dancing.

"I'll put this in the 'yes' pile so they have a 'first photo' together. Is that okay?" Naya asked.

"Yea, sure."

"Aww, Naya look at this!" Heather exclaimed as she held the photo of Lauren and Naya cheek to cheek as they smiled and hugged each other.

"That's adorable. That's a 'yes' and I'll write two for that! She's gonna love it." Naya said, wrote on the back, and put it in the "yes" pile.

"Here's one of you and Dianna. That's cute! Yes?" Heather asked.

"Yes. Here's one of you and Jane…and you and Mom. Good?" Naya put the photos on the yes pile which was growing larger and larger by the minute.

"Perfect…Then we have our family and the GLEE family."

'They came out good. We should get two of the family photo and at least one of the GLEE family photo for Ryan."

"Good idea. Do you think that we should get one for everybody? Or do you think they'll understand?"

"I truly think they'll understand. I mean we'll show them the photos once they're in an album. We gotta get an album. Maybe Tracey sells them."

"Yea, maybe. Look. How cute is Dad walking you down?" Heather held up the photo and smiled.

"Aww. Yes." Naya said and put it in the growing pile.

"Here's one of me and you standing in front of the 'Naya and Heather heart' arrangement. I thought it was a cute idea that Tracey had to put me on your side and you on my side of the heart! I like it!" Heather said.

"I love that…Yes pile! Here's one of the flower bubble letters of 'Always Me & You'. What do you think?"

"It's okay…not great!" Heather honestly answered.

"I agree. Maybe pile?"

"Yes, the 'maybe' pile."

"OK. I think that's it. Ok, let's look at the maybe pile."

Heather picked up those photos. They went through each of them. And they only decided on one of them. It was the bubble letters of "Always Me & You".

"Ok, there is there an order form?"

"Yup!" They looked at it and it brought them back to the time when they took their SAT exams.

"Instead of this…" Naya said and held up the form, "I'm going to call her now."

Naya found her number and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Is this Tracey?"

"Yes."

"Hi! This is Naya and Heather Rivera. You did our wedding last weekend…"

"Yes, of course. How are you?"

"Great! We just finished going through the photos which are great by the way. We have a list of the ones we definitely want, but the order form was kind of confusing."

"I've been meaning to change that around. Can you tell me what ones you want and how many?"

"Sure." Naya said. She then told Tracey what they wanted. After Tracey took down all of the information, Naya asked if she provided photo albums and frames. Tracey assured her that it was part of the whole package.

"You'll have all of this by this Thursday…Friday the latest."

"Thank you, Tracey…"

"Thanks, Tracey…" Heather yelled into the phone.

"If you two ever need a photographer in the future please give me a call."

"Will do." Naya said and hung up the phone.

"High five!" Heather said and reached out her arm and hand.

"Nice teamwork!" Naya slapped it.

"Now what?" Heather said kind of bored.

"I don't know…" Naya said and laughed.

At that moment they heard a _Ding_.

"Wash is ready to go in the dryer. I'll do it!" Heather offered. "You clean this up and make yourself comfortable?"

"Absolutely."

They spent the rest of their last honeymoon day at home. They ordered food and just relaxed. They fell asleep in each other's arms early that night and when Heather woke herself up it was midnight so she gently picked Naya up and carried her to bed. She pulled the covers over her and got in on her side of the bed. Naya, in her sleep, gravitated toward Heather so she pulled Naya as close to her body as possible and then she fell asleep.

The next morning, they got up late for work.

"How did I get into bed?" Naya said and yawned, but hurriedly got ready to go.

"I woke up and carried you here, Sweetheart!"

"Aww. Thank you."

"No worries. I don't wanna go to work…" Heather said with a frown.

"We gotta see what's going to happen with 'Brittana'!"

"Ok, if you insist." Heather surrendered rather easily.

"You about ready?"

"Yup. Do you wanna take two cars in case Lauren needs ya?"

"Good thinking. I was also thinking about another Friendly's visit today, wanna come?"

"Actually, is it okay if I pass this time? It'll give you two some time to talk."

Naya got nervous as she stood in front of her car in the driveway.

"Everything okay? Did I do anything wrong?"

"God, no. I just have something I need to do at work. It's a surprise!"

"Oh, ok. Whew!" Naya said and got comfortable again. She reached for Heather and kissed her sweetly.

"Hmm, that was heavenly! You're making me want to go back inside!"

"There's always tonight, baby!" Naya said and winked.

"Something to look forward to, my beautiful Naya! Hey can you do me a favor?"

Naya walked up to Heather, seductively.

"Anything for you…" she whispered in a sexy low tone of voice.

"Um…um…Could you get me ice cream if you go with Lauren?"

That question surprised Naya, but she said, "Yes, sure!"

Then they got into their cars and drove to the studio. Once they got there, Heather and Naya walked hand in hand to Naya's trailer. Once inside they found a beautiful boutique of flowers with the envelope addressed to "Heather and Naya".

"We got flowers…but from who?" Heather asked as Naya opened the little envelope.

"'Congratulations on your wedding. Have a happy and wonderful marriage! ~ Diane Sawyer'!" Naya read aloud.

"Wow! That was nice of her. How did she know?"

"I guess she just guessed!"

Then Naya heard a knock on the door. She went to open it.

"Hi, guys! Welcome back!" Dianna, Lea, and Lauren yelled.

"Hey, ladies. Come on in."

Naya hugged each girl as she walked into the trailer.

"Did you miss us?" Heather asked.

"Nah!" Lauren joked and smiled.

They all laughed.

They noticed the boutique of flowers and Heather said that they were from Diane Sawyer.

"Cool!" they responded.

Then Heather said, "I gotta go and get ready for my first scene as 'Mrs. Heather Rivera'!" Before she exited, she pulled Naya in for a kiss and then said, "Text and visit me later!"

"You know it! I love you!"

"I love you more!" Heather said as she waved at the others in the room, and left.

"Geez, I miss her already!" Naya said, but brought her attention back to her friends in her trailer, "Oh, how did the talk go with your parents?"

"It went well." Dianna said.

"When I go back to Jersey for a break she's coming with me!" Lea said happily.

"That's amazing you two." Naya said and Lauren smiled.

"Isn't it? We gotta go get ready for our scene. Talk to you later. Bye Lauren," Dianna said and she and Lea waved.

"Bye!"

"Ok, you…" Naya said and pointed at Lauren after the two other women left.

"Yes," Lauren asked and smiled.

"Do you need a ride? And do you want to hit up Friendly's on the way home?"

"Yes…and yes!"

"Cool."

"Is Heather coming with us?"

"Actually no, she said to go just the two of us. She said she has a surprise for me!"

"What?"

"I honestly don't know."

"How many scenes do you have today?"

"Two…You?" Naya asked.

"I think I have two also. One of them is with you, I believe."

"Oh yeah that's right!"

"I'll text my parents later and then meet up with you." Lauren said, cheerfully.

"How did that work out…you coming home last Sunday?" Naya asked as she opened the mini refrigerator and got two bottles of water and handed Lauren one.

"Jane and Lara came into my house and met my parents. My Mom was nice to them….nicer than she was to you."

"How about after they left?" Naya asked.

"Hmm, they asked if I had a good time. My Mom was proud of me that I tried something new with you and Heather. I got the feeling that she was sorry for how she handled the conversation with you. I know I said I'd text them later, but do you mind if I did it now? So I don't forget."

"Text away." Naya watched as Lauren feverishly texted.

"Going to dinner with Naya. See you later. Love you, Lauren" she texted.

"All good!" Lauren said.

Naya held up a "thumbs up" sign.

Lauren's cell phone beeped.

Lauren read the text aloud, "Have fun and bring Naya back when you got home."

"Ok!" Naya replied.

"Are you okay with that?"

Yes, sure! You ready to go to the set?"

"Yup!"

Naya and Lauren walked to the set and when they arrived all of the people in the small building applauded for Naya. Naya waved her hand like royalty and said, "Thank you!"

Meanwhile, Heather did her scene and then headed to the GLEE recording studio. They were happy to see her. Heather explained the situation and they were so enthusiastic to help with her plan. Heather had secretly unlocked the basement door before they left to go home on Sunday because she needed their help and also because she ordered the mattresses which were supposed to be delivered this week. Heather asked if they could get the studio done as quickly as possible because her wife would want to go back as soon as possible. One of the staff actually lived in that town and said that the commute wasn't that bad. Heather thanked them all. They said that the job would be done by Friday.

Heather was overjoyed and thanked them over and over again.

"Anything for you two," was the happy response she got.

Heather all of a sudden had a thought.

"Does anyone have a piece of paper and a pen?"

They handed her the paper and pen and the words floated onto the page.

_Then Came U_

_My life was going places…_

_But my heart was standing still._

_N'ver had the will to try_

_Went thro life, searching, but_

_Livin' a lie._

_I've met many faces _

_And seen many places._

_But nothing compares to u._

Chorus

_Then came u._

_U turned my night into day._

_U take all my cares away_

_Just knowin' you're here_

_I will never fear._

_This love is unexpected _

_It will be respected._

_I love u for who u are._

_And I always will._

_U've left your imprint _

_On my heart._

_I know for certain I n'ver _

_Want us to part._

_This love I feel for u _

_Will never disappear._

_I want to share my years wit u._

_To be by your side is all I want._

Repeat Chorus

_I hold Heaven in my arms_

_When I hold you as we're lyin' in bed at night._

_This is where I want to spend the rest of my life_

_In your arms._

_There's a sparkle in your eyes_

_When you look at me._

_I want that sparkle to last forever._

Repeat Chorus

_I want you by my side._

_Through the high and low tides._

_I want you in my life forever._

_This is my promise_

_That I happily make to you._

_Whatever happens _

_We will always be friends._

_Because… _

_Then came u._

Heather then folded the piece of paper and put it into her costume pocket and returned the pen.

"Thank you for your help!"

"Consider it done!"

Heather smiled. She loved surprising her wife. Naya knew that they were thinking about turning the basement into a small recording studio, but Naya didn't know exactly when that would happen thus the surprise.

Heather then wanted to go find her and give her a big hug and a bigger kiss. She sprinted to Naya's trailer, but saw Jane walking around with a latte.

"Hey, where you running off to?"

"Naya's…Oh before I forget I did want to talk to you. Do you have time now?" Heather slowed her speed down to a walk.

"Sure…"

"Walk with me?" Heather asked and they started to walk to Naya's trailer.

"How's your first day back?" Jane asked.

"Great! I just did my first scene as Mrs. Heather Rivera and everyone applauded for me. I hope they did that for Naya."

"I'm sure they did. So what's up?" Jane said as she took a sip.

"Naya and I are beginning to research the best ways to become parents! We are only researching and asking people what they think for now. We are honestly going to take our time with this decision instead of rush into it. We both want to be parents, but when the time's right!"

"That's a wise decision. I don't know a lot being I am a step mother to Lara's daughter!"

"Oh, okay. Can you suggest anything? I'm sorry…"

"No worries. I know of three options for 'us'. They are adoption, surrogacy, and in vitro fertilization. I believe that adoption is the most difficult option for same sex couples because of the 'children should be raised by a mother and father' issue."

"Oh…What if I want our child to look like her?"

Jane was happily dumbfounded as she looked at Heather. She just knew that this marriage of Heather's would last for a lifetime.

"Um, I think that's in vitro, but you'd need to do a lot of research though."

"And surrogacy is where we hire a woman to carry the child for us, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well it is a start to this portion of our journey! Thanks, Jane!" Heather said as she saw Naya's trailer in the distance.

"Congrats on the house! Say 'hi' to your wife! Tell her I'll see her later for a scene. Oh, and HeMo…" Jane said as she started to walk away.

"Welcome back!"

"Thank you. I'll tell her. Bye!"

Heather ran the rest of the way into the trailer to find it was empty. Heather found Naya's lap top and started to do her own research. She typed into Google, surrogacy, adoption, and in vitro fertilization. Each of the results brought her to Wikipedia so she thought that it was a jumping off point. Heather was so preoccupied that she didn't hear Naya and Lauren walk into the trailer.

"Whazzup, HeMo?" Lauren said and then plopped down onto the couch.

Heather looked up and said, "Oh, hey, you two."

"What cha doing?" Naya asked playfully.

"Reading up on some of our options…Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Before I forget Jane said to say hi and that she'd see you later for your scene with her."

"Thank you, baby! Oh while you're here and so I don't forget…Miss Lauren and I are hitting up Friendly's after work and then her Mom wants to see me again…"

"Are you okay with that?" Heather asked, warily.

"That's what I asked too!" Lauren said.

"Yes, I truly am! If we're gonna be good friends, I'm going to have to talk with your Mom."

"Thank you for that!" Lauren smiled.

"Cool!" Heather said.

"Ok, I must leave you now to do the scene with Jane. You are chillin' in here?" Naya asked.

"Yup, I have one more, but then I'll come back." Lauren said.

"And you…" Naya said as she looked at her wife. "I'll see later…"

"You bet you will!" Heather said and kissed her sweetly.

As soon as the kiss stopped, Naya smiled, and left the trailer.

"Hey, Lauren," Heather asked after Naya left.

"Yup."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!"

Do you think I'll make a good Mom…"

"Yes, I do!" Lauren said without any hesitation.

"How are you so sure?" Heather smiled.

"Well, first you'll have Naya right by your side. And you have enough love for a million kids!"

Heather laughed.

"I told Naya to take the lessons she's learned from all of your parents and create new ways of parenting. You'll be great! You both have enough compassion for others and just want the best for them." Lauren said.

"Thank you," Heather said and hugged Lauren, "Ok, do me a favor…"

"Yes?"

"Send Naya home in one piece, ya hear?"

"Thanks for letting me borrow her!"

"You're welcome!" They both laughed.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and pretty soon Naya and Lauren found themselves enjoying their late afternoon snack.

"So?"

"Yes…"

"How was work for you today?" Naya asked.

"Good. Ryan has started to give me more stuff to do." Lauren said and smiled.

"Is that good?"

"Yes, Nay, it's great! Makes me feel like I belong more with you guys."

"You always have belonged with us."

"I know…" Lauren looked down at her meal.

"You know you're liked, right?" Naya asked. She wanted to make sure Lauren knew this.

"Yea, but I did have a small question."

"Yes…"

"Am I liked because I am friends with you or am I truly liked?"

"I can't speak for anyone else, except maybe for Heather, but I can tell you that Heather likes you for you, and not just because you're my friend. She trusted you with her wife, ya know?" Naya smiled.

Lauren laughed and said, "Yea, I was instructed to see that you get home in one piece! I'm gonna expect a text when you get home, _young lady_!" Naya looked surprised by the role reversal and Lauren smiled widely and winked.

"Let me ask you a question." Naya said and smiled, with a mouthful of French fries.

"Sure…"

"When I wasn't here last week, how did everyone treat you? I know you said you had several offers of rides home…"

"They treated me fine…I guess you are my 'foot in the door'! Did that sound mean?"

"No, but I'd give them a chance!"

"Ok…I don't know why I brought it up. Nevermind."

"No, no, it was a good point. I want you to feel as accepted by everyone as possible. Because you are."

"I ask sometimes because I think people see my disability and not me."

"Well, young lady, I see ya!" Naya said and munched on another fry.

"Thank you. You want ice cream?"

Naya shot her a look.

"I know…I should know better." Lauren laughed.

"I gotta text Heather and see what she wants." Naya popped her cell phone out and texted, "Do you still want ice cream, baby?" She hit send.

In a moment, Heather's cell beeped.

**NAYA: **Yes, please, Reese Peanut Butter cup sundae with extra peanut butter sauce.

Naya ordered hers first, then Heather's to go, and Lauren ordered, "I'll have the same," and then she looked at Naya, "I need to use the restroom! Be right back!"

When Lauren was gone, Naya motioned to the waitress to come over to the table.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"Could I get a small container of whipped cream?" Naya asked and blushed.

"Sure, I'll be right back!"

Naya then texted "Be ready to have some whipped cream fun!" and hit send.

**NAYA: **Whipped cream sweet lady kisses…Yummy!

Naya laughed out loud when she saw that text. The waitress brought out the ice creams and the small container of whipped cream. Naya grabbed it as soon as it was on the table. Lauren turned the corner and saw as Naya slipped it in her purse. Lauren didn't say anything.

They devoured their ice cream and then got in the car to go to Lauren's house. Once they got there, Lauren said, "You don't have to do this again…I totally understand."

"I meant what I said before, young lady, if we are going to be friends I gotta talk with your Mom! Let's go."

They walked into the house.

"Mom, I'm home. And Naya's with me!"

"I'm in the kitchen…come on in."

Lauren and Naya walked down the hall and they found Lauren's Mom at the table drinking soda.

"Hi, Honey…How was your day? Hi, Naya, how are you?"

"My day was great! We had a good time at Friendly's!"

"I'm good, Mrs. Potter, how are you?"

"Fine…come sit down."

"I can't stay long…I have Heather's ice cream in the front seat." Naya said as she sat in an unoccupied seat.

"Oh, ok. I just wanted to apologize to you, Naya."

"For what?" Naya said, kind of shocked.

"For my reaction the first time we met. It was uncalled for."

"I totally understood. Just so you know I am watching out for her," Naya said and pointed at Lauren who waved.

"Oh, I know. I wanted to thank you for doing that. When she got home from the wedding weekend, it was all she could talk about. She really likes you two…no, she really likes you." Mrs. Potter said with a smile.

"Well, I honestly really like Lauren as well. She's a beyond great person…In fact, with you permission, I'd like to invite Lauren to see our new house in Santa Cruz this weekend."

Lauren's face lit up.

"I think that's a great idea." Mrs. Potter said excited for her daughter.

"I can go?" Lauren said.

"Of course, honey."

"That's great. I just have to tell Heather and then we'll be all set." Naya said, smiled, and reached out her hand.

Mrs. Potter got up from her seat and brushed her hand away, but pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for watching out for her and for accepting her," she whispered into Naya's ear.

"Well, we're friends and that's what friends do. She helped me immensely also." Naya responded.

Looking at Lauren who wore a smile from ear to ear, Naya said, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you better believe it!"Lauren said and hugged Naya tightly. "I'm going to walk Naya to her car, ok?"

"Ok, that's good, honey…Nice to see you Naya."

"You too, Mrs. Potter, and thank you."

Then Lauren and Naya walked outside.

"Wow! That was great!"

"You sound shocked!" Naya said and laughed.

"Little bit!"

"Thanks for dinner, young lady. Next time it's on us!" They hugged and then Naya got in her car.

As Naya drove away, Lauren yelled, "Have fun with the whipped cream!" Naya stopped short and rolled down her window and asked, "You saw me put the whipped cream into my purse?"

"Yep. I see _everything_!"

Naya lightly honked her horn at Lauren who smiled, innocently.

"Yea, yea…see you tomorrow, young lady."

"Bye!" Lauren said and walked back into the house.

Once Naya got down the street, she texted Heather, "On my way home. Got your ice cream. Get ready for a fun night. Oh I wanna go to Santa Cruz this weekend with Lauren, Dianna, and Lea. We'll talk about it when I get home."

Heather saw the text, but didn't answer it. She got candles out and put them in the living room and bedroom and lit them. She then closed all of the blinds in the house since it was still light out. Then she changed into a more revealing, but comfortable outfit.

Naya texted Lauren, "I'm home!" as she pulled into the driveway.

**LAUREN: **Thanks for texting me. Have a good night.

Naya put her cell away and walked quickly to the apartment and Heather greeted her at the door.

"Hello, dear…how was your day?" Heather said as seductively as she could.

Naya stood on the porch in utter shock.

"Um…ice…cream…m-m-elted." Naya stammered.

Heather grabbed the bag from Naya's hand and pulled her into the apartment and slammed the door shut. She put her ice cream into the freezer for later.

Naya fumbled in her purse to find the whipped cream. She finally found it and held it up victoriously. Then Heather picked her up and flung Naya over her shoulder and climbed the stairs.

Once the door was closed, Naya tore Heather's clothes off and pushed her onto the bed. She then handed her the whipped cream container and Heather opened the lid. Heather put some on her finger and seductively sucked it off.

"Don't waste it!" Naya demanded which made Heather smiled.

Naya ripped her clothes off and bounced onto the bed next to Heather.

"Gimme that, please!" Naya asked.

Heather obliged and as soon as Naya took a little out she smeared it on Heather's neck. Then she lowered her body onto Heather's and started to grind with her as she sucked the cream off. Then Heather suggested putting some lower and lowering on her body until Heather reached her release. Then it was Heather's turn and she put the whipped cream in all of the areas that she knew Naya wanted to be licked. Naya responded with every lick and every suck that Heather did to retrieve the cream from her body. In a few minutes, Naya's body shuddered and she screamed, and she had her release.

After they were tired from all of their whipped cream fun, Naya smiled happily at Heather. She looked down at the container and said, "There's still more!"

"We'll save it for another time!" Heather said hazily.

"Ok, whatever you want."

"Well, then, I want us to go to our real house on Friday after work with the girls."

"Really? You sure?" Naya smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be? I can't wait for them to see it and for you to see your surprise!"

"What is it? What is it?" Naya said and got excited.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Heather said.

"I guess you're right. Lauren is excited…"

"How did her Mom treat you?" Heather asked, concerned.

"A lot better. She actually thanked me for watching out for her!"

"That's awesome! High five!" Heather extended her arm and Naya smacked her hand.

"Do you want to call the other two now?"

"Yea, sure…do you wanna go downstairs cuz I have ice cream in the freezer?" Heather smiled.

They got up and got dressed into pajamas.

They went downstairs and Heather retrieved her sundae and started to devour it.

Naya got her phone and dialed Dianna's number and put the call on speaker.

Within seconds, they heard, "Hello, Naya!"

"Well, hello, Dianna!" Naya imitated.

"Wussup?"

"Um, first of all, why are you so happy?"

"The same reason you're so happy!" Dianna hinted.

"Oh, shit! Heather, did you hear that?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, I did. Dianna, TMI…TMI!" Heather teased.

Dianna and Lea burst out in laughter.

"Is she around you now?"

"Yea I am…I'm lying in her arms!" Lea exclaimed.

"Good. What are you two doing this weekend?" Naya asked hopeful.

"Well, we had planned on moving me into Lea's apartment…why? What's up?"

"Oh, well, me and Heather wanted to invite you two to see the house with Lauren this weekend. What do you say?"

"Well…" Dianna started.

"We'll make you a deal," Heather insisted.

"What's that, HeMo?" Lea asked.

"Yea, what's that?" Naya asked and looked at her wife suspiciously.

"If you come to the house this weekend, we'll help you move next weekend?"

"How does that sound?"

"I'm in…" Lea said.

"Well, if she's in then I am as well." Dianna said and caressed Lea's face.

"That makes three of us in!" Naya said.

"Cool. That's settled." Heather said, excitedly.

"See you to-" Naya started, but Lea hung up the phone abruptly.

"Lea, why did you do that?" Dianna laughed.

"To do this," Lea replied and then she placed a passion filled kiss on Dianna's lips.

"Oh, ok. Good reason I guess!" Dianna said as she gasped for air after the kiss.

After Monday the week flew by. Heather checked up with the recording department at GLEE and as promised they had set Naya up in the new house with the most state-of-the-art recording studio equipment; all different types of microphone, headphones, speakers, control panel to record the songs onto CDs, everything. They even were so nice as to move the mattresses into the rooms and make the beds. She thanked them non-stop for all of their help.

The photos from Tracey had come in and they got them ready for their three friends. They looked amazing and they knew that the girls would love the photos.

Naya made sure to tell everyone to bring their stuff with them and that they'd all leave together and then come back on Sunday to get the other car.

On Thursday night, they started to pack. Heather secretively packed her song for Naya into the suitcase. Naya put the photos in a duffle bag and put them by the front door.

They spend the rest of the night studying their lines and rehearsing because it was a "Brittana" scene. Heather has been truly infatuated with her wife's acting abilities for a long time. She stood in awe of her in everything she does.

"Why you staring at me?" Naya asked and fixed her hair awkwardly.

"I just can't help it especially when I see you act! You're amazing!"

"Aww, thank you, baby!"

"Seriously!"

"I know…I know…"

"Ok, good, as long as you know!" Heather smiled.

After a few more hours of rehearsing they climbed into bed and held each other until they fell asleep.

Friday morning they stopped for lattes and then headed to the studio. Everyone had what she needs for the weekend and they put all of it in Naya's trailer.

They each did what they needed to do: a scene, rehearse for a scene, learn new choreography for a dance number, or lay down a track. After they all were done, they ran back to Naya's and waited for her. Once she was there they all agreed to get going. They made the hour ride in forty-five minutes because the traffic wasn't that bad. They stopped at a grocery store and picked up what they needed for breakfast: pancake mix, coffee, orange juice, eggs, and milk. They paid for the items and continued to the new house.

When they got to the house Dianna, Lea, and Lauren were amazed by it. Naya and Heather took them on guided tour until they got to the basement.

"Oh, oh, hold on!" Heather said quickly because she hadn't looked at it first herself and she still had the song in her pocket. "You don't want to see the basement, do you?"

Dianna got the feeling that Heather tried desperately to convey.

"I don't! It's just a basement." Dianna said.

Heather looked at Dianna and mouthed, "Thank you". Dianna smiled quickly.

Then they all picked a room since they now had three. After awhile, Dianna asked to speak to Heather who nonchalantly slipped her song for Naya into her pocket.

"So why were you so weird before?" Dianna asked when they were alone.

"You have to promise not to say anything…I had the GLEE recording studio install a recording studio for her in the basement!" Heather said proudly.

"You what!" Dianna yelped, but then covered her mouth.

"Lower your voice, please!"

"Aww, Heather that is soooo cute!"

"It gets cuter!" Heather said as she got the paper out of her pocket and handed it over to Dianna.

"What's this?" Dianna asked as she unfolded the paper. She started to read it and then asked, "Is this a song?"

"Yeah, it is. What do you think? It floated right out of me."

"It's very good…"

"I know it's not a letter, but…"

"HeMo, it's great!"

"Ok, I need your help to preoccupy for her awhile. I want to go in the basement to see if I have to clean it and to put this on her podium."

"Not a problem." Dianna said and disappeared into Naya and Heather's room.

"Hey H-H-Dianna…Where's my baby?"

"She's around. Listen I need to talk with you quickly before Lea finds me."

"Everything okay with you two?" Naya asked nervously.

"Oh, yea, we're great!"

"I have to tell you that I love you two as a couple." Naya complimented the couple.

"I love us also. That's why I want to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"I want to ask her to marry me!"

"Really?"

"Yea, I think we're doing well and that we could create something great together. I just love her."

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course…what is it?" Dianna asked.

"When you propose to her do it in a place that you'll remember for the rest of your lives. If I could do it all over again, I'd have asked Heather to marry me anywhere else besides our hotel room at the Seaway Inn. I was just so in the moment that the locale didn't matter to me then."

"Absolutely."

"If you need my help you know where to find me!"

"I just have one more question…Do you think I might be rushing it…"

Naya looked at her skeptically.

"Now that I said it I realized I asked the wrong person." Dianna laughed.

Naya laughed. "Honestly though if Lea's in your heart then I say go for it."

"I just don't want to rush it. I'll give myself a couple of months to see how us living together goes."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Thanks, Naya." Dianna said and hugged her friend.

Just then Heather reappeared in their room.

"There you are…where did you go to?" Naya asked as she walked up and kissed Heather.

"I was getting your surprise ready…you ready for it?" Heather asked excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Ok, follow me." Heather said.

Heather, Naya, Dianna, Lea, and Lauren all went to the basement.

"Close your eyes, Nay!" Heather instructed.

"Really?"

"Naya Marie…"

"Ok, ok." Naya closed her eyes, as Heather guided her into the studio and then left her standing in the middle of the room.

"Ok, open your eyes!" Heather said.

When Naya's eyes fluttered open she was speechless. She was standing in the room where she could sing until her throat hurt.

"Heather, when…how…"

"Monday. I hooked you up, yo!" Heather said and threw up a "peace" sign.

They all laughed.

"This is amazing," Lea said as she walked in.

"Great!" Dianna said and Lauren nodded.

"What's that piece of paper on the podium over there, Nay?" Heather asked nervously.

"I don't know…" Naya said as she walked over to the podium. She picked up the paper and then said, 'Then Came U'." Naya then read the song.

"Wow! That was beautiful. Who wrote it?" Naya asked.

Heather walked over to her wife and looked into her brown eyes and said, "I did!"

"You wrote it?"

"Yea, I know it's not a letter, but it's the best way I can express my feelings for you…In the written word form."

"It's simply beautiful!" Naya said and then kissed Heather's lips.

"Could you sing a verse?" Lauren asked.

Naya cleared her voice and then belted out.

"Then came u.

U turned night into day.

U take all my cares away

Just knowin' you're here

I will never fear.

This love is unexpected

It will be respected.

I love u for who u are.

And I always will."

"Sounds like it's going to blow up iTunes as soon as it drops," Lea said.

"I love this song and I love you so much! Thank you for believing in me." Naya said.

"I will always believe in you, my beautiful Naya!"

Naya stayed down there for awhile as she looked at and touch everything that was in the room. She came upstairs and right into Heather's awaiting arms.

"I did good?" Heather asked.

"Yes, absolutely. I love you."

"I know…I know…Okay, I think it's time for more presents." Heather hinted.

"Oh, that's right!" Naya let go of Heather and got her duffle bag of photos.

"Here you go, young lady!" Naya gave the photo to Lauren who waited patiently for everyone to get theirs.

"Dianna…"

"Thank you, my friend."

"And, Lea, this is for you and her!"

"Oh, cool. You go first Lauren." Lea urged.

With that Lauren tore open the tissue paper and started to cry.

"Are those happy tears?" Naya rushed to her side.

"Yes, they are! Thank you so much, Naya!" Lauren flung herself into Naya's arms and squeezed her tightly. Then she held up her picture of the two of them hugging.

"You're turn, Di!" Lauren said.

Dianna tore the paper off in one swift movement and looked at the photo of Naya and her as they looked at each other in a sideway glance, but smiled toward the camera. They also pointed to each other.

"Thank you, Naya and Heather! Ok, my love…your turn." Dianna said.

Lea opened the present, saw a photo of her and the love of her life as they were dancing to "I'll Always Love You".

Lea started to cry and Dianna ran over to her and saw why she was crying. Tracey had captured a photo of them as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Dianna started to get emotional too.

"Thank you…thank you so much!"

"Aww, you're welcome…" Heather said as she grabbed Dianna and Lea and Naya grabbed Lauren for a group hug.

"We love you all!" Naya said.

"Ok, ok…Now's who's ready to have a good time?" Heather asked.

"I am!" Lauren yelled.

"Thank you, Lauren!"

"Welcome…"

"OK, be back here in five!" Naya said, confidently. And with that everyone took their photos back to their rooms. Naya and Heather watched this happen with huge smiles on their face.

Then Naya pulled Heather into her arms and said, "Thank you for my surprises, baby!"

"You're welcome. I am so proud of your abilities and accomplishments…I just wanted to show you just how much..."

Naya kissed her sweetly before the rest of their group joined them. When they returned they bolted to the door and out into the world. They were more than ready to have a fun filled weekend of funnel cakes, cotton candy, Tilt-A-Whirl, Ferris wheel, and of course roller coasters.

After a fun filled night, they decided to leave for the evening and go back to the house. Dianna and Lea sat outside for awhile and looked at the stars.

"I love you…You are my shining star!" Dianna said and kissed Lea on her head.

"I will always love you…you'll never have to question that…_ever_!" Lea squeezed Dianna's hand.

It is then that Dianna was absolutely sure that she would propose to Lea in the very near future. She wanted to see how the living arrangements would work out first, but she suspected they would work out well because the two women loved each other. She also wanted to do this "proper" way, which meant asking Lea's Dad for permission to marry his daughter.

As Naya and Heather lay in their bed that night, they were both beyond happy with their new life. The only thing that was missing was for them to have a child, but they knew that would work when it was meant to. Naya has never been so sure about anything in her life. She picked up her left hand and looked at her wedding band. It shimmered as the moonlight brought some light to it. She then lowered it to her lips and kissed it. She then pulled Heather closer to her and fell asleep.

The next morning, Heather was the first one up and decided to start breakfast. She made eggs, pancakes, coffee, and she poured Lauren some orange juice.

The first one to smell the food from upstairs was Lea. She walked down and said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning," Heather replied and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you…I love this house!"

"Why thank you. I'm glad you and Di were able to come this weekend. I'm happy to help you next weekend move her in."

"I'm happy to be here…I needed to get away with her…"

"Oh, something wrong?"

"Not really. I mean…I love her with my whole heart and I think we are working out well together. I…am…just…"

"Lea, it is HeMo! Talk to me!" Heather smiled widely.

Lea laughed. "Ok, ok…I just feel like she might be having second thoughts!"

"Oh. What makes you think that?"

Dianna came down the stairs when she heard that statement from Lea. She decided not to make her presence known just yet.

"It's nothing she did, per say. It's more about how I'm feeling."

"Are you second guessing?" Heather asked the question Dianna was dying to hear the answer to.

"No, I am a little. I love her and I mean it."

"Let me give you some advice?"

"Sure…thank you."

"Don't first guess, don't second guess it, and please don't third guess it. Just allow yourself the opportunity to be loved. Allow yourself the chance to open your heart to something new and yes, scary, at times, but beyond worth it in the end. Don't be scared, Lea…Because I know that Dianna loves you, you know, 'unconditionally'!"

Lea grabbed her necklace tightly.

"I'd listen to that advice, my love," Dianna said as she walked into the room.

"How…how long were you there?" Lea shyly asked.

"Long enough."

"Are you mad?"

"My love, how could I be mad at you? You were having thoughts…not accurate ones, but they were thoughts."

"I'm sorry…" Lea looked down at her bare feet.

Dianna walked up to her, cupped her face in her hands and said, "Don't apologize…Please erase those thoughts right now…I'm not going anywhere!" Then Dianna kissed her.

"I'd leave you two alone, but the pancakes might burn!" Heather said and held a spatula up in the air.

"Thank you, HeMo…" Lea said and smiled.

"Do I smell pancakes," Lauren said as she and Naya walked into the room.

"Yes, my friend, you do. How many would you like," Heather asked.

"One for now, please!"

Naya walked up to Heather and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, baby!"

"Right back at cha, my beautiful Naya!"

After they had breakfast they decided to go to the beach for awhile. And then that night they had dinner on the boardwalk and stayed around for awhile there. Naya and Lauren tried a roller coaster they hadn't tried during the other times they were there. Heather watched and guarded glasses and purses with her life. Dianna and Lea went on the Ferris wheel.

It was there that Dianna said, "Just so you know…I intend on marrying you."

Lea's breathe got caught in her throat, but managed to say, "You do?"

"Of course…I want to do it the "proper" way…Ask your Dad for your hand in person and not on Skype."

"Oh…I don't know when we'll have the opportunity to go back to Jersey! I think our holiday break…is that too soon or too late?"

"When it comes to loving you there's no 'too soon' or 'too late'…And gives us time to see how we interact with each other when we move in together. And it also gives me some time to get you a proper engagement ring."

Lea's face lit up in sheer excitement. "I am so looking forward to all of this. Most importantly, I am looking forward to just loving you. That means more to me than anything else in the world."

"Me too!" Lea kissed Dianna after she said that.

The rest of the night they all had a fun time together. Before Lauren walked up to her room to go to bed, Naya said, "Now you have a little taste of what it feels like to live with me and Heather, young lady!"

"Shit! You really do remember everything I say, don't you?" Lauren replied and smiled.

"Yes, ma'am…you know why?"

"No why?"

"Cuz that's what friends do! Good night!"

Lauren just smiled. "Good night, Nay!"

"Good night, HeMo!" Lauren yelled into the kitchen.

"Good night Lauren!" Heather yelled back. Then she went upstairs to go to sleep.

Sunday morning they got up pretty early and cleaned what they thought looked messy. They loaded their belongings into the car, and drove to have lunch. Lauren surprised them all and treated.

"Thanks, Lauren!" they all yelled at her and smiled widely.

"I wanted to say thanks, so I guess I did."

Then they drove back to LA and to the studio so Dianna and Lea could get their cars.

Then Heather and Naya drove Lauren back home. They helped her with her suitcase and also with the picture. When Mrs. Potter saw her daughter coming to the door, she opened it widely and said, "Hey, honey…we missed you! Did you have a good time?"

"The best! Look at this!" Lauren said as she threw her photo at her Mom.

"Oh, that's sweet! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. We'll see you tomorrow, Lauren!"

"Yup. Thanks for again for the great weekend!"

Naya and Heather waved and Naya said, "You're welcome!"

Once in the car, Naya has her own epiphany. She casually said, "Baby…"

"Yes, my beautiful Naya?"

"I'm ready!"

"For what?" Heather said and looked confused.

"To start a family with you."

Heather stepped on the brake pedal harder than she intended to and said, "Are you sure?"

"Whoa! Haha! Yes, I am…" Naya simply said.

"I am overwhelmed!" Heather said and started to cry.

"Come here," Naya said and comforted her wife.

"Are you totally sure? We've only been married for fifteen days!"

"Are you counting?"

"Yep…I'm counting cuz I love you to Reese pieces!"

Naya laughed then said, "So yes, I am sure. Oh, just so you know, no one told me that you had said that you wanted our child to look like me…I just guessed."

"Good freakin' guess! Can I ask what avenue are we going to try first?"

"I guess in vitro fertilization. We should contact a few doctors and see?"

"Yea, sure. So are we _really_ going to start this new chapter?"

"I believe so! Do you think we're fully committed?"

"To each other?" Heather asked.

"I meant to this new journey?"

"I know I am. It's totally okay, Sweetheart if you want to think about it! I'm not going anywhere…"

"Let's get names of doctors and at least make appointments, and see how much this will cost?"

"Oh, darn that's right! Ok…"

"But…we _will _be awesome parents…and our child will look a little like me…" Naya said.

"I certainly hope so because you are the most beautiful thing in the world!" Heather said, honestly.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for taking time out to read my story. Thank you for reading what has truly become my "love letter" to Naya. Thank you also for pushing my writing further than I thought it was possible. I hope my story exemplifies just how much I admire her. I hope if she were to ever read this, she'd like it and realize that I wrote it with an immense amount of respect and admiration for her. I also hope that she'd know that she has a fan in me for the rest of her career.

The process of in vitro fertilization was taken off of a medical type website so it is accurate. The symptoms were also taken off of the Internet, as I've never had a child. The due date I calculated using a due date calculator on a website for expecting mothers. The Spanish words were taken from Google Translate.

There will be one more chapter after this one because it was getting to be a long chapter.

Always Me & You

Chapter 22

A year later, Heather was in her trailer since Naya had to do a scene.

There was knock on the steel door, and Heather yelled, "C'mon in!"

The door opened and Ryan walked in.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Hey, Ryan…No, what's going on?"

"I have news…" Ryan said.

Heather couldn't read his expression so she started to get nervous.

"Am I being fired? Is Naya being fired? Is the show cancelled?"

Ryan looked at her and smiled. "God, no!"

He handed her a piece of paper that he hid behind his back. Heather warily took it from him.

"The Academy of Television Arts & Sciences…" she read aloud.

"Yep…" Ryan said. "Keep reading…"

"Is this the organization that does the Primetime Emmy Awards?"

Ryan nodded his head.

"Cool!"

"Heather, keep reading…Look at the nominees under 'Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series' category!" Ryan said and became a little impatient. Heather didn't pick up on that though.

"Hmm, Betty White, love her…Sofia Vergara…she was part of a rap video, 'Nuthin' but a Glee Thang' I made with friends…it went viral! Jane Krakowski…I know a little about her…"

Then Heather's eyes popped open as she read the final name on that distinguished list of nominees. "Naya Rivera! Ryan, is this a joke?"

"No, joke…" Ryan said and smiled widely.

After she heard that Heather jumped up and down around the entire trailer, sat down, held the paper in her hands, and started to ball.

"Heather, are you okay?" Ryan asked, happily.

"The most beautiful thing in the world is nominated for an Emmy!"

"Do you mean Betty White?" Ryan teased.

"Haha! Is this really happening?" Heather asked completely and utterly shocked.

"Yes, it is! Do you want to tell her or shall I?"

"Do you mind if I tell her? You can be in the room, if you want?"

"Ok, you're her wife!"

"I'm texting her right now!" Heather said and shook as she tried to get her cell phone out of her pocket.

Heather texted, "Come to my trailer RIGHT NOW!"

Naya was heading to get something to eat, but when Naya saw the text and bolted to her wife's trailer as fast as she could. The people around her might have said something, but all Naya was concerned with was Heather's text message. The distance between them felt like a thousand miles, but it was merely two yards.

Finally she got to Heather's trailer, flung the door open, and rushed in.

"What's going on baby?"

Naya took a second to process who else was in the room.

"Hi Ryan! Everything okay?" Naya asked as she rushed to Heather's side.

"Umm…" Ryan said and tried to hide his excitement.

"Ok, someone please tell me what's happening? Did Heather get fired? Did I?"

Heather and Ryan just stared at Naya with no sign of any emotion on their faces.

Naya felt the urge to bring "Santana" out, and she said, "Ryan…what's going on?"

"Your wife can tell you," Ryan said and pointed at Heather.

Naya looked at her wife of a year and meekly said, "Baby?"

"Well…" Heather said as she got up from the chair and walked over to Naya, "I have just one question for you, my beautiful Naya!"

"Yes," Naya said.

"What happens when all of your dreams come true?"

"I don't understand…"

"Well, we are married for a year…the baby issue we are working on and…" Heather flipped the piece of paper over and held it up. She pointed to the "Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series" category.

Naya read all of the nominee's names and then said, "Naya Rivera…wait!"

Heather smiled widely at her and then Naya said, "_I_ am nominated for an Emmy award?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, you are!" Heather said and burst into tears.

"Are you serious?" Naya looked at Ryan.

"Absolutely." Ryan spoke up.

"This _is _really happening?" Naya said as tears began to form. She pulled Heather toward her, into a hug, and they cried together.

"Yes, it is!" Heather said through her tears and her smile.

"They do the televised announcement this week, I think Wednesday, but I knew you two would want to know ahead of time." Ryan smiled.

Naya released Heather and then grabbed Ryan into a tight hug and exclaimed, "Thank you soooo much!"

"You're welcome Nay. I have a question though." Ryan sat down on the arm of the couch after the hug ended.

"Sure," Heather said and smiled.

"You just said 'the baby issue we are working on'…what does that mean?"

"It means that we are currently trying in vitro fertilization, right Naya?"

"Yes. Heather wants the baby to look like me a little."

"That's great! Keep me in the loop?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely. Thank you so much, Ryan, for everything," Naya said as she hugged her boss and friend again.

"You so deserve this!" he said very happily. "I'll see you later."

As soon as the door closed, Naya ran up to Heather and jumped into her arms.

Heather looked deeply into Naya's brown eyes and said, "I'm so proud of you, my wife! You have no idea!"

Naya looked at Heather and said, "I'm so happy that we chose to go through life together. You make me so happy. You make my life an adventure everyday!" Then she took Heather's lips into a passionate and heartfelt kiss.

Heather then placed Naya back on the floor and cupped her hands around Naya's face and continued to kiss her.

Naya said as she gasped for air after the kiss, "Wow! I should get nominated for an Emmy more often!"

Heather laughed.

"I want to call my parents and then Mom."

"Whatever you want…it's your special day." Heather beamed proudly.

Naya pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed her family's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom…" Naya said who sounded like she was choked up.

"Naya, what's wrong? Everything ok?"

"Umm, is everyone there," Naya asked since it was the afternoon and she knew her whole family would be home.

"Hold on…Hey, everyone…come here now, it's Naya."

"Hi," they all said.

"Ok, Naya…what's going on? You're starting to scare me." Yolanda asked.

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to scare you. I j-u-s-…" Naya handed Heather the phone. "You tell them?"

Heather took the phone and said, "Hi, guys!"

"Heather…is everything is okay? She's scaring us!"

"Oh, no, no…everything's fine."

"So what's up?"Yolanda asked, relieved.

"Well…" Heather started and grabbed Naya's hand tightly, "Let me ask you a question."

"Ok," George said.

"How would it feel to have an Emmy nominated actress as your daughter and sister?"

"It would be great for her…and we'd be as proud of her as we are right now…"

"Heather, why did you ask us that question?" Yolanda asked.

"Because she is…"

"Is what?"

"Nominated for an Emmy!" Heather smiled into the phone.

"Get out!" Yolanda yelled.

Heather and Naya cackled.

"Um…Bye-e-e-e," Heather said as she pretended to walk away from the cell phone, but she handed the phone back to Naya.

"Haha! Nay, are you?"

"Yes, I am! I'm still in shock!"

"That's awesome!" Nickayla said.

"Super, sis!" Mychal said.

"We are so proud of you." George said proudly.

"You've wanted this for so long. I am beyond excited for you. Who else is nominated?"

"Heather, let me see the paper?"

Heather handed Naya the paper as she continued to secretively text GLEE.

"Um, Betty White, Sofia Vergara, Jane Krakowski, and me!" Naya smiled.

"They have nuttin' on you, sis!" Nickayla said with confident.

"Well…thank you. We are going to go to call Jeannie! I love you all. Oh, Ryan said the announcement will be on Wednesday morning. Tune in!"

"We love you both and are so proud of both of you!" Yolanda said.

"Oh, before we let you go, Naya and I wanted to let you know that we are still trying…" Heather said after she sent the mass text message.

"Oh, I know, Heather. We know you'll be great parents someday." Yolanda said genuinely.

"Thank you…I love you! Bye!" Naya hung up the phone.

"Ok, let's call Mom…What were you texting?" Naya asked.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Um…sure, wife!" Naya said with a hint of doubt.

"Let's call Mom!" Heather tried to change the subject.

"Ok, I'll call…"

Naya dialed Heather's Mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom…" Naya smiled.

"Hey, Nay! How are you?"

"Fabulous…" Naya said with excitement in her voice.

"Are you pregnant?" Jeannie asked, hopeful.

"Um, no, not now. We're still trying though. I have other news."

"Oh…I know you two are trying…Don't give up…What's the news?"

"Jeannie, you have my promise that we will never give up on that!" Naya said and Heather smiled.

"Hi, Mom…" Heather spoke up.

"Hi, dear…Naya…what's the news?"

"Nothing…just that your daughter-in-law is now your _Emmy nominated _daughter-in-law!"

"You were never just my 'daughter-in-law', honey…That's amazing! Who told you?"

Naya smiled.

"I did!" Heather chimed in.

"And who told you?"

"Ryan, did…I think he thought I was having a nervous breakdown because I jumped up and down the entire trailer, then sat down, and then started to cry and then said, 'The most beautiful thing in the world is nominated for an Emmy!'"

"Oh, baby, you did?" Naya asked and smiled.

"Yes, then he asked me if I was referring to Betty White!"

They all laughed.

"I just wanted to share the news with you. They officially announce it on Wednesday."

"That's wonderful. I am so proud of you, Naya. When I come to visit you two I want your autograph…"

"Hey, wait a minute…" Heather cut in, but smiled.

"Well, okay, you too! I'm kidding! Of course I want the autograph of an 'All the Single Ladies' dancer!"

"I'd hope so!" Heather teased.

"Ok, we love you…" Naya said.

"Congrats! I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

"Thank you. Bye!" Jeannie said and then hung up.

Naya put the phone down and then pulled Heather by her shirt and said, "Come here!"

Heather was pulled and in a second was a part of an electrifying kiss.

"Hmmm…I'd love to go further right now, but…"

Just then they heard someone as they pounded on the trailer door.

"Come in!" Heather yelled.

The entire GLEE cast came in and pretty soon the trailer was packed wall to wall with their family who had come to wish their congratulations.

Lauren walked up to Naya and said, "I'm so proud of you…"

"Aww, thank you Lauren!"

"Wow!"

"What?"

"You called me by my actual name!"

"Don't get used to it, _young lady_…I'm still in shock!"

"There it is!" Lauren said and then smiled.

"Haha!"

Once everyone was in the trailer, Dot got everyone's attention and said, "This year has been awesome for GLEE…First Heather and Naya fell in love and got married, then Lea and Dianna have fallen in love, and have moved in together and now…this! I've never been prouder to be a part of a show!"

"I agree!" Jane said and high fived Naya. "You deserve it!"

"Thank you everyone. I couldn't have done it without your help. I am still in shock. I just can't believe it."

"What's going to happen when you win it?" Kevin asked, smiled, and then overdramatically winked.

"I'll be _more _shocked then I am right now."

Then Heather whispered in Naya's ear, "Should we tell them about our other news?"

Naya nodded and said, "Go for it!"

Heather suddenly was nervous, but said, "Um, Naya and I are trying to get pregnant!"

The small trailer exploded with applause. When it died down, Cory asked, "How?"

"That's a good question. We found a doctor in LA who specializes in the field of in vitro fertilization. They take some of my eggs…"

Cory looked confused. Jane said, "Not eggs that you would eat, Cory!"

Cory smiled.

"Thanks, Jane." Heather said and winked.

"No problem. Please continue…"

"So they take some of my eggs and sperm from an unknown donor and fertilize them. This is done in a laboratory setting. When that part of the procedure is successful they add another step to it called embryo transfer where they transfer the embryo into my uterus…"

All of the guys tried not to convey their disgust, but Naya was kind of in the same boat when she first heard about the procedure.

"Unfortunately…" Heather said, "We haven't been successful yet."

Lauren frowned. Some of their other friends looked upset.

"You all know that they will be, right?" Dianna said and boosted the morale. They all smiled and nodded their heads.

"Thank you, Di!"

"Are you going to try again," Lauren asked.

"We have our third appointment tomorrow morning. If this attempt isn't successful then we will take a break because this process is kind of expensive. We'll talk about going down another avenue." Naya said who tried to sound hopeful.

"It's not like this is our only option for getting pregnant." Heather said, assuredly.

"Oh, good." Amber said.

"Well, we are behind you both!" Dot said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you everyone." Heather said and Naya nodded her head.

"Ok, let's get back to work!" Everyone walked out of the trailer with mixed emotions for their friends.

"Hey, Heather…Come here for a second!" Jane said as she stood with Matt and Jayma.

"Yea, what's up?"

"We just wanted to say that we totally believe in yours and Naya's ability to conquer anything you two want out of life."

"Oh, thank you. I'm just hoping that she's not getting discouraged…" Heather said and frowned a little.

"I think she'd tell you if she were. You two can get through anything together," Matt said and smiled.

"Absolutely!" Jayma agreed.

"With love you can do anything!" Jane said as Heather hugged her tightly. Then she hugged Matt and then Jayma.

Once Dianna and Lea left the trailer they walked hand in hand to Lea's trailer to talk. When they arrived, Dianna asked if Lea would be okay with Dianna having a private conversation with her Dad when they got home to their apartment.

"Sure…why?"

"I just want to talk to him 'bout something."

"Everything okay?" Lea asked. She obviously didn't remember the conversation about Dianna asking for Lea's father's permission to marry her.

"Yes, everything great."

"I have to go and lay down a track in the recording studio. If you want you can call him now. I'll pull his number up on my phone."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. We're pretty much family already."

"Yes, my love we are…"

"Ok, here you go! I'll see you later…I love you very much, Dianna!"

"I love you just as much!" Dianna waved her hand.

Once Lea left her trailer, Dianna pushed the send button on the cell phone and within a minute, Marc answered, "Hey, Lea!"

"Oh, no, Mr. Sarfati, this is Dianna Agron. Your daughter allowed me to use her phone to call you."

"Hey, Dianna…Remember, it's Marc."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry."

"No worries! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm calling to ask you a very important question. I know we haven't met yet, but I look forward to doing that really soon."

"Me too. I know you're making my daughter very happy so I thank you for that. What's your question?"

"You know Lea is my entire world and that I envision us being together for the rest of our lives…"

"I've gathered as much…"

"So, sir…Marc, I was hoping that you could give me your blessing to ask Lea to be my wife."

"Well…I have one question for you, if I may?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you absolutely sure that the relationship you have with my daughter will last for the rest of your lives?"

"I honestly and truly believe that it will. Ever since Lea told me she was in love with me she has become my world…my everyday…I can't even fathom not having her in life. I want to make sure this doesn't happen by asking her to marry me. I look forward to seeing her smile at me when I get up everyday and I miss her when I'm sleeping."

"Then…I am honored to give you permission to marry her! Have you gotten the ring yet?"

"That was my next step. I wanted to ask you first and then get her the ring she deserves."

"I commend you on asking me first. I know you're a good person who only has Lea's best interests at heart."

"I love her, sir!"Dianna simply said.

"Do you want me to keep this between you and me for now? I'm afraid if I tell Edith she might slip and tell Lea!"

"If you don't mind that would be great! Thank you. You have no idea how much your acceptance means."

"Go marry her and be happy!"

"Yes, sir! I think she should be back to her trailer soon so I'm going to hang up with you. Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

"I'm overjoyed to do it, Dianna. Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you…Bye!" Dianna hung up the phone and did a fist pump in the air.

She was so excited that she wanted to tell Naya what happened. She scribbled on a piece of paper, "Went to find Nay…Thanks for letting me use your phone! I love you. See you later, D."

Then she ran out of Lea's trailer and right to Naya's. She knocked on the door, but she heard Naya crying.

"Come in!" Naya said between tears.

"Naya, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine…"

Dianna looked at her friend skeptically.

"Ok, ok…I'm nervous…"

"About winning an Emmy award?"

"No, about not being able to give Heather a child…" Naya said as she started to cry again.

"Oh, oh, no tears now, my friend," Dianna said and tried to soothe her, "Have you spoken to her about your fears?"

"I was going to do that tonight, but now she's in celebration mode! Don't get me wrong, I'm still in shock about the nomination. It's something I've wanted for so many years…"

"I think you should still talk to her…"

"I'm terrified with thinking that I can't have _it all_."

"What do you mean?"

"First, I had the courage to write Heather the letter and actually give it to her, then I was lucky enough to fall head over heels in love with her, next came our wonderful wedding and buying our gorgeous house, now I'm nominated for an Emmy award. What happens if I've already received too much from fate and destiny?"

"Naya Marie Rivera, please stop this, right now," Dianna demanded.

"Wow! You used my middle name! You must be serious!" Naya said through her tears.

"Yes, ma'am. I am. You got everything you wanted because you were brave and courageous enough to go for it. I admire you tremendously for that."

"Heather truly wants nothing, but to see me happy and to have a child that 'looks like her a little'. What happens if I can't give her that? I made her mother a promise that she'd never want for anything and here I am kinda going back on my word."

"Has Heather said that she definitely wants you two to do the in vitro fertilization only? I heard her say that there are other options that you two can explore?"

"She hasn't said definitely that she wants us to only do the fertility method, but I know her…I'm trying to figure this out myself and it's not working."

Naya said and half smiled.

"So, my humble suggestion is to talk to your wife tonight about this and don't assume anything. Heather's love for you knows no boundaries and it has no limitations, so just talk to her, ok?" Dianna suggested.

"Yes, I will." Naya said and dried the tears from her eyes.

"Ok, guess what I just did." Dianna changed the subject.

"Um, I don't know…I'm too tired to guess, sorry. It's been a roller coaster of a day! What did you do?"

"I asked Lea's father for his permission to marry his daughter!"

"How did that go?" Naya asked and smiled.

"Wonderfully. He wants me to 'go marry her and be happy'! I'm going tomorrow afternoon to get her ring."

"Dianna, that fantastic! Congrats! I'm really happy for you. This is amazing. If someone had asked us a year ago if we saw our lives heading in the directions they are now, I'd have told them that it wasn't possible."

"I know. We did good!" Dianna high fived Naya and smiled. "I owe you a lot of the credit though."

"Why's that?"

"You helped me through it. Had I not spoken to you, I wouldn't be about to propose to the love of my life."

"You helped me also when you encouraged me to not over think the letter when you saw me slide it under her door."

"We make a good team!"

"Yes, my friend, we do." Just then Heather walked into the trailer.

"Hey baby!" Naya said happily.

"Dianna, what did you do to her?" Heather asked, sarcastically.

"_Moi_?" Dianna asked and laughed.

Just then there was a knock.

"Come in!" The door opened and Lea walked in.

"And there she is…the love of _my _life!" Dianna rushed up to her and squeezed her tightly.

"Um, hi?" Lea said, dumbfounded.

"I don't know," Heather told her, "I'd just go with it!"

They all laughed.

Heather looked at Naya and asked, "Are you finished today? Wanna go home and I'll make a romantic, celebratory dinner which will consist of take out?"

Naya smiled and hugged her wife tightly.

"And you…" Lea said and looked directly into Dianna's eyes, "Would you like to actually go out to dinner and then go home and…"

Dianna smiled and said, "There's nothing I'd like more, my love!"

"Yay!" Lea said and pulled Dianna out of Naya's trailer.

"Um, good night, I guess…Have a good night you two!" Heather said, somewhat shocked.

"You ready, baby?" Naya asked after they left.

"After you, my Emmy award nominated beautiful Naya!"

Naya looked at her, smiled, and chuckled. They rode home in silence. When they got home they ordered Chinese food. During the time that it took to be delivered, Naya went upstairs to change her clothes. Heather quickly took out candles and arranged them all around the first floor and lit them. She then dimmed the lights to set the mood. Then the doorbell rang, Heather paid for the food, gave the man a tip, and took the bags from him. Once she closed the door, she put Naya's food onto her plate for her and then did the same for herself. She then poured soda for both of them into wine glasses.

While Heather did that Naya was in their bedroom standing in front the full length mirror holding her stomach. She wanted desperately to give Heather anything and everything she wanted. As she got changed she said a prayer for tomorrow's appointment.

"_Please God, help us become parents! Amen." _Naya thought to herself.

Then she went downstairs and saw her wife standing at their breakfast table with a white dishrag hanging over her arm like a waiter. Heather said, "Madam, your dinner is ready!" She pulled Naya's chair for her to sit.

"Why thank you."

"My pleasure." Before she moved to sit down herself, she brushed Naya's hair away from her neck and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Wow. I'm getting turned on, Heather!"

"That was why I did that!" Heather whispered into her ear.

"Thank you. I'm hungry. This smells good."

"Enjoy!"

They ate and held each other's free hand. Once they finished their meals, they cleaned up, blew out the candles, and then walked upstairs to be in each other's arms.

Heather pulled Naya as close to her as possible and Naya faced the opposite direction.

Naya said, "Heather, I need to ask you a very important question and I need your total honesty."

"Yes, Naya, what is it?"

"Are you mad at me for having a hard time getting pregnant?"

"God, Naya, not at all. Are you getting discouraged?" Heather asked.

"Little bit."

"I am so sorry, but please know that I am not mad." Heather tried to reassure her.

"I know how much we want this…"

"Yes, but when it's meant to happen."

"And what if it's never meant to happen?" Naya asked and got choked up.

"Naya…Please roll over and look at me!" Heather asked and released her grip. Naya rolled over and immediately Heather saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, please stop crying. I hate to see you upset!"

"I just want to make you happy…" Naya said and tried to smile.

"Honey, you make me happy everyday!"

"I want to give you something since you've given me everything…"

"Naya, you've given so much already…anything else is a bonus, in my eyes."

"I know…I just made promises…"

"To who?" Heather asked genuinely.

"You…Your Mom….and myself."

"Naya, the only promise that really matters to me is the promise you made to love me. Mom wouldn't think less of us if we didn't have this child the way we told her we would. She knows that things change…"

"Yes, but I'm the reason they might need to change!" Naya said as she continued to cry.

"Sweetheart, please stop crying cuz now I'm gonna start." Heather said as she started to tear up. Naya brushed away those tears, but new ones formed instantly.

"I'm sorry…the promise that I made with myself was that you'd want for nothing because I'd be able to give you anything."

"I'm wanting for nothing right now…I have to ask…Do you want to stop trying for now? I am asking because there's a lot of pressure around this and that's the last thing I want to make you feel. I'm sorry if you do. I just want to love you." Heather said, honestly.

"Don't apologize! I should be…I don't want to stop trying. I want to go to this appointment tomorrow and see what happens. If it doesn't work then we can explore surrogacy…"

"Ok, that sounds good. Whatever you want…"

"I'm concerned that I've gotten everything I've wanted and because of that we may not get blessed with the one thing we both want. I feel like I'm asking for too much?"

"From who?"

"I don't know…Whoever is in charge…God…fate…destiny. I don't know…"

"Sweetheart, remember we said there's no timetable here…"

"Yea, I do. So let's promise to take our time. It's not like I'm going anywhere!"

"I was so afraid that if you got discouraged you'd walk away, but I should have known better…" Naya said.

"I love _way too much _to do that and you know it!" Heather reassured Naya even though she already knew that.

"I'm sorry…"

"Bottom line is that when this child finally comes into the world the baby is going to come into a world of unending love and an immense amount of support. The baby will know that its mothers love each other so much. The baby will never have to worry about that or if they will be loved."

"I love you so much. I am sorry for my fears and doubts…I just wanted to give this to you." Naya said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't pick up on your discouragement. I should have because I know you so well."

"It's okay. Let's make another promise?"

"What's that, my beautiful Naya?"

"We continue to come to each other with our concerns, fears, and doubts right away…no waiting…"

"Sounds good to me." Heather agreed.

"Now, could you hold me again?" Naya finally stopped crying and Heather smiled.

"You never have to ask, Nay! Come here!" Heather said as she pulled Naya toward her and they faced each other.

They looked deep into each other's eyes until Naya started to get tired.

"Good night, baby," Naya said and caressed Heather's cheek.

"Good night, sweetheart!" Heather said, but kept her eyes opened until she saw Naya close hers. Then she closed her.

The next morning, Naya woke up first and jumped into the shower. She had a serene sense of calm about her. She had a feeling this day could be the first of a new chapter that Naya and Heather would write together. She kept the feeling to herself because she didn't want to jinx it. When she got out of the shower she smelt coffee. She got dressed and headed down there.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," Naya said as she jogged down the stairs.

"Right back at cha!" Heather said and handed her the cup.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I always sleep great with you in my arms!" Heather replied.

"Glad I could be of service then!" Naya smiled and took a sip of the coffee.

Heather smiled. Then she went upstairs to shower and pretty soon after that they were on the way to the doctor's. When they arrived they went right in and the doctor followed a few minutes after.

"How are we today?" she said.

"Hopeful!" Naya said and Heather smiled.

Then the doctor performed the procedure. Heather held Naya's hand the entire time and kissed it when she sensed Naya's momentary discomfort. Pretty soon the procedure was over and the doctor said, "Just stay in this position for a little while." The doctor set an egg timer to go off. This would be the signal for Naya to get up.

Naya had her legs in the air, but they rested against the table which was elevated.

"Thank you, doctor," Heather said as she left.

"After the second time this should feel normal, but it doesn't," Naya said.

Heather laughed. Then she walked up to Naya's stomach and caressed it.

"Hello little one…" Heather started, "this is one of your Mommies talking. We so desperately want to meet you so whenever you're ready you can start to grow in your beautiful Mommy! We already love you!" Then Heather kissed Naya's stomach.

Naya had tears in her eyes as she listened to Heather's pep talk. The tears weren't those of disappointment or of anything negative, but of hopefulness and anticipation.

"You heard her…You can start to grow inside of me whenever you want. Just one small request…please don't make me throw up too much! Your Mommy over there really can't take it…And now that I think of it neither can I!"

Heather smiled and then kissed Naya sweetly on the lips. Then the egg timer rang. Naya maneuvered herself to a lying down position. Heather was impressed and put one of her arms behind Naya's head and held out the other arm in front of her and said, "You ready?"

"Yep." Naya grabbed onto her arm and Heather gently lifted Naya up and into a sitting position. She helped her get dressed even though Naya was totally capable of doing it herself. She went to grab her pants, but Heather pushed her hand away and said, "Let me!" Then Naya stood up and Heather extended her arm for her to hold. Heather finished getting Naya ready and then they walked out of the examining room, out of the office, and to their car. Once there, Heather held the car door open for her and helped her inside.

"Thank you, baby!" Naya said and kissed Heather's cheek.

Then they drove to the studio for their days of work. When they arrived, Heather walked Naya to her trailer and helped her inside.

"I'm going to make a request, if I may?"

"What's that?"

"Do you think it would be a good idea to elevate your lower half for awhile?"

"You know what? I was thinking about that," Naya said.

Heather helped her to the couch and helped her get into the position that she was in a half hour before.

"You have everything you need…water…your script…"

"Yea, I'm good," said a seated, but upside down Naya. "I just need a kiss!"

Heather bent down and kissed her surprisingly on the lips.

"I feel horrible for leaving you…in this position." Heather said.

"The things I do for you, Mrs. Rivera…I swear!" Naya laughed.

This earned her another kiss and then Heather stood up.

"I'll remember this!"

"You better."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Naya smiled.

Dianna walked in and started the conversation like the situation was just an ordinary situation. Heather looked down at Naya and then looked back at Dianna.

"Whatever!" Heather said and smiled.

Heather walked up to Naya, looked down at her, and said, "Well since you're in 'capable' hands I have a scene. I love you…" Heather blew Naya a kiss downward and even kissed her hand and patted Naya's stomach and said, "And I love you!"

"We love you too!" Heather heard as she left the trailer.

"So…" Dianna said once Heather left.

"So…" Naya repeated and smiled.

"I see that you had another appointment this morning…"

"That's a good guess!" Naya laughed, but then said, "Thank you for not making a big deal out of it!"

"Big deal out of what? Just kidding! No worries!"

"If I wasn't upside down…"

Dianna stuck out her tongue. Then there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, N-N-" Lauren said as she walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Naya in that position.

"Hey, young lady!" Naya smiled and waved her hand.

Lauren looked at Dianna and then down at Naya and just shrugged and started the conversation.

"Um, we all have a scene today and I wanted to run lines. Is that cool?"

"Yep." Dianna said.

"Cool!" Naya said and gave them an upside down wave.

"Pull up a seat over there, but please…watch the hair!"

Lauren tried very hard to not step on a strand of Naya's hair. There was no way of going around it so she kind of hopped over Naya's hair.

"Nicely done!" Dianna said and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Naya…where's your script?"

"Over there," Naya pointed and Dianna got up to get it. "Don't get up, I'll get it!" she said.

Naya grinned.

Dianna handed the script to Lauren who then lowered herself to the ground and held the script upside down for Naya to read.

Dianna burst out in laughter.

"Jesus…That's enough of this!"

Naya extended out her hands to her friends who somehow managed to get her up into a sitting position on the couch.

The three women rehearsed for the scene and then Naya had to lay down a few songs for the episode. Once that part was complete she walked back to her trailer and saw Jane who walked around with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Jane!"

"Hey, Nay! How's it going?"

"Pretty well…" They both chatted for a bit.

"Oh, that's good. I was meaning to see if you and Heather wanted to go out to dinner with me and Lara sometime."

"We'd love to. I think we're free tonight. Would that work for you two?" Naya asked.

"It might. Let me check with Lara and I'll get back to you. Okay?"

"Great! I'll see with Heather…Text me later!"

"Ok, will do. Talk to you later. Oh, Naya, congrats on the Emmy nomination and everything…"

"Hey Jane…Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure…anything."

"It might sound childish…"

"No worries…" Jane said.

"Could I hug you?" Naya asked timidly.

Jane opened her arms and Naya ran into them. Jane could hear Naya sigh in their embrace. Then Naya began to cry.

"It's okay Naya. I think I understand."

"You do?" Naya asked still in the hug.

"Of course. You're trying to make Heather happy and it might not happen."

"We had another appointment today and I'm trying to be really optimistic…"

"Oh, that's good!"

"It's just that…"

"What?"

"Heather, being sweet, gave our unborn child a pep talk today. She told it that whenever it's ready it can begin to grow in me…"

Jane smiled and said, "That's nice, right?"

"Let's just say it was a first! We talked last night and she knows how I don't want to disappoint anyone especially her…"

"I don't think you could ever do that, Nay!"

"I hope so. I'm just trying to stay as positive as possible." Naya said.

"That's a good idea."

"Thanks for the hug," Naya said, smiled, and released herself from the hug.

"Anytime…You still want to go out tonight?" Jane asked.

"Absolutely! It'll take our minds off of things."

"I'll text you as soon as I know." Jane said and walked away.

"Ok. See you later," Naya called out to her. Naya continued to her trailer and unconsciously held her stomach. She said a silent prayer and then once she got into the room released her hold on her stomach and found Heather who was there for her.

"Hello…"

"Hey there, baby! Guess who invited us out to dinner probably tonight."

"Who?"

"Jane and Lara. Jane will text me later if Lara is available."

"Cool. That sounds like fun. Come here and sit down."

Naya ran to her couch and plopped down onto it. Heather then grabbed Naya's face and kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss ever. They made out for awhile. Naya's cell beeped, but she was so in the moment that she figured she'd check it at another time. Naya massaged Heather's back as Heather's hands massaged Naya's upper thighs.

"Wow! We haven't just made out in a while," Naya panted.

"I know…" Heather said as she gasped for air.

"I'm not complaining, but what brought that on?"

"My never ending, undying love for the most beautiful person in the whole world…you!"

Naya laughed and said, "I thought so!"

She pulled Heather into her body for a second time and this time Naya laid herself back on the couch.

After a few minutes, Naya had a strange urge to be sick. She pushed Heather off of her, got up, and ran to the bathroom. Heather was alarmed so she followed her inside the small room.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"I just got nauseous. I'm sorry I pushed you off of me."

"No worries at all. You ok?"

"I feel a little better. That was odd…I don't know why I had that urge." Naya started to get up from the floor and Heather assisted her.

"We'll keep an eye on that. You still want to go out tonight?" Heather asked.

"Yes, we need a night out."

Naya walked over to her cell and found a text message from Jane.

**JANE: **We're all set. Lara will come to the studio in a half hour and we'll decide where to go when she gets here. See you later.

"Ok, we're all set. Lara's coming here in awhile." Naya repeated the text message aloud.

"Coolbeans! You sure you're okay," Heather asked protectively.

"Yea, I feel better, baby!" Naya said.

"Wanna cuddle?"

"Sure…Are you done working today?"

"I think so. Are you?"

"Yep." Heather said as she gathered Naya into her arms on the couch.

Just then there was a knock on the trailer door.

"Come in…"

"Hi, ladies," Jane said and walked in with Lara.

"Hey…" Naya and Heather got up from the couch and gave Lara a hug.

"Congrats on the Emmy nomination, Naya! That was the first thing Jane said when she came home last night!"

"Thank you. I'm still shocked."

"So where do you want to go to dinner?" Jane asked.

"Um, is Mexican alright?" Heather suggested.

"You want another margarita?" Naya asked.

"Guilty!" They all laughed.

"Perfect! One car or two?" Jane asked.

"Can we take two?" Naya asked.

"Sure…" They all headed out of the trailer and into their separate cars. They reached the restaurant at the same time and all walked in together.

"Four please," Jane told the hostess.

"Follow me…" They followed her to their table and they all sat down.

"Thanks for asking us out!" Heather said, excitedly.

"We wanted to do it sooner, but this one kept forgetting to ask," Lara said and pointed at Jane.

"Yea, I'm sorry…"

"No worries," Naya said and smiled.

Just then the waiter walked up and got their drink orders of three frozen margaritas and one Diet Coke.

"You okay, Naya?" Jane noticed.

"I felt nauseous today. I really thought I was going to be sick."

"Oh, wow. You feel better now, right?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Yes, a little bit better."

"We had another appointment today…" Heather said.

They all smiled.

Naya looked at Lara and asked, "How long does it take for a woman to discover that she's might be pregnant?"

Heather looked at her wife and just smiled.

"Um, with me, it was a couple of days to a week. Every woman is different. You'll know when, for sure, when you miss your period."

"That's happening on Friday…"

"I'm sorry if we're picking your brain, but can you tell us what the symptoms are?" Heather asked and smiled.

"No worries at all, HeMo…" Lara said and smiled.

"Ok, Jane, now she's a true GLEE family member!" They all laughed.

"Well, thank you...The missed or delayed period is red sign number one…there's nausea…"

"Then your breasts will get swollen or tender…" Jane remembered.

"Um, yea, there's also fatigue or tiredness…"

"And backaches…"

"Also headaches…the urge to pee a lot…"

"Oh, and food craving and also you're come to hate some foods that smell…" Jane added.

Naya sat there in silence and felt overwhelmed. Lara noticed this and said, "Naya, if you just want to know, I'd suggest going to get a pregnancy test tomorrow and taking it tomorrow night! I know this so overwhelming, but trust me it's so worth it!'

Then their drinks came and they ordered their meals.

"Thank you for the information. Heather, I think tomorrow we'll going to get the pregnancy test before work and taking it tomorrow night!" Naya said, in between bites of an enchilada.

"Whatever you want…I can pick them up for you." Heather smiled and squeezed her hand tightly.

"You sure?"

"Yup…It shouldn't be that difficult, should it?" Heather looked confused, but smiled.

"We trust in your ability!" Jane said and the three of them smiled at Heather.

After that conversation, they ate dinner and enjoyed their time together. Naya and Heather offered to treat, but Jane refused.

"Next time it's on us…" Heather said.

"Thank you."

They said their good-byes and drove off.

Naya was staring off into space so Heather asked, "What's up?" as she drove back home.

"Huh…I'm sorry…I'm just thinkin'…"

"Bout what?"

"Nothing…and everything all at once!"

Heather laughed, but then asked, "Do you want think aloud?"

"Sure, baby…It's the magnitude of you getting the pregnancy test tomorrow!"

"Do you want to get it…?" Heather asked and looked confused.

"Oh, no…It's the idea of actually getting one…"

"I'm completely there with you, sweetheart. I'm excited, but nervous! How are you feeling?" Heather asked.

"Ready." Naya responded extremely sincerely and then looked at Heather and smiled.

"Ready?" Heather smiled back.

"Ready to for this new chapter of our life to begin…Ready to make you happy."

"Sweetheart, remember our conversation from last night?"

"Yea, I make you happy everyday. I know."

"Ok…" Heather looked around as she drove and saw a pharmacy on the opposite side of the street. Heather stopped short.

"Whoa, baby…What's going on?"

"There's a pharmacy across the street…We're getting the test now…I just want to hold them in my hands." Heather said, determined.

She saw that there weren't any cars approaching on the other side of the street so she made an illegal turn. There weren't any police around so they were safe. Naya grabbed the "holy shit" handle as the car turned on what seemed like two wheels. The "holy shit" handles are the overhead handles that usually are found on the passenger's side of the car.

"Wow! When you get an idea, look out!"

Heather chuckled.

"I just want to get it now and not wait until tomorrow. I should have asked, but is that okay?"

"Of course."

"Great…I love you so much!" Heather stopped the car and leaned over to Naya and grabbed her lips into an excited kiss which Naya melted into. After the kiss stopped, Heather ran out of the car and held Naya's door opened for her. She yanked her out of the car and into the pharmacy.

When they got into the store, Heather yelled, excitedly, "Pregnancy tests, please?"

"Aisle ten."

"Where?" she asked frantically.

"The aisle with a huge sign that has the number ten on it!" replied the preoccupied sales clerk.

"Idiot!" Heather muttered, but Naya heard her and laughed. They finally found aisle ten.

When Heather realized she was acting out of character, she said, "I'm sorry!"

"Baby…it's okay!" Naya said and watched as the love of her life picked up every pregnancy test and looked baffled as she tried to understand how it worked. Then she said, "Wait here!"

"Ok…" Naya said, but Heather had already run to get a small basket. When she returned Heather grabbed at least ten different tests and threw them into the basket.

"Um, Sweetheart…"

Naya received no answer.

"Heather…" Still nothing as she started to laugh more.

Feeling the need Naya brought Santana out. "YO!" Heather was startled and so was the sales clerk as Naya heard him drop his cell phone.

"What the hell," he said.

"Sorry…" Naya yelled back. Naya turned her attention back to Heather and said, "Baby, take a breath!" She grabbed Heather's hands, made her drop the test she held, kissed them sweetly.

"I've never seen you like this…Hot, Ms. Rivera…Very hot!" Naya said as she looked sweetly into Heather's blue eyes.

"Really? I'm kinda acting like a buffoon!" Heather admitted.

Naya laughed, but said, "I know why you are doing that though!"

"I love you and I love this one already," Heather said, pulled one of her hands free from Naya's embrace, and massaged Naya's stomach.

"Well, _we_ love you too!"

Heather smiled.

"Ok, let's figure this out like two rational thinking _adults_!"

"Are we though?" Heather kidded.

Naya laughed, winked, and said, "Well, one of us is!"

"Hey!" Heather said and poked her.

"Ok…This one looks good. 'Clear Blue Pregnancy test'…Pee on the end of the stick, watch the hourglass picture on the test, and read what it says," Naya read the instructions on the back of the box, "I think we have a winner!" she said victoriously.

"Ok, now my heart rate can go down."

"There, there, baby!" Naya cooed and rubbed Heather's back. Naya then grabbed Heather's hand and approached the front counter.

"I'm sorry if I was crazy before," Heather apologized to the sales clerk, "it's just that my wife could be pregnant." Heather had the widest grin on her face. She handed the clerk the purchase and he rang it up.

Naya paid and then smiled.

"Oh well, then no worries!" the sales clerk said and smiled. "Here you go." He gave them the white plastic bag.

As Naya and Heather left the store, the clerk called out, "Good luck!"

After they got in the car, they rode home in silence. Once they climbed up the stairs and into the apartment, Naya closed the door and locked it. Then she pulled Heather into her body and kissed her passionately.

"Mhmm," Heather whispered in the kiss. Coming up for air, she asked, "What was that for?"

"You were very hot in that pharmacy, baby…I want to make love to you tonight…Everything else can wait until the morning," Naya huskily said as she took the plastic bag from Heather's hand.

Naya placed it on the breakfast table and guided Heather upstairs to their room. They both undressed each other and then made love. They instinctively knew what the other person wanted. Naya scratched Heather's back when Heather was on top and Heather massaged Naya's thighs when it was Naya's turn. When each woman was on the verge, she screamed, "I love you" and then her body rose and fell. Afterwards they rested in each other's arms and continued to kiss passionately.

Heather broke the kiss and looked into Naya's brown eyes and said, "Thank you…for all that you do to make me happy!"

Naya leaned forward and kissed Heather on the forehead. "Thank you, baby, for changing my world."

Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Naya woke up first and before going to the bathroom she retrieved the test from the kitchen. When she returned to the bedroom, she yelled, "Heather, get up, please?"

"What? What happened?" Heather asked groggily.

"I'm taking the test!"

"Oh my God, now…" Heather bolted up and ran to her wife's side in the bathroom.

"Yea, I gotta pee so I thought now is as good a time as ever!"

"Do you want privacy," Heather asked as she started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Heather Elizabeth Rivera…Come back here." Naya demanded.

"Ok, ok…Hey, my initials spell out 'her'!" She laughed.

"Focus…baby…focus…"

"Right, sorry."

Naya removed the stick after she went to the bathroom on it and Heather held it shakily.

"How long?"

"Until the little hourglass goes away…"

Within four minutes, the hourglass disappeared and in its place was one word that both women wanted to read so badly. It simply said, "Pregnant".

"Naya, are you reading what I'm reading?" Heather asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, Heather, I am…"

"So…" Naya smiled up at Heather.

"So…" Heather lifted Naya up and swung her around a few times. Naya held onto the stick and her other hand wrapped itself around Heather. Once she put Naya down on the floor, Naya whispered, "Pregnant!" They kissed passionately for a few minutes. When the kiss stopped, Naya looked and saw tears in Heather's eyes.

Naya said, "I love you so much!"

"I love you with everything I am and now, everything, I'll become!" Heather said and caressed Naya's face.

Naya kissed her sweetly and then said, "Ok, before we shout this from the rooftops, I want to visit my doctor to have a blood test, like today if possible. Then we can tell our family."

"Good idea. Where's your phone…" Heather asked.

"Downstairs…" Heather turned and bolted downstairs and returned in a mere minute. She handed it over to Naya and she quickly scrolled down her contacts list and hit the right number and immediately she heard the receptionist on the other end.

"Hi, I'd like to make an appointment for sometime today, if possible."

"Ok, can I ask what's wrong?" the receptionist asked.

"Nothing's wrong…I just think we're pregnant…"

"Who's pregnant?"

"Well, me and my wife!"

"I'm sorry I'm confused…who might be pregnant?"

"I think I am, but I include her in everything!"

"So, she's not…Ok, got it. Sorry. We just had a cancellation…can you get here in an hour?"

"An hour?" Naya repeated and Heather nodded 'yes'. "Ok, see you then!"

"Ok, that's all set. Let's get ready." Heather said.

Naya jumped in the shower first while Heather thought to text Jane. She texted, "Doctor's appointment. Tell Ryan?"

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

**JANE** Ok, np…Hope things are ok.

"Sweetheart, I just texted Jane…not detailed, but saying to tell Ryan we'd be late!"

"Good idea, baby!"

Then Heather ran downstairs and grabbed two cereal bars. Coffee wasn't necessary right then since Heather was too excited. She ran back upstairs as she ate her bar. She saw that Naya was out of the shower and said, "Eat this!" as she threw the cereal bar in her direction. She caught it with one hand and Heather paused and said, "Good catch!" Naya bowed and then Heather ran into the shower. Within five minutes, Heather flew out and got dressed.

Naya waited for her on the first floor and had her purse already over her shoulder. "Baby, come on…"

"I'm coming right now."

"Ok, good." They ran out of the house and into the car and as Heather drove Naya directed her. In fifteen minutes they arrived, checked in, and waited in the waiting room for a few minutes.

"Naya?" the nurse called. Naya and Heather got up and started to walk, hand in hand, into the bigger office.

"Oh, your _friend_ can stay here."

"She's my wife," Naya said since this was the first time that Naya had visited a doctor since after the wedding.

"Follow me…"

They were shown to an examining room and as soon as the door closed, Naya said, "I'm sorry about that, baby! It's the first time since we've gotten married that I've been back."

"Nothing's going to spoil my good mood…"

"That's good…Kiss me?"

Heather walked up to the examining table that Naya sat on and cupped her face in her hands and kissed Naya slowly and passionately. They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear the door open and shut.

"Ah, young love!"

Naya came up for air and said, "Hey, Dr. P.! How are you?"

"Good Naya…I see you're in love…"

"And married." Naya said and held up her ring finger.

"Hi, I'm Heather!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, this is my wife, Heather. Heather, this is Dr. P. I've been going to her for as long as I can remember."

They shook hands.

"Well, what brings you here today?"

"We think I might be pregnant. We took a pregnancy test this morning and it said, 'pregnant'!"

"I didn't know you were trying…"

"Yes, we've done in vitro fertilization three times already…"

"Well, you know what they said, 'Third times' the charm.' Let's do a blood test to determine for sure." The doctor then did the blood test while Heather held Naya's free hand. The doctor then took it to be tested. "I'll be right back!"

Heather paced around the small room like an expecting father. Naya watched her silently and smiled.

"I love you…" Naya said after a few minutes as she watched as Heather walked around in the same pattern for the fifth time.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Heather said and rushed to Naya's side. "I love you too!"

Just then Dr. P. came back into the office with no emotion at all on her face.

"Well…"

Dr. P. handed Heather a rather big book. She looked down at the title, "What to Expect When You're Expecting" and started to cry. She showed Naya the book and she began to cry as well. They hugged each other tightly.

"So we're pregnant?" Naya said through her tears and still in the hug.

"Yes…yes…you are! You should be due around April 26th!" After the doctor said that simple statement she saw the hug between Naya and Heather tightened as they both continued to cry on each other's shoulders. The doctor then left the room to give them some privacy. HeHe

"Oh my God…" Heather said and she pulled away and looked into Naya's eyes. "We're going to be parents, Nay!"

"I know, Heather…I have to say this surprise is better than the Emmy nomination…we're having quite the week…" Naya pulled Heather to her and kissed her again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hi! I wanted to give you some privacy. I have your prenatal vitamins, Naya. This should be enough. One a day… Heather, I want you to read that book."

"Cover to cover, Doc!"

They all laughed.

"I want to see you both again in three months or sooner if you need to." Dr. P. said as she handed Naya two vitamin bottles.

"Thank you so much…"

"You're welcome…Enjoy the day."

The doctor left and they collected their belongings and exited. They stopped at the counter and made the appointment for three months from now. They got into the car, sat down, and took a big breath. Then they screamed and did a seated happy dance.

"Before we go to work, could we please call our family?" Naya asked excitedly.

"Of course!"

"Hey, Nay, how do you say 'Grandpa' and 'Grandma' in Spanish?"

"'Abuelo' for Grandpa and 'Abuelita' for Grandma! So we're calling my parents first, I see."

"Yes, can I tell them?"

"Absolutely."

Heather called Naya's parents and George answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Abuelo…"

"Heather is that you? Wait, you called me 'abuelo'…YOLANDA!"

"Hi, girls!'

"Hey, Abuelita! How are you?"

"Fine Heather…why are you calling us Grandma and Grandpa in Spanish?"

"Well, in nine months or so that's who you'll be!"

"You're pregnant?" Yolanda exclaimed.

"Yes, Naya and I took the pregnancy test and just saw her doctor and she confirmed it! The baby should be due around April 26th!"

"Congratulations! We are so happy! Right, George?"

George was in tears.

"Daddy, stop crying!" Naya encouraged with a wide smile that anyone could hear in her voice.

"I'm sorry! I'm so excited to be a grandpa!"

"I know…We wanted to let you know. We gotta go and call Jeannie and then go to work. We love you."

"We love you too! Thanks for telling us!"

"Bye!"

Naya hung up the phone and then dialed Jeannie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Grandma!" Naya said proudly.

"Hey, Naya…"

Jeannie continued the conversation until Heather spoke up.

"Hey, Mom…Did you hear what Naya called you?"

"She called me…GRANDMA! Are you two pregnant?"

"Yes, we are…" Naya said and laughed.

"Yup. We took a pregnancy test this morning and just had a doctor's appointment where it was confirmed. The baby should be due around April 26th!"

The other line went almost silent. The only audible noise they heard was Jeannie crying.

"Mom, are you crying?"

"Yea," Jeannie sniffed.

"Please stop…" Naya asked politely.

"Ok, I'll try…I'm just so happy for you! Now I'm definitely coming out there more often…"

"We were hoping you'd say that!" Naya said.

"We love you. We gotta go to work and spread more of this cheer around." Heather smiled.

"Congrats! I love you both so very much! I'll text your sisters right now. Call me when you've calmed down so we can talk."

"Sure…We love you."

"Bye!"

Heather hung up the phone and then pulled away from the curb.

Naya started to text their GLEE family. She said, "'Drop everything you're doing and come to Heather's trailer right now! And bring Ryan!' is that okay?" Naya asked.

"Perfect!"

Naya hit the send button.

At the studio, everyone received the text and did exactly what it said to do. Lea and Dianna were walking to do a scene, but turned back toward Heather's trailer. Dot was running laps and finished her run on the way to the trailer. Matt and Jayma were rehearsing, but immediately stopped and ran over. Lauren was reading, but flew to the trailer. Jane was talking with Ryan when they got the text and they both ran over. Jane just had a feeling she knew why they were all meeting, but she wanted them to announce it.

As Naya and Heather drove up to their parking space they saw all of their family as they waited outside the trailer as asked. They exited the car and walked up to them and Heather motioned for them to come in.

"Excuse the mess!" Heather said.

"HeMo, it's spotless," Dianna said as she entered.

They waited for a few minutes for everyone to come in and then Heather started, "Thanks for coming so quickly…Hey, did you know that my name, 'Heather Elizabeth Rivera' spells 'her'?"

Naya shot her a look and Lauren asked, "Is that why we're all here?"

"No, Lauren, it's not." Naya spoke up.

"Sorry…do you remember how we said that we're trying to get pregnant?"

"Yea," was the entire group response.

"Well, we don't have to try anymore…"

They were met with confused expressions, except for Jane who quickly called Lara.

"They're announcing it," she said into her phone when Lara answered. Jane held the phone up so she could hear the conversation.

"We don't have to try anymore because we are…PREGNANT!" Naya exclaimed.

"The baby should be here around April 26th!" Heather smiled widely.

Everyone in the trailer yelled, screamed, high fived, and hugged each other. Lauren squeezed through the crowd and ran to Naya and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you. You're gonna make a wonderful Mom…"

"Thank you, Lauren…Now I'll crave food more so we'll have to do more Friendly's trips!"

"I'm perfectly fine with that!"

"I thought you would be." Naya smiled at her, hugged her, and quickly kissed her on her head.

"Yay!" Lara exclaimed loudly from Jane's cell phone.

"Thanks, Lara!" Heather yelled into the phone.

"This is great," Lea said and ran into Heather's arms.

"Thank you, Lea! And thanks for the hug, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Just excited!"

"No worries!"

"I'm so happy for you," Dianna said and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks, Di!"

"I told you everything would be okay!" Dianna whispered into Naya's ear and then walked over to Heather and threw her arms around the taller blonde.

Naya took a moment to let her friend's words sink in. She finally knew that whatever lay ahead of them they would go through together because they were so in love with each other.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Ms. Rivera and Ms. Morris,

If you ever come across this story, I hope you find it entertaining. I sincerely hope that you could sense the friendship and love between your characters. Even though they were just characters in my story, I hope you know that I tried very, very hard to do you both and your friendship justice. I admire, respect, and love you both and so I hope that I have created a story that magnified this. You have a fan in me for the rest of your careers!

Sincerely,

Chrissie

Always Me & You

Chapter 23

Heather and Naya were getting ready to go out for the evening.

"Hurry up. We can't be late tonight and I don't know about the traffic!" Naya exclaimed nervously.

"I know, Sweetheart…I know," Heather assured her, "Can you zip me up?"

Naya nervously fiddled with the zipper. Once she got it to the top of Heather's gown she said, "Turn around, baby!"

Heather did and Naya simply replied, "Stunning…simply stunning."

"You're not too bad yourself!" Heather said lovingly as she walked to get her small purse.

Naya had begun to show a little. Heather was the only person besides Naya who could see the newly formed baby bump. Naya asked, "Hey, baby?"

"Yea…"

"Do you want to tell 'everyone' tonight on the red carpet?"

"Do you?"

"I think it might be too early. It's only been a month…" Naya said.

"I agree! Hey, maybe we can call Tracey, the photographer, to take some family portraits when you start to show more. Then we send those out! Does that sound okay?" Heather asked.

"Perfect…good idea! I'll call her next month."

_Beep Beep_

"Hey, Nay…I think the driver's here!"

"Ok, let's go."

Heather and Naya ran out of the apartment, locked the door, and got into the town car to take them to the Nokia Theater.

As they drove, Naya was suddenly quiet.

"You okay, my beautiful Naya?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"The past year and all of the amazing things that have and are happening to us."

"I know. Who would have guessed it?"

"You know, Heather, how much I love you, right?"

"Of course! I love you so much more…" Heather winked and smiled at her amazingly beautiful wife. "Whatever happens tonight please know that our _whole _family and I love you and we are so immensely proud of you."

Heather rubbed her stomach.

"Right, baby?" Heather said.

"Yes!" Heather yelled as quietly as she could to imitate their growing baby.

"Haha!" Naya laughed.

Naya gave her a passionate kiss and then squeezed Heather's hand tightly. They held hands as they rode to Hollywood. Once they arrived, Naya started to get out of the car, but then turned around to face Heather.

"Naya, it's okay. I'm right by your side."

"Oh I know that. I gotta get into my 'I'm Naya 'fucking' Rivera' mindset, right?" Naya smiled and looked at her gorgeous wife.

"That's my girl!" Heather said, proudly. She kissed Naya on the cheek and stared at her for a quick second.

_She finally gets it! Awesome!_

As the driver held the door open, Naya and Heather emerged from the car, hand in hand.

They were immediately transformed from their everyday life together, which was beyond wonderful, to the glitz and the glamour of a night like this one.

They stopped and posed for pictures with photographers from all of the magazines. They really did it for their supportive fans which had tripled since their wedding. They've heard that they are now "HeYa" which they loved. Naya posed first and tried to face each camera. Then she pulled Heather next to her for some pictures. Heather and Naya extended their ring fingers and the paparazzi took what seemed like millions of photos. Then they were pulled away by a personal assistant for the Emmy's.

"Do you want to do separate interviews or interviews together?" she asked.

"Together, please," Heather said.

"Yes, together," Naya agreed.

"Ok, the line starts here. I'll be behind you just in case!"

"Thank you." Heather said as she grew nervous. Naya saw this and grabbed her hand.

The first interview was with Ryan Seacrest with "E!"

"Next we have Naya and Heather Rivera from GLEE!" Ryan said.

"Hey, Ryan…how are you?" Naya asked as she waved at the camera.

"Good darling, how are you two? How's the married life going?"

"It's wonderful…" Naya responded.

"Yea, best decision I've ever made!" Heather added.

"Oh, that's great, you two. Good for you." Seacrest said, "Who are you wearing?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Baby, could you read the tag, please?"

Heather peeked at the label on Naya's dress and said, "Armani!"

"Cool. And you, Heather?"

"Armani…we picked out dresses together!"

"Do you two do everything together?"

"Um, pretty much. We are a married couple!" Heather exclaimed as they held out their left hands for Ryan and the camera to see their rings.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Seacrest said dumbly.

They laughed.

"Well, have fun in there!"

"Thanks, Ryan…"

Naya and Heather walked away.

"Boy, if I wasn't so in love and married to you…" Heather said dreamily.

Naya cackled out loud and shook her head.

Further up the interview line, Dianna and Lea were asked the same questions. Then they walked up to Billy Bush and Access Hollywood.

"Hi, Dianna…" Bush said and reached forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi, Billy!" Dianna replied and leaned forward too.

"Hey, Lea," Billy said and smiled.

"Hi, Billy. How are you?"

"Fine, fine…how are you ladies?"

"Good," Dianna replied.

"So who are you here with tonight?" Billy asked.

Dianna and Lea looked at each other and then Dianna said, "Each other!"

Billy looked confused and asked, "No strapping young men to dangle on your arms?"

"Nope…Just us!" Lea said.

All of the sudden, Billy looked down to see the two young stars holding each other's hands. The audience didn't see the closeness because of the barrier between the stars and the television interviewers. He had always enjoyed when he interviewed both Lea and Dianna so he said, "Well, ladies…have a good time tonight!"

Dianna went to hug Billy and she whispered into his ear, "Thank you. When we're ready…you'll be the first to know." When the hug was over, Billy just smiled. He seemed happy for them and when they felt ready he would help them announce their news.

Then Dianna and Lea walked over to sign some fan autographs and took candid shots with them. Then they went into the building and to the rest room.

Once inside the room, Dianna said, "I think Billy is happy for us. Oh, by the way, when we're ready to come 'fully out' we gotta have him interview us. I whispered that into his ear."

"Oh, ok. He's a nice guy! Hey, Di?" Lea asked.

"Yes, Lea," Dianna replied, "I know what you're going to ask me!"

"Oh, you do, do you?" Lea smiled.

"Yea, you're going to ask me when we might be ready to 'come out' publicly. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. I don't want to rush you, but I love you and I want _everyone_ to know it," Lea whispered and smiled.

"I think soon. I mean we've done everything else…we're committed to each other. We've met each other's families, moved in together, and came out at work. I need to apologize for something though!"

"For what?" Lea said and looked confused.

"For not proposing to you right away."

"Yea, what's up with that?" Lea joked.

"I know right?" Dianna said and playfully smacked herself on the head.

"Di, listen…" Lea walked up to her and held her hand. "All I truly want is you, totally. I want your all of your heart. You've had mine for the longest time. I want to publicly announce this!"

Just then Dianna had a thought and she tapped her pocket of her dress coat with her free hand.

"You done in here?" she asked and dragged Lea out of the restroom.

"Where are we going?" Lea asked, surprised.

"Just follow me."

They walked into the main lobby. Dianna stopped and looked at Lea and asked, "Stay there for a second, my love?"

"Ok…" Lea replied, but looked confused.

Dianna walked up to the personal assistant who was assigned to them and asked, with a huge smile on her face, "Hi, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Ms. Agron! What do you need?"

"Could you ask Billy Bush from Access Hollywood to meet us for an _exclusive_?"

"Of course. You can go sit in there," the PA motioned to a private room behind Lea.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"Give me five minutes!"

"Of course." Dianna agreed. Then she turned around and walked with Lea into the vacant room.

"Di! What's going on?"

As soon as they were both inside the room and the door was closed, Dianna said, "Nothing, but this…"

Dianna quickly retrieved the ring box from her pocket when Lea looked away for a moment. When Lea looked at Dianna again she already had the box opened, was on her bended knee, and she looked directly into Lea's eyes. She said, "I am so in love with you. I have been for the past year, no, since the first time we met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Lea, will you marry me?"

Just as Dianna said that, Billy walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll wait outside?" asked Billy stunned. The camera guy was just as stunned so he wasn't filming.

"No, Billy, come in." Dianna said, but never took her eyes off of Lea. "Well…"

"You are so full of surprises, Dianna! That's just one thing I love you for…" Lea started.

"I try," Dianna said, still on her knee, "Will…you…marry…me!" Dianna said.

"I have wanted to see you in this position for the longest time…I am so truly in love with you. I truly do love you 'unconditionally' and with my whole heart and life. Yes, I will marry you." Lea smiled at Dianna.

Dianna then took the diamond encrusted ring out of the box and pushed it onto Lea's slender finger. Then Dianna got up from the position, pulled Lea to her, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you!" they both whispered to each other in unison.

"Is this the big announcement," Billy happily asked.

The women were startled because they forgot he was in the room.

"Yes, yes, it is!" Dianna said, overjoyed.

"Congratulations! Can I ask you three questions on the record?"

"Sure," Lea said. After she said this the camera guy started to shoot footage.

"When did this start? Who asked who out?"

"Pretty much a year ago. When the Riveras' relationship really began. I declared my love for her first. But then she asked me out," Lea answered.

"How far along are you two in the relationship?"

"Um," Lea said and held up her engagement ring, "I guess I don't understand the question!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It didn't come out the right way. I meant did you meet each other's families…do you have 'your song'…are you living together?"

"Yes…'Unconditionally' by Lori Michaels…and yes we are." Dianna answered.

"Wow! Good for you."

Billy motioned to Tommy, the camera guy, and he stopped filming.

"May we ask you two questions?" Dianna asked.

"Of course!" Billy responded.

"Number 1…Did your camera guy get my proposal on film? And two…Can you please wait for a few days before airing this?" Dianna asked, pointedly.

"The camera guy didn't. Right, Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head and said, "No."

"This will air on Tuesday night. After all of the Emmy footage does on Monday night. Is that okay?"

"I think that's okay…Lea?" Dianna said and looked at Lea who still had a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's great. We don't want to take anything away from tonight's festivities." Lea said.

"Can I ask one more question?" Billy was overly excited with the question he thought of.

"Yeah, sure!" Lea said and laughed. Tommy got his camera ready and said, "Ok, Billy."

"Why do you love her, Lea? And then the same question for you, Dianna."

The camera guy did a close up on Lea as she said, "Oh wow…She lights up my life…She shows me everyday how to live life to its fullest…She is more than just my best friend, she is my whole life and my love…She is my entire heart!" Lea had tears in her eyes.

Dianna saw this and reached out for her hand.

The camera guy did a close up on Dianna as she declared, "Lea is my world. Every time I see her smile at me I know that everything will be alright. I've wanted to marry her for as long as I can remember. She understands me and accepts me 'unconditionally'!"

The camera then went back to Billy. "Thank you so much ladies. I think that's it. If I have any more…" Billy said.

"Contact me," Dianna said.

"Will do. Thank you again for this…I truly appreciate it. You got to hurry or you'll miss the beginning of the show." Billy said as he waved good-bye and exited the room.

Dianna and Lea stopped for a moment and exchanged a passionate, but quick peck on the lips. Lea looked down at her finger and then looked up at Dianna and said, "Thank you. I love you."

"Oh, by the way, I was told to 'go marry her and be happy'!" Dianna said and smiled.

"By who?" Lea asked and smiled.

"Your Dad!" Dianna exclaimed and then grabbed Lea's hand and they ran to their seats and sat down. Immediately Naya saw the look of happiness on Dianna's face as she and Lea sat there hand in hand.

"Why are you so happy?" Naya inquired. Then she looked down at Lea's ring finger.

"Well, I'm gonna need a 'best man'…will you do that for me?" Dianna said and beamed.

"You asked her to marry you?" Naya screamed and jumped up and down and then nodded her head in a 'yes' motion.

"Yes, I did! There's more..." Dianna started to say, but the lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play the intro song.

Just then the host, Ellen DeGeneres, walked out onto the stage to thunderous applause, hoots and hollers, and cat calls.

"Welcome to the 66th annual Primetime Emmys Awards…I am your host for the evening…Let's see who we have in the audience tonight. Oh look! It's Heather and Naya Rivera…" The audience erupted with applause for the two.

"Congrats on your wedding! You're crock pot is in the mail!" Everyone laughed and Heather raised her hands over her head in a "raise the roof" movement as the camera captured it. Then Ellen continued her monolog.

"Our first award is for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series and here to present the award is Eric Stonestreet!" Ellen said.

Eric walked out on the stage, looked at the prompter, and read, "I am happily here to present the award to one of these four amazing actresses. Three have been nominated before and we have one newcomer to the group. The nominees are…"

He took a deep breathe and kept reading:

"_Sofia Vergara: 'Modern Family'._"Showed clip of Vergara on "Modern Family".

"_Jane Krakowski: '30 Rock'._"Showed clip of Krakowski on "30 Rock"

"_Betty White: 'Hot in Cleveland'._"Showed clip of White on "Hot in Cleveland".

"_Naya Rivera: 'GLEE'_."Showed the "Tell me you love me" clip.

As the clip rolled Heather grabbed Naya's hand and whispered, "I love you more than you'll ever know." Naya looked at her for a few seconds.

Eric announced, "And the winner for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series is...NAYA RIVERA!"

The camera landed on an awestruck Naya as she didn't know what to do. All she thought to do was to kiss Heather sweetly on her lips. After the kiss stopped, Heather told Naya, "I told you the trophy is as good as yours, Sweetheart!"

Heather pulled her up and kind of pushed her into the aisle to climb the stairs. Eric was at the top of the stairs and assisted her with the rest of the way up.

He then presented her with the Emmy. Naya shook with excitement as she accepted the award with her left hand and her ring shimmered in the light.

Her GLEE family was on their feet and made as much noise as humanly possible for her. Lauren had tears in her eyes for her friend. Dianna and Lea yelled loudly for her. Jane and Lara applauded loudly for her. The rest of the family yelled, screamed, and clapped their hands in excitement. Heather was the proudest wife in the whole room.

"I can't believe this…it feels so surreal! I can't believe that I won against _Betty White_!" Naya yelled and bowed in front of the living legend from onstage. The camera got a shot of Betty who blew Naya a two handed kiss and smiled. The audience laughed and some people clapped their hands.

"Oh my God, there are so many people I need to thank. First to my entire family at GLEE…you guys push me every day to always do my best. Ryan, thank you for seeing something special in me. I need to thank my agent. I need also to thank my entire family. Finally, I want to thank my loving and always supportive wife, Heather Rivera…"

Heather stood up so that Naya could see the tears that streamed down her face. She gave Naya a standing ovation of one.

"You have always been there for me and loved me no matter what. I am honored and blessed to be your wife!"

The music started to play which meant that her time was running out.

Before she walked away from the microphone, Naya said, "Always me & you!" Naya patted her stomach and then looked directly at Heather. Heather smiled widely as she knew what the signal meant. Naya then raised her Emmy award with her left hand over her head victoriously. Then with her other hand she blew Heather a kiss which Heather pretended to catch. Then Naya and Eric walked off the stage.

When Naya returned to her seat after she talked to the press, she was still in shock that she was holding _her _Emmy award.

_I can't believe it…I just can't believe it!_

Heather kissed her roughly in excitement on her cheek, and said, "I'm so proud of you, my beautiful Naya!"

She turned her head, smiled, and said, "Thank you, baby! You are my inspiration in life."

Heather's eyes watered and said, "Aww, thank you. I love you with my entire heart." She made an outline, with her fingers, on her chest of a big heart.

After the ceremony was over, the after-parties started.

"How many do you want to go to?" Heather asked.

"Maybe, one, if that's okay? I'm actually very tired and I'd just like to go home and have a cuddle party with you."

"Sure! I love those parties. We'll pick up some sparkling cider on the way home…I don't think the driver would mine."

"Cool!"

They walked into the room and the place exploded with applause for Naya and then Heather walked away for a few minutes. To top off her amazing night, the legendary Betty White came up to Naya and said, "Congrats! I love GLEE! 'Santana' doesn't take anything from anybody!"

"Haha! Thank you, Ms. White! I loved the 'Golden Girls'!"

"Thank you, dear. Hey I noticed you patted your stomach at the end of your speech, are you and your _tall_ wife expecting?"

"Yea, ma'am…we are! Our bundle of joy should be here in April."

"Wonderful!" Betty White said and smiled as she was escorted away.

"Thank you," Naya called out, flabbergasted at the conversation she just had.

Heather came back with two sodas and asked, "What's up, sweetheart?" She handed Naya her glass and then took a sip.

"Betty White watches GLEE!" Heather spat out her soda after she heard that.

"Really?" she asked as she wiped the soda from her face.

"Yup. She made a Santana reference!"

"Cool!"

Then they danced for awhile as different people came up and congratulated Naya. Sofia walked up to them and said, "I'm very happy for you…Heather, whenever you want to make another viral video I'm in!"

Heather high fived her hand and Sofia walked away.

Then Naya asked, "I'm getting tired…Could we leave soon?"

"Of course, Sweetheart!" Naya and Heather made their way to the entrance when Dianna and Lea came up to them.

"Congrats Naya!" Lea said.

"I should say the same thing to you!"

"Why?" Heather said and looked puzzled.

Then Lea held up her ring finger and Heather gawked at it. "Holy shit! That's beautiful."

They all laughed.

"I asked Billy Bush from Access Hollywood to meet us in a private room for an exclusive. He walked in as I finished my proposal. He was shocked. The piece is airing on Tuesday night!" Dianna said, proudly.

"Yep!" Lea said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wonderful! Let me know if you need anything." Naya said.

"Just a 'best woman', if you're up to it?" Dianna asked hopeful.

"Of course, Di!"

"Hey, Heather, would you stand up for me?" Lea asked with a big smile on her face.

"Me?"

"Yea…um…unless you don't want to?" Lea asked uncertain.

Heather didn't say anything. She picked Lea up and swung her around. Lea was shocked. Dianna and Naya wore surprised looks on their faces.

After a few twirls, she returned Lea back to the ground and smiled down at her.

"So…um…is that a yes?"

"Absolutely!"

"Great! Thank you."

"No, thank you," Heather said touched.

"Ok, we were on the way out…I'm getting tired…"

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow…"

"Good night you two!" Lea said.

"Naya, congratulations. You deserve this and everything else that is coming your way! I love ya!" Dianna said and hugged her friend tightly. Naya hugged her tighter.

Then Heather and Naya walked out of the hotel ballroom hand in hand. Once they were outside, they got their car and asked the driver to go to a grocery store. He offered to get it. He ran in, and in five minutes they were back on the road.

During the car ride home, Naya looked at her award. Heather saw her looking and just kissed Naya's head. When they arrived home, the driver helped them out of his car and gave Heather the plastic bag with the cider. They said their good-byes and the driver rode off.

Once inside the house, Heather asked, "Where do you want to put _your _award?"

"Geez, I don't know…"

"Next to our marriage license, on the nightstand upstairs, or on the kitchen table…" Heather looked around.

"Anywhere but the nightstand…"

"Why's that, Sweetheart?"

"Wouldn't it be too much 'pressure'?" Naya said straight faced.

"Pressure?"

"Every time we would make love you'd know you were making love to an Emmy award winning actress…" Naya smiled.

"I've always known that, but now it's official!" Heather returned and smiled widely.

"Oh, ok…" Naya overdramatically said and winked

Heather laughed and then said, "Seriously, where it is going?"

"Right next to the framed picture of you and me at our wedding." Naya said assertively.

"Okie dokie!"

Heather watched proudly as Naya walked over to the table that had the photo of them on it and put her award next to it. Naya looked at it and sighed happily.

Naya turned around and noticed that her wife watched her place it there.

"How does it look?"

"Meant to be there!"

"Just like I'm meant to be…" Naya ran to Heather who opened her arms wide, "Here!"

Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's body and said, "Absolutely."

"I love you so much!" Naya exclaimed in the hug.

"I love you more!"

They stood in that position for a few minutes. Heather said, "Do you want to open the cider?"

"Sure…I am thirsty." Naya got out two wine glasses as Heather tried to open the bottle. She finally did and the cork popped up and flew somewhere they couldn't see. She filled each glass half way and carried them to the couch. She handed Naya her glass and Heather sat down next to Naya.

"I want to make a toast!"

"Ok, baby!" Naya said.

"Do you remember when we sat on this couch as our relationship was beginning?"

Naya nodded and answered, "I do…I was so nervous!"

Heather looked deeply into Naya's brown eyes and continued, "It was the beginning of my life….My life with you as my lover and best friend. From the first time I ever saw you, I knew, just knew that we would end up like we are right now…"

"Oh really?" Naya smiled.

"Without a doubt. Having you in my life makes it an adventure everyday. I love you for that. You've given me more then I could have ever dreamed was possible. You've given me a reason to truly live. And I love you for that! So…" Heather said and raised her glass. Naya held hers up as well. "…I love you and congratulations on your well deserved Emmy award!" They clink their glasses together and took a big gulp.

"Thank you baby! I love you."

"I want to go upstairs to hold you." Heather said and extended her hands out to Naya who grabbed them and was pulled up.

"Don't forget the cider!" Naya said as she walked up the stairs first. Heather grabbed everything they needed and followed her up the stairs to their room. When she got up there, Heather put everything down and noticed that Naya was using the bathroom so she unmade the bed and got in. Naya came out of the room in her pajamas and rushed to the bed and got in. Then she grabbed Heather and swiftly laid her down on the bed. She maneuvered herself on top of Heather and began to kiss her passionately. Heather responded to every kiss Naya gave her and every caress she left on her skin. They made love the entire night. It wasn't frenzied at all. It was very slow, seductive, and passionate.

As they lay there afterward, Naya asked, "Baby?"

"Yes, Sweetheart!"

"I think it's time to move to Santa Cruz."

"Really?"

"Yep. I think the sooner the better. I don't want to be as big as a house when we're moving into our actual house!"

Heather laughed, but said, "You're not going to be as big as a house, sweetheart!"

"Thanks for the confidence builder…"

"You're welcome. I think we should hire movers to help us this time. No offense to our friends, but it'll be quicker. They have a lot of stuff going on!"

"Great idea! You're right! Two of them are planning a wedding!"

"If we call the mover this week, we could actually be finished by next weekend. Is that too fast?"

"That's perfect, Heather!"

"I'll call someone tomorrow when we get to work."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I'm so tired. I'm going to go to sleep. I love you and thank you for being right by my side tonight!"

"I'll always be right by your side!"

After hearing what Heather told her Naya fell asleep and slept the entire night.

When they arrived to work the next morning, Heather did exactly what she promised and called a moving company and set it all up. They would be moving the next weekend. Then she called her Mom and told her of the plans.

"That's great, dear! I'll talk to your landlord for you."

"Thanks, Mom…It just feels right to do it now way before our baby comes."

"Of course. Please congratulate Naya on her win last night! I was so happy for her!"

"Thank you. Oh, remember on the boardwalk when I was telling you that I didn't think Naya saw what everyone else sees in her?"

"Yea, I remember!"

"Before she got out of the car at the red carpet she finally realized it!"

"Fantastic!"

I know. I got to go to do a scene! I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye!"

Heather hung up the phone. She then texted Naya. "Everything's all set for next weekend."

Naya's phone vibrated and she read it.

Then there was a knock on the door and Lauren walked in.

"Hey Nay!"

"Hey young lady…You're chipper this morning! Did you have fun last night?"

"Too much!'

Naya laughed. She motioned to Lauren to sit.

"I was so happy for you last night…"

"Aww, thank you."

Lauren smiled and continued, "I think the reason why I was so happy is because you're my best friend!"

Naya looked at her and smiled widely.

"Now I know you married your first best friend, and then there's Dianna…"

"You know what!"

"No what?"

"I can have three best friends!" Naya said simply.

"You can?" Lauren said flabbergasted.

"Of course!" Naya got up from her seat and hugged Lauren tightly.

"Thanks, Naya!"

"Aww, you're welcome! I wanna tell you first that we're moving this weekend to Santa Cruz."

"Oh, that's great!"

"Yup…It just feels right to do it now before I turn into a blimp!"

Lauren smiled.

Just then Dianna and Lea came in. "Hey everybody!"

"Hi…I'm glad you're here."

"What's up?"

"We're moving to Santa Cruz next weekend!"

"That's great!"

"Yea, terrific! You need help?"

"Heather just called a moving company so I think we're good, but thanks. You two have a lot of planning to do."

"Planning?" Lauren asked.

"Yup. Dianna proposed to me last night!" Lea said proudly.

"Really?" Lauren asked, happily. Lea held up her ring finger.

"Terrific! Another wedding!"

"Yay!"

Heather walked in, frowned, and asked, "How come no one invited me to this party?"

"Sorry baby! You're here now!" Nay walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did Nay tell you that we're moving this upcoming weekend?"

"Yep," Lauren said.

"Congrats!" Dianna said and Lea nodded.

"I just wanted to come to say hi and tell you what I told you before, Naya! I have to go find Jane! See you later…" Lauren smiled.

"Bye, young lady…and thanks for calling me 'your best friend'!"

"Geez, I have to share you again!" Heather said and winked at Lauren.

"You have such a tough life," Lauren fired back, surprised everyone in the room, and smiled.

"Nice!" Naya said and applauded her, "Take a bow!"

Lauren bowed overdramatically. Then she left the trailer.

"Ok, we've been talking…" Lea said.

"Ok," Naya responded.

"Lea and I want something very simple. Nothing overdramatic…" Dianna said.

"Nothing overdramatic?" Heather said and looked at Lea.

"What?" Lea smiled. Then she got serious. "All I want to do is marry Dianna. We could go to City Hall with our parents and you two and I'd be totally happy with that!"

"Me too!" Dianna agreed.

"I'm not trying to change your minds, but you do know you get one of these a lifetime?" Naya asked.

"We know. Like Lea said we just want to get married. So City Hall is it?" Dianna asked.

"Yup!" Lea answered.

"We haven't told everyone else…only Lauren!" Dianna said.

"I think you two should tell them," Heather suggested and Naya nodded.

"Ok, we'll do that later!" Lea said.

"What do you need from us," Naya asked happily.

"Well, considering you're pregnant, just come on the day we tell you and help us then!" Dianna instructed.

"That's all?" Heather asked.

"Yes, you too, HeMo!" Lea said.

"Okay," Naya said.

"Can we at least text GLEE and tell them to meet at one of your trailers today?"

"Sure!" Dianna said, "Have them meet in mine in a half hour?"

Lea nodded.

"Done!" Heather said as she popped out her cell. "Ryan too?"

"Yes," Lea said.

"'Hi y'all, please meet in Dianna's trailer in 30 for a big announcement. Someone pls bring Ryan too. Naya and HeMo for Dianna and Lea' Sound good?" Heather asked.

"Hit the send button on that!" Dianna said proudly.

"Ok, my heart…When are we getting married?" Lea asked.

"Two weeks from Saturday? October 2nd?"

"Wow!" Lea said happily. She kissed Dianna's cheek.

"As soon as we tell GLEE we have to call our families and see if your parents can come out!" Dianna said.

"Oh definitely."

Heather looked at the clock and said, "We should go to your trailer, Di!" They exited Naya's trailer and walked over to Dianna's. They talked about dinner afterwards.

"I'll take care of that!" Dianna said since she had the best spot in her mind.

They cleaned up Dianna's trailer just in time to hear their first knock on the door. It was Lauren who said, "Is it alright I'm here since I already know?" Dianna grabbed her hand and pulled her gently inside. She plopped herself down next to Naya and Heather who whispered into Lauren's ear, "You knew I was joking with you before, right Lauren?"

Lauren said, "Of course HeMo! Did I upset you with my comment?"

"Not at all. She's rubbing off on you…" Naya overheard that and playfully jabbed Heather in her ribs. Heather rubbed the spot with one hand and held her other hand up for a high five which Lauren smacked.

Within ten minutes everyone was there and quietly waited for the news.

"Hi, Thanks for coming…We have news. Last night before the Emmy awards, I proposed to Lea…"

"And I said, 'Yes!'" Lea held up her engagement ring and everyone applauded loudly.

"When's the wedding?" Jane asked.

"It's two weeks from Saturday," Lea replied.

"You two also don't waste time do ya?" Dot said and laughed.

"I just want to 'go marry and be happy'!" Dianna said and Lea smiled as she remembered who said that to her love.

"Where's the wedding gonna be?" Matt asked.

"City Hall…nice and simple…" Lea answered.

"Great!" Cory said.

Naya and Heather were quiet, but then Heather said, "If I may, we have news also…" Heather looked at Dianna and got her approval. "Naya and I are moving to Santa Cruz next weekend with movers helping us."

The people in the small room exploded with applause again.

"We want to be all moved in long before the baby comes!" Naya added.

"Well, if either couple needs help with anything I am there!" Kevin said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you guys…" Dianna said sincerely.

"We gotta get to work, right Ryan?" Jane asked.

Ryan enthusiastically shook his head. Everyone left Dianna's trailer and huddled outside for a few minutes.

"What's their song, Naya?" Chris asked.

"'Unconditionally' by Lori Michaels. You can do a Google search to find the lyrics. Amber can you take charge of this project? Heather and I are a part of their ceremony."

"I'm all over it!"

"Cool. Thanks." Naya said to Amber.

"I'll find it and then we can practice hopefully twice!"

Everyone nodded.

The rest of the week went by so quickly and Friday night was upon them. They finished the last of the packing project and collapsed onto Heather's couch in her apartment for the last time.

"Are you getting sad you're moving out of your home?" Naya asked as she lay on Heather's chest.

"Nope…"

"Not at all?"

"Nope…"

"Why not?"

"Cuz we have so much to look forward to in our new home." Heather simply said.

Naya kissed her hand.

"This apartment was great, but before you became more of a part of my life it was so empty. You've added so much life and love to it. Also where ever you are is my home. We could live in a box and I'd be pretty happy because you're there with me."

Naya reached up and kissed Heather sweetly on the lips. Heather instinctively maneuvered herself on top of Naya and continued kissing her.

"Wow!" Naya said when the kiss broke.

"I love you so much." Heather whispered.

"I love you too!" Naya said, excitedly.

Then Heather removed herself from atop of Naya and pulled her up to the bedroom where Heather pulled Naya into her body and just held her. Naya could feel Heather's breathe on her neck and this comforted her immensely. Then they both fell asleep and didn't wake up until their alarm sounded the next morning.

The movers came on time at nine, thirty. They did everything so quickly that Naya and Heather were completely and happily shocked. They were especially careful with Naya's Emmy award.

"Congrats!" one of the movers said, "I loved your speech!"

"Thank you." Naya replied as she watched the mover wrapped her award in so much bubble wrap. Then she saw him gently place it in a separate box that read, "Fragile!"

They loaded everything in their truck. Heather and Naya got into their separate cars and then the entourage headed to Santa Cruz. The whole ride took forty-five minutes.

_Not bad! The real test will be on Monday morning._ Naya thought to.

Once they arrived at their new home the movers unloaded the contents of their vehicle which wasn't too much. The women decided to take their couch because it held special meaning for them and it could come in handy when they had multiple guests. The movers unloaded the photos of their wedding.

"We can hang these for you, Mrs. Rivera! Just tell us where?"

"Which Mrs. Rivera are you talking to?" Heather said confused, but with a smile.

"Doesn't matter!"

"I'll take that job," Naya volunteered. The mover followed Naya into the house and she instructed him of where to place each photo. Then her award came out of the box and Naya knew to put that over the fireplace in the living room.

Within an hour the whole moving in process was complete. They paid and tipped the movers and thanked them for their assistance.

They enjoyed their first "official" night in their new home and fell asleep rather early.

The rest of that week was awesome. Naya was very surprised that the commute from Santa Cruz to LA wasn't bad at all. They could do it in forty-five minutes when everything went smoothly.

Lea and Dianna had a busy week. They picked up their wedding bands and outfits. Then they drove to the airport and picked up Lea's parents from New Jersey and brought them to their hotel. Dianna's and Lea's families had a pre-wedding dinner where the families got to know each other more. Secretively, Dianna called the sushi restaurant where they had their first date and asked if they could have their reception there. The owner happily said that they could close the restaurant for the afternoon for them.

"Di, we need to call a restaurant to book our reception!" Lea yelled.

"No, I took care of it!"

"Oh ok…where?"

"It's a surprise!"

On Saturday, Heather and Naya came to Lea's apartment around twelve on Saturday to help them get ready. They tried very hard to keep them separate.

"Hold onto this for me?" Dianna asked Naya.

"Sure, what?" Naya asked.

Dianna handed Lea's ring over.

"Wow! Aww, it's gorgeous!"

"She'll love it, right?" Dianna said nervously.

"She's going to love it, Di, cuz it came from you." Naya said and slid the ring into her pocket.

As Heather helped Lea get ready she asked, "Please hold onto this for me?"

"Sure…anything!"

Lea handed Heather the ring.

"Aww, it's pretty."

"You think she'll like it?"

"Absolutely. I love my ring not because it's big and flashy…"

"No?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why?"

"Because it came from the most beautiful woman in the world…Naya!" Heather said and got teary eyed.

Lea smiled widely.

Heather then put it in her pocket.

It was almost time to go to City Hall so Dianna and Naya ran out of the apartment first.

"We're out!" Naya yelled to Heather to signal it was okay for Lea to come out. Just then two big limos pulled up. The driver got out and said, "Dianna Agron…"

"Yea, but we didn't reserve limos…"

"Compliments of Lea's parents!" He said as he opened the car door.

Just then Heather and Lea came out and Dianna wanted to say something to Lea so she asked, "Cover my eyes?"

Naya did as she was asked.

"My heart, your parents bought us limos." Dianna smiled behind Naya's hands.

"Oh cool!" Heather covered Lea's eyes as she said that.

Then Lea's car arrived and they all got in their separate cars and were taken to the City Hall.

They got there and walked inside. As soon as they arrived, their friends and family started to applaud. The other people looked at them, but quickly understood what was happening and applauded them as well.

"I love you Dianna," Lea said as Dianna and Naya walked into the court.

"I love you too, Lea!"

Everyone followed Dianna into the room and GLEE stood to the side.

As the door opened they started to sing, "Unconditionally". It was Amber and Cory who sang the song and the rest of their friends hummed.

_Will you love me unconditionally?_

_Will you love me now and love me when things just don't go right?_

_Will you give me unconditionally-the trust that we both need-cause I believe in love...unconditionally.__  
><em>

Lea and her father walked slowly down the aisle towards Dianna who stood there in shock at how beautiful Lea was as she walked to her. When Lea got there her father kissed her on the cheek and then took a seat next to her Mom.

The judge said a few words and then Dianna spoke.

"Lea…I love you! It's as simple as that. I love you for so many wonderful reasons and I am beyond happy that you want to share your life with me. This wedding is perfect for us. We are surrounded by the people who are the most important to us. We have their love and that is all we could ever ask for. I know that I have your love unconditionally. And you have mine."

Dianna looked at Lea and smiled.

"Dianna, from the first moment we met I knew you were a special person. I just knew that you'd become important. I love you for taking a chance on me. I love you for loving me the way you do. I love that you just wanted to marry me and it didn't matter where. The thing that I love the most about you is your ability to love someone fully and completely. I will now and forever love you." Lea said and smiled at Dianna.

"Rings?"

Naya handed Lea's ring to Dianna. Dianna said, "I want you to know that I love you with my entire heart and life. I will always be right here for you." She slid the ring onto Lea's finger and massaged it as it laid there.

Heather gave Lea Dianna's ring. Lea said, "I love you. I want you to know you have my heart, love, and life. You've had it since the day we met. I will always be next to you. I can't wait to see what we do together." Lea slid the ring onto Dianna's finger and squeezed her hand.

"You may now kiss your bride, Dianna," the judge announced.

Dianna gathered Lea up into her arms and planted a big and passionate kiss onto her awaiting lips. The applause erupted and when they stopped kissing, the judge raised his hands joyfully and announced, "I want to introduce to you for the first time, Dianna and Lea Agron!"

Lea and Dianna walked hand in hand out of the room. Naya and Heather walked behind them and held hands as they exited the room.

"We did it!" Lea said and began to cry.

"No tears! It's a happy day." Dianna said with tears in her own eyes.

Then their friends came out of the room and hugged them.

"Where's the party?" Cory asked happily.

"It's at 'En Sushi'!" Dianna said.

Lea recognized that place because it was where Dianna took her on their first date.

"Yay!"

Dianna's parents took Lea's parents to the restaurant.

"Nay and Hemo…take the other limo!" Lea said.

"Sure?"

"Absolutely."

Heather grabbed Naya and ran out of the courthouse. They all laughed.

The rest of Dianna and Lea's special day flew by. They all ate sushi and had a good time. Naya asked if she could order a piece of chicken because when she looked at the sushi it made her nauseas. She also noted that she became emotional as Dianna and Lea danced.

"You okay?"Heather whispered.

"Hormonal and emotional!"

"Wow! You really are." Heather gave Naya her napkin. Lauren smiled.

The time after Lea and Dianna's wedding and Naya's due date flew by quickly. Heather noticed how beautiful Naya was with everyday of her pregnancy. She was glowing. They called Tracey, the photographer, who travelled to Santa Cruz and took photographs of Naya and Heather. They posed outside of their house, at the beach, and at a park. The film was developed and the photos were shipped within a week. Then Naya and Heather mailed them out to their family and their friends.

When Jeannie received hers in Arizona she wanted to surprise them so she did some research and got in touch with Dianna.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Dianna Agron who works with my daughter, Heather?" Jeannie asked hopeful.

"Mrs. Morris?"

"No, please call me Jeannie!"

"Ok, Jeannie. How may we help you?"

"We?"

"Well, yes, me and my new wife, Lea."

"Congrats! I want to come to surprise Heather and Naya…"

"Hi, Mrs. Morris, this is Lea also on the phone."

"Hey, Lea, it's Jeannie. Anyway, are you planning a baby shower for them?"

"Actually, yes, Jane is in charge of that! It's on March 26th at our studio. Did you want to come out for that?"

"Yes, I'll call a hotel…"

"No, you won't…You can stay with us," Lea suggested and Dianna seconded it.

"I wouldn't be putting you out?"

"Not at all. Both of your daughters have done so much for us that this is the least we can do…So when you have your flight information please let us know." Dianna said.

"Thank you both very much. I'll be in touch."

Naya and Heather went to every doctor's appointment together. They had three ultrasounds. It was first one where Dr. P. announced, "It's a girl!"

Heather jumped up and down and did her own happy dances several times a day. Naya watched some of them and just laughed. When they were at work, Heather got Lauren to do a happy dance with her and it was too cute. Naya recorded it on her video phone.

"Elizabeth Marie Rivera is on her way!" was her new personal mantra and she told everyone who listened.

Naya called her Mom one day.

"We're so proud of you, Nay!" Yolanda said.

"Does it hurt?" Naya said scared.

"Honestly…yes."

"Geez, thanks Mom," Naya shot back. "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay. I understand. What you get to take home with you makes up for any pain you'll feel." Yolanda

The first time that Liz kicked happened when Heather and Naya were lying on the couch. Heather had her hand on Naya's stomach.

"Whoa!" Heather yelled after she kicked.

"That was the first one…hey…take it easy in there you hear?"

Heather held Naya's free hand and said, "I don't know if I've ever thanked you…"

Naya pulled herself up with help from Heather, awkwardly turned around to face her, and said, "Thanked me for what?"

"For so many things, but most importantly for carrying Liz for us!"

"Aww, thank you…" Naya said and started to cry.

"Sweetheart, please don't. I keep forgetting…"

"It's okay."

"I hope she has your smile!" Heather revealed.

Naya looked up at Heather and kissed her sweetly on the lips. This lasted for a long time.

During Naya's eighth month, Heather knew that Jane was planning a surprise baby shower for Naya.

At noon on March 26th , Dianna and Lea came to Naya's trailer, pulled her off of the couch, and asked her to go with them somewhere.

"Okay," she said warily. "My ankles hurt though."

"I'll rub them when we get there." Dianna said.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see!" They dragged her to the "choir room". The door was shut, but Naya could see people inside.

Dianna opened the door and pushed Naya in first.

"Surprise!" her friends, her Mom and Nickayla yelled.

Naya started to cry. Yolanda ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Damn hormones!"

She laughed.

Heather walked up to her, kissed her, and said, "Welcome to your baby shower!"

"Did you know about this?" Naya asked as Lauren escorted her to her seat.

"Maybe!" Heather winked.

Naya smiled and sat as Lauren asked, "Water? Soda? Pickle?"

"May I have some water…and that pickle?"

"Sure!" Lauren ran to get the food.

"Naya, we wanted to give you this baby shower to show you how much we all love you. You are an amazing person who has taught each one of us something about life and love. I hope you know you're loved. And Elizabeth Marie will be overly loved and you have at least ten baby sitters right here!" Jane said with Lara next to her.

"Thank you, Jane…Thank you, everyone. I feel so happy right now."

"You're welcome."

"Ooh presents for Liz!" Naya said as she noticed the boxes which sat on a table. Then Dianna and Lea handed her each present and Lauren wrote down who it was from.

"That's from me," Lauren said excitedly.

"Well, let's see what we have…" Naya tore off the wrapping paper, opened the box, and found at least ten bibs. One read, "Young lady #2!" Another one read, "Diva in training!" And other one read, "Property of GLEE!" When she read the last bib she laughed out loud, showed Heather, and then turned it around. It read, "I want a sweet lady kiss, Mommy!"

"Where did you find these, young lady #1?" Naya chuckled.

"There's a personalized bib website on the Internet and I told them what phrases I wanted and they did the rest." Lauren said, proudly.

"Thank you." Naya said and smiled at Lauren.

"This is from me and Lara," Jane said.

"Thank you." Naya and Heather tore at the wrapping paper of the tall package together. It was a huge stroller.

"This is the Bentley of strollers," Heather said thoughtfully and was amazed.

"I have one if I may?" A voice from the hallway yelled as she walked into the room. Heather stood up and ran to Jeannie who had surprised both of her daughters.

"Hi, Mom!" Heather said and ran to her. "How did you get here? When did you get here?"

"We picked her up yesterday…" Dianna said and smiled warmly. Lea held her hand and also smiled.

"They've been so hospitable. They slept on the couch and I got their room." Jeannie commended.

"Yesterday?" Heather said dumbfounded. Heather ran up to Dianna and Lea and threw her arms around them and said, "Thank you. I truly appreciate it!"

Naya slowly got up with Jane's help and waddled over to her Mom.

"Hi, Mom!" Naya said and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Naya! I love you!" Jeannie announced as she fully took Naya's figure into her mind.

"Um, I love you too!"

"Go sit down and open this up!" Jeannie said and handed Naya her gift.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"I don't know Heather…Come open it with me."

They opened the box and found a hand made baby quilt with pictures of Heather and Naya from the different photo shoots they've done together. There was a photo of Heather's entire family and there were photos of Naya's family as well. Then in the middle of the quilt was an embroidered saying which read, "Elizabeth Marie Rivera ~ our beautiful girl!"

Heather and Naya were crying so Jeannie walked over to them and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Thank you, Mom," Naya said.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks…" Heather hugged her Mom. Once the hug broke Jeannie went to say hello Naya's Mom and sister. Heather had an idea and she whispered it in Naya's ear.

"Would it be okay if Mom stayed with us until Liz comes? I want her to be able to meet her first granddaughter the day that she arrives!"

Naya looked up at Heather and smiled warmly. "Oh course, baby…You didn't need to ask! Go tell her."

Heather kissed Naya on the cheek and ran over to her Mom and pulled her away from a conversation.

Naya watched as Jeannie's face lit up with excitement as she heard the news. She hugged Heather tightly and then blew a kiss to Naya.

Naya's ninth and final month was upon them so she stayed home from work, by Ryan's urging and persistence. Heather had to go to work, but she kept her cell phone in her pocket the whole time in case Jeannie texted her. Naya had a surprise planned for Heather so when she left for the day. After enough time had passed, Naya said, "Ok, Mom...You ready?"

Jeannie said, "You sure you want to take a trip to surprise her at work?"

"I'm so bored…"

"Ok, let's go. I'm going to take your overnight bag, just in case!"

"Good thinking."

They got out to Naya's car and Jeannie drove to their studio in Los Angeles. On the ride there, Naya grabbed her stomach and Jeannie noticed her action.

"You okay, Naya?"

"Yep. She's really kicking and my back has started to hurt a little…not much, but a little."

"Let me know if anything else happens."

They pulled into the parking lot and Naya took Jeannie to her trailer first and they dropped off their belongings.

"You ready to go find your daughter?"

"I get to come?"

"Of course…I need a walking partner!" Naya said and opened the door. They walked around the lot and then Naya asked, "Where is Heather filming today?"

"Auditorium and choir room."

"Thanks" Naya said as she walked away. Naya suddenly felt something much sharper than a kick from her stomach area. Jeannie rushed up to her and said, "What's happening?"

"I think I might have had a small contraction."

"Ok, ok, honey…I'm sorry, but I need you to just sit there and I'll go find her."

"You sure?" Naya said, but sat down on a park bench.

"Where is she?"

"Auditorium or choir room."

Then Jane appeared out of the blue and walked over.

"Naya, you're not supposed to be here! Hi, Jeannie."

"Hi…Can you tell me where the auditorium might be? I gotta get Heather." Jeannie said and tried not to sound too frantic, but Jane read her face.

"In that building. I'll stay here with Nay!"

Jeannie ran the fastest she has ever run in her life. Naya screamed again and that only made her speed pick up. She searched frantically for her daughter and bumped into Cory.

"Hey, JeMo!" he said.

"Hi, Cory, where's Heather?"

"Um…" Cory said and then scratched his head.

Jeannie gave up and ran away from him. Then she saw Lea and ran up to her, "Where's my daughter?"

"Hmm…I think she's in the choir room," and pointed. "Why?"

"It's time!" Jeannie said as she ran away to the room. She found Heather sitting in a bucket seat reading "What to Expect When You're Expecting". She looked up and said, "Mom! What's wrong?"

"It's time…"

This was all she had to say. Heather shot up from the chair and bolted out of the room with her mother right behind her. They saw Dianna and Lauren as they walked around and Heather yelled, "It's time!" Dianna and Lauren turned around and joined the small group who ran to Naya.

They finally saw her and Jane doing breathing exercises.

"Get her to the hospital as soon as possible. Her contractions are getting bad." Jane demanded.

"Jane, call her parents and tell them to meet us at Cedar Sinai Medical Center." Heather asked.

"Will do. I'll be there later."

Jane sent a text to GLEE which read, "It's time! Meet me at my trailer in ten!"

Everyone saw the text, dropped everything and ran quickly to Jane's trailer.

In the car, Heather called the doctor and told her office to have Dr. P. meet them at the hospital. Then she did everything she could think of to help her wife breathe.

"You're doing great, Naya!"

"I'm scared, Heather!"

"I'm right here. You're amazing, you know that?"

"I do, but it still hurts!"

"I'd do anything to take that away for you. Keep breathing!" Heather breathed with Naya.

"We'll almost there," Jeannie said.

"Step on it!" Naya demanded and Jeannie pressed harder on the gas pedal.

"I love you," Heather said with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too. It's gonna be a long day so please stop crying…"

"Um, ok." Heather said as she wiped her tears away.

"Ok, we are here," Jeannie said as she pulled up to the Emergency door and ran in to get help.

A few second later, a nurse came out with a wheelchair and they helped get Naya seated.

Then they hurried into the building as Naya's family arrived.

"Come on…" Yolanda said as she quickly hugged Jeannie and pulled her inside.

The receptionist at the desk said,"Fill these out!" and threw a packet of paperwork at Heather.

"But, I…"

"Here, Heather, I'll do it," Yolanda assured her and Heather handed them to her mom and then sprinted to Naya's side.

"Baby?" Naya asked because she was nervous and didn't see Heather next to her.

"I'm right here, Sweetheart, I'll always be right here!" Heather kissed Naya's hand.

Then they got Naya a room on the maternity floor.

Dr. P. walked into the room and said, "How are we doing?"

"I'm afraid!" Naya answered honestly.

"Nothing to be afraid of, Naya! You're gonna do great!" Dr. P. said positively.

"When can she have the epidural? I hate to see her in any pain."

"Soon, Heather, soon. So you're in 'active labor', but that may take a while. I suggest you take walks around the floor. Heather here can give you massages, and just prepare yourself for later. I'll come back to check on you in a while…"

"Thank you, doctor!"

Then her parents and Jeannie found them. They were concerned, but Heather said, "It's not happening yet. Why don't you get something to eat? We'll let you know if anything changes."

Naya's family did some errands and went to eat quickly. Jeannie hung around with them.

"If it's alright with you, sweetheart, I'm going to call Jane!"

"Ok. Come right back?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away!"

Naya smiled. Heather left the room.

"Mom…" Naya said.

"Yes, Naya," Jeannie said as she walked up to the bed.

"Thank you."

"For what, dear?"

"For being there for me today!" Naya grabbed Jeannie's hand and squeezed tightly.

"Aww, Naya, we're family, remember that! I'm always going to be there for you…all of you!" Jeannie said and kissed her forehead.

Heather walked back in and noticed the sweet interaction.

"Hey, Baby!"

"Hi, I see someone is calmer now!"

"Hey, cut me some slack…it's my first time here…"

"You want to do this again?" Heather smiled.

"Ask me that question sometime tomorrow," Naya said.

They all laughed. Naya's family came back and her Mom carried a milkshake with her.

"Here you go," Yolanda said and handed her the drink.

"Thank you." Naya downed that shake too quickly.

"Sweetheart, pace yourself…"

Naya shot Heather a look.

"Or not!"

They all laughed.

"Oh, by the way, everyone is coming later and Ryan gave them the day off so they could stay until the baby arrives." Heather said.

"Wow! That hasn't happened ever!"

"Yup."

Ten hours and the epidural later, Dr. P. came in to check on Naya who had begun to have more and more contractions.

"Ok, ladies, she's fully dilated. We ready to meet your daughter?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Ok, let's go…" Dr. P. said as the nurse started to push her to the delivery room. By that time everyone was in the lobby and had been for some time. The small room was in the same direction of the delivery room and they saw them as they rushed by. They stopped quickly, Lauren ran up, grabbed her hand, and said, "I love you, Nay!"

Naya smiled.

Once they were in the room, Heather got into scrubs. Then she never left Naya's side.

"I hate you, HeMo!" Naya yelled as she felt another horrible contraction come.

"I know you do…but you know what?" Heather smiled as she was totally aware that this was part of the process.

"No, what?" Naya said as she gritted her teeth.

"I love you so freaking much!" Heather said and kissed her on her head.

"Ok, Mommies! It's time to meet your daughter! Ok, Naya, I need you to push as hard as you can!"

Naya gathered all of her energy and strength and pushed for the first time.

"Very good…take a break and then I need another push from you! You up for it?"

"No," Naya said because she got scared.

"Naya, you're up for anything. You're the bravest person I know. You're 'Naya 'fucking' Rivera'!" Heather said as she kissed her on her sweaty forehead.

"Ok…" Naya surrendered.

"Naya, PUSH!"

Naya pushed with everything she had.

"Ok, I see the head," Dr. P. exclaimed. Heather leaned over and saw her daughter's head.

"Liz has a full head of black hair…"

"Naya, push again!"

Naya pushed again as hard as possible.

"Good job…Almost there!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Heather beamed with pride.

"Ok, on this last push, I need you to give it everything you have. This is when you're going to meet your daughter for the first time. Do you wanna do that?"

"I do…" Naya said exhausted.

"Ok ready everybody? On three…One…two…three!"

Naya pushed like her life depended on it. Heather provided the support she needed to be able to push.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naya screamed. Heather was momentarily scared, but then D. P. said, "Here she is!"

Liz started to cry. It was then that Naya lay back on the mattress and cried. Heather took her lips in a passionate kiss. Then she took out her camera phone and snapped Liz's first official photo.

"She's perfect, Naya…Just perfect." Heather said flabbergasted at what Naya just did for her. "Thank you…I love you so much."

"Do you want to hold your daughter for the first time?"

Naya extended her arms out and the nurse placed Liz into them.

"Well, hello! Nice to meet you finally…We love you so much. And you have a waiting room full of people who love you too. Baby, you want to hold her?"

"Of course…" Heather picked her up gently and maneuvered her around so her head was securely against Heather's upper arm.

"Hey, you. I'm your Mom!" Heather said with tears that streamed down her face.

"We're actually parents, Heather…" Naya said as the idea truly hit her.

"I know, Sweetheart. There's one else on this planet that I'd like to go through this experience with, you know?"

"I totally agree."

"Ok, Liz, let's play our first game! Let's see how much you look like your Mom." Heather gently held Liz up and did a side-by-side comparison with Naya.

"Hair, check…Complexion, check…Eyes…" Heather said as Liz opened her eyes again. "Check! Ok, it's official!"

"What's that?" Naya smiled.

"She is going to a knockout when she gets older just like her Mom…"

Naya carefully reached for Heather who bent over for a kiss.

"Do you want to go tell everyone?" Naya asked.

"Sure…Do you want me to bring Liz or wait until later?"

"Let's wait…"

"I'll come with you," Dr. P. said and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Naya said and grabbed the doctor's hand.

Heather then gave Liz back to Naya.

"I'll be right back."

"We'll be waiting right here!" Naya said.

Then Heather and Dr. P. left. The nurse stayed, but didn't interfere.

"Ok, you…I want to let you know how your Moms met. She is my best friend…and we work together on GLEE. Your GLEE family is waiting to meet you. This all started because I was brave enough to write your Mom a letter. Yep. I told her that I loved her and do you want happened next? She changed my entire world when she told me she loved me too. You're never going to want for love. We have plenty of that for you…I love you so much, Liz!" Naya said as she cried with happiness. Liz cooed after Naya finished her sentence.

Meanwhile out in the lobby, Heather saw their family gathered in a large group. When she walked up to them, she exclaimed, "She's beautiful…just like her mother!"

Yolanda and George ran up to Heather and hugged her. Jeannie sat there and cried and Lauren tried to comfort her, but she was crying also. They hugged each other tightly. The rest of their family hugged and high fived each other.

"Congratulations, Heather…" Jane said and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" Heather said with tears in her eyes.

"For what?"

"For sitting me down and helping me in the very beginning. If it weren't for that, I don't know if I'd have a daughter today!"

"I was honored to do it! Lara is coming soon."

"Cool. I want to talk to my Mom," Heather said as she walked toward her.

"Hi, Mom, you okay?" Heather sat down next to Jeannie.

"I'm just so happy. How did Naya do?"

"There's nothing that woman can't do!" Heather said and remembered all of the pain Naya went through.

"I know…"

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world!" Heather suddenly realized and lunged at her mother for a hug.

"You're father is so proud of both of you. And your sisters are sorry they couldn't come out to see you all. They will though."

"Thank you…" Heather stood up and said, "Hey, everyone, I'd like to say thank you for everything. We love you."

Everyone applauded and then Heather turned around and went back her family.

A little while later, they transported Naya back to her room. Everyone waited there and as soon as the nurse took Liz to the nursery they all followed right behind her.

"I'm going to close my eyes for a while. I'm exhausted. I love you." Naya said when they were alone in the room.

"I love you so much. There are no words…" Heather leaned over and kissed Naya on her lips.

"You know what, baby?"

"No what, sweetheart?"

"Now it's always me and you!"

"Always me and you…and her!"


End file.
